Vieraslayer
by Vieraheart15
Summary: Jote is captured by the ReenaKaana. Now only Alvyne and her friends can save her from the evil dogs, one of whick is Alvyne's own aunt! BalthierXFran, VaanXAlja KtjnXTomaj Strange, I know. several Lemons.
1. Diary of Alvyne Pg1

Vieraslayer

**This is a dark story, that is your only warning. Standard disclaimer rules apply. The Reena-Kaana are all mine though. There will be violence, and some lovely citrus content. A Reena child named Alvyne "Vieraslayer" attempts to continue what her race has been famous for (See "History of the Viera" for details) and then begins to do what very few of her kind have ever done: question eating Viera. I have been planning an M rating story for a while, and simply cannot wait any longer. Pairings include Balthier/Fran (Even though Alvyne develops a crush on Balthier), and Vaan/Alja (you read right). I realize Alvyne is kind of a Mary Sue, don't remind me. I deliberately did that, but she's cool too so she isn't like Myko. Every other chapter will be Alvyne's diary. Review please. ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMES! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, SIMPLE AS THAT!!! Not for anyone under 18.**

Diary of Alvyne Vieraslayer, Reena-Kaanan Viera Hunter.

I don't remember the last time I saw a Viera. I don't remember the first time either, considering I was a mere puppy. I know, I'm still not an adult by Reena standards, but I'm talking about a little puppy. We Reena would use Viera to nurse our young. I was practically raised by a Viera my father kidnapped and… well, he pretty much used her for his own amusement, if you know what I mean.

I lived with a few Viera kept for breeding purposes, and a small handful of Reena. Only very few of us survived the Vieran assault on our race. See, we eat Viera.

Yes, that's right. We eat Viera. Or we used to. I never knew why we did. We just did. The prey decided that they had to fight back, and realized that they were stronger than us. We killed a bunch, but we were reduced to double digits in number, and we lost a lot of our Viera. We kept Viera to breed. We weren't stupid, you know. We were like Hume farmers and their food animals.

I was raised by this Viera. Off of her milk. Viera females fed Reena young to give said Reena a taste for them. She had a young child too. This girl was like my sister. We used to play together.

And then came the day I was to be taught how to use my instant kill bite on a Viera.

We killed Viera, yes, but we didn't want to hurt them to do it. We were humane about it. A good bite to a certain part of the neck… it was all over. And female Reena like me were well known for this tactic. I regrettably still haven't exactly learned how to perfect my killing bite.

Now, this day was a special one for a Reena. I didn't know until they brought her out that the Viera that would be sacrificed as a learning tool was the child of my Viera nurse. The same girl I used to play with when I was a puppy.

One of the other female Reena protested even. She didn't want me to see my mother kill the child I was raised with. I never saw much wrong with it. Children only know what they are taught you know. I still don't see anything wrong with it. Viera are food, that's a fact of nature. I ate quite well that day.

And now, I'm starving and alone. I suppose Giza Rabbits will do as food. Viera are like rabbits. I don't want to kill the wolves. They are the closest things I have to relatives anymore. Humes have made the mistake of shooting Reena, believing them to be werewolves. We are not werewolves! We are far more intelligent.

And besides, I think we look far more like Siberian Huskies.

--Alvyne Vieraslayer

**I know this chapter is very boring and such, but I promise it gets better. Much better. And darker. The citrus will be enjoyable to write. It might take a while to get more out. I just wanted to get this posted. I have other projects I'm working on.**


	2. The Unsure Salvemaker

**Vieraslayer**

**Here comes another chapter! It won't get to the really good stuff for a while. Now, this is a few months after Viera Actress, so Myko will get mentioned a few times in the story. This is the real beginning of the story itself. I know, it sucks. I don't know how to play this out. Fran is way OOC in this. At least, until Alvyne appears.**

**The Unsure Salve-maker**

Alja had _had_ it. Rael and she had never gotten along very well, and even worse since their mother had died. Rael had always gotten along better with their blind sister Kira and everything. And besides, Alja didn't even like Rael's stupid male friend Rush!

Sure, Rush's charms worked on Mjrn, who was two months younger than Alja but seemed so much more mature. Mjrn even had twin children, one of them Rush's. Alja was a virgin and was intending to stay that way.

Well, unless she found somebody like Vaan.

Not only was Vaan cute, but he and friends had helped Alja for no reason. Sure, it was Nera who asked, but it was Alja who needed the Vorpal Bunny tail, and it was still nice, considering how the Viera treated the Humes. Yeah, Rael and Jote told her that if she didn't stay away from Humes, she'd be in serious trouble with the Wood, but she had began to not care anymore. Rael had been really nasty lately, also for no reason in the Wood.

"No. It's not a good idea. You are not going and having a… a MYKO!! Yes, that's what we'll call it! A filthy half-Viera piece of trash like Fran's brat!" Rael yelled when Alja had said something about liking Vaan.

"I didn't say I was going to pursue him. I just think he's cute and wouldn't mind being with him" Alja whined.

"I think it's a good idea. I have never regretted being with Janzyn." Said Mjrn.

"Yeah! Find a male Viera like your good friend Mjrn did! That doesn't sound half bad." Rael agreed.

"I mean, I would've left the Wood if I hadn't found Janzyn. We want to have more children."

"This from the one who was with Rush and Janzyn in the same night!"

"Rael, be nice to me. It's not like Rush is your private mate like Marl is to Jote or my brother Delf is to Jyna. Janzyn was worn out. I had to find another. He had three girls over that day. Hardly got one good round with the man."

"Great, Mjrn is addicted to Lord Janzyn. I figured one of Sylva's daughters would be like this, but I always imagined that it would be Fran." Rael complained.

"Viera leave all the time. Janzyn himself has left the Wood multiple times. Tarva Village, his home village, isn't as strict about the isolation. Most Viera who leave are Tarvan, though. I'm serious, if I hadn't had sex with Janzyn the night Myko was born, I would have left. Maybe even found my sister and joined her. I still don't know what my path is. Jote doesn't understand why any Viera would want to leave, so I can't talk to her about it."

"That and the fact that she's so moody that you're afraid she'll yell at you like she kept doing last time she was pregnant. She has Hala and Marl looking after her now. Damn that Marl. He came from the male's village and knocked Jote up TWICE. And he sticks around just so he can make Jote act even more irritating."

"Rael, she loves him. I don't understand love myself, but I do know that Viera do feel it to a point. You seem to love Rush." Alja stated.

"I know what love is. Janzyn and I are in love. Viera don't seem to feel love to the same extent as Humes do, but we do know what it is and what it feels like." Mjrn said.

Outside of the Wood, Viera behaved a lot like Humes, and Fran had found herself love. Love that she wanted all of the time, she just didn't say it. Love for Balthier so strong that Fran found herself thinking of how wonderful it would be… no. Last time she had been reckless with Balthier in the fall she soon found herself with child. Fran had to keep her mind on something besides mating. Yes. It was only because of the time of year and the fact that she was in heat, like all female Viera in the fall. Myko Bunansa alone required the constant attention of half the Viera in Eruyt Village since she began fancying herself an actress and would cause major problems for all of the Viera. Fran could not inflict another illegitimate half-Viera on her sisters, especially since Jote was pregnant. No. If she had another child, she was going to take care of it.

Balthier was nearby, polishing his gun yet again. The two were alone, and Fran had just gotten an interesting letter from an old friend of her's who had moved to Bhujerba. Tare was a Viera herself, and used to live in Rabanastre with her twin sister Raya and her husband Tyrone. In recent years, Tare had left and began trying to have children with her Hume husband. Apparently, she had finally succeeded in having a child. Fran thought it odd, since Viera were generally born in the springtime after a year and a half gestation. Jote's daughter certainly wasn't due until April.

"Must you make that so perfect? We need to fly to Bhujerba, but instead we are out here shooting wolves." Fran said.

"Yes. Everything must be perfect. You are already perfect, so I won't worry about that…"

"I despise Viera mating season."

"You want what you shouldn't have?"

"Precisely. You should know. It is autumn, and you must remember how we conceived Myko. You know, I got a letter from Mjrn saying that Myko's rabbitpox cleared up nicely, except for a few scars on her arm where she decided to bite herself from the itch. Jote's Sylva is getting better too. I think they should've waited to deliberately infect little Sylva. Rabbitpox killed my mother. Jote would fall apart if anything happened to her child. You remember when she got that therapy and uncovered what made the Wood angry at my mother? I don't want anything to happen to my niece."

A howl echoed through the desert. Fran's ears pricked. That didn't sound like the howl of a regular wolf. It sounded like… no. The Viera's sharp ears had to be playing tricks on her. It was impossible, wasn't it?

The Reena-Kaana had been extinct for decades, hadn't they?


	3. Diary of Alvyne Pg2

Vieraslayer

**You know, I'd love to see some nice reviews for this. I'm working real hard and this is driving me crazy because I want to write this SO bad. I couldn't hold off any longer. I have put a lot of my other projects on hold for this, even though another chapter of History of the Viera should be released soon enough. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING! JUST NO FLAMES! WE WRITERS WORK HARD AND DON'T DESERVE TO BE BASHED!!**

Diary of Alvyne

I am in the form of a Viera. I need to practice my transforming powers. It took me a long time to perfect them and everything. Viera are so pretty, and I sometimes like being one. The other Reena never understood why I'd turn into a Viera. One almost killed me by accident once. I miss them. Why did the Viera have to kill them all? It was by sheer luck that I escaped death by Viera claws.

Reena know almost everything about Viera. Rule number one of combat is know thy enemy, and ripping into Viera flesh gives a lot away about them. See, when you're looking right at something, you might be able to know how it works. We never would eat Viera alive, so some things are a mystery, but we aren't monsters you know! We never wanted to hurt Viera when we killed them.

We never killed pregnant Viera either. We would prowl around when she went out in the Wood to have her child, just in case she died in childbirth. Lots of Viera used to die like that. It was easy meat and the sissy Reena didn't have a guilty conscience. We wouldn't eat the child unless it was already dead.

While amongst Humes, I often take on Viera form. It sometimes causes issues. Humes seem to like Viera, and would ask me about the Wood-Mother.

I never knew the Wood-Mother, to tell the truth. I was born outside of Her boundaries. I am one of the last born of the Reena-Kaana. Possibly the last surviving member of the race, sadly enough. Vengeful Viera annihilated my tribe for being what we were.

I smell Viera everywhere I go. It's fall, and when a Viera is in heat she carries pheromones in her sweat. It attracts male Viera, not that any male Viera leave the Wood. My mother said it's because they want nothing more in their lives but to mate with the female Viera all the time, but my mother was probably the shallowest Reena in the tribe, and my tribe had some pretty shallow Reena. She never understood the Viera the way I do. I don't think Vieran men _can_ leave the Wood. I might be wrong. Before the Viera killed most of us, we'd catch the males and force the females with them, but we didn't manage to catch any new males outside of the Wood. It was incredibly dangerous. We sent the females into the Wood to mate, Reena guards making sure there were no escapes or slayings by other Reena tribes. If there were any other tribes.

Reena males have tried many times to impregnate female Viera, but it doesn't work that way. Reena and Viera cannot crossbreed, but our males still used Viera women for amusement. They'd "break them in" in the summer before the Viera was to be bred. Female Reena couldn't mate with male Viera either.

At least I am just transformed. I can't imagine what it would be like to be a real Viera and be in heat. Reena don't come into heat to the same extreme as Viera. I mean, we do it, but we don't lose our minds to passion. We have something to make up for it. We have a little curse on us that is like Hume women and regular female dogs. At least I don't have to worry about that for another couple decades!

--Alvyne Vieraslayer


	4. Blood of a Rebel

Vieraslayer

**Ok. WARNING! Now this chapter explains the rating. You'll see. This is just the tip of the citrus-flavoured iceberg. **

**Blood of a Rebel**

Alja was dreaming about Vaan again. Dreaming about him kissing her all over. Dreaming about him pressing his fingers into her Viera hole. Dreaming about him finally throwing her down and making wild love to her.

Rael shook her sister awake. "Alja! It's way past time to get up! COME ON!" Alja yawned and tried to throw something at Rael, who grabbed her by the ears and pulled her up off the ground. She had fallen asleep outside of the village again. At least there wasn't much of a threat anymore. The wood-warders would watch for predators and Reena-Kaana no longer existed. At least as far as the Viera knew.

"I dreamt of him again. Of the Hume. Rael? I think I AM falling in love! You've been wrong before. Like the time I was trying to become a wood-warder and then… what happened was your entire stupid fault! I can barely walk because my sister is a retard!"

"Alja, you aren't in love with the stupid monkey! You're just hormonal! It's a natural Viera thing! Trust me, if you run off to be with that Vaan person, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. And even though I am furious at you and _will_ get back at you for calling me a retard, you are still my baby sister!"

"Rael, I'm not a baby anymore. I'm two months older than Mjrn, and she regularly spends whole weeks with that Lord Janzyn male. I'm a full-grown Viera. I think I know what I want."

"Ali, I think you should talk to Jote. She might be able to talk some sense into you. And if you chose to leave, she will be heartbroken to lose such a close friend. The two of you have been getting alone quite well since you became a salve-maker."

Jote was always being attended to by her mate Marl and the foremost salve-maker Hala now. Alja had been trained by Hala, and felt a connection to the elder Viera in a way nobody could understand. Hala pretty much considered Alja one of her daughters, even more so since Alja's mother had died years ago.

"Myko, you are in so much trouble! Where did you find her Neve?" Hala was asking. The little half-Viera was soaking wet and had a towel wrapped around her.

"I caught this one swimming naked in Jote's ritual pool. She decided that since Jote isn't in any state to stop her, she gets to take advantage of that!" Neve, a powerful wood-warder, exclaimed angrily.

"Now Myko, what possessed you to do that?" Alja asked the young girl.

"Jote has been taking spotlight. I'm the leading lady! That spotlight belongs fixed on me at all times! By the way, what is a spotlight? Aunt Mjrn says it's kind of like a sunspot." Myko said in her normal happy-go-lucky tone.

"You can't be the center of attention all the time Myko. Jote is going to have a baby, and she nearly died when she had little Sylva. We don't want anything to happen to her. And it's extra naughty to take advantage of the fact that she's been tiring easily lately to do something you aren't supposed to. It's five times naughtier than usual." Hala explained. She was usually fairly patient with Myko. Rael and some of the other Viera couldn't stand the girl, but Hala, Alja, and Neve put up with more than their share of Myko's shenanigans and didn't hate her. Alja had Humes on her mind now, and she liked Myko. The little half-Hume had a kind nature and a sense of humour. Alja knew the sense of humour was from Myko's father, but perhaps the gentle easygoing disposition was as well? Alja didn't know many Humes, but she knew that if she ever had a half-Hume child, she'd want it to have a personality a lot like Myko's.

"Myko… you know better." Jote said. She had not been feeling well at all lately. She was retaining fluid, and that did not make her a happy bunny-woman.

"Jote, she does have the blood of a rebel. Her parents are pirates, and she probably doesn't like rules either. She's only a child. I think these kinds of rules may have ultimately been what drove Fran away." Marl told his girlfriend. Marl had always taken an interest in Myko's well-being too. He didn't believe what most of the Viera believed, that Humes were nothing but monsters who abused love. Marl actually tolerated Humes as long as they meant no harm to his family. He had even struck up a friendship with Balthier.

"I don't want her to get in trouble. If I wasn't so sick all the time I'd put a stop to it real quick! My feet hurt real badly too. And my ritual pool is not a swimming pool, young lady. You contaminated it; I'll have to purify it when I feel up to it." Jote told Myko. The little girl looked insulted.

"CONTAMINATED?! Are you saying I'm dirty? Well, yeah I rolled in mud yesterday, and I haven't had a bath for a while, but… I'm sorry Aunt Jote. I won't do it again (until tomorrow)." Myko didn't know she had caused so much trouble.

"Jote, I need to talk to you." Alja said. Hala picked Myko up and carried her off to keep her out of trouble for a few minutes.

"This had better not involve Rael trying to do something to you again. I've had it with her picking at you and Myko, and I'm about ready to have Marl figure out something to do to her."

"No. It's about... I don't know how to put this exactly. You know?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I might be in love with Vaan?"

"Isn't that the annoying little yellow-haired Hume boy who helped Fran find Mjrn?"

"Yes."

"You aren't in love with him. You just want to mate because of the time of year. Humes and Viera do not do well together. Just look at Fran. She can't take Myko because she's afraid that the child would be in great danger if she did."

"Rael tells me I'm not in love. Yet I have these dreams. Him and I together as Mjrn and Janzyn…"

Jote glared at Alja. She hated Janzyn and she hated how Mjrn would run off to be with the loathsome male. Janzyn was handsome and everything, despite the fact that he looked and sounded like a woman. Mjrn knew that Janzyn was no woman though.

"I don't know what I'm feeling. I think if it was just desire to mate I'd be feeling it for every male I met, but I don't. I mean, I'm looking straight at Marl and I don't feel the same way."

"Poor Alja. I'm sorry. So very sorry. I don't know the answer. That's for you to figure out. My mother always told me to follow my heart. I think that's the only thing I can tell you now. You're the only one who can decide what is right, my friend. Marl? Can you get me some fruit? I'm starving, and it's important that I don't starve myself too much."

"Yeah yeah, I get it." Marl said. _She just had a coeurl leg two hours ago, how is she hungry again so soon? _The male Viera thought.


	5. Diary of Alvyne Pg3

Vieraslayer

**And now… more of Alvyne's interesting view on life**

The Diary of Alvyne Vieraslayer

I have never actually killed a Viera. Sure, I call myself Vieraslayer and act all tough and everything, but I've never actually taken the life of a Viera before.

I have eaten Viera meat, but my parents have always done the killing for me. I never perfected my killing bite, and more than once a Viera has nearly killed me. I was lucky I had my parents to save me.

My mind is going crazy because I smell a Viera. A Giza rabbit does not satisfy the hunger of a hundred-fifty pound dog-person like me. I am a small Reena still. A full grown Reena female weighs between two hundred and three hundred pounds. No, we aren't overweight, we're pure muscle. Males are even heavier. And we're proud of it. Good Wood, I want to eat that Viera. But I know to keep dreaming.

Number one, I have never killed a Viera. She'd kill me before I could even think of trying my lethal bite.

But first and foremost, this Viera is not alone. I smell a Hume too. I know the other scent. I've smelled it before. My father would always be messing with Viera women. Yeah, sick and disturbing, I know. And I can't hurt a Hume.

We Reena love Humes. See, we're man's best friend in all its glory. We're dogs, but we're better than dogs, we're intelligent, emotional, powerful, lovable dogs! And we live about as long as Viera should if we don't feast on her flesh, so we're friends for life! We stayed with families of Humes, taking care of several generations since we live so long.

Those smart-aleck rabbits decided at one point that a bunch of them were going to screw Humes. Yeah, really nice. We don't eat half-Humes if we know they're half-Humes. We wouldn't know though and we'd end up hurting our spirits incredibly by eating demi-Humes. Horrible. The Viera knew it too. A lot of half-Humes did look like Viera though. Too much like Viera.

Yeah, Humes and Viera would always be having sex. Reena can't mate with either. Well, we can engage in intercourse with them, but we just can't have children, which was why male Reena would often use the female Viera purely to amuse themselves. However, Viera can be impregnated by Humes. And that's part of the reason the Reena fell. All those half-Humes killing us for the sake of their Viera parents. Reena are loyal through and through to Humes. And to half-Humes.

I made a mistake when I killed the Giza rabbit and howled. Now, our howl is very unique. It is the howl that sends the Viera scattering. A Reena often howls impulsively when she makes a kill. I hope our Viera and Hume didn't hear. Of course, the Hume wouldn't recognize the howl of a Reena and be able to distinguish it from the howl of a regular wolf. The Viera would know. Even if she'd never heard a Reena the sound would be something she feared inside, something she knew was to be feared. And Viera have wonderful hearing. I know, I am in a Viera form now. Maybe I should turn into something else and investigate this Viera in a while. Not at the moment. I can smell what she's doing with that Hume.

--Alvyne Vieraslayer


	6. No Match for Love! LEMON

Vieraslayer

**Yay! Finally the first citrus chapter. If you're underage, turn back now. If you're old enough… hehehe! Enjoy!**

**No Match for Love!**

Fran was terrified at the howl. Her ears had to be playing tricks on her! The Viera had killed all of the remaining Reena-Kaana a long time ago! Jote had killed a dozen single-handedly! If Fran had been old enough back then, she probably would've taken a few down herself!

"What is it? That was creepy, hearing that wolf, but wolves are always howling…" Balthier began.

"That didn't sound like a wolf. That was the sound that made Viera scatter in terror." Fran stated, ears twitching. She was staring in the direction the sound came from.

"What is wrong with you? I've never seen you this scared."

"I don't want to be eaten!"

"A wolf is not going to eat you! We've taken down _dozens_ of wolves!"

"That didn't sound like a wolf! That sounded like a REENA-KAANA!!"

"Fran, calm down. Your ears are playing tricks on you! You told me so many times yourself, the Reena are extinct. Your mother led an assault that resulted in the elimination of the Reena-Kaana race. You've told me Viera have searched long and hard but found no evidence that even a single Reena survived."

"At least in the Wood. But… a few Reena may have escaped into the outside and organized a tribe! They could've waited until now to reappear!"

"Fran, just relax. You're all sweaty. From fear I imagine. C'mon. Into the tent. I'll make sure nobody eats you."

Fran was sweaty, and that was not good during Viera mating season. Viera females carried pheromones in their sweat when they were in heat, and it made males go crazy. Balthier was already picking them up; even though he had no idea it was happening.

"Is there a problem? You're staring at me." Fran noted.

"Cold desert nights can get hot, you know."

"You are not making any sense."

"Fear is no match for love."

"I don't understand."

Balthier grabbed Fran by the waist and pushed her down, him on top of her. He began kissing her intensely. The Viera was rather surprised. Yeah, they had been together in this sense before, but she had always been the one to make the first move. Fran grabbed Balthier's shirt and began unbuttoning it.

Balthier broke the kiss and began undressing Fran. The Viera sat back and allowed it. Normally she'd put up a fight just for fun, but her mind was still so frazzled. Balthier began licking Fran all over. The Viera moaned in pleasure.

Fran just about tore Balthier's pants off. Viera were not known to be patient when they wanted to mate. Balthier took one of Fran's hard nipples in his mouth. The Viera forgot all about the Reena howl.

Balthier laid Fran back again and spread out her legs. He took his hand and gently slid two fingers into her Viera hole. Fran screamed in ecstasy. She was so tight, and Balthier enjoyed that. Pulling his fingers out and putting them back in. Fran loved every moment, but she wanted more.

"I hope I'm not hurting you." Balthier whispered in the Viera's ear.

"Never."

Balthier took his fingers out and resumed licking Fran all over. He began licking her thighs, and then began licking in between her legs.

"Yes… put it inside me…" Fran moaned. Balthier was more than happy to lick into her sex. The Viera came almost immediately, which made Balthier lick even more.

Fran usually would tease Balthier too, but she was only interested in mating right now. She wanted his seed inside of her and she wanted it bad. She didn't care if she got pregnant again or not. She wasn't at her strongest heat yet, so nothing was likely to happen.

Fran began begging Balthier to put his member inside of her. Viera were very demanding when they were in heat, and Fran was in intense heat. Balthier wanted into her, and she was beyond ready.

Fran flipped Balthier over so she was on top, and she impaled herself on Balthier's hard member almost immediately. She began moving around in certain ways so he could be in her as deep as possible. The Hume was panting as he began thrusting. The Viera's claws were ripping into his back, but he didn't seem to care.

Balthier sped up his thrusts, sending Fran into another climax. Fran was in utter euphoria. It didn't take long before Balthier released, and that was what Fran had been wanting the whole time. She didn't think of it as amusement, she considered it mating.

The two continued making love for hours. When they finally wore each other out, it was practically dawn.

**How was that? I know, a bit corny, but this is only my first M-rated story. Next up, after the Alvyne chapter, Alvyne and the pair meet. Only Alvyne is in Viera form and Fran does sense something off about her but still…**


	7. Diary of Alvyne Pg4

Vieraslayer

**Alvyne wants to eat Fran. All I have to say is… REVIEWS PLEASE? **

Diary of Alvyne Vieraslayer

I want so much for somebody to care about me someday. I used to have Reena friends and a family and everything. There was this traveling group of Viera outside of the Wood, and they attacked at night and rallied our Vieran slaves against us. Only I escaped.

I hate thinking of it, but I might be the only Reena-Kaana left in all of Ivalice. The last living member of a once-proud race created by the Wood herself. The Viera are happy, I'm sure. They can multiply like the stinky rabbits they are.

These Giza rabbits aren't very filling and they don't taste so good. I need some barbeque sauce. Viera flesh tastes better than regular rabbit meat, and it goes really good with barbeque sauce. We'd eat them when they were adolescent, before they got all tough and stringy. Stringy Viera is the worst!

Sometimes I talk to Humes as I am. Most have never seen a Reena, but they usually accept me when I don't attack them or anything. A few have tried to kill me because they think I'm a young werewolf, but most don't want to hurt me. I ask around, looking for another surviving Reena. I have a few leads. There is this town that celebrates "Viera Stomping Day", and I suspect a Reena may be behind that. Tenderized Viera sounds delicious. My mouth waters just thinking about it.

I want to catch that Viera who kept me up all night last night playing with that Hume. I just hope she isn't all stringy if I succeed in taking her down. I think I'll roast her over a nice campfire. Rotisserie Viera. Yum. I wonder if I can find any apples to put in her mouth as if she was a roast pig.

The Hume might be upset, but I'll soon fill the void with my husky-like beauty. I just hope the Viera isn't pregnant or has a young child. I'm not a monster, you know. I smell that Viera getting closer. Now is not a good time. I will wait 'til she's alone to end her life. I must transform into a Viera!

--Alvyne Vieraslayer.

**I know, real short. The next chapter will be longer. **


	8. Something is Wrong

Vieraslayer

**Here is the point Fran and Alvyne meet, only Alvyne is in Viera form. She decides to follow them for a while, and attempt to catch Fran alone. Why is it so hard for somebody to review? I've gotten plenty of hits, but no reviews! And no flames, as always.**

**Something is Wrong**

Fran woke up and remembered the Reena call. It was something that wasn't going to leave her thoughts. Every time she thought of a Reena, she could just about see the blood of innocent Viera and Reena being spilled. Some Reena didn't eat Viera, just a vast majority of them, and that made all Reena look like nothing but Viera-eating monsters. Fran was too young to fight, but she still saw parts of the battle. Jote was known as Reenaslayer for a long time after that battle. She killed about a dozen herself.

Fran heard the howl again. It woke up Balthier. It sounded closer this time. Fran readied her bow and Balthier got up and joined her in an attempt to track the creature down and slay it. Yeah, she was sore, but she had to move!

The sky pirates ran to the spot where the howl was heard. They found a young Viera eating a wolf. Fran's ears drooped. She was sure there was a Reena… Oh well. Maybe her ears were playing tricks on her.

"Hello. I thought I heard something howling, but I suppose it was just the wolf, am I correct?" Fran asked the other Viera.

"Yeah. Well, I am surprised to see another Viera here. My name is Alvyne. Where are you headed to?"

"Bhujerba. I have to see a friend of mine. She's a Viera too."

"What a coincidence! That's where I plan on going! I just need a transport, and I'm there!"

Fran didn't know what it was, but there was something wrong with this Viera. The way she looked at Balthier was suspicious. Fran was ready to fight for him if Alvyne made any moves on him. Something almost instinctual rose in Fran. An alarm, almost. She didn't trust this other Viera at all.

"Hume, is there a problem with your friend?" Alvyne asked.

"Listen to me _child_, my name is Fran, and I don't think I want you anywhere near us!" Fran roared.

"Fran, there was no need for that!" Balthier exclaimed.

"She's nervous. I do not know why, but I know Viera. I am one, after all." Alvyne stated. _Good Wood! I hope she doesn't see through my transformation! I've learned how to act like a Viera, but can this one tell I'm not really one? If she can, I'm gonna die! She'll kill me! I don't wanna die here, _the Reena thought. Fran was still upset. Alvyne had to use all of her willpower to stop herself from whimpering like a dog. That would give her true form away for sure.

"Fran, just calm down again! She's just another Viera! We've run into many other Viera!"

"Sir, I just need to get to Rabanastre so I can fly myself to Bhujerba! A young lone Viera in Rabanastre? It doesn't bode well."

"You're right, but I still don't trust you. Balthier? We're leaving. There was nothing here for me to fear, you were correct as usual."

"I don't see any harm in allowing Alvyne to tag along until we get to Bhujerba. It's not like we're taking her on as a permanent crew member."

"I contacted Penelo. She and Vaan are going to meet us there. This is my friend we're going to see, but it is an excuse to see Vaan and Penelo. I don't want this girl with us. She scares me."

"Fran, how bad could it be? If she causes trouble, I owe you a thousand gil and a favour to be used whenever and for whatever you desire."

Back in the Wood, Alja was talking to one of the Moogles who set up shop in Eruyt Village. She was trying to find somebody to send a letter to Vaan. She wanted him to visit, but she didn't want any of the other Viera to know or they'd be angry at her. Except possibly Myko, but she didn't count since she was only half-Viera and a child. She just didn't tell Myko because it was known that the girl couldn't keep her little mouth shut. She was more like her father than she knew.

"I know Mognet has been out of use here since my sister sent that remark telling the other Moogles to keep out because Myko was a plague-monster, but that was a lie, and I NEED this. I'll make it up to you! I promise! I'll do whatever you want! Just put Mognet back up here! I have to contact the outside world!" Alja was begging.

"You don't need to beg, kupo. We were planning on sending the letters again anyhow. Just keep your sister from scaring everybody! She kept my brother from visiting, kupo!" Tetran explained. Alja hugged the Moogle.

"Myko! Stop doing that! I mean it! You're going to get hurt!" Mjrn was yelling. Myko was tearing across the village like a maniac, leaping over things and onto tree branches.

"Good Wood, she's gonna kill herself!" Alja yelped. Rael entered the village and got a wicked grin.

"Some post-Rush entertainment? This ought to be interesting! I hope she falls out of that tree!" Rael exclaimed happily. She hated Myko with a passion.

"You've been with Rush again? Why don't you just go live with him? Janzyn, Pheytah, Hjen and I share a place. I'm not there often, you know, but we do have the place." Mjrn said.

"You have a problem with Rush? You shouldn't! He fathered your daughter! And he pays attention to Slya! He doesn't ignore her like he used to! And he never ignored her! He didn't know that she was his daughter! And who do you think told him? It was me! Alja, Rush would love you!"

"I don't like Rush! What part of that do you fail to comprehend?"

"Stop using the big words. I get it. I just don't understand how any pureblooded Viera who isn't Fran could prefer a Hume boy to one of her own kind! I mean, Fran is a freak, Mjrn is a freak, Slya is a freak, and Myko is a freak, but you are not like them! You are better than Sylva's younger daughters and THEIR daughters. I mean, Jote is fine, but…"

"RAEL! Don't think I didn't HEAR that!" Mjrn roared. Myko stopped prancing around. She leapt from the tree branch and onto Rael's shoulders. Rael tried to get her off and throw her, but Myko was too quick. She bit Rael several times before she leapt off and ran to tell Jote what was going on. Marl would at least have a bone to pick with Rael, even if Jote wasn't up to doing anything, which was likely.


	9. Diary of Alvyne Pg5

Vieraslayer

**If it isn't too hard, leave a review.**

**The Diary of Alvyne Vieraslayer**

It isn't as hard as a Hume may think to prey on intelligent animals. It's what we do. It's been the way of the Reena-Kaana for centuries. We have morals, but eating Viera is not against them. As I've said, we aren't monsters and we try to kill them as painlessly as possible.

It's hard to walk in my Viera form sometimes, since they have such different feet than my own Reena feet. And I cannot transform without revealing that I'm a Reena. And when you're hunting a Viera, revealing yourself means certain death. The Viera, Fran, is already suspicious. I don't know why. I've been acting like a perfectly normal Viera.

The Hume Fran travels with, he's cute. I like Humes, like all the Reena. It's an instinctive thing for us. I don't know why we've had these things for Humes as long as we've been near 'em. And we've known them for ages. My father used to make all kinds of deals with Humes, and Reena never hurt them.

It's kind of a difficult partnership though.

Humes like live Viera, for some unknown reason. Many Reena have gone to their deaths at the hands of a Hume trying to protect Viera. We have to do what they tell us. We can't resist it. We've tried. I just hope this Balthier person doesn't ask me to do anything, because I will do it.

Oh yeah, I'll do it in a second. And not just because I'm a Reena and will do whatever a Hume tells me to do. I can see why that Viera wanted him inside her.

He's gorgeous!

I'm in love!

--Alvyne Vieraslayer


	10. I Want a Doggy!

Vieraslayer

**At last, some reviews! Well, two from the same person and one from another. But I'm a very, very happy and grateful bunny for that. And as thanks, I'll try and make the non-diary chapters longer! YAY! In this chapter, Myko voices a certain desire that scares the other Viera.**

**I Want a Doggy!**

Myko had heard a few stories of the Reena-Kaana from the other Viera. She heard that half-Viera; half-Hume hybrids like herself could keep the monsters from eating the Viera. She also knew that she wanted a curly-tailed friend of her very own. Not a Reena because they were supposedly extinct, but a regular dog.

Jote had told Myko there was no way she was getting a dog. A vicious animal running around, posing a danger to young Viera children? No. It was out of the question.

Myko began following Alja around sometimes. Mjrn was often off these days with Janzyn at the place they shared with their male Vieran roommates Hjen and Pheytah. Hjen was always fighting with Pheytah, and Janzyn and Mjrn would have the place to themselves while Hjen and Pheytah took matters elsewhere. Janzyn and Hjen were cousins. Hjen was the much-younger brother of Jote's late love Gura. Jote didn't want Myko causing problems, and she told her to go play with somebody who wasn't bent on her destruction like Rael.

"Miss Alja?" Myko asked.

"Yeah?"

"Would you be scared if I got a dog?"

"You're still on that subject? Jote said it was out of the question. It would scare little Sylva, that's for sure. And Jote is worried a dog would be dangerous to have around little Viera. She's going to have a baby, and she doesn't want anything dangerous around."

"Vinka wouldn't be scared! She's only scared of Humes, and not having her mother around!"

"Sylva is just a baby. Rael says that I was like that too when I was Vinka's age."

"I don't get it Alja. My doggy wouldn't be vicious! I'd train it! It would be a nice doggy! A Paramina Husky! That's what kind of doggy I want!"

"Myko, when I was a kid, I wanted a miniature coeurl like Whiskers. My mom wouldn't hear of it, and Kira is allergic. I understand how you feel. In fact, I still want one. I am an adult now; I think I'll get one."

"I have to wait decades before I get a doggy! That's the message here!"

"I'm sorry Myko."

Alja left the village with Myko right behind her. She hoped Kira wouldn't mind a visit from her little sister. Kira was about Fran's age, and was known as The Silver-Eyed Viera. She did have silver eyes, but that was because she was completely blind. She had been born that way. She was the reason Rael was afraid to have kids. Rael was afraid one of her children would come out blind too. Kira had run off deep into the Wood and lived alone. Alja and Rael were allowed to talk to her, but she shunned the company of other Viera.

Kira was sitting by a stream. The Wood was her guide. She could almost see using the Wood's voice. There was probably no other Viera so in tune with the Mother Wood in all of Ivalice. The other Viera tormented Kira, but the Wood cared about her.

Kira heard Alja and Myko approach. Her ears pricked. She could smell them too. She knew it was only her sister and a Viera kit that smelled a lot like Fran. Her nose was sharper than that of a regular Viera's, since her eyes didn't work.

"Alja! What is it you want?" Kira called out.

"She could tell it was you?" Myko asked. Alja nodded.

"Her sense of smell and hearing are more acute than ours. We do have strong senses, but since Kira's eyes are useless, her nose and ears are sharper still." Alja explained.

"That is the truth. Now, who are you? You smell somewhat like Fran." Kira wondered.

"My name is Myko Lapin Bunansa, and I'm Fran's daughter. I'm a half-Hume." Myko said.

"I can tell. You smell a little like a Hume too. I know a person by their scent, like a dog would."

"I want a dog. A Paramina Husky to be exact."

"Well, that doesn't sound like a good idea. Dogs and Viera don't mix. You should know that, kitten."

"Don't call me kitten! You remind me of Rael! I don't like Rael!"

"Our sister keeps telling Myko her parents were probably drunk the night she was conceived." Alja told Kira.

"Rael doesn't like Myko? That isn't like her." Kira whispered.

"You and she were always so close when you lived in the village…"

"Ali, I'm not returning. I can't live with other Viera. I am happy living alone out here. I know the other Viera my age used to tease me. I could feel it, even if they were making faces or gestures simply because they knew I couldn't see what they were doing."

"I know Kira. I am not asking you to come back to Eruyt Village. I just need to talk to you. I don't know what to do about something, and you're the only one left I can think of speaking to without leaving the Wood."

"Does this involve the girl?"

"Myko? Not really. I just brought her along because Jote told me to. Mjrn usually watches her, but she's been off with Lord Janzyn a lot lately. Jote can't really watch Myko. I'm sure you know that she's pregnant and she's really sick most of the time. I know Rael sometimes visits you. I'm sure she's told you all this."

"What is it you want to talk about? Is it appropriate for a child to be hearing the things you want to say?"

"Myko is really advanced for her age. I could send her back to the village, but Jote won't like that, and it is dangerous. This is a difficult subject though. I think I should take the advice of old Sylva."

"Jote named her other daughter after Sylva, didn't she?"

"Yeah. It's only right. Sylva was Jote's mother. We just usually call her Vinka though. She's adorable. She has a lot to live up to, considering the fact that one day she will be our leader, just like her mother and grandmother before her. Remember what Sylva always said?"

"She always told Jote and Fran to follow their hearts, and that was sage advice. Our poor mother and Sylva got along so well. Rael and Jote were raised together, and Fran and I. Mjrn and you were both nursed by our mother, since Sylva had died soon after Mjrn was born. We are tied to Sylva's daughters as our mother was tied to Sylva herself. Tell me, does Dana like Myko? It is such a pity that none of us have a daughter Myko or Slya or Vinka's age."

"Dana despises Myko about as much as her mother does."

"That's devastating. And Rael is so worried about having a child that inherits the blindness that I don't know if she'll have another."

"And you can't take care of a child."

"You could."

"That's kind of what I want to talk to you about."

"My dear sister, are you expecting?"

"No. But I think I might be in love."

"Dear Alja! That is so wonderful! Tell me, who is the lucky Viera male? It isn't Lord Janzyn is it? He teases me sometimes. It's all good-natured, but I believe it is meant to get me into bed with him. You know I can't take care of a child. I can barely survive on my own. If I ever left the Mother Wood, I'd be dead within a week."

"It isn't a Viera. It's this cute Hume boy, Vaan is his name. Fran is his friend. She got him into the village. He… he and his friends helped me become a salve-maker. I get these feelings when I think about him. Feelings I've never felt before, for anyone else. I know Viera see love differently than Humes, but I do think it is possible I could be in love. Vaan is young, for a Hume, but I find myself… well, I think I want to mate with him. Jote thinks I'm insane, and Rael thinks I need to get drunk and spend a week with her good friend Mister Rush!"

"Rael is depressed. I can tell. Our sister needs help. She's self-destructing. I'm worried about her."

"She's spending a lot of time with this Rush male too. The same Rush who fathered Mjrn's daughter!"

"Yes. Rael talks about Slya and Rush quite a bit. Alja, you can't change the heart. If you truly and really love this Hume… I think you should go for it. Even though we both know what that means. It means leaving the Wood. I will miss you, but if it is for love, I believe that it is for the best. Maybe you'll even have little Aljas. Does that not sound lovely?"

"Not the part about leaving the Wood, but the part about having babies… yeah. I want to do that. I'd love to do that."

"Then attract the Hume. Bring him to you any way you can. If you don't want to leave, you can just have him leave you with child. The other Viera will hate this idea, but I will still be here to support you, dear sister. And Jote won't let them kill your child or anything."

"I don't think that's a good idea either. Vaan wouldn't want me to have to raise our child alone. I know he isn't like that. What am I thinking? He's a Hume, and I'm a Viera! It would never work!"

Myko spoke up again. "What do you mean it would never work? I am living breathing proof that it does work!" She stated.

Alja picked up Myko. "What did I tell you Kira? Very advanced for her age!"

"Ali, I honestly hope you make the right choice. It's a hard decision, no matter what you choose."

"Kira, I have already sent a letter trying to attract him. I told him that there is something he left here last time he came. It is the truth. He left me in love."


	11. Diary of Alvyne Pg6

Vieraslayer

**You know, I've been reading a lot of the M-rated stories, just to see how far I can go with it on a clean site. Pretty far, I've found out! There will be more lemon in this story, later on, and I'll try not to make it as corny as the last one. But now… Alvyne's thoughts on Rabanastre**

**The Diary of Alvyne Vieraslayer**

I've never felt comfortable in big cities. Maybe that's why the biggest city I've set paw in has been Nalbina. I don't remember it too well; it was soon after I was orphaned. I remember buying all the gummy worms I could eat, but not much else. I love sweets. Viera meat is not the only thing we Reena eat! Darn it, where was I? Let's see… Nalbina, gummy worms, ah! Big cities and how I despise them!

You can easily get lost in big cities. And if you want to kill and eat a Viera, there will be witnesses! And Humes seem to have problems with somebody who wants to eat a Viera.

No. I don't like this Rabanastre place at all. I've seen several delicious Viera, and I can't even make a move to make snacks out of them. I can't even transform back into myself without being seen. Praise the Wood that there's no time limit on the Reena transformation ability!

I glance over at Balthier and Fran. Yes, I'm still with the two sky pirates. That's right, sky pirates! I have to fly to Bhujerba via transport, while these two have an airship all to themselves! The Viera doesn't like me, but she still doesn't know that I'm a Reena, and I intend to keep it that way until I can get her alone.

I never considered this before, but why do Reena eat Viera? There were plenty of prey animals that were actually easier to kill than Viera. And they weren't intelligent. Some Reena didn't like killing Viera. They said it was wrong to eat intelligent creatures. They were the Reena equivalent of hippies, according to my mother. My cousin Cinder was like that. She got upset when they killed the Viera girl I was raised with. There has to be a reason that we prefer eating Viera to malboros and panthers!

Well, maybe not malboros. It's understandable why we wouldn't prefer hunting and eating those! They're disgusting! I don't think the Viera even eat those, and they eat the animals of the Wood more than we ever did!

I am getting hungry again. It's been a few hours since I last ate, and there wasn't enough good meat on that wolf. Reena eat quite a bit. That's one of the reasons we like larger animals. I could've taken down a werewolf or so, but that's practically cannibalism. Even we see that as wrong! I wonder if any of the vendors have gummy worms?


	12. Viera Visitation LEMON

Vieraslayer

**Reviews please? This chapter gets real citrusy too. Who ever thought that being a bad girl would amuse me so much? BTW, Tran is Janzyn's biological father; Dock is just the guy who took care of him.**

**Viera Visitation**

Vaan had received an interesting letter delivered by Moogle Mail. He could hardly read it.

"You come visit Viera now. You leave something. I give to you, my… what the heck does this word mean?" Vaan asked Penelo.

"We could ask Fran when she gets here." Penelo said.

"We need a Viera."

"Why?"

"Fran is so smart. We need someone who knows everything too. It would help us get treasure."

"I seriously doubt a Viera would agree to come with us. Fran is one of a kind."

"We'll go visit them after we see Fran and Balthier and meet Fran's friend."

Penelo looked at the letter. She noticed the signature. "Which Viera is Alja?"

"Isn't she that kid who needed that bunny tail? I think so."

"Vaan, she isn't a kid. She's probably seventy or eighty years old. You KNOW Viera live for about four or five hundred years! She's probably about Mjrn's age, and we all know Mjrn gets offended when somebody calls her a kid."

"She can't be much than us in Viera years."

"I'd like to know what that word means. She wrote it in capital letters, in her native tongue, so it was written with a lot of feeling. I know! I think Alja has a crush on you! Vaan, that sounds so cute! A Viera has a crush on you!"

In Rabanastre Fran watched Alvyne suspiciously. She still did not like her at all. And there was the reminder of the Reena howl. Could Alvyne be… no! It was impossible, wasn't it? The Viera searched long and hard for surviving Reena, not even a trace of one was ever found. She was just thinking too hard about what happened between the Reena and Viera. Yes, that was it. Had to be it. Once she and Balthier left, it would be time for something to make her forget all about the Reena and she'd be all better.

"Something interesting you?" Alvyne asked.

"I don't like you, and I don't know why." Fran growled.

"I have done nothing."

"I'm trying to figure out why I don't want anything to do with you."

"That is a good question. I haven't done anything to you. I'm just another Viera. By the way, know anywhere I can get some sweets? It's been a long time since I've had any candy."

"Very juvenile!"

"Well, maybe, but I am a juvenile. I'm forty-one, for your information. And I'm sure you like candy on occasion too! Never met a Viera that didn't."

"And I seem to remember a certain rabbit that once was obsessed with a sapphire for about two hours and acted rather childish at that point herself." Balthier added.

"I wasn't obsessed, I was just playing with how the light reflected off of it, and furthermore, I was hurt pretty badly. And I'm not a rabbit. How many times do I have to tell you not to call me a rabbit?"

"I'm not a rabbit either, but I do agree that Viera look like bunnies somewhat. The ears and tails are dead ringers for rabbits. The feet not so much." Alvyne said.

"Your voice is giving me a headache. Just hush up, child!" Fran roared. She was going to be so happy when they reached the Rabanastre aerodrome and could be free of Alvyne. Being on the _Strahl_ would be like an escape from that strange girl. Plus, she could get some well-deserved cuddling from Balthier. She was almost at her peak heat, and that was when feral madness could overtake Viera, so she had to be careful or Myko would end up with a little brother or sister.

Mjrn was upset at Hjen. Sure, it was his house too, but he had promised he'd stay out of her and Janzyn's way for the week. Mjrn and Janzyn were considering having another child, which was a very big decision—even for Viera--and Hjen was not helping matters with his intrusion. Had he intruded ten minutes later he would've caught Mjrn and Janzyn in the act.

"Hjen, go harass Kjta or something! I need some time with my Jan-Jan, and we've decided this is our room! You and Pheytah have rooms of your own, and we don't bother you!" Mjrn yelled.

"I moved out of my old place because we couldn't be alone! And because Lena got a girlfriend and they'd always be upstairs and I don't want to think about what they were doing. I got real tired of my lesbian sister and her moron girlfriend Chea taking over the house." Janzyn growled.

"Jan, your father is very disappointed." Hjen said.

"Who cares what Tran thinks? He used to sleep with all kinds of women too! Jote told me about their affair even. Wasn't long after your brother died, Hjen. She told me all about Tran. She told me that Tran used to take ice and… Mother Wood, we are going to have to try that sometime, Jan." Mjrn stated.

"What exactly did Dad do with the ice?" Jan asked.

"Use your imagination, love. Jote tells me that just the feeling of it against her sent her into a fit."

Mjrn lunged at Janzyn and pinned him down, and then she took him into a deep, passionate kiss. The tips of Hjen's ears turned pink and he fled. Janzyn knew feral madness was overtaking Mjrn, and he liked that. It made her far more amusing. The male Viera wasn't going to let this chance get away.

Mjrn broke the kiss and stripped. All a Viera in this state could think of was mating, and Janzyn was happy to give her what she wanted, but he had to tease her first. Janzyn was an expert at pleasuring Viera women.

Mjrn began growling and purring. Janzyn tried to keep her from pinning him again. He wanted her, but he wanted to play with her first. He managed to get her pinned down, despite her energy. Mjrn calmed down a little when Janzyn took one of her nipples in his mouth and began sucking.

"Lord Janzyn… screw me hard. Now…" Mjrn purred. Janzyn wasn't about to do that. Not yet. Mjrn got mad and shredded Janzyn's shirt right off his back. Janzyn let go of her.

"Now, be patient. You don't have to destroy every article of clothing I have. How can somebody so small and cuddly have such a violent dark side? Just be patient, young lady." Janzyn demanded. Mjrn gave him a toothy grin, her fangs glistening. Since when had she been so wild? Janzyn remembered how nervous and uneasy she had been the first time. Now she was being wild. Of course, she was in heat and everything.

Janzyn got off of Mjrn and moved down, placing little kisses on her stomach before moving lower. He spread out the young Viera woman's legs to have access to her womanhood. Mjrn hissed. She wanted Janzyn badly, and he was torturing her!

Janzyn slid two of his fingers into Mjrn's snatch. The young Viera woman jerked at this at first, as she always did, but she eventually just let Janzyn finger her gently. Mjrn moaned loud and hissed. Janzyn worried that he was hurting her when she hissed, but when he took his fingers out, Mjrn grabbed his hand and forced his fingers back into her hole. She began jerking again.

"Just relax. Shhhh… wow. You're tight. Really tight. Relax or else I might hurt you accidentally! Just hold still! I have claws, same as you do! I really don't want to tear anything! Hjen would not appreciate having to be dragged in here to heal that kind of damage!"

Mjrn gave Janzyn that smile again. Good Wood, she was scaring him. Even the time she conceived Janson she wasn't this wild.

"Do not think I will make this easy." Mjrn snarled.

"I wouldn't want it any other way. Now hold still, and don't ask me to do anything yet. I'm trying to make this as satisfying as it can be, for the both of us. Of course, you can handle a lot, since you've got the ultra-crazy hyper Viera woman thing going. I deal with this a lot, being king of the jungle."

It took a bit of work for Janzyn to get his fingers out of Mjrn easily. She was tight, and he was worried he'd hurt her. Sure, she wasn't a virgin, but she wasn't a full-grown Viera either. The Viera male took his pants off. Mjrn looked impressed at his member. Of course, in her mental state, she'd just as easily mate with Hjen and be equally impressed. Of course, Hjen was about five years younger than her, so he was better off with Kjta, a girl his age he had recently mated to. Sure, Janzyn was many years older than Mjrn, but they loved each other as much as Viera could.

Janzyn wasn't ready to take Mjrn yet. He just began licking her hole. Yes, Mjrn loved that. She came, and Janzyn happily licked her clean. How could such a delicious little Viera really be his? Mjrn could have any male she wanted. Yeah, Janzyn was beautiful, but in that sense he looked like a girl. And he sounded like a girl. Only real females like Mjrn, however, got to know that Janzyn was _not_ a girl.

Janzyn had to control himself. He knew Mjrn wouldn't want him to come unless it was inside her. They did want to have a child, after all. Jan did not like the state his girlfriend was in. This kind of energy wore Viera out for a good month. And Viera in this state would mate with the nearest male at all costs. Little Myko was conceived when Fran lost her mind to the same madness and slept with Balthier. All adult Viera women were susceptible to being overtaken by this feeling of intense lust unless they were sterile like Lena.

Mjrn was breathing hard. The extra strength was still there. In some Viera this energy would last for days if said Viera did not mate. It would wear off immediately if the Viera mated, especially if she conceived a child.

Janzyn was ready. He climbed on top of Mjrn. The female Viera knew what was coming, and she wanted it. Janzyn pinned Mjrn down and smiled at her.

"You hold still, we clear? I'm going to give you what you want, and you are going to behave. Last week you threw me on the floor. Just relax."

"Don't be gentle." Mjrn growled.

"No you don't! I'm not tearing you apart just because it would amuse you!"

Mjrn pushed Janzyn down on top of her. The male Viera knew what his girlfriend needed. Mjrn surprised him by flipping him over. Then she moved down and took his erection in her mouth.

"Mjrn, this is not going to help." Janzyn whispered. Mjrn knew just how far to take it. After all, she did want Janzyn's seed inside of her; she just needed to make him feel as tortured as she did.

Mjrn let Janzyn go and climbed back on the bed. Janzyn was going crazy. He needed in her and he needed it now. Mjrn was ready and quite willing.

Janzyn positioned himself and thrust hard into Mjrn's vagina. The Viera woman screamed, and she didn't care if Pheytah and Hjen heard. Hjen did know what was going on, but he could be a little pervert sometimes himself. Janzyn was not being gentle. He was pounding deeper and deeper into his Mjrn. Mjrn began roaring like an animal, not in pain. It was more of an instinctual thing.

Janzyn threw himself into Mjrn as fast as he could. Yes, she could keep up. She did have enhanced ability due to her condition. Mjrn came once again, and almost pushed Janzyn over the edge. Janzyn felt Mjrn shudder and fluid coating his member.

"Janzyn, I mean it. Don't hold back." Mjrn snarled. She arched her back and cried out, pushing Janzyn into her deeper. Janzyn drove into her as far as he could go and totally withdrew. He began thrusting as hard and as fast as he could.

"Like this?" Janzyn asked. His partner nodded. Jan was seconds from filling Mjrn, and Mjrn knew it. She pressed herself against him tight and he came. Viera seed flowed into the little female's body. Mjrn climaxed again as soon as Janzyn finished. It would take a few minutes for Mjrn's madness to wear off, so Janzyn withdrew and took Mjrn's nipples in his mouth again. He was not done with her. The two of them often spent hours like this.

**How's that? I hope that was enjoyed. I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. And that isn't the last scene like that. Do not flame me.**


	13. Diary of Alvyne Pg7

Vieraslayer

**And now, a chapter which reveals a slightly nicer side to Alvyne, even though she's nice for all the wrong reasons.**

**The Diary of Alvyne Vieraslayer**

It feels so good to be back in my own body. My feet hurt. How can Viera stand having those feet? It has been a long day. Fran and Balthier are long gone in their fancy-shmancy airship. I'm headed toward Bhujerba too, in a nice craft where I get my own cabin. No stupid Viera either. I can mingle with Humes and run around, all in my own lovely Reena body.

When we were headed to the aerodrome, Fran ran into a really nasty Viera. Her name was "Tayi" or something like that. She called Fran a bitch, and the two started an argument. I don't mind being called a bitch, but maybe that's because I am a female canine so it is literally true.

Being the decent creature I am, I tried to comfort Fran. Not to mention being angry makes Viera all stringy and tough. I told her that she is worth more than Ta-whatever. I told her that a Reena wouldn't even eat Ta-whatever, she was that worthless. Fran didn't have to have a fit when I said the word Reena. Now she hates me more than ever.

I don't think Fran suspects, but once I track her down in Bhujerba, I'll have to be really careful about my words and actions. If Fran finds out that I'm a Reena before I can get my teeth into her neck, that's it. I might be capable of taking her with me if she's alone, but I'm still dead meat. I want to eat her, not be murdered by her claws!

I had some wonderful cheese today. I love cheese. Some Hume woman said it was made from Viera milk, but I seriously think that was a joke. She sounded like she was joking. Probably knew what a Reena is and decided to make a Viera joke. Not many Humes know what Reena are, but there are some. Someday I'd like to educate people.

I haven't gotten Viera meat yet, but at least I'm not hungry. I ate all the cheese I could afford. I've got some money. I'll need more once I get to Bhujerba. Maybe I'll take on a hunt. I don't belong to a clan, but rewards for hunts sound pleasant. I just hope I don't fight anything too tough. I think I'll take a trip down the Lhusu Mines.

I played with a couple Hume children. They thought I was nothing but a big ol' Paramina husky. Well, that was good for my soul. I fetched a stick about a thousand times. I loved doing that, even though I'm not as much of a dog as I am a dog-person. Whatever.

I am about to go to sleep with a huge grin on my face. I hope I dream of Viera killing!

--Alvyne Vieraslayer


	14. I Will Remain, Never Alone

Vieraslayer

**When Alja makes her decision, and it's one the Viera never suspect, but that isn't for a while yet.**

**I Will Remain, Never Alone**

"NO. It is absolutely not a good idea! If it was a Viera man like Janzyn, it would be a great idea. We need more males here. Marl is tired of only having female friends. You are not having a Hume live here, and that's final. I will not accept it. It is out of the question. Our favourite little half-Hume is bad enough." Jote was telling Alja.

"Can I get a dog?" Myko asked for the millionth time.

"No. Dogs have fleas. If not for any other reason, I don't want us all getting fleas!"

"No fair. Alja gets a miniature coeurl cub and she probably also gets a family, and I can't even get a simple Paramina husky!"

"You can get a talking parrot. Your parents would like that. Pirates like parrots, according to Jan." Mjrn suggested. She had returned home after her wild night with Janzyn as usual. Only she was pretty tired. She still didn't really want to do much of anything.

"Mjrn, that is the worst idea I've heard out of your mouth yet! Myko barely shuts up! I cannot handle having a bird around that won't shut up!" Jote yelled.

"I can't wait until spring. Your moodiness is driving everyone crazy. What happened to my cuddle-bunny?" Marl asked his mate.

"You tell me, Marl. By the way… Mjrn, it's okay if you bring Janzyn into the village occasionally."

"Who are you and what did you do with my sister?"

"Tran is his father is he not? Tran was kind to me after my precious Gura died. Tran says that Janzyn is just like he was when he was younger. He has changed, Tran has. I don't particularly like how he has changed."

"You have me now Jote. You don't need Train, or whatever his name is." Marl remarked.

Alja wandered off to talk with her sister. Time for more strange advice from the chief wood-warder in Eruyt Village, Rael the Monster-slayer. Otherwise known as Rael the Monster by some of the younger Viera.

Rael seemed intoxicated again. Ever since Kjrs had lost her vision and Myko had been around, Rael had not been herself. Kira had been born blind, but Kjrs had lost her sight fighting a malboro. Rael thought it was somewhat her fault. She had been drinking and messing with Rush for a few years now. If Moogles had made a mistake, it was importing alcohol. Viera were kind of delicate and could not hold alcohol well. Rael was no exception.

Rael was in one of her moods again too. If somebody didn't stop her soon, she'd be off making it with Rush again. She had always been so careful in the fall so she didn't get pregnant, but still…

"Hey Alja! Want some crackers? I got this box of crackers from the Moogles, and I don't like 'em." Rael slurred. She did have a box of crackers, but she was stuffing handful after handful into her mouth.

"If you don't like them, then why are you cramming them into your mouth?"

"I have to."

"No you don't! You're high again, aren't you? Were you out in the Wood eating those leaves that make Viera crazy again? You can't be left alone, can you? Where is Kjrs when we need her?"

"Sometimes it's best to be alone. To be Viera is to be alone with the Wood. And with the Wood-Mother you are never alone."

"Never alone. That's how I will be someday."

"Humes are short lived, sister. Leaving a Viera widowed, and children fatherless. A Vieran mate should last as long as you do. He will mate with you when it is fall, and you will bear many little Viera. Of course, some may be blind like our sister Kira. The defect is in our bloodline. Dana was a mistake, but I was fortunate that she didn't inherit the defect. Kira will not have children because she cannot care for them. One time, I woke up with Jote in my bed. She ate the delicious crazy leaves accidentally…" Rael trailed off. She was still somewhat coherent, and was just starting to spout nonsense.

"Rael! Jote would appreciate it if you'd forget that!" Yelled a familiar voice. Mjrn joined Alja. Rael staggered off to wait until the affect of the leaves wore off.

"Hi Mjrn. I hear somebody went crazy in another sense lately. Hala did that once. She ran off into the Wood. I'm surprised she didn't have a baby that time." Alja remarked. The tips of Mjrn's pure white ears turned pink as soon as she heard that. "What's that about?"

"It's true. I did go crazy and spent all night with Janzyn. And what's more, I'm expecting. I haven't told anyone else yet. I spoke to the Wood this morning, and sure enough. The Wood knows the second it happens, you know that. You're only my best friend, so you get to know. If Jote wasn't so cranky… I think I'll wait until she has hers in the spring to tell her. She just accepted Jan; I don't want her to detest him again. And we have to wait and make sure I don't miscarry within the first few months. That's what happens sometimes, especially with Viera my age. Keep that in mind if things work out with Vaan. You are only two months older than I am."

"Mjrn, that's wonderful! I won't tell anyone, don't worry. I'm really honoured that you told me first. Janson and Slya are going to have a little sister or brother! Poor Myko. She'll be the only one without a sibling. Viera need sisters and brothers. I mean, Jote is going to have another daughter, and you are pregnant too, and Mr. Delf has about eight kids from Jyna. Are you going to tell Mr. Janzyn?"

"He probably knows. We did do it about five times last night."

"Spare me the details, 'kay Mjrn?"

"I will. The details are strictly OFMAJ. Only For Mjrn And Janzyn."

"What do you think I should do? I am clueless. I sent Vaan a letter. I told him I'd give him my love, only I wrote it in Sylvan so he wouldn't know what I was talking about and would seek answers. I hope he comes to see me. I'm not sure whether or not to leave with him. I don't think I will. I think I will remain here. I'd be happy if he spent some time with me. I'm a Viera, so naturally you'd think he'd be interested."

"Personally, I don't think he'd even remember who you are. And I don't really think he'd be interested in a Viera. Humes are very odd. I don't think even my sister understands them."

Fran was happier on the _Strahl_. No Alvyne to irritate her and no Taji the indecent City-Viera. Taji had mentioned her twin children, Kaila and Yiazmat, had gone off to live in Bhujerba. Fran didn't like Taji's kids either. The boy was named after a horrible beast, and the girl was a mini Taji. Fran strongly suspected that Taji's twins were fathered by a Hume, possibly her long-dead tormentor (and Taji's lover) Darvis, but the City-Viera denied it. Taji's twins were born not long after Fran accidentally killed Darvis.

"Fran, that Alvyne seemed like a nice enough person." Balthier said.

"No. She seemed like a crazy Viera who was obsessed with gummy worms. I swear. She was carrying like ten packages of candy with her. Eight packages being gummy worms."

"Well, in other news, we're nearing Bhujerba. It's a big enough city. I'm sure we won't even see Alvyne."

"I don't like her. I can't explain it. From the second I saw her, something deep inside me just… well, I knew she's deceiving us somehow. I have a strange feeling we haven't seen the last of her. I just hope we don't run into Kaila and Yiazmat again. I had a run-in with Tajianda. She said her children live in Bhujerba now. They're trying to make 'Elva's Viera Lovefest' sell better there. It's popular in Rabanastre and Nalbina, but not in Bhujerba yet."

"It still uses Elva's name even though Jote killed Elva for trying to usurp power about seven years ago?"

"Elva the evil Viera was Taji's mother after all."

"Well, the City-Viera seem to be doing well. Did you see Ktjn's baby?"

"If only all City-Viera were like Ktjn and Krjn…"

"This vacation seems to be just what you needed, my dear…"


	15. Diary of Alvyne Pg8

Vieraslayer

**Fran will encounter Reena Alvyne fairly soon. And next chapter brings Vaan and Penelo into the story more. The story really takes off after this point**

**The Diary of Alvyne Vieraslayer**

My plans are coming to fruition. Soon that Viera will be my prey and I can call myself a true Reena. And my name will be true! I will be a Viera-slayer!

Bhujerba is a big city, although not as unbearable as Rabanastre. I haven't seen a single Viera yet. Rabanastre had a few. It was hard for me to not attack Fran even. And when that young Viera woman who Balthier said was the sister of a hunter walked by, I nearly took off after her. Her and the little Viera child following her!

I feel so much better now anyway. My feet don't hurt, and I can deal with taking on an alternate form for some time. It was nice to be in my true Reena-Kaana body on that airship, but now I am a Viera again. Humes have been giving me looks, but I'm used to that even when I'm not a Viera. You don't see Reena every day! Probably the only way Humes know of the Reena is from textbooks! We didn't used to travel really.

My nose is picking up the scent Reena know and love. I see big white ears in the crowd… there! I want Viera and I want it soon! I have to control myself.

No. Not the Viera I want. And there's another with her. They're young. A boy and a girl. Look very similar. Probably twins. I've never seen a male Viera outside of the Wood before. Heck, I've never seen a male Viera before. There aren't a lot of them.

I'm not interested in killing children. Not enough meat on them. Plus, this is a big city and they're out in the open. I'd be spotted and probably killed.

Those Viera children intrigue me though. They don't look any different than average Viera, but still… I sense something amiss.

I have heard that some Viera will mate with Humes. And sometimes the Viera has a half-blood child. Usually there is something that suggests Hume ancestry, even though these children often look more like Viera than Humes. These children here look like pure Viera, but I don't think they are. I think they have Hume blood in them. I can practically _smell_ it.

I can't kill a Hume or anybody with Hume blood in them, and Viera know that. That was why Viera would go and get knocked up to Humes in the first place. If even a half-Hume told me to stay away from a Viera, I'd have to do it. It's the major flaw of the Reena. We are so loyal to Humes, if one told us to throw ourselves off of a cliff, we'd do it. Luckily the Humes preferred to use us for something other than something to be amused at when it jumped off the cliff! They had us do many things, sometimes suicidal I'll admit, but most Humes aren't that cruel!

I had to track down Fran when she got to Bhujerba. I can't lose her! Who knows when I'll find another Viera perfect enough?

--Alvyne Vieraslayer


	16. Attack!

Vieraslayer

**This is the point where the story really takes off. Alvyne also starts showing her lighter side, proving that underneath that killer puppy act is a nice doggy. And didn't I say before that Alvyne is deliberately kind of a Mary Sue?**

**Attack!**

Fran and Balthier had met up with Vaan and Penelo at the aerodrome. Vaan showed Fran the letter.

"That's Sylvan. I don't know why she chose to write mostly in common but only a single word in Sylvan. The word by the way? It means 'love'." Fran explained.

"I knew it! A Viera has a crush on Vaan!" Penelo exclaimed.

"She'll have some competition, right Penelo?" Balthier asked with a smirk.

"Speaking of Viera, have you seen Ktjn's baby? She is soooo cute! She reminds me so much of Myko! Her name is Tjla. She's already almost two years old and she's adorable! She's only half Viera, just like Myko."

"I think I'll have to see this Alja. To let her know she needs to find herself somebody who wants her. She seems nice enough, but I can't be who she needs." Vaan said.

"Yes, that is a good idea. I think it would be best for Alja if she gets over this crush. She's had it for a while. Mjrn has been telling me all kinds of things via Mognet. The Moogles have been a boon to Viera and Humes alike." Fran stated. She didn't want to see Alja get hurt, but the young Viera had to find somebody else for her own good.

Alvyne sniffed around and caught Fran's scent. She took the form of a simple Paramina husky and ran up to the group once they got out into the city. She happily tried to get Penelo to play with her.

"A doggy! And she looks like she wants to play! Can we keep her Vaan?" Penelo asked.

"It's a stray. Probably infested with fleas." Balthier remarked.

"I don't think it's such a good idea Penelo." Vaan said.

"I've always wanted a doggy! And she's such a cute doggy too! She's a Paramina husky! I wonder she's somebody's pet, in which case it would be wrong to take her, but she's soooo cute and soft!"

_I am cute and soft. I like that Hume, so I'll overlook the fact that he said I have fleas, _Alvyne thought. Fran looked upset again.

"First we had a Viera tagging along for a while that I didn't like, and now this dog is making me uneasy for no reason I can explain." The Viera said to herself.

Tare lived in a small house, but it was much bigger than the apartment she used to share with her sister Raya. She was very happy to see Fran. Penelo brought the dog in. Much to Fran's dismay, Tare allowed it.

"I think Paramina huskies are beautiful dogs, don't you?" Tare asked Fran.

"Whatever."

"Well, anyway, I have to show you Tyler. Ty named her. I have wanted a little girl for so long. You must spend the night! We have some spare rooms."

"Can Parry stay with me?" Penelo asked.

"_Parry_?" Vaan wondered.

"She's a Paramina husky, so I named her Parry!"

_My name is Alvyne, but Parry isn't a bad name, _the dog thought.

"Of course she can! I'm gonna get a dog, so might as well have Ty and Tyler used to them. I might even get a Paramina husky like that!"

"Parry! Sit girl!" Penelo commanded. The Reena-turned-husky obeyed. "She's a smart doggy too!" Penelo petted her new canine friend.

Fran went to bed early. She had to get her mind off of this Reena-Kaana fear she had been obsessing over. She was stressed. That was the explanation.

Alvyne slipped into the room Fran was staying in, still in husky form.

"Parry! Go play with Penelo! I don't want to play with you! I need to rest!"

The dog began shifting shape slightly. She kept her canine looks mostly, but went into a humanoid shape.

"Surprise Viera!" Alvyne roared as she leapt at Fran.

"WHAT IN IVALICE?!" Fran yelled. Alvyne jumped onto Fran's back and tried to use her lethal bite. Luckily she didn't know how to do it right. Upon hearing Fran yelling, the other people in the house all rushed in. Tare turned pale at the sight.

"Get off of Fran you monster!" Tare roared. Alvyne growled at her.

Fran slammed down onto her back. There were several "Yipe's" from Alvyne as she was being crushed by the Viera. Fran flipped around and pinned the Reena.

"YOU! YOU WERE A REENA THE WHOLE TIME! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Fran screamed.

Penelo got tears in her eyes. "Don't kill Parry! She's my friend!"

"She tried to kill me!"

"She's a Reena-Kaana! So the Viera didn't kill all of them!" Tare hissed.

"I'm going to rectify that mistake real soon!" Fran got out a sword and put the blade to Alvyne's throat.

"Reena, do not kill another Viera ever again." Balthier said.

"What?" Fran asked.

"Let her go. Reena, you will never so much as harm another Viera."

"Damn right she won't. She'll be dead."

"Let her go Fran. Reena listen with out fail to Humes, correct?"

Alvyne nodded, whimpering. Fran put the sword away, but didn't get up.

"Fran, let her go or we're going to have to pull you off. Reena, get up and stand down."

Fran got off of Alvyne. The Reena got up and sat down on the bed.

"Alvyne. That name." The Reena said.

"It was you?! You're Alvyne?! I knew there was something wrong with you!" Fran yelled.

"Reena-Kaana eat Viera, but no more. Alvyne no eat Viera again, nope-nope!"

"You could speak normally before, when we first met!" Balthier snapped.

"Reena no talk well in normal form. Our vocal cords more suited for howling, no sp-sp-…talk making! I talk well as Viera Alvyne, Viera talk well."

"I could've told anyone that. I remember enough about the Reena. They all used to talk like that." Fran said. "The REAL question is how you survived! We searched long and hard for remaining Reena! We never found a trace of one!"

"In Wood, no. Very few Reena escape! We form tribe outside Wood. Only fifty-seven of us."

"There are MORE?!"

"No. Alvyne only one left. It was Viera… like all the time! Viera kill all Reena, all but Alvyne! Only by miracle Alvyne get away!"

"So you're the only Reena left of your tribe?" Penelo asked.

"Alvyne maybe only Reena left in Ivalice."

"That's so sad!"

"Yeah, devastating. The Reena-Kaana, scourge of the Viera, reduced to nothing. Terrible." Tare hissed.

"My mother led the assault, Alvyne. We did what we had to in order to survive." Fran explained. She didn't like Alvyne, but she did feel sorry for her. And she thought she was alone! At least there were other Viera in existence! Alvyne was quite possibly the last of her kind!

"REENA-KILLER!" Alvyne roared. She howled, but she stayed put. She wasn't able to make any moves to hurt Fran without going against her orders, and she wouldn't dare do that.

"I have never killed a Reena. My sister Jote was known as Reenaslayer, but I myself have never so much as touched a Reena. I was just a little child when the Viera killed the Reena. Today was the first time I fought one. I hope it is the last time. You had better behave, got it?"

"Fran, Alvyne want be friend! Alvyne sorry for trying to eat Fran! Alvyne no want to be enemy!"

"I don't know if I exactly trust you, fuzzy, but as long as you don't try to hurt me or any other Viera ever again, I won't kill you."

"What all can Reena transform into? Are you like werewolves and can only turn into Humes and dogs or what?" Vaan asked.

"Reena turn into near all Reena want to turn into." Alvyne said happily. She liked talking to Humes, and she liked being back in her real body without fear of being killed. She wasn't huge, so anybody could tell that she was young. She was still just a child by Reena standards.

"You're only a puppy. How did you think you were going to kill me?" Fran asked.

"Alvyne a lady Reena. Lady Reena have bite that make Viera die."

"Only if they get their fangs into the Viera's neck in just the right spot!"

"Alvyne never get it right. Fran lucky Viera."

"Do you ever think there could be more Reena out there? I mean, if they can transform, it's hard to believe they all got killed. Some could've disguised themselves and escaped." Penelo said. Alvyne smiled.

"Alvyne hope. Alvyne search for long time, no Reena find. Possible, but no find."

"We could help!" Vaan exclaimed.

"Speak for yourself." Balthier said.


	17. Diary of Alvyne Pg9

Vieraslayer

**Fun fact (Not that anybody cares!): Since the Reena look like Siberian huskies, Alvyne has a Russian accent. That isn't the reason she talks strange in her true form though.**

**The Diary of Alvyne Vieraslayer**

Well, I suppose I can hardly call myself Vieraslayer anymore. Balthier sure knew my number! I'm not allowed to hurt another Viera again as long as I live. Fran… I suppose I could become friends with her eventually.

I wonder why the Reena killed Viera in the first place. There had to be a reason. They were our sisters and brothers! The Wood is their mother too! Vaan and Penelo, two Humes, promised they'd try to help me see if there are any other Reena. I do like live Viera. They aren't so bad once you get to know them. Fran and Tare are fairly friendly if you don't want to devour them.

I found out a little more about the twin Viera children. They are Kaila and Yiazmat. Yes, Yiazmat. The same name of that monster that was killed years back that was really, REALLY powerful. I wonder what drove the mother Viera to name her son after a monster.

Well, anyway, we're going to the Wood! I will finally get to see the Mother of the Reena and Viera! Vaan is getting weird letters from this Viera woman, and he has to make her stop for her own good. I think I'll have to go into my Viera form. Viera-killer or not, these Viera will not be happy to see a Reena alive and well and in "their" Wood.

I've always wondered what it would've been like if the Reena and Viera got along. I would've been born in the Wood, that's for sure! And I'd probably still have a family! I'm probably never even going to have puppies because I'll never find a male Reena! I am so alone, and nobody else can understand it! They all at least have members of their species! I'm the only Reena I know of!

--Alvyne


	18. Dangerous Mission

Vieraslayer

**For all those slightly interested in a very different pairing that probably wouldn't really work… these next few chapters are for you**

**Dangerous Mission**

The Ozmone Plains… Alvyne knew them well. She was born there, and the Reena lived there since being banished from Golmore Jungle. Alvyne felt the pain of being alone again. She couldn't wait until Vaan, Penelo, and she were finally in the Wood. She'd have lots to see to keep her mind off of how she was probably the only Reena-Kaana left on all of Ivalice.

Golmore Jungle was in sight. And what a sight it was! Alvyne remembered looking into it longingly as a puppy. She knew better than to go in though. Viera would've absolutely _murdered_ her.

"I remember looking at it when I was little. I always wondered what it was like to know the Wood-Mother." Alvyne stated. She was in Viera form, so she could speak properly.

"You'll love Myko. She's Fran's daughter. She's a half-Hume, so you will probably want to listen to her. Don't take her too seriously, she likes playing jokes. SHE'S SO DARN CUTE! We haven't seen her since she was first born, but Fran sometimes sees her. She says Myko is as cute as ever. She even organized a play once: The Viera who Cried Coeurl." Penelo explained.

"Fran has a child?" Alvyne asked.

"Yeah. Wasn't easy for her, but she does have a child. I actually got to help her have Myko. Lena, a Viera woman, kept Vaan out until Jote came."

"Jote! I have heard that name! The Reenaslayer! She killed many, many Reena! My mother lost her curly tail to Jote! She was lucky to escape with her life! Jote is a very strong Viera. Incredibly strong!"

"Fran says that Jote is pregnant and really, really miserable. She can't kill you personally. She'd have Rael or Marl--the lead wood-warders--do it for her."

"I will stay in Viera form. Do not worry about me. I am a smart Reena. I know how Viera are: they believe we are nothing but vicious, horrible monsters. They are the monsters! They killed my race just for being what we are!"

"Your people ate innocent Viera. And from what Fran tells us, Reena tortured Viera." Vaan said.

"My father used to torture Viera women, so it _is_ true. I used to hear the young Viera women crying. They'd always be in a lot of pain. Incredible pain. I felt sorry for them, but I never saw it as wrong. It was what all male Reena did to Viera, so it didn't seem wrong to us. Even for me, a female. Mom said that female Reena picked at male Viera in the Wood, but I don't think I would've wanted to if I had the chance to."

"Sounds unpleasant."

"It probably was more unpleasant for the Viera women. I am small now, but when I'm full grown I'll be bigger than a Viera. Male Reenas were even bigger. A big male Reena forcing himself on a delicate female Viera… I'd rather forget it."

The trio entered the Wood. Alvyne sniffed around. She smelled a lot of Viera, but it was the mating season and this was the Viera homeland. Alvyne searched around in awe. She had always wondered what it would be like to live where her race had originally lived. She almost howled in excitement.

Alja was watching from a distance. The Wood had told her the object of her affection was near. She was going to let Penelo and the other Viera into Eruyt Village just so she could have some alone time with Vaan. She had made a big decision, and she had to act on it. She was going crazy. She felt like she needed to mate or she'd go insane, and she liked Vaan. Nobody else. She just had to convince him to spend the night with her, and she'd be set.

Alja knew that nobody could resist a Viera in heat if she was sweaty. She had been running around. Viera males couldn't control themselves in the fall; Alja hoped Hume men were the same way.

The Viera woman met the trio just outside of Eruyt Village.

"Alja, right?" Penelo asked. Alja nodded.

"Just the Viera I needed to see." Vaan said.

"I wanted to see you too. Can you girls go on ahead? I want to talk to Vaan, alone." Alja said.

Alvyne was rather impressed with the Viera village. The Viera had picked themselves up after her race decimated them. There were many Viera in the village, even little baby ones. Well, there were three or four children running around, at least that Alvyne saw. Alvyne wanted to meet Jote. The idea of the Reenaslayer miserable made her amused.

Penelo and Alvyne were stopped by a pair of Viera. A male and a female. The male was helping the female walk. The female was pregnant and her feet were swollen.

"What are you doing here? I don't know how much more of this I can take! Who let you in? Is my sister with you?" The Viera woman yelled.

"Calm yourself down." The male Viera said.

"My feet hurt."

"Sit down. I know how to help!" Alvyne offered.

"Don't touch me!"

"Jote, Alvyne just wants to help you!" Penelo argued.

Alvyne's eyes widened. This was Jote? She was nothing at all like Alvyne's mother described her. She certainly didn't look like a fierce, mindless, wild beast that would sooner kill you than look at you!

"I don't want help." Jote hissed.

"You got mad at Mjrn because she didn't want to rub your feet. She wants help, trust me." Marl said.

"I don't want to hurt another Viera. And especially not one who is having a baby." Alvyne stated calmly.

"I apologize. She's been having horrible mood swings lately, and she's retaining fluid, so that doesn't help her mood. She's been pregnant before, but she's never been this bad." Marl explained.

"Hume, get out of here! There is no need for you to be here!" Jote yelled at Penelo.

"Jote, don't yell at her. Just calm down. We don't want you to miscarry. Keep the blood pressure down." Marl said in the same calm tone he used the whole time. He was a calm, passive Viera, and nobody knew what made Jote so attracted to him. Or how he ever became the leader of his home village before he left to live with Jote.

"Listen to me; I just want to help you. Now stop complaining before I change my mind about hurting you! I don't want to hurt a pregnant Viera, but you are trying my patience!" Alvyne roared. Jote sat down and let Alvyne rub her feet.

"Lady, you sure knew her number. She does what she wants most of the time, but if somebody isn't afraid of her, she usually caves in eventually. She's actually a very nice Viera once you get to know her." Marl said with a smile.


	19. Diary of Alvyne pg10

Vieraslayer

**How did Alvyne feel about the Wood and Eruyt Village, really? Now we know. BTW, if you're interested in seeing a (not-so-good) picture of Lord Janzyn drawn by Wight Mamba, visit my profile page!**

**The Diary of Alvyne the Reena-Kaana**

Notice how I'm not Alvyne Vieraslayer anymore? Nope-nope! That part of my life is over for good.

The Wood is even nicer than I imagined. I wonder why the Reena couldn't just live in peace with our sisters the Viera. I would've loved growing up here, I know it!

Eruyt Village is where Fran the Viera came from. I haven't met Myko yet, but I have met Fran's sister Jote the Reenaslayer. Jote is the reason I called myself Vieraslayer! When I was a puppy, I wanted nothing more than to one day kill her. My mother hated no Viera more. Reena are nothing without their curly dog tails! I know I'd swear vengeance on anyone who cut off my tail!

Yeah, I hated Jote before. Now I just feel sorry for her. She's going to be a mommy and that isn't easy. Her feet are all swollen and they hurt her because she's retaining fluid and everything. And she doesn't look too well. The least I could do was rub her feet.

I want to meet that Myko girl though. She's part Hume. Balthier is her father and Fran is her mother. They probably don't take care of her themselves because she'd be in terrible danger if they did. Sky pirates live for excitement, and having a child would be very dangerous. I like Balthier, and hanging around Myko, being her friend, would be the next best thing to being with him!

Now, I've never seen a male Viera before today either. Marl is a gentle, decent young veena Viera. I don't know what Jote would see in him. She's supposedly very fierce and edgy. The exact opposite of this Marl guy. I guess what Humes say is true. Opposites DO attract. Marl says that Jote has been pregnant before, but she has never had this many problems. He says she's sick all the time still, and even when she feels okay her feet hurt so much she can't do much of anything. I hope her baby is okay. I do have feelings, and if I want to pass for a Viera, I have to act like one. Viera are social creatures.

I'm probably the Reena equivalent of a twelve-year-old Hume, but I am smarter than the average Reena. How else could I have escaped death, curly tail and everything intact? I wonder where Myko is. Penelo says that Myko is hyperactive and somewhat naughty. I can relate! I'm hyperactive, and sometimes I'm very naughty.

I don't know if Myko would like me though. If I did live here, I'd never be able to be my natural Reena self again. I'd be a Viera for good or they'd kill me! They wouldn't care if I kill Viera or not! They never cared before!

The Viera couldn't have changed so drastically in a hundred years! Or could they?


	20. Bungle in the Jungle LEMON

Vieraslayer

**I think this will be the last Lemon chapter for this story, but I will try and make it much better than the last two, so it's not only lemon, but MAJOR LEMON! Yeah, it's Vaan/Alja, but I have strange tastes and I love Viera stories. I'm hyped on candy (Skittles to be exact) and can't sleep, so I'm writing parts of this late at night and it might turn out a bit... wrong. **

**Bungle in the Jungle**

Vaan wanted to tell Alja to stop fantasizing about him. He couldn't say it though. Half of him wanted to rip Alja's clothes off. And she wasn't wearing much, even by Viera standards. She was _trying_ to get him to rip her clothes off.

"So… Alja… what are you up to?" Vaan asked.

"A woman has needs, and I am a woman. Right to the point? I like you. I don't want anybody else. My mind has been going crazy. Jote told me I'm just hyped because of the time of year." Alja replied. She took Vaan into a hug.

"I think you should listen to Jote."

"I'm not gonna listen to the big fat meanie. I'm gonna listen to my heart, like Sylva always said one should do."

"Alja…"

"Call me Ali."

"Okay, Ali, I really don't think this is a good idea. I don't think…" Vaan never finished because Alja took him into a kiss. She tried to get him to put his hands down her top. Darn it! The pheromones still weren't affecting him enough!

Vaan pulled back and sat down. Alja sat next to him.

"Look Ali, I don't think this is such a good idea. I like you, as a Viera, but I don't think I want to have sex with you or anything." Vaan said. Alja's ears drooped a little.

"Have you ever even slept with anybody?" Alja asked.

"No. Have you?"

"I'm a virgin too. I guess you can call me a Viergin. Like that? I'm a Viera, and I'm a virgin, so that makes me a Viergin."

"That isn't funny!"

"I'm sorry."

"I don't even know if Viera have snatches."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's this thing a woman has…"

"If you're talking about what is in between a woman's legs, then yes. Viera females do have that. Don't ask questions like that! Pervert."

"I was just wondering if it was possible to have sex with a Viera in the normal way! I mean, I knew it was possible to somehow mate with a Viera. Fran had Myko with Balthier after all. I didn't actually see Myko be born. Everybody else was keeping me from seeing. I figured Myko was born the same way most creatures are…"

"Want to know how Viera mate?" Alja asked with a very sly look. She knew the pheromones were kicking in if Vaan was talking about that kind of thing.

"Ali, I can't! We'll both be in very big trouble if we're caught!"

"I know a place where we won't be caught. Rael showed me it. She says nobody else ever goes there, and it's a good spot otherwise."

"Ali, we can't! I don't think this is a good idea! What if you get pregnant? I'm not ready to be a father!"

"Viera mate with Humes all the time. Myko isn't the first half-Viera half-Hume hybrid, there are many like her. Viera started mating with Humes to protect themselves from the Reena-Kaana. I want to have a baby Viera, and I don't care if she's also part Hume."

"Alja, trust me. I don't think this is a good idea. I like you, as I said. But I don't like you like that, and I think Jote is right for once. It's hormones."

"Trust _me_; the big fat meanie is wrong! I know what I want!"

"Stop calling Jote nasty names. She is mean sometimes, but I don't like how you keep calling her a big fat meanie. And she's right. You're the same age as Mjrn!"

"So? Mjrn had twins already and she's expecting another!"

"Wait, Mjrn is pregnant?"

"Look what you made me do! Mjrn told me to keep it a secret too. Now I've betrayed my best friend, and for what? A Hume who I love for some reason who won't even let me amuse him? I don't know why I'm bothering doing this!"

"Alja, there is nothing wrong with pursuing love. It's a good thing."

Alja grabbed Vaan and kissed him again. This time he didn't pull back, he embraced her. _Finally_, Alja thought, _the sweat is getting to him. Perhaps I will make love with him yet. Nobody is forcing him, but a little push in the right direction? Yes. That works lovely._

"Alja, you sound so sure about this. I don't want to hurt you."

"I need it."

Alja began tugging at Vaan's shirt. The Hume boy took it off, and the Viera got all excited. Her pheromones were making Vaan lose control. Alja was curious about men in general, but she knew what she wanted. Alja felt Vaan's arms wrap around her slender form and she helped him get her top off.

Alja was very well endowed. And she was just aching to be touched. She didn't have to wait long. Vaan cupped her breasts in his hands and began kneading them. The Viera moaned in pleasure and Vaan felt his pants getting tight.

"Do you like them?" Alja asked.

"Yes."

Vaan began using one hand to fondle Alja's breast while he licked and sucked on the other. Alja didn't know it would feel _that_ good. The Viera's nipples were getting hard and erect. Vaan's other hand slid down Alja's pitiful excuse for pants and began caressing her womanhood.

"Well what do you know? Viera do have them." Vaan said as he gently slid a finger into Alja's vagina. Alja's hips bucked as Vaan pushed his finger in and out of her. The Viera began screaming in her euphoria. Vaan added another finger and it wasn't long before Alja came, screaming Vaan's name. Vaan took his fingers out of her and licked the fluid off of them.

"Do I taste good?" The Viera asked. Vaan nodded happily. He slid Alja's "pants" off and spread out the Viera's legs. Then he stripped down to his boxers. Alja stared at the bulge in Vaan's undergarment. Good Wood, she wanted that inside her.

Vaan knelt down in front of Alja's legs. He lowered his head and began flicking Alja's clit with his tongue. The Viera kept moaning and bucking her hips. The Hume licked into Alja's hole only slightly. The Viera, being more sensitive than a Hume woman, screamed at the top of her lungs. Vaan hoped nobody heard. He and Alja both could get in very deep trouble if they were caught. He focused on Alja to keep his mind off that thought, and drove his tongue as deep into the Viera's tight vagina as he could. Alja had never felt anything so good. Vaan was exploring her depths with his tongue, and she had another orgasm.

Vaan withdrew his tongue from Alja's sex and took his boxers off. Alja moved over and ran her tongue down Vaan's penis. Vaan was not expecting this, but after he had violated her with his fingers and his tongue without her protesting at all, he was willing to allow her to do anything.

"Alja, I can't last much longer." Vaan groaned. Alja looked up at Vaan and laid back, holding her folds open with her fingers so Vaan could penetrate her easier.

"Go ahead. I NEED you!" Alja moaned.

"I've been told this will hurt."

"I don't care. Just put it in me!"

"Are you sure?"

Alja glared at Vaan. "Get that thing in my Viera hole. You know you want me, so put it in. The longer you wait, the higher our chances of being cau…" Vaan pounded into Alja's hole before the Viera could finish. Alja felt Vaan tear away her virginity, and it hurt.

Alja felt better when Vaan started kissing her again. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and began exploring her. Alja could taste herself on Vaan's tongue.

It didn't take long for the pain to subside and the pleasure to rise. Alja kept being surprised. This felt even better than Vaan putting his fingers into her. The Viera was amazed how Vaan could even fit his shaft into her tight little snatch. Vaan felt Alja's walls tighten even more around him, holding him in her, as he pounded in deeper.

Vaan buried himself in Alja's lady parts as deep as he could and then withdrew totally. Then he pushed back into the Viera fast. Alja came a third time, and Vaan could barely understand what she had yelled. He knew though. She had demanded that he pound her faster and harder.

Vaan thrust in and out as hard and fast as he could. Alja loved every moment. The Hume felt a climax building. The Viera under him kept screaming for more. Alja came again and that pushed Vaan over the edge. Hot seed flooded into Alja's womb. Vaan slid out of the Viera and rolled over next to her.

"That was amazing." Vaan said.

"It was more than I could've hoped. A Viera could get used to that." Alja whispered.

"I need to go find Alvyne and Penelo. I hope the other Viera don't notice anything."

"Bad idea. The other Viera are guaranteed to notice. You reek of Viera love. And they won't only know you just screwed a Viera, they'll know it's my scent. We can tell, you know. Get dressed and stay out here until your friends come for you. I doubt they'll kill you, but the Viera probably will if you go into the village smelling of hot Viera sex."

"What was I thinking? We really shouldn't have just done that!"

"You allowed it. And I don't care if the Viera get angry at me. It was my fault too. I was running, and you picked up my pheromones. I'm sorry. You can hate me if you want, but when a Viera is in heat, she sometimes does whatever she can to mate."

"Ali, just relax. I don't hate you. I really like you. I know that you didn't mean anything. It's not like you forced me or anything. I could've run off after Alvyne and Penelo if I had wanted to."

"It is my fault. I ran so I'd get all sweaty. When we Viera are in heat, we produce pheromones in our sweat. It makes males want nothing more than to have relations with us. It's not easy to resist, and it's how a vast majority of Viera find ourselves mates. And when Viera females come into heat, we can't think of anything else but mating and having little Viera. Sometimes we go mad with lust and will mate with the closest male. That isn't what happened here. I'm a bad Viera, I know. And I deserve to be punished. The Viera will know what happened. They won't kill me, but I'll be in trouble. At the very worst, I'll be kicked out of the village. I seriously doubt it will come to that though. I was letting my hormones get out of control. I really should've found a male Viera and let him knock me up, but all I could think of was how you and your friends got that Vorpal Bunny tail and helped me. I have to talk to the Wood later. There is actually a very high possibility that you got me pregnant."

"I'm not ready to be a father! I already told you that! Alja, what were you thinking? Are you able to care for a child? You're a young Viera!"

"I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry. If you want, I'll raise our child in the village myself. She can play with Myko. You'd never have to see me again!"

"No you don't! This is my fault too! If you have a child, we're raising her together. Either you come with me and Penelo, or I could stay here with you."

"You weren't willing enough. I think I raped you."

"Ali, you did not. I was willing. Stop that. I would like to stay with you, if I had to."

"The Viera would never allow you to stay. Rael especially. She doesn't like you at all. Gods, if I'm pregnant, we're screwed. I want to have children, but I don't know if I'd be able to leave everybody. Fran is special. She can handle living outside. If Mjrn hadn't met Jan, she would've left too. I don't think I'm cut out to be a sky pirate like Fran. If I stay here, I'm worried about Rael though. She has enough problems with Myko."

"Ali, our child would be her niece or nephew. I'm sure she wouldn't hate him or her like she hates Myko."

"Rael is strange. I'm worried about her. After Kjrs… well, the chief wood-warder has never been the same since. Her heart is heavy, I know. I know she cares for me and Kira still, but she feels sorry for herself so much. The Moogles have imported alcohol, and she's been drinking. And there are these hallucinogenic leaves that we Viera are not supposed to eat… she's been doing that too. We know better than to eat the leaves. She wouldn't want me to tell you this, but one time Jote accidentally ingested some… the next morning she found herself naked next to my sister."

Vaan _roared_ with laughter. Alja used this opportunity to grab her clothes and dress herself. She was uneasy about what she had just done. She didn't think Vaan would be so easy to forgive her. The Viera wanted to go off in the Wood. Kira had all the answers. She'd know what to do.


	21. Diary of Alvyne pg11

Vieraslayer

**Alvyne meets Myko, and interesting things happen**

**The Diary of Alvyne AKA the Soft Doggy**

Really. I met that Myko girl. She looks a lot like Fran. Hard to tell she's not a full-blooded Viera. The feet are wrong, and the eyes. Maybe one of Balthier's ancestors had blue eyes, because Balthier and Fran certainly don't, and most of the Viera I've seen have red eyes. I have seen a blue-eyed Viera once, but she was a veena, not like Myko. Myko has dark skin, like her mother.

Myko told me that she wants a doggy. A Paramina Husky, to be exact. If it wouldn't result in my instant execution by a bazillion arrows shot by terrified Viera, I'd turn into one and be her very own pet doggy! I need a home. I don't have anybody or anywhere. The Queen of Dalmasca put an end to that practice of Viera Stomping Day that town celebrated, and a Reena was not responsible. Pity.

I like Myko. She behaves more like a Hume than a filthy Viera. Hard to believe she's related to that obnoxious Jote! That Viera woman needs to chill before she has a miscarriage due to high blood pressure. For sure. I just wanted to rub her feet and make her feel better. She didn't have to throw a rock at me. Her boyfriend got a bit upset when she did.

Myko says that she has several little cousins around. There is Sylva, commonly called Vinka; and then there are twins, Janson and Slya. Sylva's mother, Jote, named her after her grandmother. I don't like the name Sylva. The original Sylva led the assault that drove my people out of the Wood, and that is something I don't know if I can forgive that easily! And one more thing about that name: I thought the Wood gave Viera their names. I've never heard of a mommy Viera giving her child a name. The Wood used to give Reena our names too, until we were driven out. My mother gave me my name, certainly.

I wish I could be in Reena form. I wouldn't hurt the Viera! I don't do that anymore! But no, those racist rabbits would kill me for no reason if they found out I was a Reena, thinking I'd kill their children. I like little Viera, I would never hurt one.

Being a Viera is hard. I have to keep control of my emotions or I might whine or howl. Viera don't whine like that and they certainly do not howl. The howl of a Reena is very unique too. Only a Reena can do it and have it sound like an actual Reena howl! That would give me away for sure.

Maybe my feet will stop hurting over time too. I hope I can get used to walking like a Viera without it hurting soon!


	22. Kira's Advice and Alvyne's Dilemma

Vieraslayer

**I think Alvyne came off a little bit nasty in her last chapter. I didn't mean it that way; she's just kind of extreme. She just doesn't like Jote. She likes Viera in general, and that isn't just because she was told to! You'll see. This chapter contains strong dialogue. And don't anyone ask me about Myko's eyes. Even I haven't decided why I wanted her to have blue eyes even though it doesn't fit her at all and that neither of her parents have blue eyes so she shouldn't.**

**Kira's Advice and Alvyne's Dilemma**

Alja was really sore. She had problems walking before, but she didn't realize that she'd have this much pain in between her legs. She had been so stupid to run like that! Of course she'd be sore! She'd just had all kinds of things shoved up her snatch!

Kira was alone, as always, but Alja didn't want to disturb her yet. She seemed to be sleeping. Of course, with Kira, you never knew. She was generally very quiet and didn't do much besides talk with the Wood telepathically. Kira was devoted to the Wood, but she still loved her sisters and always welcomed them into her thicket.  
Alja moved and Kira's ears stood straight up. Good, she wasn't asleep at all.

"Sister, you don't need to tell me anything. I can smell it all over you. It's actually not so bad. I'm blind, not sterile. I must be picking up pheromones. Even female Viera are excited, you know. I'll have to do something about that once you leave. Perhaps have Lena concoct some contraceptive for me and I can use Janzyn to settle me down." Kira said softly.

"Kira! You don't need to tell me about that!" Alja hissed.

"You want to know if you're pregnant, don't you? The Wood foretold this. And I know the answer."

"You know everything the Wood does."

"The Gift has been given, baby sister."

"You mean it? I'm going to be a mommy! That is so… oh my gosh! I'm in big trouble!" Alja wailed. She had been happy at first.

"Alja, please relax."

"Kira, the other Viera might kill my baby!"

"I doubt they will do that. They accept Myko. She is a half-Viera."

"Fran is Jote's sister. The Viera wouldn't dare do anything to somebody so closely related to their leader."

"I don't think Rael would let them hurt you or the baby."

"There is something else too, Kira. Something major."

"You have to make a decision. Leave with Vaan or raise the baby as a full Viera, in the village, never knowing her father."

"Kira, I'm leaving. I've made that choice. It's the blindness that scares me. You know it runs in our family. Our grandmother had it, you have it. What if my child inherits it? I don't know how to care for a disabled child. I know how to take care of normal, healthy children like Myko and Vinka, but disable children need special care. Rael says that you did."

"I figured as much, my sister. I will miss you. I truly hope I am the only silver-eyed Viera for a long, long time. We do need special care, but our other senses more than make up for it. I can hear a feather floating on the wind, and I can smell every flower within… I don't know how long a distance, but it's a long one, you can be sure!"

"I have to talk to Rael. I don't know where she is, but I probably know who she's with. I find myself wanting to break Rush's legs half the time. Rael loves him, but I don't think he loves her. He's a lot like Lord Janzyn."

"I know Janzyn well, and he's not a bad Viera. He's just a real ladies man. I'm not exactly a virgin, despite the fact that I cannot care for a child. If the contraceptive doesn't work and I have a kit, I will leave her in the village with Rael."

"Kira, I will really miss talking to you."

"It's okay. I actually prefer being alone most of the time. It makes me happy. I wish I could see at least a little bit, I hate making somebody upset. Are you going to cry?"

"No. I'm fine."

"I can smell it. You're upset."

"Yes, but I'm not gonna cry or anything. I have to deal with it myself."

"If my friend Janzyn is busy, I'll find something to pleasure myself with. I'm not like Rael. I haven't slept with very many people. Just Janzyn and two others… I can't remember the other two. Janzyn probably will be happy to help. He's always pursuing me for sexual purposes."

"Sounds like you're going to have a good time. Is Janzyn's… length as long and thick as Mjrn tells me?"

"It feels big. And Jan is usually good for four or five rounds."

Myko liked Alvyne. They were immediate friends. Alvyne noticed that Myko had flat feet, which were obviously inherited from her father. She had seen a blue-eyed Viera before, but she'd never seen blue eyes on a rava! How did that happen? It wasn't supposed to happen, was it?

"Miss Alvyne, you seem different than other Viera somehow. I can't exactly explain it. Are you from another village, like Aunt Jyna?" Myko asked.

"Yeah, you could say that. You are different, though. These days, not a lot of Viera cross with Humes. When the Reena-Kaana were around, sure. I mean, that was how the Viera survived. The only reason the Viera survived was that Reena were loyal 'til death to Humes—and half-Humes."

"Sometimes I wish there was a few Reena around. Not the kind that eat Viera. The good kind. The kind that the Humes have already told never to eat Viera again. I have so many things I want to ask that only a Reena could know the answer to! I loooove doggies!"

Alvyne smiled. "Why don't you get a dog?"

"Aunt Jote says I can't. She says that Viera and dogs don't mix at all, and miniature coeurls can be trained just as much if not more than dogs and they're a lot more fun. She says if I asked for a mini coeurl, she'd have Mjrn talk to Lord Janzyn's sister Mona about getting one. Mini coeurls are a lot cuter than the big ones. They actually have cat heads, unlike the big coeurls."

Alvyne looked disappointed. She was sort of a dog, but she knew no Viera would ever accept her as her true self. Even if she didn't eat them anymore. All they'd see was that she was a Reena. Inside, Alvyne had a good heart. Outside, she was what she wanted to be, but would always truly be a Reena. Even if she stayed in Viera form for the rest of her life, could she ever truly forsake her nature?

Staying with Myko was dangerous. Myko's Hume blood ensured that if Myko said to do something, Alvyne would do it. The Viera might put two and two together and realize that Alvyne was a Reena. That used to happen all the time. Viera would discover Reena amongst them via the words and actions of half-Humes.

Alvyne liked Myko a lot, but she was afraid. Afraid of the Viera. A full-grown Reena could take down lone Viera. Reena were strong and smart, but Viera were a lot smarter. They could fight back. A well-aimed arrow killed a Reena as easily as anything else. And Alvyne was by no means a full-grown Reena. Even if she transformed, she wouldn't have the experience to fight like a Reena warrior. And she was never allowed to cause harm to another Viera again either.

So how was she expected to live with Myko?


	23. A Letter from Myko

Vieraslayer

**This chapter, I'm gonna do something different for a change. The Diary of Alvyne will return chapter 25. This is a letter from Myko to her parents. Myko is pretty popular, so I decided to give her a chapter.**

_Dear Mommy and Daddy,_

_There isn't much going on. I wish you were here. There is this new Viera around who wants to be my friend. Her name is Alvyne. She says that you two sent her with Mr. Vaan and Miss Penelo to be my friend. Is this true? I have seen Miss Penelo, but not Mr. Vaan yet. Miss Penelo went to go stay with Lena for a few days, because Mr. Janzyn and Aunt Mjrn don't want her at their, Mr. Pheytah, and Mr. Hjen's place right now. Mr. Hjen is renovating._

_Vinka is getting pretty wild. Aunt Jote and Mr. Marl can hardly control her now, just think of what she'll be like when her little sister is born. Speaking of little sisters, can I have one? Please? Janson and Slya are twins, so they have each other and Aunt Mjrn wants to have another child soon, and Uncle Delf has about eight kids, and now Vinka gets a little sister. I want a little sister too!_

_Miss Rael is sick. She hasn't been able to pick on me for a few days because she doesn't feel well. It's nice, but I do feel kind of bad for her. She wants to have kids too, but she's too worried about one of her babies inheriting Miss Kira's blindness._

_You won't believe this! Aunt Jote has said that Mr. Janzyn is allowed in the village sometimes, as long as he doesn't cause trouble. See, Mr. Janzyn's father, Mr. Tran, used to be Aunt Jote's special friend for a while. I don't know much of the story, but I do know where baby Viera come from, so I understand a little bit. The grown-up Viera don't tell me anything because they say I' m too little to understand. They say I'll understand someday. All except Miss Rael. She says that I can't comprehend Viera things because I'm not exactly a Viera. Mr. Marl told her she's lucky Aunt Jote can't do anything to her for a few months._

_Aunt Jote is getting better. She still can't walk too much because her feet really hurt a lot, but she's not getting sick as often. She has been eating carrots and cheese, mixed together lately. She hates carrots, just like I do. She says that sometimes Viera who are going to have little Viera want strange things. I don't remember when Aunt Mjrn had Janson and Slya, but Mr. Marl says that she was like that too, just not as bad. And she got sick a lot too. I remember THAT. _

_Vinka is repeating things too. We have to watch what we say around her. Aunt Jote will be very angry if Vinka picks up anything naughty. I can't talk too much around her. The Viera think that I'll get Vinka speaking like an actress too. What in the Wood is a spotlight? All I know is it needs to be focused on me at all times, 'cause I'm the leading lady! Miss Rael says that only a spoiled baby Viera like me would need all the attention, but I don't listen to her because she hates me and she's a mean Viera._

_Miss Alja likes Mr. Vaan. She took me to see Miss Kira and they talked about it. I didn't hear most of the conversation, but I did hear that Miss Alja likes half-Viera like me! That makes me happy! I don't know why Miss Alja likes Mr. Vaan so much. Most Viera aren't supposed to like Humes, according to Aunt Jote, and Miss Rael hates half-Viera children like me. Maybe Miss Alja will have a little half-Viera someday. I'd like that. The last half-Viera we had around was Miss Ella, and you remember what happened that time._

_Don't tell anybody I told you this, but Mr. Janzyn's sister Miss Lena wants to marry Miss Chea. I don't know how two girls can get married, but Aunt Jote and Lady Kara, leader of Tarva Village, want __**nothing to do with it. **__I'm not supposed to talk about it. Miss Chea is from Arlisa Village, just like Aunt Jyna, so maybe Lady Fjna will marry them. Lady Fjna is Lady Tyra's eldest daughter and she became the leader of Arlisa Village when Lady Tyra died. Someday Vinka will be the leader of Eruyt Village. I think I'm going to be a Wood-warder myself. Miss Rael refuses to train me, but we have others who will. I'm gonna be better than dumb ol' Miss Rael. And if you're wondering about the titles, Aunt Jote said it's proper to call adults Miss or Mister._

_I'm dictating to Alvyne since I can only write a little bit. She writes every word I say. She doesn't like being called Miss Alvyne, because she's only a child herself. I don't have to use titles for kids. I hate using titles so much. Formalities! I cannot stand them! I'll sign this myself, cause I can._

_Myko Lapin Bunansa_

_P.S Good Wood! I love my full name! Give my little sister a good name too, okay?_


	24. Myko's Dog

Vieraslayer

**I'm glad Myko's letter went over so well. I might do that again in another few chapters. Can you see where this is going? This is the chapter where Myko finds out her new friend isn't exactly a Viera.**

**Myko's Dog**

"Mjrn, there is no doubt in my mind. I'm sorry. I have to leave. I can't stay here. I'm worried about my baby. I'm worried that the other Viera might kill it. And if it does inherit the blindness, it's going to need both parents to support it." Alja was telling Mjrn. The other young Viera was devastated.

"I know, but you're my best friend!" Mjrn sobbed.

"It's for my little one. I'm sorry Mjrn. You should've been the one to leave, but you fell in love with Janzyn and decided to stay. I will be fine. It was a bad idea, I know. I know most Viera wouldn't understand why I didn't just go find a male Viera to father my child."

"Ali, I know how it is when you fall in love. You just can't help yourself. And I know that you just want the best for your baby. I'd do anything for one of my children. It's sad that you won't get to see my new child, but… I don't know what else to say, Ali. It's too upsetting!"

Mjrn ran off in tears. Alja didn't know who to talk to. Rael would only make things far worse, and she had already spoken to Kira. Vaan was not going to be happy, and Alja could only hope he still wouldn't hate her. It wasn't like they had to get married or anything. Plenty of Viera lived with Humes but never married, even if they had children.

Penelo was not having fun. Jote had pretty much chased her off, and she had gone to where Janzyn used to live with his sister Lena. Now Lena and her girlfriend Chea lived there. Lena used to be a normal Viera, but when she was a young woman, she caught rabbitpox and it left her barren. After that, she decided she didn't want male Viera and they were better of finding females who could bear their children, but she still needed love, and so she became a lesbian. She had met Chea a few years back.

Penelo didn't exactly like Lena. The Viera was too different from everyone else. Chea was a lot more like most Viera; she just often spent every waking moment with Lena.

"Penelo? Vaan is a captain of an airship, right?" Chea asked her hands behind her back. She seemed embarrassed of something.

"I guess. Why?"

"Um… well… Lena says that captains can legally marry people. See, we've wanted to get married for a while, but Jote and Kara won't help us. I don't think Fjna will either. Would Vaan perform the ceremony for us?"

"WHAT?!"

"Well, I know it's kind of unusual. I mean, Viera don't get married usually, but Lena and I are in SO much love. I also want to possibly mate with Janzyn and have a baby, but that isn't until Lena and I are married. You see, Lena is sterile, and we do want to have a child, but we're both women. Lena wants the child to be as close as genetically possible to her and I. I can have children, unlike my love. Jan is Lena's only brother, and I will not sleep with Tran since he's Lena's father, even if he'd agree to help us, which is unlikely. I just want to be married first."

"I don't know if Vaan will do this for you. The idea makes me uneasy. You're WOMEN!"

"You hate me! There is nothing wrong with love! You are horrible if you think so just because Lena and I are both women! Rael is bisexual herself, and that's why Jote won't help us, so I understand her, considering what Rael has done."

"I don't hate you, Chea! And Jote doesn't like Lena because Lena has made moves on her before she got with you! It has nothing to do with Rael. Rael and Jote are friends!" Penelo gave the young Viera a hug. Chea was much younger than Lena. She was a young adult, like Mjrn and Alja.

"There needs to be more pureblood Viera since so many of us leave the Wood. My child will be a pureblood Viera."

"I know Chi. There is nothing wrong with half-blood Viera though. We all love Myko. And where I come from, Rabanastre, there is a young Viera named Ktjn who has gotten with a person named Tomaj, and they have a two-year-old daughter now."

Lena wasn't with Chea for once. She was busy making potions of some sort. She needed complete concentration for that or things could go wrong. Last time Chea had one of her potions, she ended up lactating for a few days. That was a good week for the two Viera women, but that wasn't what was supposed to happen.

Lena wanted to make a potion for Kira, plus something that would make Chea even more fertile. Both involved her brother in some way. She couldn't wait until it was night so she could get some love from Chea. She needed to keep herself busy until then. She couldn't convince Jan to sleep with Chea until he came back. Hjen would have to kick him out since he was remodeling Jan and Mjrn's part of their home too.

Vaan did what Alja had told him not to do: He went into Eruyt Village. He had to see if Alvyne was okay. He found the Reena-turned-Viera happily playing with Myko. Kjrs, a wood-warder, caught him and was not happy.

"What do you think you were doing with Rael's sister? I can smell it all over you! Don't try to deny it! Rael is my friend, and if it involves Rael's family, it involves ME!"

"Kjrs, just leave… forget that! KILL HIM! DEFILING MY SISTER MEANS DEATH TO HUMES!!" Rael roared. She obviously picked up the scent too.

Marl was watching and had to intervene. He was an excellent wood-warder himself, but he wouldn't allow Vaan to be killed since he was a friend to Balthier.

"Kjrs! Rael! Stand down!!" The male Viera roared. Rael tried to leap over him and get at Vaan. Kjrs was sniffing the air, trying to figure out where Vaan was exactly. She had never fully recovered from the malboro attack. She was badly nearsighted now. She used her nose and ears to do most of her hunting. She could see shapes, but not well. Marl was hard to tell apart from Vaan at his distance.

"Marl, listen to me! He raped Alja! Can't you smell it?" Kjrs hissed.

"WHAT? No, I didn't! Alja wanted it!" Vaan yelped.

"I'm sure!" Rael snapped.

"Jote wouldn't like to hear about her friends fighting in town!" Marl exclaimed.

"Alja is my sister, and this _Hume_ took advantage of her!"

"No I didn't! Rael, Alja wanted it! I swear! You can ask her!"

Marl had to grab Rael and subdue her. Kjrs backed off. Marl was a strong man.

"Rael, calm down. We'll see what really happened before we kill him, okay? I don't think he would've been stupid enough to come in here if he raped Alja. I smell what you smell, and I know it looks bad, but don't fly off the handle without the full story. And Kjrs? I know you hate Humes, but there was absolutely no need at all for that behaviour! Jote is going to hear about this!" Marl growled. Rael fell limp, no longer wishing to fight him.

"Alja is my friend…" Kjrs whispered.

"I want to go find Rush. I need him." Rael said.

"Rael… I want to come with you. I think Rush would love that idea."

"Okay. Kjrs, you don't need to ask. Marl? Let me go. I just hope Rush is up for two Viera girls today. He usually is, but not all the time."

Alvyne was watching. She didn't understand much about these Viera. Myko had already expressed her feelings for Rael, and Rael's feelings towards her. Myko disliked Rael, and Rael despised Myko for no apparent reason. Myko wanted to be a wood-warder herself, but Rael wouldn't train her for anything. Marl, however, was considering taking the girl on as his apprentice.

"What is their problem? Vaan reeks of Viera love, but I don't know if he should be getting in so much trouble. Viera used to… well… mate with Humes all the time." Alvyne said. Rael glared at her.

"Alja is my baby sister, and she doesn't deserve these kinds of problems!" The Viera woman yelled.

Alvyne howled out of reflex. She was scared of Rael. The ears of every Viera in the area stood straight up, the Viera were alert. They knew that sound! It was unmistakable. Myko looked confused.

Rael burst out of Marl's grasp and threw Alvyne down hard and pinned her. Most of the other Viera gathered to make sure Rael wouldn't get killed or anything.

"YOU AREN'T GOING TO ESCAPE, REENA-KAANA FILTH!!" Rael raged. Alvyne shifted into her true form. No use trying to hide it. The howl was a giveaway. She hadn't meant to do it, it was reflex!

"She's my friend!!" Myko cried.

"YOU FILTHY REENA! OF COURSE YOU'D BE A FRIEND TO STUPID MYKO! REENA LOVE HUMES, AND YOU'RE AS BAD AS SHE IS!! I'LL KILL YOU! NOBODY TRY TO STOP ME!!"

"Alvyne no eat Viera anymore! Nope-nope! Don't kill! Myko! Tell Alvyne to so Viera believe!" The Reena cried.

Jote approached. The other Viera scattered. The Viera leader shoved Rael, throwing her off of Alvyne. That made the Reena only more afraid.

"You are a Reena?" Jote asked. Alvyne nodded. She couldn't move. Rael had injured her badly.

"Alvyne a Reena, but no kill Viera. Tried to kill Fran, but Balthier tell Alvyne never hurt Viera again! Please, spare Alvyne!"

Jote was torn. She knew that Reena obeyed Humes until death, but how could she let a Reena live? What would her mother have done? This was an innocent Reena-Kaana, and she was hurt, so she couldn't do anything to stop anybody from killing her.

"Are there others?" Jote asked.

"Nope-nope! Alvyne only Reena left! At least… that Alvyne know of. Alvyne know of Jote. Alvyne know Jote Reenaslayer!"

"I was. I killed many, injured more."

"KILL HER!" A Viera yelled.

"KILL THE VIERA-MURDERING DEMON!" Hala, foremost salve-maker, screamed.

"SPILL REENA BLOOD!" Rena screeched.

"PLEASE SPARE HER!" Myko cried. "SHE'S MY FRIEND!"

"Will you shut up and let Jote decide what to do for herself?!" Marl hissed. The Viera quieted down.

"Reena-Kaana, you listen to Humes. And once you have been told not to harm another Viera ever again by Myko, you will do it. I see no harm in allowing you to live."

"Alvyne is name. And Alvyne no kill Viera." Alvyne said.

"Alvyne the soft doggy! You will not hurt Viera no matter what! You will be our protector! And MY pet doggy!" Myko said.

"I never said that. She can be a Viera protector, but I don't know if I want her in the village. I don't trust her that much. She's young. She might do some pretty reckless things trying to protect Sylva or somebody."

"I still think you should dispose of her, Jote! She's a Reena! You never had any moral qualms about killing 'em before! You've killed loads of them in your time! Think of your children!" Rael protested.

"It is because of my children. Young Viera should not see so much violence. Sylva is right here, and she might never forget seeing me slay a helpless creature like this. This Reena is innocent. I can't do it. And if any one of you hurts her, I will kick you out immediately. There were good Reena too. The Viera killed them, but perhaps if they hadn't, things would've turned out differently. Some Reena didn't need to be told by Humes not to kill Viera, some had morals. This creature is a child, and she could change things for Viera and Reena-Kaana. If there are other Reena, she could change the rules and save her race… and ours."


	25. Diary of Alvyne pg12

Vieraslayer

**Let's find out what Alvyne feels about Jote after being spared…**

**The Diary of Alvyne **

I was wrong about Jote. Totally wrong. She isn't a monster. What my mother used to say was completely wrong! Jote didn't want to kill me. All the other Viera would've done it in an instant. I don't really understand, but I'm not complaining! The Viera-child my mother described is nothing like the Jote I know.

I could see that she didn't know what to do. She chose to spare me, and I'm grateful forever. If I was still a Vieraslayer, I wouldn't be anymore, all because of Jote sparing me! I can't believe I used to hate Viera.

I don't like that Rael Viera though. Nope-nope! It's understandable, because she hates Myko too, and Myko is my best friend. Had Jote killed me, Myko would've never forgiven her! I really like Jote now. I hope she's okay. She seems really sick and everything. Myko says that Jote has got all kinds of problems right now. She's retaining fluid, and she has bad morning sickness, and gestational diabetes… sheesh. She probably also couldn't deal with a guilty conscience, killing a helpless doggie/person/thing.

My mind is going over so many things right now. Many, many things. Most are about my future. Myko says that I should be a wood-warder like her. No Reena has ever been a wood-warder! Would any Viera train me? Most of them would rather see me dead. And there's the all-important issue of having a Reena in Eruyt Village.

Visiting Viera would be terrified and might even attack me. If I wander around in the Wood as I am, forget attacking me, they'd murder me and I'm not even allowed to defend myself since I can't hurt Viera! I can transform into a Viera and leave, but what if I get scared and howl or something? That's how the Viera figured out what I was here!

The Wood… she speaks to me. She is not mad at me. She's actually quite pleased with me. She says I am what the Reena-Kaana were meant to be. The Wood created my race to protect the Viera from coeurls and malboros and such. The rules say Reena and Viera could live in the same villages. The rules also say that no Reena shall ever hurt a Viera. How did we go from _that_ to killing and eating them? And on another note, no Reena was ever to have sex with a Viera. Why did the Reena do that? I consider that torture!

Reena are allowed to leave the Mother Wood. It's so they can eliminate threats before they have a chance to get stronger or heal or anything. I love the Wood though. I think I will continue my search for surviving Reena here. Myko can help. If we find a Reena, she can tame it for me. She can't leave the Wood though, or she won't be allowed to come back. I don't want to take her from the Wood, and I won't, so we'll stay here together!

One of the Viera told me it has been a long time since they've felt safe enough to multiply again like they've started to do. Several of the Viera in the village besides Jote are pregnant. I do know a bit of medicine, actually. My father was a healer and he taught me a little bit. Perhaps I shouldn't be a wood-warder. Maybe being a healer is my true calling?

--Alvyne


	26. Makings of a Viera Leader

Vieraslayer

**Wight Mamba and I have a few ideas for future projects. He says his solo debut will be about a psychopathic Moogle named Foobar. In this chapter, Alvyne is working to ease the tension she caused last chapter, and little Sylva causes a stir herself.**

**Makings of a Viera Leader**

Vaan had escaped in the middle of the turmoil. Alja had been right. It was NOT a good idea to go into the village and Penelo wasn't there anyhow. The Viera were all riled up and it would take a while before they calmed down.

Mjrn and Alja were outside of the village, and they approached Vaan. Alja had to tell him he'd be seeing a lot more of her soon. Mjrn was still very upset.

"Vaan, I need to speak to you." Alja said in practically a whisper.

"Hey Ali. Hello Mjrn. What are you two up to?" Vaan asked. Mjrn backed off a little.

"This is between the two of you. I was just supporting my friend. I'll go see if Janzyn made it back to Lena's place." Mjrn said.

"You can stay Mjrn. I don't mind." Alja told her friend.

"No. I really shouldn't. It isn't a good idea. I would just make things worse. This is between the two of you. I need to go find Janzyn. Lena usually makes lunch for us both if she knows Jan will be there, and the Wood has surely informed her or Chea by now. I need to eat soon."

"Mjrn? I accidentally told Vaan about your condition. I won't tell anybody else, okay? Don't hate me! I can keep a secret! It was just one of my mindless overheated remarks!"

"I think I'll have to watch who I tell things to in the fall from now on. Oh well, at least Jote and everybody else doesn't know. I don't want all the attention on me when my sister is so miserable and needs help."

"The Viera in Eruyt Village have bigger things to worry about right now Mjrn. We kind of… brought a Reena-Kaana in. Don't worry! Alvyne is harmless! Balthier told her to never harm another Viera, but… the Viera know now. I think they're gonna kill her." Vaan stated.

"A REENA-KAANA! They still exist? Mother Wood! Everyone always told me they were extinct! I kind of have wondered what they were like… but now… the Viera are definitely going to kill her! My sister will do it personally! Oh my gosh! I have to go home quickly! I want to see the Reena!"

"What ever happened to going to Lena's with Janzyn?"

"That can wait! I've never seen a Reena before! There probably aren't many left! Who knows if I'll ever have another chance to see one?"

Mjrn ran off full speed. Alja smiled.

"She's taking care of herself, don't worry. She knows what she's doing. Jote takes care of herself too; it's just that sometimes these things happen. Mjrn is very strong. In some ways, stronger than her sisters. Jote says that I am strong. I hope she is right." Alja said softly.

"What is it you want, Ali?" Vaan wondered.

"I'm coming with you and Penelo. I'm leaving the Wood. The Gift has been given, and there is a possibility of any child of mine inheriting Kira's defect. If that is the case, our child is going to need both parents. I don't want to marry you or anything, just live with you and Penelo. I don't know if I can be of any use, but I certainly hope so."

"Alja, I always tell Penelo that we need a Viera. And I can't abandon you like this."

"I knew it would be like that. You can't leave me since I'm going to have your child and everything… I don't know whether to be a happy bunny or all depressed."

Mjrn returned home to find Jote and one of the healers with a very hurt dog-looking thing that could only be the Reena-Kaana. Why hadn't Jote killed the Reena? Why was the healer actually helping it?

"Aunt Mjrn! Doggie!" Little Sylva said, pointing at Alvyne.

"Hi Vinka. Hey Hala? What is going on here?" Mjrn asked the lead salve-maker.

"The girl the Humes brought here is none other than a Reena-Kaana, but for some reason, Jote refuses to kill it. It's baffling, simply baffling! And furthermore, Jote says that if any of us hurt the beast in any way, we'll be in major trouble!" Hala explained.

"Doggie!" Sylva yelled happily.

"It's not exactly a doggie, dear. It's a Reena-Kaana. They like to eat Viera like us."

"No doggie?"

"Not exactly. Mjrn, can you take this little angel for me?"

"Sure. C'mere Vinka. We're going to get answers from your mommy, and then we're going to get dinner with Uncle Janzyn and Aunt Lena? How about that?" Mjrn said to the little Viera. She picked Sylva up and approached Jote. "What are you doing? That's a Reena, and you're HELPING him?"

"Alvyne a FEMALE!" Alvyne growled.

"Sorry. I've never seen a real Reena before. I can't tell males from females. You're young, that's all I can see. The question is, why is my sister helping you instead of brutally murdering you?"

"Myko-chan told her not to hurt another Viera, and Myko is part Hume. It's in the nature of the Reena to never disobey an order from a Hume. Man's best friend, you know." Jote replied.

"Mommy! Help doggie!" Sylva cried.

"She will Vink! Don't worry! Alvyne is my friend too! She promised to be my pet!" Myko exclaimed. The healer cast Curaga on Alvyne, and the Reena was back on her feet.

"So you're a Reena-Kaana! I've always wanted to see one, but I hoped there was at least a cage separating us!" Mjrn yelled.

"Alvyne very scared of small Viera lady. Please leave Alvyne!" The Reena yelped in fear.

"You're SCARED of me? Why? I'm not scary. You could kill me if you wanted to. I probably couldn't do much more besides claw you a little. I'm a young Viera and I'm not very strong, physically."

"Alvyne just puppy! Alvyne no able use bite. Small Viera lady kill Alvyne if fight."

"My name is Mjrn. I am not scary. I just never expected to see a real live Reena, and especially not here, in my own home village. What are you doing here?"

"Alvyne want live here, be friend to Myko, be Viera protector. Mjrn make Alvyne nervous still. Mjrn not child-Viera, nope-nope! Strong enough to kill Alvyne!"

Mjrn smiled. "At least somebody notices that I'm not a child anymore. I think I like you. I hope we can be friends."

"Mjrn, I've told you before. You are a freak. You like Reenas, so that's proof. C'mon Kjrs, we have plans. I'm at my limit. I've had all the Myko I can handle. Rush is going to be seeing more of me if that stupid dog moves in. I can barely deal with the little mutant that Fran cursed us with. Darn it, if Fran ever has another child, she's taking care of it. She had no business dumping her mistake on us!" Rael hissed. She and Kjrs left the village to find Rush.

Myko called after her. "Someday, you'll have to deal with my little sister too!"

"So Myko finally gets her dog?" Mjrn asked.

"Sure do! Now all I need is a little sister! Vinka gets a little sister, I want one too. I actually wouldn't care if I had a little brother either, but I really want a sister."

"Alvyne can be sister. Not real sister, but Alvyne can be good sister!" Alvyne told the little half-Viera.

"You will be a good big sister, but I want a little sister. I'll be a good big sister." Myko said. Jote heard that. Fran had said the same thing when she was younger.

"Hey Myko? Want to come along with me and Vinka? We're going to go have lunch with Lena and Janzyn. Janzyn should have the twins with him. I know Rush won't have time to watch his daughter for a while because of stupid Rael and Kjrs, so Janzyn will be watching Slya along with Janson." Mjrn explained. Alvyne turned back into a Viera. "I suppose Lena won't mind you coming too, Alvyne. Just pretend to be a Viera. I don't want there to be a scene. I'll tell Janzyn some other time, when he won't kill you immediately."

The small group of Viera went to Lena's home. Janzyn was already there with Mjrn's twins. He had already stopped Slya from trying to drink wine several times. Janson was his son, but Slya had been fathered by Rush. Rush was the only other male Mjrn had ever been with, and it was only because Janzyn was too tired to do much. He was only able to give Mjrn one round that day, and Mjrn sought out another male and found Rush.

"Mjrn, your girl is just like Mr. Rush. Darn it. Out of all the Viera males in the Wood, you had to find Rush!" Janzyn complained. Penelo had high-tailed it after Jan showed up. She was tired of Lena and Chea and wanted to go back to Vaan.

"Hi Mr. Janzyn! Hi Miss Lena! Hi Miss Chea! Hi Janson! Hi Slya!" Myko called out.

"Hey there Myko-chan! Haven't seen you for a while! Uncle Janzyn won't let me have the grape juice, and I want it soooo bad!" Slya exclaimed. She and her brother both were hyperactive and loud.

"Yeah! Dad and everyone else get to drink the grape juice, but we don't get any!" Janson added.

"I can't have any either, Janzyn. Sorry." Mjrn said.

"C'mon Mjrn! What's the matter? Are you pregnant or something?" Janzyn asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. So no. I am not going to get drunk again. At least not for a year and a half. Try to tempt me and I'll claw your eyes out."

"Jeez. A few days and moody already. Sheesh." Janzyn noticed Alvyne. "You're kind of young to be drinking, aren't you? You're pretty. I'm sure when you're full-grown, you'll be quite the looker. I'm interested already, but you're too young for me."

"Jan, leave her the heck alone!" Mjrn yelled.

"Let's hope you aren't having more than one. Trust me, Miss Viera, when she was carrying those twins of her's, she was an absolute nightmare. She didn't know she was having twins, so when I asked her if she was sure she wasn't having more than one, she really got mad. I knew she was too big to only be having one baby. And she was miserable. She was sick all the time, and that made her even crankier."

"My name is Alvyne." Alvyne stated.

"Janzyn, do you have to tell her that? Those are the kinds of things you don't go telling everyone!"

"Mjrn, please calm down. You're pregnant. You can't have your blood pressure too high." Lena said calmly.

"You're right Lena. Janzyn, we'll talk about this later like civilized adults. SLYA! NO! You can't have that!"

"I want the grape juice!" Slya cried.

"It isn't grape juice, and it isn't for kids. I'm not even sure Alvyne should be drinking it."

"Hi there Vinka! Mjrn, why'd you bring the precious little heiress to Eruyt's leadership here? Is Jote okay? I don't mind Vinka being here, I just didn't expect you to bring her." Lena said.

"I'm just doing her mother a favour. Jote needs some time alone right now. She's not doing so well right now, and she needs to relax. She nearly died having Vinka, and I don't want to see my sister die. Jote and Fran pretty much raised me, and I care about them both so much. I worry about Fran so much, and I adore Jote. It's the least I can do, watching Myko and Vinka."

"Lena! Grape juice!" Vinka demanded.

"Didn't I just say it isn't grape juice and it isn't for kids? Especially not you, Vinka. You are too little for this! Your mother would never forgive me. The future leader of Eruyt Village is not drinking wine when she isn't even old enough to talk in complete sentences! And don't be mean to Miss Lena! She isn't going to give you wine just because you yell at her!"

"She's Jote's kid alright. She didn't ask for it, she demanded it. She's going to be a fine leader someday. Kara and Jote are just like that. They don't ask you to do something, they tell you. Kara has been like that since she was a baby. I remember when Kara was little. She would always demand everybody do everything she wanted." Lena said.

"And I remember when Kara was Mjrn's age. That crazy Viera was good in bed!" Janzyn added.

"Don't be proud Jnzn. Sleeping with Kara was the very reason you were kicked out of Tarva Village in the first place!"

"Fjna was very similar too. And Tyra was always a complete monster. We're happy that Fjna isn't so darn extreme. Tyra would get violently mad at you if you didn't follow her every word to the _letter_." Chea remarked.

"Yes Vinka. You have the makings of a fine leader in you. I wonder if Jote's next child will be so… spirited. Fran and Jote are very similar. Fran would've made a fine leader herself. Even you, Mjrn. You have potential."

"Well, I don't know Lena. Mjrn seems too passive."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, in animals alphas are born the way they are. We are like that too. Vinka is certainly proof of that. She's a born leader. You see, there are some Viera who fight the leader tooth and claw to get their way. And then there are passive types. Hey! Mjrn! Don't bite me! You're supposed to be passive!"

"Chea, it appears that in the Viera chain of command, even Mjrn outranks you. She put you in your place rather easily."


	27. Diary of Alvyne Pg13

Vieraslayer

**Alvyne has fun at the dinner party, just like my husky-loving sister Lisa has at such gatherings… Only Alvyne gets drunk and says some pretty strange things.**

**The Diary of Alvyne**

I think I need a new name. Plain ol' Alvyne is so lame. Alvyne Vieraslayer was really cool, and Alvyne the Soft Doggy doesn't work.

Lena and Chea are very nice Viera. Almost too nice. I wonder if they're related. They don't seem to be, but they could be sisters. They get along so well, and both do refer to Janzyn as their brother. Mjrn says they're lesbians. I'd understand their relationship if Mjrn or somebody else would bother to tell me what exactly a lesbian is!

Myko is mad that she doesn't get any grape juice. I got some, but it sure didn't taste like any grape juice I've ever tasted, even though it does go wonderfully with cheese. I think this kind of cheese _is_ made from Viera milk. I asked Lena, and she took my grape juice and my cheese away. I'm feeling all loopy.

Chea says that Vinka will be a good leader for Eruyt Village, just like her mother and grandmother. If Vinka is Jote's daughter, which means her grandmother was the horrible Sylva who lead the assault on my people! I still can't get over that! Sylva is Vinka's real name, but I don't hate her. I think I'd hate the original Sylva, though. I love little Vinka. She's almost as cute as Myko and she isn't afraid of my true form!

Myko thinks she has to be the center of attention at all times. She also sees me as her big sister, but she wants to have a little sister too. Balthier is mine! Just because Fran had Myko with him doesn't make him her's! Someday I'll lure him to the Wood and make him mine, unless I happen to find a male Reena. If I find a male Reena, love or not, I'll make him my mate so my race will survive. I will never have children if I don't find a male Reena. Humes and Reena can't have children, unlike Viera and Humes. Grr…

Mjrn is pregnant. That's why she didn't have any grape juice, even though I've heard that grape juice is good for pregnant Viera. Why didn't she want any?

Janson and Slya are cute. They're Mjrn's twins, and Lord Janzyn is their father. They want the grape juice too, but they don't get any either! Lena says that it's not really grape juice, but I think it is! She said it was _whine_! It was not whine! Whine is the noise a scared Reena or doggy makes! It doesn't taste like regular grape juice, but it's purple like grape juice, and it tastes a little bit like grape juice on fire! I wish I hadn't eaten all of my gummy worms. I bet Janson and Slya would've liked some of those! I would've shared! I'm a nice doggy!

I'm getting a bit tired. That's strange. I had so much energy before I drank the juice. Maybe that's why it isn't for kids. It makes us so tired. Lena and the grown-up Viera are still going strong. Chea is on her fifth glass of juice! And she's acting all crazy! It must be making her loopy too!

Lunch was really good. I had some fresh coeurl steak. I haven't had coeurl steak for a long time! And Chea is a really good cook! Lots of nice herbs and seasonings on the steak. That tasted better than rotisserie Viera for sure! And it's what Reena are pretty much supposed to eat. You know, the coeurls and stuff.

I'm going to sleep right here, on Lena and Chea's bed. They share a bed. I hope they don't mind that I'm gonna curl up at the foot of their bed, like any good doggy!

--Alvyne


	28. Lena and Chea

Vieraslayer

**I've been out of town for a few days and I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop, so I couldn't write for a while, but now I'm back in business, and that makes me happy. In this chapter, Alvyne gets traumatized. A little bit citrusy, but not too much. And about one part of this one: Every way we've tried to say Ktjn's name comes out sounding like **_**Kitten**_**, so I made a reference to that. It's kind of ironic, since baby rabbits, like baby cats, are called kittens, and Viera are kind of like rabbits.**

**Lena and Chea**

Lena caught Alvyne asleep on her bed. She didn't understand why another Viera would curl up like a dog and sleep on her and Chea's bed. Chea didn't seem to mind.

"Oookay. Didn't count on her being here." Chea said.

"That's a problem, Chi." Lena whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

"I don't see why."

Lena slipped her hands up Chea's dress and into her undergarment. Then she slid three fingers into Chea's Viera hole. The younger Viera got the point immediately.

"Now, get her out of here, and we can continue." Lena whispered. She took her fingers out and licked them.

Chea shook Alvyne awake. The Reena-Kaana woke up and nearly whimpered, but she was getting good at controlling it. Lena and Chea still had no idea that she was really a Reena and she wanted it to stay that way.

"Please leave, okay? We don't want you on our bed, sorry." Chea said. Alvyne sniffed the air and nearly choked. She smelled Chea's vaginal fluid on Lena's fingers, and Chea's pheromones in the air. What was wrong with these two Viera?

"You do not smell pleasant." Alvyne hissed. She wasn't happy about being awakened. She got up and left. Chea was nearly ripping Lena's clothes off before Alvyne had left the room.

Once Alvyne was outside, she heard strange noises and she knew the scent her nose was picking up. Lena and Chea were both women, at least as far as Alvyne knew! They both smelled like women, and everything else. The Reena nearly gagged. She was sorry she ever wondered what a lesbian was! She took off for Eruyt Village. Maybe Jote or somebody could clarify what was going on!

"What do you _mean_ Alja is going to be a sky pirate and live with us now?! I thought you were going to tell her to find a Vieran mate and everything and leave you alone!" Penelo yelled. She did not like what Vaan had just told her. Vaan had found her back at their airship.

"I picked up her pheromones!" Vaan whined.

"The Viera raped you, didn't she?! Where is she? I'll rip her furry ears off!"

"No. She was in heat, and I picked up her pheromones, and we lost control. She did want to come, but she offered to stay in the village. I told her it would be best if she came along with us."

"I would've preferred the Paramina-Husky-Girl living with us!"

"Well, Alvyne wants to stay with Myko, and the Viera accept her as much as Viera can accept a Reena. I tried to keep this from happening Penelo. I'm sorry. This is as much my fault as it is Alja's. I could've resisted more."

"Vaan let me guess: in a year and a half, not only will we have an inexperienced Viera on board, we'll be dealing with a little half-Viera, half-Hume kit, won't we?"

"According to the Wood, yes."

"I hope she doesn't have any problems. I can help. I helped Fran have Myko. I should've guessed Lena was lesbian back then. She seemed very upset that Fran didn't want her to help deliver Myko. Are you going to marry Alja? Should I just go back to Rabanastre and help Ktjn at Migelo's? Ktjn could leave Tjla with me when she needs too. Krjn usually watches her, but sometimes Krjn has to go hunt marks and Ktjn has to take Tjla to work with her. I'll see you when you come to restock supplies, or when Alja comes to get parenting tips from Ktjn."

"Of course you don't have to leave! I'm not gonna marry Alja! She's just going to have my half-Hume Vieraling!"

"Krjn says that young Viera are called kittens like baby rabbits are. Of course, I've heard Tomaj call Ktjn things like Kit or Kitten before. I wonder why the Wood gives Viera such unpronounceable names…"

"Kittens are cats."

"Baby rabbits are also called kittens Vaan! Viera are like rabbits! Sheesh. Let's just hope your rabbit-child takes after Alja in the intelligence department…"

Myko was eagerly awaiting the return of her "doggy". She had gone back to Eruyt with her aunt and cousins and had immediately gone and got in trouble for the day! It was Mjrn's turn to watch the twins. Janzyn usually took them both, even though only Janson was his. He didn't want Slya to feel bad since she rarely saw her real father. Rush would occasionally visit his daughter, but not often enough for poor little Slya.

"You know what Janson? When Pheytah was your age, he was weak and delicate. It's amazing, no?" Marl said to Mjrn's son.

"Wow! Mr. Pheytah didn't used to be as strong as he is now? He's the most powerful male Viera in the Wood, Dad says!" Janson exclaimed.

"I knew him since he was little. I used to be the leader of the males, so I knew many male Viera. I think Hjen says that Mr. Train is the leader now."

"Marl, for the last time, it's Tran, not Train. And besides, Tran is a good leader! He used to be just like Janzyn, but he's changed since Jan's mother died." Jote growled. She was in one of her moods. Myko had just been caught peeling bananas and hurling them at a big red target she had painted on a tree with berry juice so they'd splatter because it amused her immensely, and the bananas and berries that she used were supposed to be part of Jote's lunch. Marl and Hala had found them for her.

"Jote, be nice. Don't take your misery out on Marl. He loves you." Mjrn said.

"I wouldn't be so miserable if Miss Bunansa over here didn't decide the stupid game of the day was 'Whipping Bananas at Trees!'" Jote yelled. Myko laughed hysterically. She still thought it was a fun game. Jote didn't have to overreact.

"I tried to keep her out of trouble! I didn't know that she'd immediately decide to do something bad the instant she came home! She was so good at Lena's!"

"I need to eat. Why is that so hard to understand?"

"Sis, Myko was only playing. She's only six. Before you know it Vinka will be doing things like that."

"Sylva is different than Myko. Very different. She will be far harder to control, I believe." Marl stated.

"Myko is impossible to control, so how could anybody be worse?" Jote wondered sarcastically.

"Chea says that Vinka has natural dominance. Chea is a pretty bright Viera, considering she's Jyna's niece." Mjrn stated.

"I still can't stand Jyna half the time. Marl! Bring Sylva over here! The baby's kicking!"

Jote cried. Marl brought his daughter to her mother and had her feel Jote's middle. Mjrn sat down against a wall.

_I'm glad I'm going to have a baby too. I remember when Janson and Slya were inside of me. I just wish I could tell Jote that she's going to be an aunt again, but it wouldn't be a good idea right now. She needs attention right now and me revealing my condition would just take the spotlight off of her. Nope. I'm not telling her until her little one is born, _Mjrn thought.

"Hey Mjrn? Are you okay? You don't look so good." Alja said. She was busy trying to get things together so she could leave.

"Just… depressed. I'm really gonna miss you. You're off to see bigger things though. I almost want to leave sometimes." Mjrn told her friend.

"You could come with me. Vaan tells me there are lots of places for a young Viera with a lot of talent out there."

"Nah. I have a good thing here. Janzyn and my family are all I need. And no matter how bad things get here, I still remember how bad it was out there… in those mines."

"Fare thee well Mjrn. I have to go to Tarva Village before I leave. Kira said that Janzyn's sister Mona has a present for me."

"Alja, what do you mean leave?" Jote asked.

"I already told you. I'm leaving the Wood. I am going to be a Viera of the skies, just like your sister. Don't try to stop me, my mind is made up. There is nothing here for me. Rael is always trying to force me with Mr. Rush, and I don't want to worry about having a blind child that I'll have to raise alone. The Gift has been given, my friend. You aren't the only Viera who is having a little one, and I need to stay with Vaan."

"I don't like how the Wood tells Viera as soon as it happens. Vaan could've been long gone by the time a woman from any other race besides us or the Reena-Kaana found out. And Reena never have to worry about this kind of thing, since they couldn't have children with Humes."

A loud howl sounded through the village. Alvyne had returned at last, but she looked pretty upset. She ran straight to Jote.


	29. Diary of Alvyne Pg14

Vieraslayer

**Lisaviera is up and ready to receive remarks. She'll have her story up soon enough. Anyway, on to Alvyne**

**The Diary of Alvyne **

Myko says that perhaps if I'm going to be her "sister", I should use Bunansa as my second name. Well, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea. It would tie me to Balthier, and I still like him. Of course, I'd be tied in more of the daughter sense, but I'd still never be a blood relation.

Jote told me that I should've just stayed away from Lena and Chea from the start. She doesn't like Lena. I don't understand why Chea likes Lena! I mean, Lena is a nice, decent Viera in most ways, but I know what I smelled all over her fingers! I wish I had stayed away and never knew what a lesbian was! Jote informed me exactly what Lena and Chea were to each other.

I still don't know what I want to do. It kind of sounds interesting being a wood-warder, but I dunno. There are plenty of healers here too. Maybe I should talk to Jote about it. I asked one of the other Viera what I should do, and she told me I should commit Hara-Kiri. They still hate me like nothing else.

Except for Myko! She loves me! She informed Janson and Slya about me, and those two went crazy! Now it's like I'm the greatest thing those little Viera have ever seen. And they had so many questions! Some were hard to answer…

If a Hume ordered a Reena to kill another Hume, but the Hume the Reena was told to slay begged for mercy, what would the Reena do? I don't know, but that was one of the questions I was asked. I still don't know the answer, and I told Myko that. She seemed disappointed that I didn't know. I guess it was one of those things she had always wanted to know. I'm sure if one of the older Reena were still alive, they'd have an answer! My parents were smart Reena.

Being in the Wood has done wonders for my mood, and I'm sure it will do the same for my health. I found some really sweet berries. I don't need candy anymore, even though Moogles import it and I'd be happy to take it off of their cute little hands if it was cheap enough. Myko gets it all the time. Jote can get anything from the cute little furballs for free since she allows them to set up shop in the village. The Viera don't have money, but they do trade with the Moogles. Where do you think the Moogles get all those high-quality bows and other various simple-yet-effective weapons? And the salve-makers trade their various potions to the Moogles too! It's a very effective system! Maybe once my fur sheds, I can have them do something with it too. Reena shed like crazy certain times of the year. Itchy gray-and-white fur everywhere! Snowing dog hair!

And I know being in the Wood is good for me! Just look at the Viera! They are healthy, active creatures. They hit a certain age and then they don't seem to get any older. They stay so pretty and everything. And they can manage their weight marvelously! Pity Reena have always had weight problems outside of the Wood. There is very little disease, and I think these Viera are quite fertile too. I'll be healthy too if I live here!

There are all kinds of good food too! Healthy things! Reena are not strict carnivores! I like all kinds of herbs and berries! I eat candy on occasion, but not too much! And when I want meat, I'll go catch me a coeurl or something! Thrill of the kill (That isn't a Viera)!

--Alvyne


	30. I Hate Myko!

Vieraslayer

**I think Chapter 31 will be another Myko chapter. Now, the **_**extremely**_** disturbing world of Rael the chief wood-warder of Eruyt Village is revealed. And also Balthier and Fran reappear in this chapter!**

**I Hate Myko!**

Rael was not happy that the stupid Reena had moved in. She was hardly ever happy, ever since Kira had left and Kjrs had been nearly blinded. The only time she remembered being truly happy was the night Jote had eaten the hallucinogenic leaves and ended up in bed with her. Rael liked Jote, but Jote had never been as friendly with her as she was when they were kits after that. The two Viera had grown up together, they had received training together. Rael had guarded when Jote went off into the Wood to give birth to Vinka, and she'd guard her again. Rael would give her life in an instant to save Jote's!

What was Jote thinking, allowing a Reena to live in Eruyt Village? Reena killed Viera; it was a fact of life! Even if the stupid half-Hume had told her never to harm another Viera! Myko was a freak! She was different from other half-Viera!

Rael didn't like Myko for a number of reasons. Fran was a traitor! What business did she have complicating Jote's life by leaving a half-Viera, half-Hume child in her care? Besides, Myko was an uncontrollable, smart-mouthed, assertive little troublemaker. All she did was cause issues among the Viera. And the girl acted like she was smarter than the pureblood Viera, which was an insult to all Viera! And Myko had this necklace she found that she wouldn't get rid of that was dangerous to Viera since it was clearly nethicite!

The day had started out the same as usual, only Rael was getting edgy since she hadn't been able to sneak off and sleep with Rush for a while. She had to see Alja and get a contraceptive, considering it was fall and Rael had to be careful or she'd have a kit. Rael was not willing to have kits. Dana, her daughter, was an accident. Rael was terrified of the thought of having a blind child. Her own mother was very depressed when Kira turned out blind. Rael was not interested in bringing a blind Viera into the world since she was probably incapable of taking care of it! Plus she'd feel bad. She did have a heart, (albeit a tiny one, obviously) and it would hurt her to see her child get picked at like Kira was just because they had been born blind.

Rael had decided she hated Vaan more than any other Hume. She asked Alja what had happened, and it turned out Rael had once again overreacted to something that wasn't as bad as it looked. She used Rush and Kjrs to soothe her rage, and it worked quite well. Kjrs had enjoyed herself and that made Rael even happier. The other Viera deserved a little happiness in her life. Perhaps Kjrs would turn up pregnant and bear Rush a son. Jote would probably pair off Vinka with the next unrelated male born to the tribe so she wouldn't have the same problem as her mother did with finding a suitable mate. Jote had searched for years before the Wood had sent Marl to be her mate.

"Kjrs, are you okay? I know I overdid it, but I didn't hurt you that badly, did I?" Rael asked when she and Kjrs had returned home. The other wood-warder looked very pale after talking to Jote.

"Rae, it's Alja! She's leaving to live with Vaan, as a sky pirate! She went to Tarva Village to pick up her new mini coeurl cub from Mona and then she's leaving the Wood! Mjrn and Jote both tried to convince her to stay, but to no avail! And that's not the half of it! Apparently, Alja is pregnant now too. The Wood says the Gift has been given, and that only means one thing for a Viera! Your sister is going to have a half-Hume child!" Kjrs exclaimed.

"I always wanted to be an aunt. Pity Alja didn't find a Vieran mate, but maybe this is for the best. Now can we go back to Rush to celebrate?" Rael asked hopefully.

"I'm not going back there. We're both full of Rush's seed, and I'm sore already. Rush needs a rest too. You're gonna kill him if you go back now. Let him have a break Rae. You're acting all strange. Are you happy?"

"I haven't been happy since my night with Jote, but I certainly feel a lot better now. I always feel like there's a hole in me, and I try to fill it with all kinds of things, but nothing works for long. And wipe that smile from your face! I wasn't talking about anything sexual!"

"I'm so sore. I need to go lie down. And we both need to talk to the Wood later. We were both in strong heat and Rush slept with the both of us. How are you not sore?"

"I'm used to Rush and everything. I'm always with someone, unlike you I have slept with dozens of people before, and you've only been with a few and you don't do it often enough. And I don't need to talk to the Wood. I used protection."

"I'm gonna go home and lie down for a few hours. I'll talk to the Wood myself Rae. I was kind of hoping there was a chance we were both going to have little Viera. This is a very good year for Viera to breed. Year of the Rabbit, I suppose. That's what we call it, isn't it? The years where there are six or seven pregnancies per village? Don't even think about going back and being with Rush! He needs rest! He had to service both of us, and that takes a lot out of men! Even Janzyn, and that's why Mjrn had to find Rush to satisfy her the night she conceived Janson and Slya!"

Rael hugged Kjrs. "Kjrs… I need somebody."

"I'll see what I can do later, my friend. I've had enough of you for a while. Go bother Jote or somebody."

"Jote says that she's not going to do that ever again. She still swears the one time was an accident! It's a real shame, because she's very good in bed. Very, very good."

"The only real shame here is your utter lack of decency!"

Fran and Balthier had gone back to Rabanastre. Fran had gone off to Clan Centurio Hall to talk with Krjn and Montblanc about something. Possibly about trying to locate another Reena-Kaana even. Balthier was watching a little Viera girl, obviously Ktjn's little Tjla, run around playing. She reminded him so much of Myko. He wondered how his daughter was doing. It had been so long since he had seen her. Myko looked more like a Viera, but there were some things about her that were from her Hume half. Tjla had some Hume characteristics too, but she too looked mostly Viera.

"We want to have one like that." Said a pretty Viera standing with her Hume boyfriend.

"Now Sjra, I said if we get married we can try to have children, but not until." The Hume told the Viera.

"I never regret not realizing Fran was just in heat when she went crazy that night years back. Our daughter is the sweetest little thing. She lives in the Wood with her mother's family, but we get letters through Mognet all the time." Balthier said.

"Max, I want a little Viera so much." Sjra insisted.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. You're so young."

"I'm one-hundred-and-three. Viera don't get married. And if we have to be married for you to want kids, why don't we get married? Are you afraid of commitment?"

"Pregnancy is often very hard on Viera." Balthier commented.

"Listen to him dear." Max said.

"I know the risks, ok? I know many Viera used to die in childbirth, but that was a long time ago. We have better healers now in the Wood, and I'm sure some Hume doctors can deal with Viera these days! I just want to have a baby."

Balthier left the two lovers alone to their conversation and went to find Fran. She would probably have the information they needed and they could go look for treasure somewhere. Helping Alvyne or not they were still sky pirates. And that was why they couldn't take care of their precious little Myko. They loved Myko with all their hearts, but they couldn't take care of her because of the danger they were always in.

Fran was talking with Krjn. The two Viera had struck up a friendship years ago, and they still were fairly close.

"You mean you met a real Reena-Kaana?! I haven't seen one for ages! I thought they had been eliminated. Well, I could check the clan records, but I doubt there would be any Reena without me knowing, considering I am a Viera. We only hunt marks, but perhaps there was once a bill posted for one that still hasn't been hunted down and slain. There's a one in ten million chance, but as my mother always said, that means there still is a chance!" Krjn exclaimed. Montblanc the Moogle was sitting on her shoulder.

"If we find anything about any Reena, we'll be sure to tell you, kupo!" Montblanc said.

"Thank you."

"Fran, if you want to quit pirating with the Hume and join us…" Krjn began.

"No thank you."

Alja had just gotten her new friend, Jarl, from Mona. Jarl was a jet-black mini coeurl and was Whiskers' younger sister. Mona raised mini coeurls, and Alja was going to take Jarl with her. Vaan had given her permission to get one, so long as it didn't hate him like Whiskers hated Janzyn!

The young Viera couldn't believe she was about to leave the Wood behind forever. She had to though. She was going to have a baby, and she needed to raise the little half-Viera with Vaan. She was going to miss Mjrn, and she'd even miss Rael, but she had to do what she was going to do for her own good and the good of her child.

It occurred to Alja that Vaan might've left with Penelo already. Rael told her that sometimes Hume men would leave girls they got pregnant. It happened a lot, especially when the woman was a Viera. Men would sleep with them for amusement, not to mate, and then they'd leave, half of them never knowing the Viera bore their child. And sometimes those who did know didn't want to have to take care of a half-blood child they didn't even want. Humes were known to amuse themselves using Viera. Alja didn't know if she believed Rael. Rael would tell her all kinds of things that weren't exactly true, but the thought still made the young Viera nervous.

"Jarl, you're going to be a flying coeurl! You hear me? You're coming along with me, girl. And we're going to be pirates! And eventually, you're going to have a little sister or brother! We have to find your daddy now." Alja told her new pet. She picked up Jarl and went to find Vaan.


	31. Another Letter From Myko

Vieraslayer

**And here's Myko's latest letter!**

_Dear Mommy and Daddy,_

_Things are fine here. Alvyne is soooo cool! I've always wanted to meet a real, live Reena-Kaana. The other Viera hate her. Well, except for Aunt Mjrn. I think she likes Alvyne._

_Miss Alja is leaving with Mr. Vaan and Miss Penelo. She's also getting her very own mini coeurl, just like Miss Mona! I have a Reena, so I don't need a mini coeurl, but they do sound really cool._

_I'm getting trained to be a wood-warder when I get a little older! Mr. Marl and Miss Kjrs agreed to do it. It took a lot of persuasion to get Miss Kjrs involved, because she hates me like Miss Rael. She hates Humes in general, but she pretty much does everything Miss Rael does. It's like Miss Kjrs is Miss Rael's shadow or something!_

_Vinka seems pretty excited about being a big sister. I don't know. She might just be picking up the excitement from the other Viera. She is only two after all. I somewhat remember how excited the other Viera were when Aunt Jote was pregnant with Vinka. I wish I had a little sister. Why don't I get a little sister? I know that it's dangerous for a child to live with sky pirates, but I was born here and I live here! Why can't my sister live here? Alvyne says she's my sister now, but I want a little sister too._

_Alvyne wants to be a healer like Miss Zara. I don't know any Viera who would be willing to train her, even though she does have talent. She says that her father taught her to heal some things when she was a puppy. I hope one of the Viera recognizes her talent and trains her, despite the fact that she's a Reena-Kaana._

_Mr. Vaan got attacked by Miss Rael and Miss Kjrs the other day. They said he "defiled" Miss Alja, whatever that means! I asked Alvyne and Aunt Mjrn about it, but they both said it was something that I don't get to know until I'm an adult. Why was Miss Rael so angry? She's seen Mr. Vaan before. I didn't think she minded him because he helped Miss Alja AND Miss Kjrs. I know Miss Alja likes Mr. Vaan and she's going to live with him, but I didn't think Miss Rael hated Vaan. Now Miss Kjrs… she HATES Humes, and that's the main reason she hates me!_

_Aunt Mjrn seems so depressed these days. I wonder if something is going on between her and Mr. Janzyn. Aunt Jote said that last time this happened, Aunt Mjrn turned up pregnant with her twins. I don't know. Aunt Mjrn does want to have a daughter with Mr. Janzyn, but I don't know if it's gonna be anytime soon. Mr. Hjen will be renovating until early spring, but maybe Mr. Janzyn and Aunt Mjrn can find another place for a while. Aunt Mjrn says I should refer to Mr. Janzyn as LORD Janzyn, but Aunt Jote says that only village leaders should be called Lord or Lady._

_Miss Hala says it is year of the Rabbit, which I think means that it's a year where there will be lots of little Viera pretty soon. She also said there hasn't been a year like this since Aunt Mjrn and Miss Alja were born. Six little Viera were born that year! There are usually two or three a year. Aunt Jote says Viera are multiplying, both in the Wood and outside of it._

_We went to a dinner party at Miss Lena's, and since then, poor Alvyne hasn't been the same. She said she found out something that she never wants to remember, but she can't so it's gonna replay over and over in my poor doggy's head! What could possibly be wrong with Miss Lena or Miss Chea? Besides that they want to marry each other, which I still don't understand HOW they can, since they're both girls…_

_Myko Lapin Bunansa._


	32. Slya Needs Help!

Vieraslayer

**I haven't got any reviews for a few weeks, so I'm a bit depressed. Is anybody still interested? Not even Lisaviera wants to read most of the time, since she has more fun playing Okami and her dozens of DS games all day. Lisa kind of likes Alvyne because she's a doggy, but she'd prefer Viera humping each other in every chapter! NO. I'd **_**like**_** to write that, but that would get boring real quick and I'd probably get in trouble. The trademark Reena howl begins with a roar and then turns into a wolf howl. In this chapter, Alvyne gains the respect of the Viera when she does something heroic.**

**Slya Needs Help!**

Alvyne and the Viera were slowly adapting to each other. Slowly. The advisors tolerated her for Jote's sake. She couldn't handle all kinds of stress. It wasn't good for her in her fragile condition. Rael had been disappearing twice as much as she did before. Kjrs was depressed that she wasn't going to have Rush's child and she had gone out of heat. It was now winter. The Viera were calmed down since their mating season was over for another year. Jote was a bit better. And she was happy that it would only be a few more months until she was back to normal. Vinka was incredibly excited that she'd get a little sister and that her third birthday was coming up in the spring. Myko was going to be seven, and all she ever wanted was a little sister, but that was the one thing she'd probably not get for a long time.

Myko would sleep using Alvyne's shedded fur as a pillow. The Reena started shedding early in winter. It was the jungle, and it never got very cold. Alvyne's winter coat came in, but then she lost it soon after. That was why she was shedding. It wasn't supposed to happen until spring or summer. Viera didn't understand the concept of a winter coat very much. Most lived their whole long lives in an area where it was never very cold, and they had never heard of anything like that. Most Reena didn't even know they got winter coats. Alvyne knew, since she had traveled all over Ivalice, but she never expected to lose it that fast, hot or not. I was making her miserable the few days she had it.

Janson and Slya were fascinated with Alvyne. They didn't know much about the Reena-Kaana, and they never expected to meet one. Slya was a bit wilder than Janson (she got that from her father), and she loved playing with Alvyne. The Reena puppy was bigger than her, but Slya could more than hold her own. She was a pureblood Viera after all, and the Viera had beaten the Reena.

Today however, Slya could not play with Alvyne without worrying about Vinka. Jote's heiress was not content playing with other Viera kits her age. She wanted to play with the furry doggy too!

Penelo was fascinated with Jarl. She had never seen a miniature coeurl before, and she was pleased to know that they could learn tricks. They were cats that were more like dogs, and were a lot more attractive than regular coeurls.

Vaan and Alja were off to a side watching Penelo play with the coeurl cub. They had returned to Vaan and Penelo's airship. Alja was a bit uneasy about being on the airship and away from all she knew, but she was far from having second thoughts and hopping back to her rabbit hole.

"I'm glad Jarl is such a hit. I named her that in honour of Jote and Marl. I don't want to forget who I am or where I came from, who my friends are… were. I can't look back, but I don't want to forget it all. We Viera live a hard life. You know what happens if we leave. It's for my child though." Alja said.

"Vaan! Alja! Watch this! Jarl, sit!" Penelo yelled excitedly. The mini coeurl didn't sit. She instead laid down and curled up.

"She'll learn eventually. Don't worry. She's just a cub right now. When she grows up she'll be the size of a small dog. Not even as big as a Paramina Husky."

"She's just what we needed! You too, Ali."

"Penelo, I'm not like Fran. I'm not as smart as she is, and I can't use all kinds of weapons and stuff like she can either. I can barely walk! I can't be a fighter. I can make potions, that's my job. I don't know what use I'll be as a sky pirate. I think I'd be better off as a housewife than anything else."

"How about working in an items shop? We could get you a job doing that. There's even another Viera that already works there. Would you be more comfortable working with a fellow Viera?"

"You know, that doesn't sound half bad. I'll get to work with potions, and another Viera might help me not feel as homesick as I'll be sure to get."

"Not only that. Ktjn has a half-Hume daughter herself. She'll know how to help you with yours."

"You think Migelo needs another person at the store?" Vaan asked his friend.

"Why not?"

"There is the issue of the baby…"

"Ktjn takes Tjla to work with her whenever Krjn can't watch her. And Krjn is often out doing her job for Clan Centurio. There's a rumour floating around Rabanastre about her and Montblanc right now. I'm sure it's not true. Who ever heard of a Moogle and a Viera falling in love? Well, anyhow, I'm sure another half-Viera child at the shop would only be good. Tjla needs someone to play with while her mother is busy."

"I'm worried about my baby. I hope it isn't blind like Kira." Alja muttered.

"You've said that before! Alja, I'm sure that little Viera you're having will be fine. And if it is blind, we'll all take good care of him or her. What are you hoping for, a girl or a boy?" Penelo asked.

"I don't really care as long as she or he is healthy and can see."

Alvyne was depressed. Fran had told her in a letter that Clan Centurio had no records of anything even possibly a Reena-Kaana. It was not a great surprise. The Reena was convinced she was one of a kind, and after her there would be no more Reena-Kaana ever again. Well, unless Humes cloned them or something. They certainly had access to Reena fossils! Reena had been around for a long time, after all.

"Darn it Vink! Go home! I don't want to play with you right now!" Slya yelled. Alvyne was out of it and not paying much attention. The children were playing outside of the village.

"Leave her alone Slya! She's only a baby!" Myko yelped.

"No she isn't! She's almost three! She can talk and everything!"

"You are only a year older than her!"

"No more fighting, nope-nope!" Alvyne pleaded with the Viera kits. Vinka took that time to leap up on the Reena-Kaana's back and try getting her to run.

"Alvyne isn't for riding, Vink! Get off!" Slya yelled. When Vinka refused to get off the canine's back, Slya tried to run off to the village to find her mother or somebody who would listen to her and wouldn't hurt Alvyne or Vinka, but before she could, a huge gargoyle blocked her. Vinka got off of Alvyne's back and huddled in a corner with Myko, but Alvyne got angry.

The Reena-Kaana approached the gargoyle, growling savagely. Destroying the enemies of Viera was what the Reena were made to do in the first place, and though they had done a poor job of that in the past, Alvyne was determined to make up for that! She leapt onto the creature's back out of instinct and prepared to sink her teeth into the back of the neck as though she about to kill a Viera.

Before Alvyne had a chance to attempt her lethal bite, an arrow landed in the gargoyle and it fell. The Reena leapt to a side and spotted Rael and Marl. Rael had shot the arrow, surprisingly.

"Is everyone okay?" Marl asked.

"And is my daughter with you? It's time for her training." Rael added.

"We're fine, thank you. And I think Dana is hiding out with Kira. She doesn't want to be a wood-warder." Myko said. Rael ran off to retrieve Dana. Marl picked up Vinka.

"Alvyne, you saved them. If you hadn't distracted that gargoyle long enough for Rael to shoot it, it probably would've killed the children. You are a heroine, despite what the other Viera say. If you ever need something, don't hesitate to ask me." The male Viera told the young Reena. Alvyne was panting like any regular dog. The thrill of the fight had hyped her up. She was ready to play now, other Reena or not.


	33. Diary of Alvyne Pg15

Vieraslayer

**I am going to introduce a villain next chapter, but now, it's Alvyne's moment in the spotlight. REVIEWS PLEASE?**

**The Diary of Alvyne the Hero**

Maybe I should be a wood-warder after all! Jote and Marl can't thank me enough, and neither can Mjrn. I'm sure Fran would be pleased with me too!

See, we were out playing, and this gargoyle attacked the kits, and I distracted it long enough for the wood-warders to come to the rescue! I did what my people were designed to do. Marl says that he'd give me anything I want. I know what I want, and I don't really have to ask the Viera. It's the Moogles I need to talk to. Gummy worms are the only reward I want. I haven't had any for a while now.

I hope my fur stops shedding soon. It itches like nothing else. Not bites from the mondo mosquitoes that call this area home itch that much. Darn it those bugs are huge! And Myko tells me that getting bitten from those mosquitoes is worse than having rabbitpox! I don't know, since Reena don't get rabbitpox. Only Viera do. According to Lord Janzyn, rabbitpox is what made his disgusting sister the way she is. She didn't want boyfriends because there aren't a lot of boy Viera and many females don't find mates. Lena can't have little Viera because she got rabbitpox as an adult and it left her barren. She said the male Viera were better off finding girl Viera who could have children, but she was still so lonely so she decided to love other girl Viera.

Jote says that since I saved her child and nieces, I am going to be considered an honourary Viera now. That's really cool. She told me not very many non-Viera are allowed to live with Viera, and I'm the first Reena-Kaana to be honoured as such. I think the Viera trust me a little more now. Lord Janzyn was terrified of me when he visited the village and discovered what I am, but now he's proud to know such a heroic doggy! Mjrn told him the full story.

I'm going to be trained soon. Zara, the top healer in Eruyt Village, is going to teach me how to be a midwife just in case Jote or somebody needs me. And I'm going to start training not just soon but _very_ soon. I can't wait! Next week can't come too soon!

It's not a great surprise that Clan Centurio was no help to me in my Reena search. Had there been a Reena, surely Krjn the Viera would've killed it long ago! It was still nice of Fran to check. She needs to know that I have heard rumours of a treasure the Reena-Kaana left behind when my tribe was killed. Much as I'd hate knowing Reena property is in the hands of sky pirates, Fran and Balthier deserve it more than anyone else. And it's not like it's dangerous or anything. It's actually pretty cool. I know the Reena put it in a safe place. I just hope nobody else got to the Reena talisman first! It has some kind of power, but we never figured out what. We stole it off a Viera we killed and we have an intense liking for shiny objects. Perhaps Reena would've made remarkable sky pirates?

--Alvyne Vieraslayer


	34. The Other

Vieraslayer

**I promised a villain, and I have come up with one of the most dangerous, twisted, psychotic creatures I've ever invented… and I write soap opera parodies so I can come up with some awful villains! Just you wait and see how dangerous something can be when she turns against her nature in a way Alvyne cannot. Introducing Carraka the Reena-Kaana! BTW, the **_**Yesterday's Tomorrow **_**show is a take on the **_**Today**_** show. REVIEW ME!**

**The Other**

A lone Viera wandered the streets at night hoping to find some shop that was still open. She had returned home after a whole day shopping only to realize she had forgotten what she had originally gone out to get.

A shadow was following the rabbit-person. The shadow was shaped rather like a canine. A Paramina Husky to be exact. The Viera saw it, but there was nothing to worry about. It was only a stray dog!

That shadow was the last thing the Viera woman saw before she felt something large land on her back…

Ktjn headed to work the next day with Tjla in tow, same as usual. She had happily been watching half of the _Yesterday's Tomorrow _show, just like always. Coffee was not good for Viera, it made them hyper, so she had herbal tea, just like always.

Yep, a normal day, just like always.

Except for the crowd out near Migelo's Sundries that was blocking her entry!

"Hey, what is going on?" Ktjn asked Migelo, who was standing near the crowd.

"See for yourself. It's terrible! And what's more, this is the third one this month! This is the first one killed in Rabanastre, but there were two more found killed in the same way in other areas!" The Bangaa told the Viera. Ktjn told Tjla to stay with Migelo and she edged her way through the crowd.

"Oh. My. Wood." The Viera gasped.

There was blood everywhere, but what horrified Ktjn most was where the blood had come from. A dead creature was just lying there. It was practically torn apart. Upon closer inspection, Ktjn froze.

The body was that of a Viera.

Ktjn had to keep from retching at the sight of one of her own kind ripped to pieces. It looked like something ate part of it. But what ate Viera aside from extinct Reena-Kaana or monsters? Had some Hume or Bangaa gone crazy and decided that eating Viera was a good idea?

"Hey! Did you know this Viera?" A Moogle asked Ktjn.

"From what I can make out, no. I hope not. It's hard to tell. She's been torn almost beyond recognition! Who would… nay, _could_ be capable of this kind of damage! It looks like something has taken bites out of this poor Viera. Huge parts of her are missing! I really should've stayed home and watched more news. This is going to be a very bad day!" Ktjn yelped in reply.

Clan Centurio waded into the group. Krjn saw her sister and seemed very relieved.

"When I heard a Viera had been found torn to shreds, I feared it was you. Thank the Wood I haven't lost my sister! But who is that? Is that Max's Sjra? It looks like her! Ktjn, do me a favour and find Max! NOW! Don't worry about Tjla! If Migelo needs to do something, I'll watch her!" Krjn ordered. She knew what she was doing. Ktjn was still so freaked out she was shaking. She ran off to find Max and see if Sjra was with him or not.

Out of a shadow, a pair of big blue eyes was watching.

The Viera had reason to worry, because that pair of big blue eyes belonged to Carraka Lepuskiller, the most horrible creature ever to terrorize Viera. And there was one thing special that made Carraka different from others who harassed innocent Viera…

Carraka was a full-grown Reena-Kaana!

But she was no ordinary Reena! Oh no. She had recently found a way to ignore a Hume's orders, making her especially deadly! And she had just moved to Rabanastre because she had heard of the significant Viera population. She had found herself a food source, and she knew Humes wouldn't be able to stop her the way they usually stopped her kind! Very few Reena could ignore a Hume's orders, and they were even worse than most Reena.

And Carraka had other defenses. She had mastered the lethal bite, but if in hand-to-hand, she had razor-sharp claws. She was also proficient in weapons of all kinds. Bows were her favourite. It helped her get into the mind of a Viera so she could hunt them. And she was very clever with her transformations. She never transformed into the same exact shape twice, so she'd never be recognized and suspected! Someone who showed up every time a Viera was murdered would certainly be arrested! And to remain even more inconspicuous, she'd often watch the crowds gawk at her handiwork in the form of a small animal such as a pigeon or rat. Something that appeared anywhere and was not suspicious at all!

And it wasn't like she didn't have a good reason to kill the Viera. She ate them, and she never left much left. She usually skeletonized the carcass before she left. All except the head. Reena had never eaten the heads of the Viera, not even Carraka. The corpse did get identified if found soon enough, but Reena just didn't like eating the heads.

The only problem with eating Viera was that blood got everywhere. Reena spent hours licking gore out of all their fur. They were clean creatures, much like the Viera. Reena were dogs, but they sure didn't want to smell like dogs! And since many Reena didn't cook their meat (although many, like Alvyne, did), they had to stay clean or they'd get fleas or something off the animals they killed. Carraka only cooked if she wasn't likely to get caught, but in the case of Viera in a city, she had to eat as much as she could and flee.

Carraka didn't care if a Viera was male or female, a kit or an adult, rava or veena, or anything like that. She didn't even care if the Viera was pregnant, like most Reena. Viera were prey, simple as that. She didn't like them. They had killed her whole tribe, probably even her niece Alvyne Vieraslayer, even though the pup ran like crazy at the first sign of danger. She killed any Viera she could get her evil little paws on. Her favourite thing was digging her teeth into the neck of a squirming bunny-person and feel them go limp immediately. Sometimes, if she was outside a town and encountered a lone Viera, she'd take her time, fighting it until it was subdued and them viciously torturing it before killing and eating it. She never attacked Viera in pairs though. That was kind of dangerous.

Carraka was interested in Ktjn. She looked pretty young. Young Viera were the best. They were nice and tender still, and sometimes they couldn't fight very well yet so they were easy to take down. Carraka's favourite parts of a Viera to eat were the pointed little feet. The ribs weren't bad either. The only problem with going after Ktjn was the danger of her sister. Carraka did not want to fight Krjn. She had heard of her. Krjn was a prominent member of Clan Centurio, and was a seasoned warrior. She could quite possibly kill a Reena without too much trouble. Carraka had to be smart about this or she'd be killed. She and her mate Atlas were possibly the only two Reena-Kaana left. They were going to try and have a few pups soon, but first they had to find themselves a nice home with a steady supply of delicious Viera. Rabanastre was turning out to be a pretty good place. Lots of Viera… big enough to make an escape into a crowd… lots of places to hunt. It was like it was begging a pair of Reena to reestablish their race there!

In the Wood, Alvyne was undergoing her first day of training. She was going to be a healer for the Viera, and the young Reena was very excited. Jote was watching her, interested. If Alvyne was going to be her midwife, she had to make sure she knew what she was dealing with. If somebody wasn't careful, they could really hurt someone. Jote didn't know if she'd need Alvyne, but it couldn't hurt to have her present just in case.

Mjrn was acting as a temporary leader again. She had done very well when Jote was recovering from having little Vinka and couldn't handle leading the tribe. Mjrn knew this was only for a few hours, while Jote was watching Zara and Alvyne, but it made her happy that her sister finally trusted her.

And Mjrn was needed right now. She had to figure out where Rush and Rael had snuck off to after they had been caught having relations in town by two of the younger Viera. Rael knew better than to bring Rush into Eruyt Village. Rush wasn't even allowed in Caman Village, his own home, for his disgraceful behaviour. Rael had brought him in just to make Mjrn look bad. Rael thought she'd be a better temporary leader considering she was chief wood-warder and she didn't like Mjrn period. Mjrn's stupid behaviour with that Janzyn moron had corrupted Alja! Now Alja was carrying the child of a Hume who hadn't even raped her! That was the only excuse for a Viera to get pregnant to a Hume anymore! When there were loads of the damn Reena flooding the Wood, sure, but not in this day and age! There was probably only one Reena left in existence and she was a stupid puppy who had saved three children from a gargoyle Rael herself actually killed! Rael didn't hate Alvyne as much as Myko, but she still disliked the dog with great intensity. Then again, she didn't like anybody except Rush, Kjrs, and Jote. Alja was dead to her. She didn't care if Alja was dead for real. Who could refuse a hot male Viera like Rush and instead mate with a stupid unattractive _Hume_ child?

Mjrn was sending the wood-warders through the town. The pair of idiots couldn't have gotten too far! Janzyn was comforting one of the young Viera who had seen Rael with Rush by telling her strange jokes. At least the jokes were appropriate for a child to hear! Jan wasn't used to telling jokes that weren't raunchy. It was an interesting experience for him. He'd have to tell some of his new dirty jokes to Mjrn later. Hjen said the renovations were going quite well and would be done by March.

"Hey Mjrn? I think Rjga here is doing better. Want to go home and play? Did I ever tell you that you're even sexier when you're bossing all the other Viera around? I'll let you tell me what to do anytime!" Janzyn said happily.

"Grow up for a while Janzyn. I need to make sure Rush is out of here and Rael is punished by the time Jote gets back, not have you sit there asking me what moves you should do this time or whatever. I'd love to play right now, but I can't. None of your temptation. Don't hype yourself up or you'll get hard and I'll have young Viera girls asking me questions they don't need to be asking. You want to help me? Go search my place. I'm not putting it past Rael and Rush to go there and be overly destructive to make it look like we tore the place apart in our latest round of 'mindless' passion so I get in trouble with Jote!" Mjrn hissed.

"Okay. And if I find Rush and Rael, may I do something horrible to Rush for neglecting Slya for the past year? He doesn't pay her enough attention, and it makes her a sad little Viera. I care about her like she's my daughter, and she deserves attention from her real father or she'll grow up screwy. Not that you or your sisters grew up screwy, considering you never knew your father. Can I beat the hell out of Mr. Rush, please?"

"No, you may not. I will. It is my job after all, and Slya is my daughter. Rush will be punished on both counts, you can be sure. Both entering the village and not visiting Slya often enough. Plus there's the fact that Rjga and Dana found him and Rael. Dana, being Rael's daughter, is used to the indecent behaviour going on at home, but Rjga is not."

"Poor Dana. If she doesn't get help, she's going to turn into another Rael."

"Rael is miserable Jan. I feel sorry for her. It's only been in recent years that she's become so twisted. And she can't think straight half the time. Things keep happening to her, and she doesn't know why, so she takes it out on us. She also believes that it's my fault my mother died, so she hates me. The Viera loved Mom. I can't remember her at all, since she died so soon after I was born. I wish I had at least a little memory of her."

"Mjrn, I don't remember my mother either, you know. She died having me. I was lucky Dock found me and raised me as his son. It's only recently that I found my real father, Tran."

"I asked Marl if he knew who my father was, but he said that Mom was with many male Viera. All he knows is it isn't Tran. He made sure to check _that_ out. Tran has been with Jote, but he never knew our mother. He's heard of her, he told me, and he would've liked it if he knew her, but he didn't have the chance. I wish I knew. I don't even know if I have the same father as Jote and Fran. They know that they have the same father, even though they have no idea who he was. Mom told them they had the same father, but she never told them about mine. She never believed it to be important."

Alvyne was getting supplies for Zara. The Viera was impressed with how much the young canine knew already. Her father must've taught her more than even Alvyne thought she knew. The young Reena knew almost as much about Viera anatomy as the Viera themselves! She even knew some things very few Viera knew!


	35. Diary of Alvyne Pg16

Vieraslayer

**I haven't got a review for a while, so please; will someone drop me a line?**

**The Diary of Alvyne Vierahealer**

How does that sound? A Reena needs some sort of second name, and I was searching. It was actually my trainer, Zara, who suggested _Vierahealer_, and I'm just trying it out. I don't know if it sounds that great, but it is okay for now. If I don't like it, I'll change it.

Lord Janzyn tells me that there have been reports of Viera being killed, and it looks like something was eating them. Sounds promising, but I don't know if I want to look into it myself. I should ask Balthier to check it out. Fran needs to find herself somewhere to be safe if the Viera killing continues. I don't want her to get eaten. To think I once wanted to eat her myself!

Well, if Viera in the Wood start showing up hurt or dead, I'll move mountains to see them avenged, Reena or no Reena. Well, if it is a Reena male, I could have Myko tame it I suppose. There were a few records of Reena who did not obey Humes loyally, but it was super-rare and I don't think if I found one of my kind it would be like that. It would probably be normal like me.

Myko tells me the first week of spring, there's going to be a festival called the New Life Festival. Sounds fun. Viera singing, that's what I'm waiting for! I will join them and sing as a Reena. Reena love to sing! It's what our voices are suited for! And there will be lots of food! Myko says there isn't much for a child to do, but I think it will be awesome!

I'm learning how to help deliver Viera kits. It looks hard. You have to be careful or you could hurt the Viera and/or her kit. Zara says that in spring I'll get my chance to work. She'll be helping too, to make sure I don't screw up. If I screw up on a live Viera, it could mean her death. I'm also learning how to cast healing spells besides Cure and Esuna for the regular Viera. Esuna is nice, but there are better spells.

There is a lot of demand for healers, especially since the Viera are multiplying like the rabbits they are. Kits get sick or injured often, and they need curing. And not a lot of Viera train to be healers. Most who want to help their village become either wood-warders or salve-makers. Mjrn certainly would be a decent wood-warder if she bothers to train. Her sisters apparently were very good before Fran left and Jote became the leader. Even their mother was supposedly one of the finest wood-warders of all time. Now the lead wood-warder in Eruyt Village is dumb ol' Rael. Zara says that the salve-makers should figure out something to give Rael before she kills herself. She's a fine wood-warder, but otherwise she's crazy.

And I do mean crazy! This Rael Viera is not like most Viera. She's bisexual, for one thing. Jote told me that's almost as bad as being lesbian. She said that means somebody who likes both boys and girls in the way Mjrn likes Janzyn, or how Lena likes Chea. I still can't get the two of them out of my mind. I think I'm going to learn how to make that Salve of Forgetting Jote told me about, forbidden or not! Rael spends a lot of time with a male Viera named Rush, but she sometimes will run off with one of the other wood-warders.

There are other reasons I can't stand Rael too. She absolutely refuses my help when she gets hurt. She totally ignores me and begs Zara to heal her, even when Zara is very busy and I'm not doing anything. She despises me with a passion. She says I won't heal anybody, I'll just hurt them worse. Being best friends with Myko doesn't help either. Rael hates Myko so much, and nobody knows why!

Zara just called for me. I'll write again later!

--Alvyne Vierahealer


	36. Krjn is Attacked!

Vieraslayer

**Lord Janzyn is apparently as big a fan of the news as Ktjn, but for different reasons (He likes hot female Viera newscasters). This chapter gets a bit sad at some parts.**

**Krjn is Attacked**

"Tomaj! Hey! I'm not going in today. Something… terrible happened. Of course, you should know already. I left the news on." Ktjn yelled as she returned home. Tjla ran to find her father.

Tomaj and Tjla started laughing about something. Ktjn walked in to find the channel changed to a show where two idiots threw coconuts at each other.

"You're having our daughter watch this! Is this why she threw rocks at that Seeq kid she plays with? I got blamed for that. That kid's father called me a racist rabbit whore!" Ktjn yelped. She got in front of the screen.

"I like the coconuts. Whatever happened in town couldn't have been that bad. Now get out of the way." Tomaj said.

"You don't care if I get killed! Tomaj, Sjra was killed last night! And it looked like something was eating her! She has been absolutely torn to pieces! You could hardly recognize it as a Viera, and even less as Sjra. What if I'm next? And Tjla too, since she carries Vieran blood in her! We could be in great danger if we don't leave town for a while. At least until this creature is destroyed. If you had been watching the _Yesterday's Tomorrow_ show instead of this tripe like you said you were, you would've known this!"

"I don't watch that anymore. You can only watch so much of Meredith the Viera before you start wishing they'd get that other chick back."

"Hey! She's the only Viera newscaster I've ever seen. And she's very respectable. Don't be badmouthing Viera! Your daughter is part Viera, and I'm a Viera!"

"I'm not badmouthing Viera. In fact, I've been wishing you'd come home early one of these days. Want to put Tjla down for a nap and then we could go back to bed for a few hours?" Tomaj had a smirk on his face as he said this.

"I'm not tired, thank you."

"Oh, nobody said we were going to sleep. Tjla will be the only one sleeping!"

"Oh, that. No thank you. I don't want that either. I will tell you if I desire that again. I only did that and had Tjla because I was in heat, and it was the first time I had came in heat outside of the Wood, and I was losing my mind. I couldn't take it anymore. I am glad you were there to help me. And that you didn't get mad or anything. I know a place where we can go when we leave town. When I left town when I found out I was going to have Tjla, that is where I went. I have to go tell Migelo I will not be working for him again for a while. He will understand that it is no longer safe for Viera here. He saw what happened out there. I'll be surprised if he doesn't have to answer questions for every news program on Ivalice!"

Ktjn left to go tell Migelo after speaking with Tomaj a little more. They'd leave as soon as possible.

As Ktjn neared Migelo's Sundries, a creature leapt out at her, ready to attack. It was Atlas, trying to prove to Carraka that he was a perfectly capable hunter himself. Ktjn was cornered. She could not believe what she was seeing. Reena-Kaana were extinct, weren't they?

Atlas rushed at Ktjn and threw her. The young Viera struggled to get up, seeing a big male Reena-Kaana looking straight at her, his eyes showing only pure hatred and bloodlust. He prepared to kill her in one blow. He charged, claws pointed straight at the Viera, attempting to impale her. Ktjn braced herself. It would be a miracle if she survived the brutal blow.

The Reena's claws tore into Viera flesh, but the Viera was not Ktjn. Seeing her sister in danger, Krjn had gotten in front of her and took the severe blow from Atlas's claws herself. Some of the other members of Clan Centurio were there too. The Reena transformed into an insect and flew off. He could not fight a whole clan by himself!

Ktjn looked her sister over. She was breathing, but barely. And she was bleeding profusely. If she didn't get help soon, she would die. The Reena's claws had sliced right through her armour easily. If she hadn't had it, she would've already been dead. Ktjn knew if Krjn hadn't taken the blow, she would've been killed instantly.

Montblanc rushed to the Viera warrior's side. He ordered one of the clan members to get help quickly. Krjn was dying.

"Montblanc, she's going into shock. She's going to die, isn't she? Filthy Reena-Kaana! They have no reason to do this! They're supposed to be extinct! My mother told me stories about them before she died. Now I'm going to lose Krjn! She's the only sister I have! Mother only had the two of us!" Ktjn wailed.

"Krjn is not going to die. We'll save her, don't worry, kupo." Montblanc assured Ktjn, but the furry little white Moogle didn't look so sure himself.

Ktjn just sat there next to her sister. Krjn couldn't die! Who would protect her from the monsters? Who would put up with Tjla and pretend she didn't want to? "You can't die sister. I will never forgive you if you leave me! You are a warrior. You must continue to fight, even now!" Ktjn whispered in her unconscious sister's ear. She didn't think Krjn could hear her, but it couldn't hurt. Krjn's heart stopped.

"OH MY WOOD! Montblanc! Do you know CPR?! Her heart stopped beating!" Ktjn yelled.

"You help me! C'mon Krjn. Fight, kupo! Don't die on us! Help is on its way, kupo!" Montblanc cried as he tried to get the Viera's heart beating again. Ktjn was giving mouth-to-mouth to her sister.

Krjn didn't know where she was. She was not supposed to be in a forest. The pain from the Reena-Kaana's claws was incredible, but where she was, there was no pain. Her wound was gone. What happened?

The Viera stepped into a clearing, and there was her mother, Kala, just standing there. Kala had been dead for years. Krjn knew what had happened now. The Reena must've killed her. Kala was chief wood-warder of Tarva Village until her death. She had died from natural causes when Ktjn and Krjn were young. Ktjn would surely be arriving there shortly herself, having nobody to protect her.

"Mother?" Krjn asked.

"I have missed you, my child." Kala said. Krjn hugged her mother. She didn't want to be away from her for a second ever again.

"I failed Ktjn. I promised to protect her. That was why I became a wood-warder."

"You failed Ktjn when you left! But that is in the past. All Viera are part of the Wood, and they all return to the Wood. There is peace here, and I cannot hate you for leaving. That is part of the flesh, but not the spirit."

"The Reena will kill her."

"No. It will not."

"It killed me."

"No. It did not. You must go back."

"I don't want to."

"It is not your time."

"What do I have to live for? I want to stay here, with you. Even if I go back, I will return here before long. My body is broken. The Reena tore me apart. I felt it. I will die before long. No Cure spell can fix me the way I am broken."

"You must protect Ktjn, my daughter. The Reena must be destroyed. You are a warrior. You must fight."

"I don't want to leave you! I missed you so much. I want to be here, with you."

"I am always with you, Krjn. Even if you can't see me."

Krjn felt herself fade from the eternal forest, from her mother's embrace. She was pulled back to the world of the living as her heart started beating again.

In the Wood, Janzyn was ticked. He had to stay with Lena and Chea for a few days since Jote was in one of her moods and would likely kill him if he showed up in Eruyt Village. He wasn't allowed in Tarva Village, his home, either; even though his daughter Mjra was chief wood-warder now. Thinking of Mjra made him think of Mjrn. Their names were pretty similar. One letter off. They were around the same age too.

Janzyn used to live with Lena until Chea moved in. Lena was happy, and that made Janzyn happy, since his sister was so miserable before she had attempted suicide several times. She had also asked Jote to kill her several times. Lena had met Chea when Chea had gotten involved in the Viera Mafia. Lena and her sister Tarj were known to have dealings with the Viera Mafia. Lena was even a member. The Viera Mafia was completely female, and they didn't care that Lena was interested in women as long as she didn't cause them trouble.

Janzyn wished Mjrn was around, but she was in Eruyt Village, trying to keep Myko and Alvyne out of trouble. Janzyn also wished Hjen's renovations were done. He wanted to watch the _Yesterday's Tomorrow_ show and fight with Pheytah over channels. Pheytah liked watching morons hurt each other on the Fighting Channel, Janzyn just wanted to watch shows with cute Viera girls. There weren't a lot, since there were _very_ few Vieran actresses. Myko would make a good actress when she was grown up. She was a Bunansa after all, and spent half her time talking about how she was the leading lady. It seemed she was born for the job.

Chea approached Janzyn. Her hands were behind her back. She was a fairly shy young Viera. It was hard to believe that she was a lesbian.

"Um… Lord Janzyn? Can I talk to you?" Chea asked.

"Sure sis." Janzyn replied. Since Lena and Chea were an item, Janzyn considered Chea his sister too.

"Um… well… Lena and I want a child, and you know Lena's body is as the desert, as she cleverly puts it. So that means I have to be the one to get pregnant."

"I see where you're going. You're asking me if I want to be the godfather. Sure."

"Well… no. Lena wants the child to be as close as genetically possible to her's. I want you to be the father. It was her idea. I don't want to mate with a male, but if I want to have a child, I have to."

"SAY WHAT? CHEA, I AM NOT MATING WITH YOU! THAT WOULD BE LIKE SLEEPING WITH MY SISTER!" Janzyn yelped. He was shocked that Lena would come up with such an idea. She cared about Chea like nobody else, and she knew Janzyn respected that and did not try to do anything to her just because Chea was a woman and wasn't his real sister.

"Janzyn, please. I do not like the idea either, but Lena and I want to have a child so badly! Tran wouldn't do it. He isn't like that anymore. I know you like me, even though I am lesbian. Won't you please consider it at least? We can't do anything until next year anyway. I'm just giving you time to think it over."

"I'll think about this Chi, but I seriously think I will not want to do it even in the fall. Mjrn is expecting. She will not like to learn of your plan, and I don't want to upset her. Don't be bothering her about this. If she asked me to, I would go along with your plan, but if you ask her to ask me, I will never forgive you! Now, can you go be disturbing somewhere else? Sheesh."

Janzyn wished that he'd bought the technological luxuries the Moogles sold instead of Pheytah more than ever. Surely a few hours of bad movies would help his mood! Pheytah rarely even let him near his electronics.


	37. WSND News Report

Vieraslayer

**This will be interesting. Not an Alvyne or Myko chapter, this is Rabanastre's local news team, reporting on the attack on Krjn and the murder of Sjra. I couldn't find a good name for the news channel, so I called it The Sand, which I think is pretty bad, but it's the best I could think of.**

This is breaking news from Dalmasca's number one news station: WSND, the Sand, Kupo!

Our top story today, this morning, a young Viera woman's body was found ripped apart. The Viera has been identified as Sjra, a Viera who moved here a few months ago. The Viera was discovered by a Moogle named Sorbet, who was coming out for his morning shift at the Moogling, kupo.

The culprit is believed to be a Reena-Kaana, but this has not been confirmed.

Oh! This just in! Krjn, a prominent member of Clan Centurio and Viera, was attacked an hour ago, protecting her sister from what has been confirmed as a full-grown male Reena-Kaana. She is in critical condition but is expected to live. Her younger sister, Ktjn, fortunately only suffered minor injuries and will not be hospitalized, kupo.

Clan Centurio's founder, Montblanc, has this to say:

"That Reena-Kaana had better watch out, kupo. Anybody who can hurt Krjn like that will pay. I am calling out to all hunters to be on the lookout of anybody kupo suspicious, because the Reena are known shapeshifters. Their natural form is similar to a werewolf. I am posting this Reena as an Elite Mark, Rank VII, so talk to me at Clan Centurio hall in Rabanastre if you want to hunt it, kupo."

It's truly a horrible thing to happen in our kupo city, and twice in one day. According to sources, the Viera's injuries were unable to be completely cured by magickal means. She is currently unconscious and we will report on her condition if there are any changes in it. Viera are cautioned to stay indoors after dark and travel in groups, as this may deter the Reena. Any Viera not following these rules is taking her life into her own hands, kupo. The Reena-Kaana is to be considered kupo dangerous.

In other news, the most recent assassination attempt on our queen was foiled…


	38. No Mistake

Vieraslayer

**I finally got another review from someone besides Lisaviera, so I'm happy. And Balthier and Fran will return soon. They are going to fight the Reena-Kaanas with help from Vaan, Penelo, Ktjn, and Clan Centurio. In this chapter, Alja has to come to terms with the Reena threat, realizing she would've been safer if she had stayed in the Wood with the other Viera. That's not to say she's regretting her decision though!**

**No Mistake**

Ktjn was sitting by her sister's bedside. Krjn's condition had been upgraded to stable, but she was still unconscious. Montblanc had sent flowers of the same kind that grew in the Wood. For somebody who denied loving Krjn as anything more than a friend, the Moogle had sure gone to extremes. A clan member guarded the Viera at all times to make sure the Reena didn't come and finish the job. It took Ktjn a while to convince the guard it was really her and not a Reena transformed to look like her.

Ktjn had Tjla with her. Tomaj was waiting for her so they could leave town. Ktjn was a bit uncomfortable about leaving her sister when she was so hurt, but Montblanc assured her Krjn would understand, and that she'd be fine.

"Krjn, you are so brave. You saved my life and it nearly cost you your own. I wish I was that brave." Ktjn told her sister. She didn't know if Krjn could hear her or not, but she hoped she could.

"Kupo. You're just lucky she was around. I hope she's still able to take on hunts. I don't know what she'll do if she has to quit the clan. Hunting is her life. I don't think she has much else." Montblanc said.

"I know. I won't go out alone or after dark. I am not going to tempt fate. I have Tomaj waiting for me outside. We're leaving town for a while. Contact me when that Reena's head is a trophy on a wall!"

Vaan, Penelo, and Alja (and Jarl) had heard what happened. They were going to visit Krjn once they got to Rabanastre. Alja was a bit worried about living in Rabanastre. She was pregnant and just plain needed something to do, but it wasn't safe for Viera to be there. That was just great. JUST PERFECT! She had left the safety of the Mother Wood for this?

"Viera are being attacked, and you want me to live in this city? The one Viera was killed right in front of that Bangaa friend of your's shop! I don't want to be killed by Reena! Vaan, I don't want to work at the shop. I want to fly with you and Penelo!" Alja cried.

"You don't have to work there. It's okay. You don't have to do it if it's unsafe right now. We are going to stop in and see Krjn though. She's helped us before, and it's the least we could do for the Viera." Vaan told his friend.

"Is she the Viera with the half-Hume baby?"

"No. That's Ktjn. She's Krjn's little sister. We might see Ktjn and little Tjla when we visit Krjn." Penelo said, still trying to teach Jarl to sit. The mini coeurl was not listening, but Penelo was determined to train her to know all the same tricks Whiskers knew. And Whiskers knew tons of tricks.

"We're gonna have to tell Alvyne what is going on. She has been searching for other Reena for years, and she needs to find out that she isn't the only one of her kind left. Even if it did nearly murder Krjn, we can tame it like Balthier tamed Alvyne. We are Humes after all." Vaan said.

"Are you okay Vaan? You said something intelligent for once!" Penelo exclaimed in mock shock. Alja laughed. Vaan thought it was so cool making the Viera laugh. Fran rarely even smiled, let alone laughed.

"We needed a Viera a long time ago. You certainly liven things up a lot Alja."

"I enjoy flying. More Viera should try it. Staying in the Wood and never leaving… that was fine a thousand years ago when there was more of the Wood, but these days, more Viera need to get out and live our lives in the outside world. If something should happen… I do not want us to be lost. Eruyt Village is one of only about a half dozen villages remaining. The four villages involved in the Reena campaign were Eruyt, Tarva, Arlisa, and Caman. There used to be many, but much of the forest is gone. If we should lose more of the Wood, there won't be enough Viera for our race to survive long. I would not want that to happen. We have lost the Salikawood. We will not survive another attack like that. Lady Sylva's campaign against the Reena won us our home, and we must protect it. I will not be one to protect it though. That will be the job of Viera like Mjrn and Jote and their children. I wanted to be a wood-warder like my sister and our mother, but it wasn't to be. I was not meant to protect the Mother Wood." Alja said.

"Alja, are you having second thoughts and are trying to convince yourself that you're happy?" Vaan asked.

"No. I am trying to figure out what in Ivalice I should do. I can't work at that shop if Viera are being attacked and killed. I need something to do. It would be a very bad idea for me to be a warrior. I can hardly run, and I am going to have a child. I'd do nothing but get killed. It's hard to figure out where my place is."

Alja sat on the floor and appeared to be very upset. Her moods could change in an instant. Vaan sat down next to Alja and began stroking her soft ears. The Viera began moaning. Despite the fact that they usually wouldn't let anybody touch them, Viera loved having their ears stroked like that. Alja calmed down only slightly.

"Alja, you know how to make potions. You could work on those most of the time like Lena does. You know that she's a salve-maker herself. We could always use more potions. And if you want to sell them… we could help you go places where you can do that." Vaan said to the young Viera. Alja nodded.

"I will keep myself together." Alja replied.

"That's good. Can't be good for Viera to fall to pieces at something like that. You need to stay strong for all our sakes."

Carraka was very upset at Atlas. It was ridiculously dangerous to attack a Viera in a city in broad daylight! A powerful male Reena or not, it was not good to attack Viera during the day. He could've easily been killed by Humes or worse: controlled. Atlas had a slash across his chest. Krjn, before falling, had managed to inflict a minor wound. It would've really hurt Alvyne, and Carraka would've been damaged, but Atlas was fine. He had been hurt worse by Viera. At one point, right after the Viera had attacked the Reena camp in Ozmone Plains (the same camp Alvyne was born in) he was sure he was going to die, but Carraka had saved him herself.

"I fear we may be suspected, Carraka." Atlas said.

"We are more than that! Those Clan Centurio hunters saw you! Those Viera know exactly what you are! They now know exactly what killed that girl two nights ago and probably have an idea how those other two Viera in the other towns died! We could be in grave danger if we aren't more careful! We're probably the only two Reena left! And you still listen to the Humes! If one of them tells you not to hurt another Viera, you'll be useless as a Viera killer! Both male and female Reena are hunters, and I want us both able to provide food for our pups!" Carraka yelled. She had red and white fur, unlike Alvyne's grey-and-white. Atlas was black-and-white. They both had blue eyes. The fur pattern of Reena was nearly identical to that of a husky and almost all Reena had blue eyes, although there were a few with brown eyes.

"I probably sent that Krjn to the eternal forest. She was hurt bad. I didn't get a chance to find out if she died or not, but I hope she did. Tajianda will be pleased."

"You still see those brats Kaila and Yiazmat as your masters just because they are half-Humes, don't you? We won't eat Taji, since she's such a vile little creature she'd taste foul, and because she gives us the location of Viera and helps gives us tips on taking them down. She hates that Krjn too. I don't mind you listening to those children, considering they're not like their Viera ancestors, but do remember that they are just trying to protect their mother so they may destroy you if Taji even pretends to be threatened!"

"I killed Krjn. They will be happy."

"Krjn didn't die. I was watching The Sand. WSND, you know. She was gravely wounded, but she is in stable condition last they came on. I wish you had killed her. It would have made life for our kind a lot easier. I don't want you to attack another Viera in daylight. We cannot restart our race if you are dead."

"I did not kill her? I will finish the job someday. I am declaring a vendetta on Krjn now. Nobody else may kill the Viera warrior. She is my prey!" Atlas let out a loud howl after he said that.

Fran was lonely. She missed Myko. She hadn't seen her for a long time. She knew having Myko around would be putting an innocent child in great danger, but she was so lonely. She had Balthier and three Moogles around, but she needed to hug something small and furry sometimes, and the Moogles were too busy all the time to be her personal stuffed animals. She'd never tell anybody her problem though. A miniature coeurl would just be trouble with a capital T. Kivana the Moogle was allergic to coeurls, and Nono probably would not like having a cat around. Moogles looked a little like cats themselves. Winged cats, but cats nonetheless.

Most Humes believed that Viera were antisocial, but that was not true. Why else would they live in villages with many other Viera if they preferred to be alone? Viera often traveled in pairs, either with a sister or a best friend. Tare herself had left her home village with her twin sister Raya. Had Mjrn been old enough, Fran probably would've taken her along with her. Mjrn had expressed desire to leave many times before she had met Janzyn and had Janson and Slya. Viera loved having big families and lots of friends. They just didn't get along well with those who weren't Viera. They considered everyone in their tribe part of their family. Viera got very upset if something happened to one of their tribe.

Fran remembered how the other Viera got along with her mother and Jote. Sylva was respected and adored even by Viera from the other tribes, which was how she got the other villages involved in the Reena campaign. Fran herself was not as beloved. Besides Kira, most of the Viera her age despised her. They didn't like how she would sit at the edge of the Wood and look outside. Kira knew she did that, and Kira might have left with her if she wasn't blind. Kira was picked at even more than Fran, and that led to her fleeing the village to live out in the Wood.

Balthier seemed to sense that Fran was uneasy. She was focusing on flying so she wouldn't have to think about her horrible loneliness. She wasn't as alone as she felt, but she wanted to spend a little bit of time with another Viera. Myko's letters were depressing her. Myko was well liked by most of the Viera, and she seemed to be very happy. She'd probably never leave the Wood. She had expressed no intent to.


	39. Myko Letter 3

Vieraslayer

**And now, another letter from Myko**

_Dear Mommy and Daddy,_

_Alvyne and I are such good friends. Thank you for sending her to me! The other Viera are getting along with her well now, since they know she won't eat them even if she could. She loves Viera now. She sees me as her sister, and Aunt Jote considers her an honourary Viera since she saved me and my cousins. Uncle Delf's daughter Teri says that Vinka is hyperactive. I think Alvyne and I might be hyperactive too! We can't sit still. That is why Aunt Jote couldn't keep me quiet long enough to teach me much. She gave up soon after my play._

_I think Vinka's little sister is going to be born very soon. Aunt Jote says it won't be too long now. She says she isn't due until March or April, like most Viera, but I dunno. Alvyne is learning how to help Viera with all kinds of problems. We've needed another good healer. Miss Zara hasn't taken on an apprentice for years and years and she says that Alvyne is very skilled already._

_I love going out in the Wood alone. Miss Rael has being driving me crazy. She's been nastier than usual. She did help Alvyne kill the gargoyle that was attacking us, but she still hates me and Alvyne. She also hates Aunt Mjrn. A lot. She might go live with Mr. Rush. I hope so!! I can't take much more of her! Miss Kira said that Miss Rael is a hazard to herself and she needs to find some way to get herself under control before she kills herself. Much as I don't like her I still don't want to see her die or anything. All the Viera of this tribe are my family, and that includes dumb ol' Rael._

_Alvyne told me to tell you that somewhere in the Zertinan Caverns is a very valuable object known as the Reena Talisman. It was a __**very**__ important treasure to the Reena-Kaana, and since Alvyne is the only one left, she wants you two to have it. It's got some power the Reena never figured out how to use, and if you come see Alvyne, she'll help you find it. That sounds like a really awesome treasure to me, how about you two? If we knew what it could do, wouldn't that be so cool? And Ozmone Plains isn't that far. You could come see me while you're around, even though most of the other Viera won't like that. _

_I have been working on my writing, but I still have to dictate to Alvyne mostly. She knows how to write in several different languages. Reena had a language of their own, which was a modified version of our own Sylvan. _

_Myko Lapin Bunansa_


	40. Fight or Flight!

Vieraslayer

**I know this is pretty long, and it will go on for a while still. This chapter gets really suggestive. Not too graphic, but definitely rated R. This just got hit # 3,000 and it feels good. Review please! And be sure to check out Lisaviera's "Fran Goes on Jerry Springer", because Lisaviera is giving me no peace about it!**

**Flight or Fight**

Ktjn and Tomaj had left as soon as Ktjn was done visiting her sister. Tjla didn't understand why she and her parents had to leave home. Ktjn made sure her little child wasn't upset during the trip. She couldn't bear the thought of Tjla being upset because of what was going on. Ktjn didn't want to leave either, but she knew it was for her own safety and that of her family. She hoped Krjn would be okay. If Krjn died… Ktjn didn't know what she'd do if she lost her older sister. Her own mother had been killed in battle, and she didn't want her sister to die. She wanted to see Krjn have a family of her own. Maybe find another Viera even, keep the blood pure, considering Ktjn knew she was eventually going to marry Tomaj. Ktjn didn't care as long as her sister was happy though. Krjn had a Hume boyfriend a long time ago, and they would've gotten married if he hadn't been killed.

"Is our little love okay?" Tomaj asked Ktjn.

"Tjla needs to take a nap. The move will not be easy on her. We're taking her from everything she knows." Ktjn whispered, Tjla in her arms. The little half-Viera was very cranky and Ktjn needed to find a place to put the child down for a nap, but it wouldn't be easy.

"I hope she doesn't get too upset during the trip. I'm sure there will be somewhere on the airship. We'll leave her in the cabins so she can sleep. I don't know if I can take a screaming child _and_ an overly emotional Viera with a gravely wounded sister she's going to worry about."

"TOMAJ! That wasn't nice! Krjn could still die! She was shredded by Reena claws! Many Viera would've died already from that kind of injury! She went into shock and we had to save her ourselves. Her heart even stopped at one point. She's just lucky Montblanc knew CPR and I was there to help. Montblanc promised to keep me updated on her condition via Mognet. I really hope she makes a full recovery. She could end up crippled very easily."

"I was joking Kit. I love you and Tjla. Chill. I love both of you no matter what. Even if Tjla decides to start screaming and you won't shut up about what happened to your sister."

"I want to give Tjla a sister or brother."

"Kit! You can't be serious! There are Reena-Kaana prowling about, and you want to put another little Viera in danger!"

"I can't do it until next year anyhow. By then Clan Centurio will have stuffed and mounted the Reena for what they did to my poor sister! Then we can go back to Rabanastre and get married, and then I can have more children. I won't run away when I get pregnant again, I promise. That was a big mistake on my part, but I was nervous. I won't do something like that ever again."

Balthier and Fran were interested in the Reena Talisman. It seemed like it would be worth quite a bit, and the fact that it was magickal made it all the more desirable. Fran thought that maybe since it was taken off a slain Viera, maybe only Viera could use its magick. But now, Fran was occupied with something else. There had to be a reason the Reena had chosen now to reappear, Fran decided. They had hidden themselves for so long, and could've easily continued to do so. She was upset at what happened to Krjn. The two Viera used to get along so well.

"Something on your mind? You've been distant for a few days now. You have to be distressed. Out with it, Fran." Balthier said. The Viera hardly acknowledged him.

"Kupo! Fran, please come back to us!" Nono cried. Fran was just flying the _Strahl_, deep in her own thoughts, and she had to snap out of it or she'd end up crashing. In more than one way. The Viera's mind was not working right. The mysteries of the Reena were completely occupying her thoughts. Memories of the Reena Campaign were bothering her.

Balthier kept thinking of ways to try and get Fran's attention, but just as quickly discarded them. Most of them would get her attention but would result in his death, others were just plain wrong. It was not nice to play with somebody's emotions the way some of his ideas would.

"Fran must be thinking really hard. She doesn't usually get so absorbed in her thoughts like this." Balthier told Nono.

"I don't like it. We have to figure out a way to snap her out of it."

"Wait a sec. I think I know what she needs."

Balthier went and kissed Fran. The Viera got a bit angry, but at least she was out of her thoughts. She slapped Balthier.

"I suppose I deserve that, but I had to do something!"

"I'm sorry." Fran said.

"I know better, but you were going to get us in trouble and that was all I could think of doing. Watch the sky!"

"I was wondering why the Reena-Kaana have waited until now to reappear. First Alvyne shows up, and then that one in Rabanastre that has been killing the Viera. We need to tell Alvyne after we get ahold of that Reena Talisman."

"That is a good question Fran. And I know Alvyne needs to know. But the Reena Talisman comes first. We are pirates after all. Treasure before everything else."

Fran gave a rare smile. "I like when you talk like that."

"Now, I'd like to know why the Reena have reappeared too. Alvyne wouldn't know. She doesn't know that she isn't the only one left. She can't lie to me, and she already told us that she doesn't know if there are any other Reena. Perhaps we should go to Rabanastre and try to find that Reena and ask him. I'll protect you, don't worry. We can tame it and send it to Alvyne, and maybe she'll tell us about even more treasure!"

"Balthier, I don't think my sisters will appreciate having another Reena with them. Myko may, but…"

"Do you like avocado? Nono bought these things that might be avocados, and he wants us to eat them, but I don't know."

"Last time you told me to eat something Nono bought, I was sick for a week."

"I remember. I hope that never happens again. Sometimes I swear that Moogle wants to poison you."

"Why don't you eat it? Wait, I know. You want the Viera to taste test everything to make sure it's okay for you."

"Kivana, I swear. The two of them should just get married, kupo. They're perfect for each other. They've been together so long. They fight like an old married couple, kupo." Nono told one of the other Moogles.

Myko was asking Alvyne all kinds of things. She wanted to know more about Reena, and she was just making conversation. Tension was in the air. Rael sensed it more than the other Wood-warders. She wasn't even picking at Myko and Mjrn. Alvyne was making wonderful progress with her healing, and Myko was asking her some things about that.

"Aunt Jote would probably not want a Reena anywhere near that part of her." Myko said.

"Alvyne must. How Myko know about that place on females? Myko not supposed to know about Viera hole! So why she do?" Alvyne asked.

"I asked Aunt Jote about that kind of thing. She told me as long as I didn't repeat anything to the younger Viera. But you aren't even a Viera, and you're gonna have to deal with all the parts of a Viera. Even the male or female parts."

"Alvyne not know why things so odd. Alvyne sense it. Yep."

"Yeah. I feel it too. Something is gonna happen. Something big. I can just about smell it."

"Alvyne hope it no bad, nope-nope! It worrying Alvyne." The Reena said. She let out a Reena howl. Rael was standing nearby. Her ears stood straight up.

"So you feel it too." Rael remarked, turning to look at the Reena.

"A great disturbance, Alvyne feel. Before Rael say anything, it not Alvyne fault!"

"I know it isn't. It would've started the moment you entered the Wood if it was you. I went and asked Kira, and she says that something major is going to happen. The Wood can sense danger all over Ivalice. The Life Trees are worried, Kira says. Kira is very upset, and if she's worried, then I'm very worried."

"Alvyne want to meet Kira. Kira sound very wise."

"She doesn't want people around, dog-girl. I can talk to her because I'm her big sister, and sometimes she and Janzyn will have sex, but she doesn't want too many people around her. She's a loner. She's upset about all kinds of things, some she won't even tell me. It's making her lose her appetite, and she's always so tired right now, and she's crankier than I am when I can't go play with Rush. She tells me she worries about Alja, but Alja can be dead for all I care. She left the Viera! She's like your mother, Myko Sue."

Alvyne began growling at Rael for giving Myko that kind of nickname. Myko rolled her eyes. "Alvyne, chill. That's one of her nicer nicknames for me. It's something she made up. I don't know why she calls me that, but it means she's too worked up to care about insulting us."

"Myko very wise for child-Viera." Alvyne said.

"The Viera say I get my intelligence from the Vieran side of my family, but my father is no dummy either."

"Myko, I would like to be alone right now. Please take your dog and go play somewhere else." Rael told the young half-Viera. Myko nodded and she and Alvyne ran off. Rael was being nice for a change, so Myko was happy to do what she wanted. It really worried her though. The tension was so strong it was making Rael act nice!

Jote felt the tension too. It affected her quite a bit. Marl was worried about his pregnant mate. He didn't want her to have a miscarriage or anything. She was due in a few months, and Marl didn't want her to lose another of her children. She had lost one once, and it made her fall apart. Her mother had been kind and made her forget with a forbidden salve. That act had made the Wood angry at Sylva, but it had probably saved Jote's life.

Jote had gone out and picked some periwinkle, Sylva's favourite flower. Vinca. That was why Jote had given her daughter her nickname. She was going to bring the flowers to show Vinka, but she didn't feel so well all of a sudden. She knew her child wasn't coming, but she still felt terrible. What was going on? Why was the Wood so uneasy?


	41. Diary of Alvyne Pg17

Vieraslayer

**I haven't done a Diary of Alvyne for a while, so here it comes!**

**The Diary of Alvyne Vierahealer**

There is much trouble in the air. The Wood is distressed about something, and it is affecting all of the Viera. Even Rael is behaving civil because of it. Myko and I have tried talking to the Wood, but we aren't getting any straight answers. Never expect a straight answer from a tree, nope-nope!

Rael said that poor Kira is all upset because of what is going on in the Wood, and it's really messing her up. I wish the Wood would just tell somebody what the problem is so it can be fixed. From what I understand, the Wood doesn't even know the problem, but I think she does!

I wish I was in tune with the Wood to the same extent as Kira or Jote. Surely they must know what is going on! Kira wouldn't be able to do much, but Jote could! I asked all the Viera I could find. Mjrn was unsure, and Lena is as worried and clueless as I was. Lord Janzyn just started making comments about how Pheytah won't let him watch the _Yesterday's Tomorrow_ show and he's missing all this important news and something about a Viera named Meredith... just a bunch of things I don't understand.

Oh! The one thing interesting Janzyn said was that on the news a few days ago, there was a report about a Viera getting killed in Rabanastre, and it looked like something had been eating her! He didn't hear the full story, but this has happened in two other areas. Could it be?

Could there be another Reena? I hope so with all my heart! And if it is a Reena, I really hope it's a male! Is this Reena work or another dead end? I feel sorry for those poor innocent Viera who got sent to the eternal forest, but if it is a Reena, Humes can stop the killing if they find it. I just hope they don't kill it if they find it, thinking it's a werewolf or something stupid like that.

But… could the tension in the air be about the return of the Reena? Does this bode well for me and my Viera friends? I don't know. I want to find other Reena, but that could mean bad news for my Viera friends. Some Reena are evil. Most of us just saw Viera as food; we didn't see it as wrong because it was our culture. We didn't do it because we were evil. Some Reena were evil though. My Aunt Carraka was one of them. She was banished from the tribe because she killed Viera for fun, not to eat them. She'd eat them, yes, but she'd just kill them if she felt like it. She'd kill more Viera than just the ones she wanted to eat. I think the Viera eventually got her too. I hope so. A lone Reena is vulnerable, I'd know. And Carraka had red fur so she stood out more than a grey or black furred Reena! My cousin Cinder was her daughter, and Cinder became a hippie Reena due to Carraka's behaviour. She didn't believe in killing Viera.

I will find out what is going on, and I will stop it! I swear to protect the Wood and the Viera! It is my duty!

--Alvyne Vierahealer


	42. Viera Kits and Reena Pups

Vieraslayer

**I have made a few decisions on where to take this story. Some of them are pretty depressing. The evil Reena will leave Rabanastre and hide out in the Wood, where Alvyne finds them, and she tells them if they so much as harm another Viera, she'll kill them. Carraka injures somebody like Atlas hurt Krjn, and Alvyne is unable to stop them. But there still is hope… Anyhow, the idea for Myko's plan to draw all over her cousin is based on a true story. My little brother never wears a shirt to bed, so sometimes my other brother and I draw on him with washable markers. About the tails… never mind. I know Viera don't have tails, but I think they need them.**

**Viera Kits and Reena Pups**

Myko was watching Alvyne practice her healing abilities. She didn't want to be away from the dog for very long, considering the tension. Marl had found Jote and brought her back to the village. She and her child were fine, much to Marl's relief. The other Viera were all fussing over Jote right now, even though she didn't like it at all. She didn't like being the center of attention when she was tired and just wanted some rest.

"Sis, you'll make a great healer. I know it! You'll be the best healer we've ever had!" Myko exclaimed. She was looking to do something mischievous, but couldn't decide what. Maybe she'd draw all over Vinka while the little Viera was asleep? She had done that before, but now Jote couldn't do much of anything. And nobody punished Myko unless Jote said so.

"Myko, Alvyne know you up to something!" Alvyne said. She was making some progress with her speech as well. Reena very rarely could talk well. Carraka and Atlas could, but not very many Reena had mastered speech.

"If I had a little sister, I wouldn't need to be naughty all the time. I need somebody to play with who wouldn't either drag her brother into everything we'd do or cry to her mommy if I didn't do everything she wanted!"

"Myko, Fran cannot have another child right now! It wouldn't be a good idea. And besides, she was under the effects of feral madness when she conceived you. And you had better behave! I'm not feeling so well myself, and I don't want to be chasing you across the village." Mjrn told her niece. She was watching Alvyne and Myko to make sure neither of them did anything bad.

Alvyne was staring skyward. She couldn't see the sky, but she knew what was going on.

"It snowing." The Reena said. It was, but only a little. Mjrn knew something was very wrong. It never snowed in the Wood!

"Really? I've never seen real snow before! Aunt Mjrn! This is so cool!" Myko exclaimed excitedly. The snow wasn't bothering her.

"No it isn't. Myko, Alvyne, I fear this greatly. I've never seen it snow here. I have heard it snows in the Paramina Rift, but never here. I have never even seen snow before. Now that you think about it, it is far colder than usual, and I've been here as long as I've been alive, except for a few days I'd rather forget. You'd think I would've seen this before, but I haven't." Mjrn muttered. Alvyne ran to her side. She could sense Mjrn's trouble. She knew there was something wrong with the Viera woman. And she knew that Mjrn was pregnant, since she was at that dinner party too. Myko should've known, but she had been too busy trying to get her hands on the wine with Slya to pay attention.

"Should Alvyne find Lord Janzyn? Mjrn okay?" Alvyne asked.

"I should be. This snow is really bothering me though. This is not supposed to happen. It isn't supposed to be this cold!"

"Please, if Mjrn need someone, tell Alvyne! Alvyne care about Mjrn and little Viera inside Mjrn!"

"We'll be fine, Alvyne. I won't let myself get too cold. I wonder what Jote thinks of this snow, but I know it can't be good!"

"A little Viera? Aunt Mjrn, you're going to have a kit?" Myko asked.

"You should know. You were at the dinner party with Jan and Lena."

"I wasn't paying attention to the grown-up Viera. I was trying to help Slya get the grape juice we kits weren't allowed to drink."

"I don't want Jote to know for a while. She's not doing so well and she needs the attention. I'll tell her myself."

"Sheesh. Janson and Slya get a little brother or sister, and I can't even get one little sister."

"Let's not have that conversation again. Do you realize how hard it was for Fran to give you up?"

"Very?"

"Are you serious or just being cute? I really hope you aren't playing with me right now. It is so not the time for your jokes!"

Alvyne picked Myko up and ran to find Jote. Mjrn ran alongside her. Reena were predators, and were very fast. Even Alvyne was faster than most Viera, but Myko did slow her down considerably. Viera were fast, being part rabbit, but not as fast as Reena.

"Mjrn think Jote know what happening?" Alvyne asked.

"I think so, but we need her help regardless!" Mjrn cried.

"I think she notices the snow too! It's impossible not to!" Myko exclaimed.

"This bad news. Alvyne feel it in every part of her. Even in curly tail!"

"Viera are born with rabbit tails. We almost always have them ritually removed when we're kits. I did. I never understood why exactly, but nearly every Viera I know has had his or her tail removed. Even Janzyn had his cut off. Hjen still has his, but he's probably the only pure Viera I know who has a tail still! I had Jote take Janson and Slya's tails off, and I will have her remove my new child's tail too."

"Mjrn, that isn't a nice ritual. I still have my tail. Mom and Dad are the only ones who say if I lose my tail!" Myko yelled.

"You hide your tail, so nobody else knows you have it!"

"My tail is a puff, like a bunny's tail!"

"Reena tail curly like Paramina Husky!"

"So, why are we talking about tails now?" Mjrn asked.

"You brought it up Aunt Mjrn. It does keep our mind off the snow though."

"I don't like this at all. I'm with Alvyne. I feel something bad too. And if there are going to be little Viera… I want it to be safe for them."

Even Viera who had left the Wood seemed to be uneasy. But Fran wasn't just uneasy, she was being ravaged. She had a terrible fever. Balthier was very worried about her. Viera did not get sick easily. Fran had nearly made them crash because she had passed out at the controls. Balthier had been able to stop the _Strahl_ from crashing, but Fran was very sick. She had regained consciousness, but was in no condition to do much of anything. She had only remembered one time she felt so sick, and then she wasn't ill, she was pregnant with Myko. This time she was definitely sick.

Her temperature was a hundred and two, and Balthier had to find some way to break her fever soon, or she'd probably die.

"The Wood… she suffers, so all Viera suffer as well." Fran was saying. Balthier did not like the way his partner was talking.

"This cannot be about the Wood! You've been away from Golmore Jungle so long you're hardly a Viera anymore! You must've literally worried yourself sick. I hope that's all that happened. You aren't supposed to die for a few hundred more years!" Balthier exclaimed. He had landed the ship and was going to tend to Fran for a while. She needed medicine, but Balthier didn't know exactly what to give the poor Viera. He was worried about giving her the wrong thing and making her worse. She had never been this sick, and even she didn't know what she needed.

"I do not hear the Wood anymore, but if I could, I know I would be hearing her cries of pain." Fran continued.

"Are you delirious, dear Fran? The forest is fine. We would've heard if there was something going on. Reporters from The Sand would've been dispatched to Kerwon if something that major was happening, and we would've heard by now!"

Fran screamed as loud as she could. Her body ached, and she couldn't eat anything, but there was no reason to scream like that. Balthier was surprised his ears weren't bleeding after that. The Viera was sick, but there was no excuse for that screech.

"Viera are suffering… the dark Reena presence is hurting the Wood…" Fran whimpered.

"Don't ever scream like that again. That scared me half to death! Are you saying Alvyne is the issue?"

"No. Not Alvyne. The Wood loves her. There are evil Reena who are killing Viera, and that is hurting the Wood. This happened once before… the Viera nearly died out. We are part of the Wood. Killing a Viera is hurting the Wood. Killing a few won't do anything… many must be dying. Far more than… just the three they found. Some Reena would… kill any Viera they saw… just for sport."

"The Viera are symbiotic with the Wood?"

"You did not know? Why else would most of us dedicate our lives to her? She cannot live without us anymore. We take care of her, and protect her, and she does the same for us. We can survive outside of the Wood… but we would not do well if she ceased to exist. We'd probably die too."

"If it's affecting you this much, the Wood must be in terrible danger. You've never been this sick before, and Viera are always getting themselves in trouble. I wonder how many other Viera are sick like this."

"Only those… who are not tied enough to the Wood anymore to hear her pain. I cannot explain it."

"Don't let go. The Reena will be stopped, and the Viera will be saved. Just hold on. I will try and find a Viera doctor somewhere. I know some Humes have knowledge of Viera, although there are very few doctors who can treat them."

Alja wasn't so well herself, but she wasn't sick because of the Wood, she was sick because of the little life growing inside of her. She felt the tension in the air, but it wasn't as bad for her as it was for Fran and some of the other Viera.

"Alja! Vaan! Watch this! Jarl, sit!" Penelo commanded. The mini coeurl finally listened. Penelo was so excited she had finally taught the cat a trick.

"She certainly likes my cat." Alja told Vaan.

"She was bugging me to get a dog for a while."

"Vaan, I don't feel good."

"Yeah, Fran said you'd probably have this problem. She did."

"I remember when Rael was going to have Dana. She was violently sick all the time, almost like Jote was in the fall. I hope Jote feels better now."

Vaan knelt down and began kissing Alja's middle. He liked her a lot, but it wasn't love. He felt bad that a few hours of recklessness on both their parts had changed everything. Viera didn't usually fall in love even. Alja seemed to love Vaan though, and he felt even sorrier for her. He would love their child though. Alja was probably just a temporary companion. She'd probably take off on her own as soon as the world was once again safe for Viera and Vaan would only see her every so often.

Alja pushed Vaan away. She did not like how he was touching her. She was not in a good mood, and he wasn't helping her. She knew it was her fault she was like this. She should've listened to Jote and the Wood and stayed away from Vaan. Viera did not belong with Humes, but with other Viera in the Wood.

The young Viera ran off to her room and began crying. She still didn't know what to do with herself, and it would probably only get harder.


	43. Diary of Alvyne Pg18

Vieraslayer

**This has equal reviews to Praise the Mother right now, and almost four times the length. I'm a sad bunny. Is there any interest left? I know it's long, but the chapters are pretty short. I'm having fun writing this, but I love getting nice comments. However, I**_** block**_** all flamers. Unless the review isn't signed, then I just delete the flame review itself. **

**The Diary of Alvyne Vierahealer**

Jote has never looked so bad. Marl says I should stay with her, try to keep her calm. It's January, and the new kit isn't due until March. If she goes into labour now, her kit would probably survive, but I'm not ready to help her! Zara says I won't be ready to safely help for a while now.

And Jote feels terrible too. I want to check on other Viera, but I would never forgive myself if something happened to Jote that I could've prevented. Myko is shocked that I will possibly have to put my hands up a Viera's snatch one of these days. I can't say being a midwife is something I'm looking forward to, but I had a choice and I want to be a healer and I'm sticking with it. I am personally surprised Myko even knows what she's talking about. Six-year-olds shouldn't know about these kinds of things.

What was Jote thinking, telling Myko about The Facts of Life at her age? Myko practically still a baby herself, by Viera standards. By Reena standards too. If she were a Reena, she'd still be nursing from Viera. We don't totally stop that until the pups are eight. They can eat solids, but we wanted our pups to have as much a taste for Viera as possible. I'm in my forties and I'm still a pup since Reena live so long, as I've explained before. Viera supposedly wean their kits at two or three. We do nurse our pups, so don't go saying Reena are bad mothers, 'cause we aren't. Weren't, I should say.

Oh! I heard from Janzyn that the Viera killings in the city are definitely Reena work! I was losing hope that it was, but the news says that a big Reena attacked a Viera named Krjn and nearly killed her. They don't know who the Reena was, or even if it was a male or a female, but I'm not the last of my kind after all. They said it was a large black-and-white Reena, but it transformed and escaped before anybody could do anything to try and catch it. Janzyn is worried the Reena will go after his favourite newscaster because she's a Viera. I dunno. She is famous enough to be guarded if Reena are a threat. Personally, I don't know whether to be a happy doggy or a sad one. Reena are killing Viera again, but they're still Reena. It's a hard decision.

I feel something bad is about to happen, and I fear that the other Reena is involved. I hope he or she is not responsible for the pain I am hearing from the Wood. She is crying, but only a Viera or Reena can hear it. It is what is hurting the Viera so much.

My heart aches. I wanted another Reena so badly and now he or she may be hurting and killing my Viera friends and the Wood Mother. Killing Viera hurts the Wood, and there are only about four thousand pureblood Viera in the whole world, less still in the Wood. The more Viera there are, the more it takes to really hurt the Wood, according to legend. Apparently, those legends are true. It's especially bad now that the Viera have been increasing in number in the past few years. The baby Viera like Vinka and Slya are especially vulnerable to attacks, and Reena would usually take Viera out when they were young. We get them while they're still nice and tender, not old enough to get all tough and stringy.

I will try and see what I can do, but I hope no more Viera have to be sacrificed to solve this problem. I know some more probably will die before the Reena is caught and tamed, but I hope not.

--Alvyne Vierahealer


	44. Love Eternal

Vieraslayer

**I think I'm having too much fun writing this. I like Alvyne and the Reena-Kaana in general--despite the Viera-eating--and even though Lisaviera doesn't like this for some strange reason, there are others who do, obviously. 3,300 hits… thank you, everyone. A new record for me. Anybody notice what Rael said about Kira? What could that mean? Ten Moogle points to all non-flaming reviewers. And don't bother me about what Kjrs says later on. This is M-rated for a reason.**

**Love Eternal**

Fran was sure she was going to die. A Hume doctor had given her medicine, but it wasn't doing much. The only thing that could save her was the tension in the air to go away. All the Viera in Ivalice were affected somehow. Krjn had flatlined twice, and she was still in bad shape. She had only regained consciousness that morning, and she was expected to recover, but her wound still hurt her incredibly. It wasn't healing for some reason.

Fran's body ached all the time and she could hardly move. She couldn't eat much either, and what she could eat she didn't like. At least she didn't have to eat carrots. She hated carrots, like most Viera.

The one thing Fran sort of liked was Balthier taking care of her. He had decided the Reena Talisman could wait until Fran was better. He could not imagine life without the Viera. Myko certainly would never forgive him if anything happened to her mother. She had been asking for a little sister, but Fran was too sick to even think about having another child, and even if she was healthy enough to she'd have to wait until next fall anyhow.

The Viera was able to stand up and move around, but she didn't want to move more than she had to. She'd get dizzy if she stood up for long periods at a time. Balthier didn't want her to faint, so if she needed anything, he'd get it for her.

"Listen to me. You're going to get better. The tension is going to go away, and everything will be back to normal. Just don't give up." Balthier told his partner.

"It has been going on for a month now. I won't last much longer. If it doesn't go away soon, I will not survive."

"I heard that Krjn's wounds are not healing properly. I hope the Wood goes back to normal for her sake too. If her wounds don't heal right, she won't be able to hunt anymore."

There were other kinds of trouble in the Wood. Kira had been found very sick and was sent to Tarva Village with Lena, since Janzyn had found her and Kira did not go near Eruyt Village anymore. Kira was friends with Lena. She knew the lesbian Viera wouldn't do anything to her. Zara and two of the other healers were sent to help her. Tarva Village only had one healer, and she was not able to handle Kira alone. Alvyne was charged with watching Jote mostly. She could not be left alone, and Marl didn't trust any of the other healers left in the village. Jote was strong, but she would be in danger if she was left alone.

"Alvyne, I hope you know enough to help my love if she needs it." Marl told Alvyne. The Reena nodded.

"Alvyne confident Lord Marl. If Jote need Alvyne, Alvyne help her."

"_Lord_ Marl? You are a funny dog, Alvyne. You don't give me a title like that. I am not married to Jote. I'm just her boyfriend, even though I love her so much and I always will and we have a child and another on the way. We are not exclusive to each other like Delf and Jyna are. I'm even allowed to mate with the other females if I want. Jote doesn't mind."

"He's got that right." Rael said, coming up behind Marl and snuggling against him.

"I'm not in the mood for this, Rael. Go be annoying somewhere else! I'm allowed to mess with other girls, but I love Jote too much to do anything like that, Rael. At least not at the time. My love is going to have another child, and she needs me around. I'll have to go see about Kira, but I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Oh Marl, you're no fun. Why can't you be more like Rush? Rush will mate with me until I can't take it anymore if I so much as ask."

"Go bother somebody else Rael. I'm trying to have a talk with Alvyne here."

"Marl, the dog can't be more interesting than me. I don't want to have to convince one of the other girls. I don't like being with girls all the time, but I get so lonely."

"You have to be the most revolting Viera in the Wood. I don't know why I keep you around." Jote hissed.

"Well, I don't like girls _all_ the time, but if you wanted a ride…"

"Rael! One more comment like that, and so help me I'll banish you from the village for good! Then you can go live with Mr. Rush!"

"Jote, there are no wood-warders in the village, nay, the WOOD as powerful as me!"

"Rael, I was stronger before I became leader."

"Rael, go away. Alvyne, I have to go to Tarva Village to see if I can figure out what is wrong with Kira. Their lovely leader Lady Kara called for me since I'm second to Jote and Jote can't make it." Marl stated, starting to walk off. Rael ran after him.

"Marl don't! She doesn't want anybody to know! She told me to keep it quiet!" She yelped.

"Jote don't look so good." Alvyne told the Viera leader when they were alone. Jote had slumped and looked pretty pale.

"Why did Rael have to run off now?" Jote whispered. Alvyne's ears pricked. She knew something very important was happening.

"Jote okay?"

"I'm having contractions. I think the tension in the air is affecting my kit as well. She wants to come. I'm not kidding, Alvyne. Marl charged you to help me, Reena, so do your job."

Alvyne picked up Jote gently and started walking towards the exit. Neve and Hala joined her when they saw her holding their leader and found out what was going on. Rena saw them and went to track down Rael. Mjrn was outside, just trying to find something to do, and saw the group head out for the Woods, so she decided to tag along.

"You Reena really are strong. You're just a puppy and you're able to carry Jote like that. Be very careful with her." Hala said. Alvyne nodded.

"She looks like she knows what she's doing." Neve stated.

"Alvyne taught how to carry live Viera." The Reena explained.

"Especially when they're delicate." Jote added. Hala gave her some medicine before she started feeling pain.

"Neve, you must protect her from harm. She is my sister, and she raised me after Mother died. I want her to be okay." Mjrn said. Neve smiled.

"She'll probably be just fine." The wood-warder told Mjrn.

"I'm coming along too. She might need help, and I know how to help."

"Mjrn not need worry. Alvyne know what to do." Alvyne said.

"I am still coming along."

"That's fine. You're my sister, you're allowed. You saved my Sylva when I was injured, fed her yourself, and you led the village."

Rael came running, Kjrs right behind her as always.

"Rena told me what was wrong and Kjrs came along! We were just about to go find Rush, you're lucky! Are you okay?" Rael asked Jote.

"I think I have a few hours now. I just need to get out in the Wood while I still can." The Viera leader stated.

"Alvyne help!" The dog exclaimed happily.

"We know. Let's find a spot, and after this, Kjrs and I are going to find Rush and celebrate." Rael hissed.

"Let's not talk about that anymore. Just keep it to yourselves."

"Rael, what is wrong? Why did you drag me along?" Kjrs asked.

"Jote is having her baby!"

"Good Wood! Why didn't you tell me when we were trying to find her?! That's important!"

The group found a spot that looked good. Rael and Neve set up wards to keep predators away. Alvyne gently laid Jote down and helped calm her a little. She was completely frazzled. Her mind was hardly working. Hala's salve was dulling the pain, but she was feeling bad otherwise. Alvyne and Kjrs sat down next to Jote, waiting. Mjrn was trying to help Rael and Neve. Hala was petting her friend's ears, trying to make her relax, even though that was futile.

"What a time for Kira to get sick and need the healers. Alvyne, you had better be ready. If you screw up in the slightest, Jote and her child could both die. Rael, don't say anything to Alvyne if she's needed. You annoy her. You don't like her, but you do love Jote, do you not?" Neve was saying.

"Rael probably wants to help deliver that kit, just so she can get her filthy little hands up Jote's pussy again!" Kjrs said. Neve and Mjrn both charged at her and commenced beating the hell out of her.

"Good Wood Kjrs! That is the most tasteless comment I've ever heard out of your mouth, and you're filthy so we hear some pretty nasty comments!" Neve roared.

"Yeah Kjrs. You could've said Viera hole or snizz or something. Alvyne is just a puppy. She doesn't need to hear that kind of language. And your hands are just as filthy as mine." Rael stated.

Jote turned her head and glared at the two wood-warders. Hala tried to keep her still. If she didn't relax this would be harder than it already was. Viera used to die in childbirth all the time.

"Don't worry. Alvyne know what to do. Jote and kitten be fine." Alvyne assured the Viera. Rael whispered something to Kjrs that was obviously dirty. There were probably no two Viera in the whole Wood as disturbing as the two of them, not even Lena and Chea. Rael even went and had threesomes with Lena and Chea, something that made her one of the vilest Viera ever to live. Only Fran's enemy Tajianda was a worse Viera. Taji would sleep with practically anybody she wanted to, and she had even made several attempts to steal Balthier away.

Krjn was worried about her sister. She feared the Reenas would kill Ktjn too. It made her feel a bit better when she found out Ktjn had fled town. She liked the flowers Montblanc and Ktjn had gotten her. It made her think of the Wood. Monty had really outdone himself! And he denied loving her as more than just a really good friend. If only he were a Hume, or better yet a male Viera. Moogles and Viera were not compatible, and besides… it was wrong on so many levels for a Viera and Moogle to get romantically involved. Most Viera were not the romantic types, luckily. Ktjn was, and Krjn felt it a little bit.

"I wish Ktjn were here. I was with our mother for a little while. Poor Ktjn misses her so much. Kala still watches over us." Krjn told Montblanc. He had never left the Viera's side.

"She's safe, and that's all that matters, kupo. What we don't understand though, is why your wound isn't healing. Your stitches are holding up nicely, kupo, so you aren't going to bleed to death, but it's been weeks. The wound should be healing, kupo." Monty said.

"It hurts like crazy. I've never been hurt like this, even when I got injured on that one hunt. I feel like I'm torn apart at the seams, Monty."

"Kupo! We were worried you were going to die, Krjn! Hey, we had your armour fixed. I'm glad you're out of your coma. I had to perform CPR. Your heart stopped several times, kupo."

"I know. I was dead for a few minutes back there. That's why I was talking about my dear mother. She'd do anything for Ktjn and me."

"Krjn, you saved your sister's life and everything. The Sand did a kupo report on it and the _Yesterday's Tomorrow_ show too. Oh, Ktjn would've loved that. Meredith the Viera is her hero, kupo. Ktjn wants to be a newscaster someday. I wonder where she got that inspiration. I thought she liked working for Migelo, kupo, and taking care of children in town. I know she loves children so much. She said she wants to have many of her own. She's probably going to try to have another in the fall. She's such a sweetheart, why would anybody try to take her life, kupo?"

"Am I going to be able to fight again once I'm healed? This wound is huge. And it causes so much pain."

"It's going to be okay Krjn. The doctors say you'll probably recover. Your chest was pretty torn up, kupo. The Reena-Kaana's claws only narrowly missed your heart. I have him listed as a kupo Rank VII mark, so he's going down. You poor Viera, kupopo. You were just shredded. It looked like you had been through a few cheese graters, kupo."

"Well, I'm probably never going to be a mother now."

"That's the one place the Reena didn't hit, luckily. Kupo, You can still have little Viera someday, if you want."

"Well, at least there's some Kupo news." Krjn had hung around Monty and other Moogles so long she would say kupo sometimes too.

"Kupo to that."


	45. Diary of Alvyne Pg19

Vieraslayer

**The details of Alvyne's first medical job are right here!**

**The Diary of Alvyne Vierahealer**

I have earned my title. I never thought I would earn it this way first. I figured I'd learn more healing spells before I actually practiced any healing on a live subject.

It's been a day of firsts for me. How many Reena have actually been with a Viera while she gave birth? A lot, but how many when the Viera wanted her around? Probably only a few, if any, besides me.

It was hard to help Jote. She started having problems right in the middle of it. If she had been alone, she and her little girl probably wouldn't have survived.

Disturbingly enough, Kjrs was right. Rael did want to help. She evidently didn't feel I was trained enough and that _she_ was. Rael is no healer, nope-nope! She's a warrior! She would've just made things worse. Hala at least has a little medical training and experience with kits. Rael has a daughter, but Dana is about my age! Luckily, I didn't need the terror's help.

Naturally, I was interested when I had to help. And it was so cool that I was the first one to hold the little Viera when she came out. She was so tiny. She had been born a few weeks early, but luckily she was healthy and everything. And she's so cute! I think she looks just like her mother. Vinka looks more like Marl, even though she's a rava, not a veena. This little one is a rava too.

I did very well too. Hala tried to keep Jote calm and still. If Jote started thrashing around, she could've very well injured herself and her kit. And Mjrn seemed pretty impressed. I suppose she should trust me. I might get to help her when her kit is born next year. I'm not allowed to tell Jote. Mjrn says she'll wait until the time is right, and if anybody else tells Jote, she'll never forgive them!

Jote is nursing her kit. She still hasn't told us the name of the girl. I imagine the Wood already told her, but she doesn't want to tell us just yet. I had to help clean Jote and the kit up too. It's a good thing I'm not squeamish and I can handle the sight of blood just fine, because there was lots of blood and stuff. Mjrn says that Jote bled a whole lot more when she had Vinka, and that was how they knew she was severely injured.

I think I should go back to the village. Jote needs to rest, and I'm not helping matters. I am a Reena-Kaana after all, and the scent of Viera blood _really_ excites me. I am hyper right now.

--Alvyne Vierahealer


	46. Taji's Revenge

Vieraslayer

**Now we find out how the Reena know where to find Viera without sniffing them out: A little help from Tajianda the Viera who does anything to save her own dirty hide! Not exactly a lemon chapter, but extremely suggestive and disturbing. I have a new record for reviews for a single story, and I'm happy. Send more, you hear?**

**Taji's Revenge**

Atlas still enjoyed the activities of an average male Reena, which included having sex with female Viera. And Taji the Viera knew damn well he was a Reena. She actually enjoyed their sessions. He wouldn't eat her and she'd have fun and make some quick cash.

Taji hated other Viera. Especially those from Eruyt Village. She, though a pureblood Viera, had been born in the city, but her mother Elva had been kicked out of her village by Fran's mother for something Elva and Taji had never told anybody the full truth of. She told some of it, but most of it was just Elva's twisted version of the story. As revenge, Elva had started publishing an indecent magazine that made all Viera look bad and hired clueless Viera who thought they were just going to be models to work for it.

Eventually, Elva decided to try and take Eruyt Village herself. She gathered her eleven children and attempted to usurp power.

Jote killed her. Elva's children scattered after that, but Taji never recovered.

Taji was already demented before Elva died, but afterwards she went and poured all her resources, including her twin half-Hume children, into finding a way to get revenge against the other Viera. It had been her twins who had located Carraka and Atlas and convinced them that helping Taji meant nothing but delicious Viera and a chance to restart their race, as long as they didn't lay a paw on her. Atlas had to obey, but Carraka just joined up for the obvious benefits.

Atlas had just enjoyed a session with the Viera, and he was still licking her all over. Taji was known to be a complete whore who would do it with any male who asked. She wasn't bisexual like Rael, but there was hardly a night that went by when she wasn't with somebody.

"Atlas, you are amazing. Now, another hundred and I'll help you find a way into the Wood. My mother knew how to break wards, and she taught me everything she knew. About wards and man-pleasing. She did have five half-Hume children. I'm careful, but I just liked Darvis. I'm still going to kill Fran for killing him in self-defense. She should've just taken his treatment like all the other Viera women and let him have sex with her but nooooo he had to try to rape her since she wouldn't comply. Hey, I'll do it for fifty if you turn into a Moogle. I've always wondered what it would be like to do a Moogle, but none of them have ever let me. If Montblanc wasn't such a goody-goody, I'd be chasing him down like a maniac. Ah, forget him. He's involved with that bitch Krjn anyhow. Why couldn't you have killed her?" Taji complained.

"I almost did." Atlas said.

"Atlas, darling. Remember our deal? I won't charge full price if you talk like Reena normally do? You know, before they learn how to speak properly. And by the way, do you like chocolate?"

"I am a dog, and dogs love chocolate even if it is poison to us. And as a Reena, I can't eat chocolate as I am, but I can turn into something that can!"

"Then I'll bring some chocolate syrup next time. Start talking like a regular Reena or I charge full price. And don't even think about threatening me. You can't kill me without disobeying my children, who you know are Humes—somewhat—and I'm the only one of our team who can break the wards on the Wood. Viera warding has become a lot stronger since you Reena were driven out. Where's your bitch? You need to tell her, don't you? She'd like this plan."

"Carraka think Tajianda taste foul, that why she no eat, nope-nope!"

"That's what this Viera wants. That's what I'm talking about. Real Reena talk. Mmm… it's making me feel up to another round of Reena love." Taji purred. "It's so sad that Reena and Viera can't crossbreed. If we could, I'd want nothing more than for you to knock me up. I don't know why the Viera you Reena would force yourselves on didn't like this. It's wonderful, even though you bit me pretty hard on the shoulder a few minutes ago. I'm bleeding a little. Does the smell of Viera blood not excite you? My mother told me that simply a whiff of Viera blood made Reena hyper. Don't you want to go wild and screw me hard? This will probably be even more amazing."

"Atlas enjoy Taji. Enjoy very much."

"Then pleasure me. I like you. I want Reena cum all through me. Get that nice big Reena cock of yours back into my Viera pussy."

"Tajianda… very dirty mouth."

"Yeah. And it's fun too."

"Atlas try to kill Krjn. Atlas feel Viera flesh tear… Viera fall, but still alive! Clan Centurio! They stop Atlas from destroying Ktjn and Krjn!"

"I'm sure Carraka is mad at you."

"Carraka furious. Carraka say that Atlas never to attack in daylight again, nope-nope! It too dangerous!"

"Oh gods! That feels so good! Mmm… harder Atlas!" Taji yelled as Atlas started humping her again.

Fran was much better. Balthier had come to the conclusion that the tension had made her more susceptible to illness. She was up and about, and wanted to find the Reena Talisman more than ever.

"Balthier, I want to talk to you." Fran said. She seemed nervous.

"What is it?"

"Myko wants a little sister, and she is seven. I think I want to have a baby. I think it's time we thought about having another child. I do realize the risks, and that raising a child would be dangerous, but I want to do it."

"Myko is a little troublemaker herself. The last Mognet letter from Mjrn said that Myko threw bananas at trees, glued Alvyne's shedded Reena hair to several trees, made up simply ridiculous nicknames for every Viera in town and won't stop calling them that, and drew all over Vinka when the future leader of Eruyt Village was sleeping."

"It also said that Myko wants a sister, especially since Jote just had a baby. Another girl. Her name is Vale. We have time to think about this since I will not be receptive until autumn unless we use… means Viera do not use. It is wrong for us to use non-natural means to make ourselves receptive. Little Viera are gifts from the Wood, and a Viera is not to use other sources to become pregnant. Even though that was what Tare did, I'm not going to do that. We Viera aren't even supposed to use contraceptives… but that belief seems to have gone away."

"Fran, Myko alone requires so much attention that she has to get it by being naughty. We can't leave another child with your sisters, especially now that they have families of their own. I mean, when Myko was born, Mjrn had just lost her virginity and Jote wanted an heiress but didn't even have a mate. Now both of them have two kids each."

"I am not talking about leaving another child with my sisters. I plan on keeping the next child I have. If you don't want to do it this year, that is fine. I am not saying we have to."

"Fran… I'm sorry. You know I would like to have a family with you, but we're sky pirates. Even though we love Myko and nothing can change that, she still complicated things. She was the last thing we needed at the time. We're just lucky your sisters agreed to take her and she looks enough like a Viera to pass for one. You were so vulnerable for a year and a half, and that made us both have to be very careful, more so than usual. We got no treasure during that time. And then you were miserable afterwards. It was hell when we had to give her up, and it took you a long time to get back on your feet. We both agreed that having a child around would be dangerous. If something happened to us, who would take care of her? And she would be put in great danger herself. It would be so easy for something to happen to cause us to lose her."

"I suppose so. Not to mention that pregnancy was no fun for me."

"There's that issue too, yes. And you told me that many Viera used to die in childbirth. I don't want to lose you. You just got over a serious illness. You must still be delirious if you want to get pregnant again right now."

"It's been seven years! You will not last as long as a Vieran mate!"

"Fran, no more. I don't want you to get stressed even more so than before. Another sickness like that could kill you right now."

"We're going to the Ozmone Plains. Once I get my hands on that Reena Talisman, we're visiting Myko, no matter what Jote says. I need to see her, and it would be nice to see my new niece."

The Wood had not recovered, but the Viera seemed to forget their troubles and celebrate when Vale arrived. She was tiny, having been born a few weeks early, but she was healthy. Vinka seemed a bit jealous of the attention her newborn sister was getting.

"Mom told me that I was the same way when Fran was born. I don't remember, even though I was old enough that I should. It was ten years before the Reena Campaign after all and I was already training to be a wood-warder. She'll get over it eventually." Jote explained to the other Viera. Nera had been the one who asked, but Jote was addressing everybody.

"As long as she doesn't start causing issues like Fran's little monster, I won't have any problems." Rael said.

"Was Fran jealous of Delf?" Mjrn asked.

"I don't remember. You know, that was around the time I got pregnant with the one I lost and I have two years erased from my memory. But Rael here was very jealous of Alja. Not so much for Kira, which is strange, since Kira is closer in age to Rael."

"I felt bad for Kira since she couldn't see, and that devastated Mom. Kira deserved the attention she got. My mother told me for years that Kira was her last kit, and then she had Alja. I asked if Alja was a mistake, and Mother told me she wasn't, she just didn't think she could HAVE any more kits! You know, I'm glad Alja is gone. She was nothing but trouble anyway. I did care about her before she developed that crush on that Hume boy, but not anymore!" Rael raged.

"How is Kira anyhow?" Hala asked Marl.

"We don't know. She wouldn't let anybody who wasn't a healer near her, and don't ask them, she swore them to secrecy. She isn't going to die, that's all I know, but it must be very embarrassing if she doesn't want us to know." The male Viera explained. He was disappointed that he had been off in Tarva Village while his mate was giving birth to her third child, but their second together. Jote once had a kit with Hjen's deceased much-older brother Gura who didn't survive. She had only gotten that horrible memory back via hypnosis a year and a half ago. Hours before she conceived Vale, actually.

"Little Viera are always so cute," Rael said. "Except for Myko. I knew she was trouble the moment Fran entered the village holding the little beast."

"Shut up Rael!" Myko yelled. She hit the older Viera with a stick. Jote glared at them both before Rael could react. Rael was probably going to do something horrible to Myko-chan.

"You're lucky, brat. Next time your incredibly sexy aunt might not catch me, and I'll throw you into the forest below, and I won't have to listen to your stupid mouth anymore, or look at your hideous little Hume face anymore, because you'll be dead." Rael whispered to the half-Viera girl. She knew how to make it so another Viera couldn't hear her. Kjrs heard, having hearing almost as sharp as Kira's, but she didn't care. Myko was actually as pretty as most Viera, but Rael just liked harassing her.

"Vale is so beautiful Jote. I'm sure she'll grow into another fine Viera, just like all the Viera in her family." Neve gushed.

"You're just saying that because you're my cousin, and therefore part of my family, aren't you?" Jote joked. Neve's mother Naja was one of Sylva's sisters. Naja had died a few years back, but she was nearly five hundred years old. Neve was roughly the same age as Jote, but the exact number was only known to the Viera.

"Honestly Jote, I love Vale. You are right, I am related to you, but I love Vale, and Vinka too. I hope Vinka doesn't feel like nobody likes her anymore, because we all love her."

"Jote, I want to hold her." Marl said. The Viera leader handed her mate their child. Marl was good with kids, and he loved his daughters. It was the Wood that sent him to Jote, but before that Marl used to think he'd never be a father. He was alone for quite a while, just like Jote. They bonded instantly though, and now they were nearly inseparable.

"I wish I had a little sister like Vale." Myko said. Alvyne was standing next to her. She hadn't done anything to Rael because she couldn't hurt a Viera. If Rael had done something to Myko, Alvyne could save the half-Hume as long as she didn't hurt Rael or any of the Viera.

"Alvyne have sisters long time ago. Alvyne was youngest of six pups, so she never have little sister either, but perhaps Fran have more kits someday." Alvyne said.

"Learn to talk, you stupid dog!" Rael hissed. Alvyne started snarling but she stayed put. "Ha-ha! The dumb husky can't do anything! Kill me, husky! Oh, I forgot! You stupid dogs have to listen to Humes!"

"Leave her alone Rael."

"And what was that about Fran having kits? If she leaves another kit here, I'm leaving to live with Rush. And that would make Jote upset, 'cause she loves me."

"RAEL! I can't stand you!" Jote growled. Alvyne let out a long Reena victory howl. No matter how mean Rael was to her, she'd always win as long as Jote was around.


	47. Myko Letter 4

Vieraslayer

**I know everybody loves these Myko letters, so here's another one. The bold print is Alvyne.**

_Dear Mommy and Daddy,_

_Did Aunt Mjrn tell you the news in her letter? Aunt Jote had a baby! It's a girl. Her name is Vale. Vinka is jealous of all the attention her new sister is getting, but Aunt Jote says she'll get over it eventually. I won't be jealous when I get a little sister…_

_**Sheesh Myko-chan, will you get off that subject already?**_

_Alvyne says hello. I'm letting her write this, so that last part was her input. She sees herself as my big sister, so I guess she can write some too._

_**I helped deliver Vale. Dumb ol' Rael tried to help, but I snarled at her and Jote told her to let me do my job.**_

_I didn't even get to see! Aunt Mjrn says that little Viera aren't allowed to see that. It's an old Viera custom. Considering I'm not a full Viera, they should've made an exception!_

_**She wouldn't have liked watching that anyhow. **_

_Miss Rael is so mean! She picks at me and Alvyne almost nonstop. I've stopped feeling sorry for her. And she said she was going to throw me from the trees. Aunt Jote really got mad. Miss Rael likes her for some reason. Miss Rael actually asked Alvyne if she was a half-breed too! She called her half hellhound, and that really insulted my poor soft doggy friend! Can Alvyne make an exception and kill Miss Rael?_

_Alvyne is kind of excited that there are other Reena, but she's very sorry about what is happening to the Viera. There is so much trouble in the air. I'm not even a pure Viera and it's affecting me. Alvyne isn't at her best either. I imagine the other Reena aren't feeling good, even though they're the monsters who are killing all the poor innocent Viera and causing the issue!_

_**Don't be so hard on my people. We saw it no different than Humes eating cows or pigs, or even you Viera eating coeurls and hellhounds. No offense to Fran, but Viera were nothing but meat to most Reena.**_

_Alvyne means well, Mommy. I really like her. She's my best friend. She says that she used to have siblings, when there were more Reena. _

_I heard you are coming soon to get the Reena Talisman. Alvyne will help you get it. She doesn't want it, and she'd hate for it to fall into the wrong hands. I hope you stop by to see me. I am so bored right now. Mr. Marl is busy with Aunt Jote and their new baby, so I can't train. Alvyne will go to train some more soon. Lord Janzyn took Janson and Slya for a while, and Vinka won't play with me. I'm lonely. I need a little sister to play with. None of the younger Viera are interested in playing with me. Dana feels roughly the same way about me as her disgusting mother does._

_Myko Lapin Bunansa_

_**Alvyne Vierahealer**_


	48. Reena Strike!

Vieraslayer

**This is the chapter where the Reena are finally in the Wood, and Viera are starting to get attacked. They blame Alvyne until Carraka allows herself to be seen.**

**Reena Strike!**

Taji and the Reena were creeping around the Wood unseen. Taji knew how to get in undetected. The only three Viera they had been near were Rush, Rael, and Kjrs, and those three were so focused on each other they didn't even look up and see Taji drooling and touching herself nearby. Carraka had to drag her away from them before they noticed her.

"I don't understand why my mother wanted to take over that village. Two of those Viera who were humping each other are from my mother's village. Both the females. I don't know the male, but his scent isn't like ours. At least, what I could pick up from him that wasn't mixed with that abominable Rael or that stupid Kjrs' scents." Taji explained.

"Viera are vile. That is why we will eliminate them all!" Carraka growled.

"I'm not a Viera, remember? I'm a Dalmascan Bunny-Hume, we clear? That's the name my mother came up for people like me. Born and raised in Rabanastre. Unlike that stupid lousy Ktjn or her bitch of a sister. Ktjn's half-Hume daughter isn't even worthy, even though she was city-born. Tjla acts more like a purebred Viera every day!"

"I like you, pure Viera or not." Atlas said.

"I told you, don't call me a Viera! I'm not a true Viera! I've NEVER been a true Viera! At least all those other City-Viera were born here in the Wood! I never heard her voice! I don't talk to trees!"

"Tajianda, I love you. You know that."

"I know Atlas. I'll always be your cuddle-bunny." Taji reached her hands down the big Reena male's pants and rubbed his member gently.

"You can wait for that! NOT NOW!" Carraka barked.

"Jeez Bitchy, I will. Just chill. It's not like I was gonna start humping him, I'm just touching that nice big Reena cock of his. Gods, I can't wait until this mission is done."

"My name is Carraka, Viera slut! I can disobey your Hume-sired brats and kill you if I want to! Remember that!"

"Hey, Bitchy is hardly an insult to you. You are a female canine, so you literally are a bitch. And it's Dalmascan Bunny-Hume, NOT VIERA! And you need me to break Jote's wards. And my kids are wonderful. Poor Darvy. He slept with a lot of Viera, but I think I'm the only one he got pregnant."

"Can I at least touch my soft bunny?" Atlas whimpered.

"Not until she breaks that Reena-slaying monster's wards! And remember, Tajianda, whether he enjoys putting his thing in you or not, Atlas is MY mate!"

Mjrn was trying to figure out how to tell Jote that she was going to have a kitten. So much was happening in the Wood that Mjrn didn't want to worry her sister, but she could not keep it secret for much longer anyhow. She'd start showing fairly soon. The young Viera couldn't wait until her baby started kicking. It would be a few more months. Mjrn hoped she had a girl. She liked the idea of a little version of herself she could hold in her arms. She didn't care if her baby looked like Janzyn too. Janson looked more like his father, even though he was a rava like his mother. Janzyn was a veena, like Marl.

Mjrn was with Janzyn. Hjen's renovations were finally done, and Mjrn and the boys were enjoying it. Pheytah was watching the Fighting Channel, Janzyn was trying to get the remote so he could watch some movie that supposedly had a hot Viera actress as one of the leads, and Hjen was waiting for the mail. He was supposed to get his restraining order soon, and Jote said she'd have Moogles send it to him ASAP.

"C'mon Pheytah! You get to watch the Fighting Channel all the time! I had to spend a few months with my lesbian sister and her even worse girlfriend! You wouldn't believe what they want with me!"

"Chea just wants to have a baby. Is that so wrong Jan-Jan? The two of us are having a baby, and Hjen and Kjta will have a kitten around the same time!"

"It's way wrong. Chea chose to be lesbian, so she shouldn't get to have kids."

"Jan, I never know you were like that! That's so mean! Your sister and Chea love each other! Love is the most wonderful thing there is! I don't know why most Viera do not feel it. I mean, we love our families, but not our mates. We just mate to have children. No feelings attached. I don't know why it's different for us, Jan. We're in love. I'm not after your 'good bloodlines' like Mom looked for in males. It's love. And it confuses me. Don't hate your sister. Love probably confuses her too." Mjrn explained. Janzyn began rubbing her middle.

"Our kit will be so cute." Janzyn whispered.

"It would be a good idea if you at least thought of helping Chea. It would be the kindest thing you could possibly do for your sister. She'd owe you."

"I had to go with Kjta. Jote promised me a restraining order if I sired a kit with Kjta." Hjen hissed.

"Mjrn, what are you telling Jan? Now he's gonna be even stupider, complainin' about why he has to sleep with Chea and whatnot. Chea sometimes helps me slay entites, she's a good person, and fairly strong too. And she ain't one of them tomboys. She acts like any normal Viera woman. No different from Mjrn-chan here." Pheytah said.

"You comparing my woman to a lesbian, Pheytah? I'll cast Level 5 Death on you, and since you're about Level 100…"

"I'm Level 101, Janzyn. Your Blue Magick is futile!"

"No you aren't Pheytah! It clearly says you're Level 100 here on your character sheet!" Said Hjen, holding up a D&D-esque sheet of paper with all kinds of info on Pheytah.

"Give me that!" Pheytah said as he took it out of Hjen's hands and then erased the zero and replaced it with a one.

"There you go, Level 101. Level 5 Death is useless."

"Makes logical sense to me!"

"Good Wood Hjen, what Kjta ever saw in you I'll never know!" Janzyn said.

"It must run in the family. Mjrn is going to have some stupid little babies." Pheytah remarked.

"Don't be mean to me or my unborn, Mr. Pheytah." Mjrn said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. Janzyn and his cousin here drive me nuts. I'm sorry I said that about your child… and any future kids you have with my ol' buddy Lord Janzyn of Tarva Village, Certified Viera Blue Mage who promised me an Enemy Skills Materia so I'd never have to have him use his Blue Magick to help me and I'd never have to see him again and STILL hasn't held up his end of the bargain."

"Look Pheytah, there aren't very many Enemy Skills Materia in the whole world! I'll find one for you someday! I promise! In the meantime, why don't you convince my friend Chea that the blood of a heavyweight champion is better than mine so she… OWWW! LET GO! THAT HURTS! NO FAIR! WAAAAAHHHH!!! MJRN! PHEYTAH IS BEING MEAN AND PULLING MY HAIR OUT! TELL HIM THAT'S CHILDISH!"

"PHEYTAH! DON'T PULL HIS HAIR! SQUEEZE HIS ARMS OFF! THAT HURTS WORSE! WAIT, DON'T PUNISH HIM! I WILL! PREPARE FOR THE MOST UNPLEASANT PILLOW FIGHT OF YOUR LIFE, LORD JANZYN!" Mjrn yelled excitedly. She began whacking Janzyn with a pillowcase full of Pheytah's weights. Pheytah ended up with a handful of Janzyn's brown-dyed hair and Janzyn was knocked out by his own mate.

Ktjn was happy, at least. Tomaj was very kind to her and Tjla. Tjla didn't notice anything wrong, despite being in a strange place. Her Viera senses weren't as sharp as her mother's, since she wasn't a pureblood, but they were still sharp. She was the same as always, and she was generally the happiest little kit around.

Ktjn loved Tjla so much. She liked taking care of children, and even though Tjla was a (pleasant) little surprise in Ktjn's life, she could not love the kitten more. She had not expected to get pregnant her first time, but that was what happened, and she couldn't remember how she got by without an adorable little kit of her very own to love.

There were never any other little kits for Tjla to play with. There were half-Viera kits in Rabanastre, but most were fairly big. Too big to want to play with a baby like Tjla. Ktjn wanted somebody to play with her little Tjla, even though the best chance for that was for Ktjn to take matters into her own hands and have another child with Tomaj. That would take a while, but it would make Ktjn even happier. Then she'd be doubly blessed! Too bad Tomaj didn't want her to even think about having another child until they were back in Rabanastre and it was fall. Ktjn wouldn't mind using medicinal means to throw herself into heat any time of year, but Tomaj told her there was no way she was doing that. There wasn't a high chance of multiple kits. Humes had worked that out years ago.

There wasn't much room in the apartment the three lived in. two bedrooms, but not much else. And Tjla hardly ever slept in her room. She had figured out how to climb out of her crib at night and every morning Ktjn would find her precious two-year-old daughter curled up next to her and Tomaj. They didn't mind. After all, they loved Tjla, and climbing was in the nature of Viera and Humes alike.

Ktjn's biggest concern about Tjla was that the girl couldn't really speak. Even most pure Viera started talking at her age. Tjla knew a few words, and she rarely ever spoke. Ktjn and Tomaj were the only ones she'd talk to the rare occasions when she did try to speak, which was normal. Ktjn herself was fairly shy.

"C'mon Tjla, I know I should be glad you're speaking to me right now, but don't call me Ktjn. That's what grown-ups get to call me. You call me Mommy, okay?" Ktjn said to her daughter. Tjla would call her mother by her first name, but she understood the concept of "Daddy" for Tomaj.

"Ktjn!" Tjla called out happily and hugged her mother. She would do this all the time. Ktjn sighed. Oh well, Tjla would get it someday. At least she was talking.

Back in Rabanastre, Krjn's wound had started healing a little. She knew she'd have to go through rehab for a while before she could hunt again and that was only after her wound had totally healed. She was going to have a new battle scar, and couldn't let it slow her down. Viera normally took a while to heal. Their long lifespan had its downsides. Of course, her cute and cuddly little friends the Moogles lived even longer. Montblanc and his brother Nono had been around since before the Clan Wars, many centuries ago. Krjn had a suspicion that Moogles were immortal.

Krjn wanted to move around so badly. Being confined to a bed made her miserable. She was an active Viera and needed to move. Montblanc couldn't understand how she felt, considering he'd never been hurt so badly. His continued presence was comforting though. Krjn had never felt so alone. Her body still ached with every breath. At least her heart was probably not going to stop again. The doctors had told her she'd probably be just fine. It was best this kind of injury healed naturally at this point. Why hadn't the Curajas cast by her clan mates worked? At least Ktjn had been around to give blood. Krjn had lost a lot of blood, and had Ktjn not been around, she probably wouldn't have made it. She had had a lot of close calls in the past month.

"I didn't know I owe my baby sister so much." Krjn told Montblanc.

"Kupo, not only did she give you some of her blood, but she helped me perform CPR on you the first time your heart stopped." Montblanc replied.

"I am glad she and Tjla are safe. It would kill me to have something happen to Ktjn. She is still so young. She was just a little child when I left, and I was already full grown when I left. She's only eighty-three, which isn't too old for a pure Viera. I became a wood-warder to protect my little sister."

"You are a very brave Viera, kupo. And a very lucky one too, kupo. Most Viera hurt like you would've died already. Kupo, you are strong. You survived the attack, and I saw that you also inflicted some damage on your assailant as well, kupo!"

"Yeah, well I didn't kill him, and that is a problem. That was a big male Reena-Kaana. I never thought I'd see one again. The Viera wiped them out, or so we thought. Poor Sjra. She just got engaged to Max too. And I escaped. If I know Reena-Kaana, they don't let that go. That's not the last I've seen of that dog. And next time we meet, I'm gonna kill him. I only used myself as a meat shield so he wouldn't kill Ktjn. That blow would've been an instant kill if it hit her. I will be playing for keeps next time. Fighting, not defending. And I am a warrior."

"Kupo. Krjn, that big Reena is a Rank VII Mark. You'll pulverize him, kupo!"

"Yeah. I just need to endure this rehab. It's not going to be easy. This wound of mine hurts."

"Just be careful, kupo. I don't want to see you get killed."

"I know when to flee from a battle. Do not worry about me."

A young Viera wandered into the Wood. Her first child was about to be born, and she was alone. She knew there was danger, but she was a wood-warder herself. She didn't hear the Reenas sneak up on her. She didn't know something was wrong until the Reena were on top of her and Taji was laughing like a lunatic.

The Reena waited until the Viera delivered her kit, and then they ate them both. Taji enjoyed watching, considering her immense hatred for her own race.


	49. Diary of Alvyne Pg20

Vieraslayer

**Now the Viera start to figure out exactly what is going on. But Rael blames it on Alvyne, and Jote has to find a way to prove that Myko's new friend is innocent.**

**The Diary of Alvyne Vierahealer**

We found the corpse of a Viera and her newborn the other day. Kjrs went nuts. Apparently, this Viera was her half-sister. They had the same father. The Viera's name was Demj and she was from Starlan Village, one of the villages that not many Viera in Eruyt knew much about because their leader refused to aid Eruyt Village and the others in the Reena Campaign.

This bothered me incredibly. Both Viera were almost completely skeletonized, except for their heads. It reminded me of Reena-Kaana. We never ate the heads. Coeurls and hellhounds would probably eat the whole Viera. Could there be other Reena than me and that one in Rabanastre that nearly shredded to death the Clan Centurio hunter Krjn? How could they have broken the wards? The Viera say their wards are incredibly strong.

Kjrs is off mourning her sister. I feel bad for her. Obviously, Rael does too. Rael was trying to comfort her, even though it was at Myko's expense.

"Hey Kjrs? Want me to force feed Myko to Wolfy here?"

"Hey Kjrs? I could go tie Myko to a tree and call the coeurls!"

"Look Kjrs! Whack-A-Half-Hume! Twenty-five gil!"

Those were the kinder ones. Knowing that I'm not allowed to hurt a Viera is all that is keeping Rael and Kjrs from my wrath. Jote actually beat Rael up yesterday. Myko says that she's back to her cranky old self.

I hope the New Life Festival makes the Viera happy. The four villages involved in the Reena campaign will get together, and Viera start selecting potential mates for the fall. And Viera celebrate the arrivals their new kits. But mostly they party! And that seems strange. Viera do not seem like the kinds who like partying. There are a few who want to sing and I'll startle them all when I join in! Singing is a Reena's specialty! Awoooo!

Zara was very pleased with me, considering no other healer was with Jote to help me. To tell the truth, I acted all on instinct. I hope I move on from midwifery when I'm older. It's hard enough to get Reena hands up a Viera's vagina, but my hands are small now. I'd kill a Viera like that when I get older. I'd tear her apart. I think I want to do other kinds of healing. Once was enough.

It was cool to save Jote and that little kit like that, I won't deny it, but I didn't like it. I'm gonna be a healer, but my days as a midwife are over as soon as Mjrn has her kit. Yeah, I promised her I'd help if she needed it. I don't ever want to do it again, but a promise is a promise.

Fran is better. She apparently got all sick and decided that the tension was causing all the Viera to become sick. Not true! She was stressed, and that weakened her immune system, and Krjn? Viera heal slowly, and considering what the dog who will probably end up as my future mate did to her, it would take months for a pure Viera to heal from that kind of damage. A healer like me would've been able to help her, but there were none around. Not a lot of Viera are healers. All the Viera seemed to be affected, but very few got sick. There were a few cases of premature kits like Jote's (even though her's was only a few weeks early so Vale is fine), but no real problems with these kits. There is still immense tension. The biggest worry is with Viera like Mjrn. She worries that she's gonna miscarry. Myko and I have to find and stop the Reena from killing the Viera, or this will get worse.

--Alvyne Vierahealer


	50. It Not My Fault!

Vieraslayer

**50 chapters and the end is not in sight! I'm thoroughly enjoying my reviews too. And Wight Mamba and I are working on a new project too! It will be an FFTA crossover called Vaan and Penelo's Excellent Adventure and the first two chapters should be up shortly. This is where Alvyne starts taking the blame for the death of Kjrs' sister, and most of the Viera try to kill her. Contains more Reena-on-Viera action.**

**It Not My Fault!**

The Viera of the Wood were enraged. Two more Viera had been found dead, including Neve's first daughter, a nine-year-old kit named Kjri. The other was from Caman Village, but she wasn't connected to any of the Eruytites.

Rael decided that she knew exactly what had been killing the Viera.

"It's the dog! There were some Reena who could disobey Humes! Obviously she just pretends to obey that misbegotten brat of Fran's so she has access to Viera! We need to kill her before she eats us all!" The wood-warder raged.

"She killed my sister and her child!" Kjrs agreed.

Alvyne howled. She was innocent! How could she prove that? Most of the Viera, even those who hated Rael, agreed that it was probably Alvyne's doing! "It not Alvyne fault! Alvyne innocent!" The Reena insisted.

"I believe Alvyne." Jote admitted. Looking at Vale in her arms made her certain Alvyne wasn't a threat. She knew that if the puppy wanted to kill Viera, she would've been dead already. Alvyne could've killed Jote and Vale rather easily, and the other Reena-Kaana had always hated Jote greatly. And Alvyne could've killed the kits easily when instead she protected them with her life.

"Jote, it was a big mistake sparing this monster's life! How many Viera have to die before you realize that this Reena is nothing but a fiend! Just like any hellhound or gargoyle of the Wood, she is nothing but pure Viera-killer! And now this demon murdered my sister and her newborn kit!" Kjrs yelled.

"I fear Kjrs could be right." Nera said. "I certainly won't go out in the Wood alone with that… that THING around!"

"She's not a thing; she's a Reena-Kaana. And she's my friend! She isn't killing the Viera! I know it!" Myko argued.

"We now know that Alvyne is not the last surviving member of her race. Perhaps Alvyne is innocent, and this is the work of the other Reena?" Marl wondered.

"I totally agree." Jote added.

"Sure Jote. Stick up for your mate and niece but deny the facts! There is a Reena in the Wood; Viera are being found eaten, except for the heads, which is pure Reena style; we are harboring a Reena; according to both the Moogles and Lord Janzyn's sources the other Reena was last seen in Rabanastre, far from Kerwon and the Wood!" Hala growled.

"There could be other Reena than just these two that may have laid low in another form here in the Wood for the last hundred years and waited for others to reemerge before they struck again." Mjrn stated.

"Alvyne was not born in the Wood like most Reena either. She doesn't know her way around as well as an older Reena. The Reena's best hiding spots are unknown to her, as they are to us. And Reena live for hundreds of years, just like we do! Some Reena escaped the Wood long ago and raised families, just like Alvyne's tribe. If one tribe made it, at least until rogue Viera eliminated them, who is to say that other tribes did not exist and survive to this day?" Marl said.

"Let's face it. Reena could transform, and even though Humes helped us figure out who was a Reena and who was really a Viera, that wasn't foolproof." Mjrn added.

A familiar voice cut in. "Here is the main fact: if this doesn't stop, the Wood may well be destroyed." Viera heads turned and there were Fran and Balthier. It was Fran who had spoken.

Myko and Alvyne went nuts. Myko was delighted to see her parents, and Alvyne was mostly delighted to see Balthier since she still had a crush on him. That wasn't to say that she wasn't happy that Fran was alive and well and everything, but she really, really liked Balthier. Fran picked her daughter up.

"Fran, either stay or don't. This coming around when we least expect you is really getting tiring." Jote said. She didn't say it to be mean, and some of the Viera even caught a tiny smile for a few seconds. Jote did care about her sister, and did want her to stay, but she would not admit it to anybody.

"There were several documented cases of Reena who hadn't been told by Humes not to eat Viera, but thought it wrong anyhow. Reena are intelligent enough. The obedience to Humes is a strange thing, but not all Reena were affected by it either. Those few who could resist were extremely dangerous, as they could not be controlled and would kill and kill and kill just because they could. Some began killing Viera… and Humes too… for thrill." Fran remarked.

"Yes! Precisely! Alvyne had aunt like that! Carraka Lepuskiller! She kill Viera for fun! She usually eat them, or bring back carcass for pups, but she kill Viera because it amuse her!" Alvyne yelped.

"Don't talk dog. You're only convincing me further." Kjrs growled.

"Please calm down Kjrs. Alvyne is no killer. And if any of you hurt her, I will hurt you. Rael, you've made Alvyne so mad any sane _anything_ treated the same way would've killed you by now, but Alvyne just stays put and growls." Jote said.

"It's all an act, beautiful leader. She pretends to be all friendly so we believe she's harmless and then goes out and kills Viera when we least expect it."

"Rael, even I want to kill you half the time! You'd probably be top of the list if it was Alvyne!"

"Kira says that the Wood favours Alvyne. She kills fiends, not Viera." Myko said.

"I don't listen to you, you filthy little mongrel brat! Let Kira say it to me herself!" Rael raged. Fran put Myko down, walked over to the wood-warder, and slapped her across the face. Nobody talked about Myko that way and got away with it!

Taji was very happy with breaking the wards. They were difficult to undo but she had done it. Having Atlas pound her Viera hole was even more rewarding to her now. Carraka sat back and watched, amused. She wanted a male Viera, but it satisfied her a little bit to watch Atlas hump a young Viera. Atlas didn't remember another Viera who could take as much of him into herself as Taji. He could bury himself in her to the hilt. Carraka's half of a curly tail was lashing. The Viera who had taken down her tribe had hacked her tail up badly. She lost half of it, it was so bad. She was enjoying this.

"Atlas! Yes! More! Faster!" Taji was crying. That was a major buzz kill for Carraka, since she hated knowing that a Viera was feeling pleasure.

"Can you be quiet Viera? Making Viera happy is not our goal. I need to feed. Atlas, keep this idiot busy for a while. I'll bring you back lunch. And Taji? If you need to eat, go eat when Atlas is done with you. Don't interrupt us while we're eating!" Carraka growled. Taji let out an incredible scream as she came. Carraka feared they'd be caught.

Mjrn left the village and got Janzyn. Together they'd find proof of Alvyne's innocence! Pheytah and Chea came along as well. They were hunting for entites. Even though most Viera had never seen one in their home, Pheytah swore he slew them all the time in the Wood. Chea would not leave the Wood, but Pheytah was like Fran: he was deaf to the Wood.

"I haven't seen any entites for a while anyhow." Pheytah said.

"All for the best, I suppose. If I'm going to be having a child, I can't be helping you fight dangerous things like entites." Chea stated.

"I still think that's a bad idea." Janzyn grumbled.

"If I wasn't a lesbian, you'd be begging me to sleep with you. That's how you are. And I'm a very beautiful young Viera. You should be jumping at the chance! I'm not doing this for my own pleasure, you know. In fact, I'll hate it and wish there was another way."

"Chea, it isn't that you're lesbian. It's that you're with my _sister_."

"Lena is wonderful! And she's so gentle too."

"Let's not talk about you and my sister!"

"Janzyn and Chea, it's time to shut up!" Pheytah growled.

Carraka sat up in a tree. Mjrn was her focus. She was youngest and probably would still be nice and tender. Not all stringy like that big male. No. Carraka did not like the way Pheytah looked at all. He could possibly kill her, and he had such a temper... he'd be very tough and stringy. Not good to eat at all! She had to separate Mjrn from the other three Viera.

Mjrn sniffed at the air. The group split up. Jan and Mjrn went one way, Pheytah and Chea the other way. Carraka smirked evilly. Could it be easier? Janzyn looked pretty weak, and Mjrn was perfect prey. Atlas could eat a whole Viera, just like Carraka. Perhaps they wouldn't have to share one young female.

Carraka leapt from the tree, but Mjrn saw her and rolled out of the way. Good thing she wasn't that far along or she would've been killed. Janzyn leapt on the Reena female's back and bit into her shoulder, claws digging into her back. Carraka flailed around, trying to get the male Viera off of her. Janzyn was thrown right into Mjrn. Carraka let out a frustrated howl. Mjrn and Janzyn were both injured. One good blow would end this.

Pheytah and Chea weren't too far away, luckily. Chea readied an arrow and Pheytah charged head on before Carraka could attempt another attack. The powerful male Viera grabbed the Reena and restrained her.

Mjrn began whimpering. Chea dropped her bow and ran to the other female's side. Pheytah let go of Carraka, who ran off. Janzyn wasn't hurt too badly, but Mjrn was hit pretty hard.

"We need to get her back to Eruyt Village. She's looking pretty bad." Chea said. Janzyn picked Mjrn up and rushed her back to the village.

"Mjrn, why didn't you tell me? If I had known you were pregnant, I would've sent Rael. My foolish judgment cost you a kit. I'm so sorry. This is my fault." Jote said when Mjrn was returned. The young Viera miscarried right before the healers could have a look at her injuries. When Janzyn carried her in, blood was running down her legs.

"I feel terrible." Mjrn whispered.

"I understand. I lost a kit once too, you know."

"That Reena… I'll kill her!"

"Mjrn, no. You have done enough already. This cleared Alvyne's name. You say this was a female Reena? Not good. According to reports from the Moogles, the Reena that attacked the hunter was caught with that vile Tajianda, Elva's daughter, and was definitely a male. That means there are two Reena killing Viera."

"Am I going to be okay?"

"Zara says there is nothing wrong with you. You can try to have kits again and everything. Janzyn being thrown into you hurt your kit more than anything. You're fairly uninjured. I'm very glad you aren't going to end up like that awful Lena. You know, barren and everything."

Fran sat nearby, Myko on her lap. Alvyne was in her Viera form, since it was a Reena who had caused Mjrn's miscarriage. The last thing Mjrn would want to see right then was another stupid Viera-eating dog.

"Damn that Taji. She's involved. I know it. She's hardly even worthy to be called a Viera." Fran growled.

"If I hadn't cried out in pain, Pheytah and Chea would've been able to kill the Reena! They were so worried about me that they let her go to attend to my wounds! It's all my fault the Reena gets to have a chance to kill other innocent Viera and their kits!" Mjrn cried.

"It's the Reena's fault!" Alvyne growled. "She's the one who tried to kill you! I am glad you are okay. Reena are horrible. I wish I didn't have to be one."

"I am thankful that we still have our fear of predators. We are part rabbit, and rabbits are prey animals. Always cautious. If I wasn't so cautious, I would've never seen that Reena in time to dodge her. She would've been on me and would've given the lethal bite before I could react. Many Viera are not so cautious. We're starting to lose that instinct." Mjrn said.

"I must alert Fjna, Kara, and Hari. They must know their tribes are in danger. Kara has contact with Starlan Village's elder, and Hari can alert the other villages. The Viera must know that what we feared is true. The Reena-Kaana have returned, and the Viera must be ready to face these formidable adversaries once more. The wood-warders will be posted at the entrance, and will have Myko order all who enter to do something ridiculous. Those who do so, are to be restrained."

"How about a security question or a password? Something only a real Viera would know." Balthier suggested. He was holding Vale. Marl was off taking care of an urgent issue, and Jote was comforting Mjrn.

"Jote, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was going to as soon as we cleared Alvyne's name! I had been planning to for a long time. I wanted everybody to give you and Vale the attention you two deserved. I didn't want all the Viera fussing over me. I was trying to figure out how to tell you. You know, you kept Vale secret from us for a while! You needed attention."

Ktjn wanted to go back to Rabanastre, and she was very upset when she found out that Meredith the Viera had gone and spoke to Montblanc after Krjn was injured. The _Yesterday's Tomorrow_ show was based in Rabanastre, but Ktjn had failed to attract newsworthy attention herself. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She had been interviewed by a Moogle from The Sand right before she and her family left, but it still wasn't the same. Ktjn wanted to be a newscaster, but that wasn't likely to happen soon. She hadn't watched the _Yesterday's Tomorrow_ show for a while. Tomaj and Tjla liked that cruddy Coconut Hour show too much. What was so fascinating about coconuts? They were fruit, and they were good to eat, and if they were carried away by the ocean and washed up on a shore they'd turn into palm trees, but that was about it. Maybe it was one of those Hume things Ktjn just couldn't understand. After all, Tomaj was a Hume and Tjla was half-Hume. Yes, that must be it.

"What is it with the coconuts that interests you? Sure, I like coconuts too. I eat them all the time, but I'm not stupid about it. The shops in the Bazaar in Rabanastre get them in from the Phon Coast all the time. There are coconut trees everywhere in the Phon Coast! Let's go there one of these days. Then we can play the live version of Coconut Hour. I'll throw the things at you." Ktjn told Tomaj.

"Tjla likes coconuts too! Maybe you should wean her off of your milk and give her coconut milk!" Tomaj joked. Ktjn rolled her eyes.

"Coconut milk is just juice. It isn't really milk."

"I know that. I was joking."

"A very tasteless joke. I don't want to hear any more about coconuts. They're about as interesting as any other kind of plant seed. You don't think the seeds inside peach pits are great, and they're cool. They look like almonds, but they're naturally full of cyanide."

"What is so great about the news? Sure, that show you watch has a hot Viera, but if I wanted to stare at a Viera, I'd stare at you. Lots of Viera live in Rabanastre now, even though Sjra was killed. Anybody can stare at hot Viera."

"I haven't seen another pure Viera here. There has to be if there are half-Vieran kits, and there are. None of them want to play with our little love though. They're all bigger than her. I hate it! She's so lonesome! And I'm lonesome too. I want another Viera around to talk to. You are more of my mate than anything, and it isn't the same. Only a Viera can understand my feelings. I like you though. If you were a male Viera, I would make you my permanent mate. I can't go back to the Wood, but I sometimes think I hear it calling me and telling me to bring Tjla along. It's probably just my imagination. The Wood wouldn't want me or Tjla around. I'm a deserter and Tjla isn't even a full Viera. One born outside the Wood is as one who left. Neither are welcome to the Mother or to our fellow Viera."

Tomaj changed the channel to the news.


	51. Diary of Alvyne Pg21

Vieraslayer

**Alvyne is very upset and she is dealing with it best a doggy can!**

**The Diary of Alvyne Vierahealer**

Sometimes, I wish Reena didn't have to listen to Humes. Good Wood, that Rael deserves to be eaten by the other Reena! I hate her so much!

She made remarks about Mjrn. Poor Mjrn gets attacked by a Reena, suffers a miscarriage, and then has to listen to the chief wood-warder harp at her for going out in the Wood alone, and not telling Jote about the fact that she was pregnant.

I don't know why Rael is like this. Jote has told me that Rael used to be a lot less disturbing. When Myko was born, however, Rael's temperament completely changed. I seriously think she needs to go on medication or something. I could get one of the salve-makers to do something. Of course, if Jote allows us to help. I imagine she would. She likes Rael, but even she knows when enough is enough.

Rael also pushed Myko off a ledge. Luckily it was just onto the platforms, because even she knows that if anything happens to Myko, Jote will kill her. I mean it literally. Jote said that if Rael hurt Myko, she was going to take matters into her own hands and destroy her. The Wood charged Jote to take care of Myko, and she takes that job seriously.

Vinka is still very jealous. Rael likes her, probably because Vinka is Jote's daughter and Rael is in love with Jote. Jote says that the kit should get over it soon, especially since Marl has been making sure to spend time with her so she would get some attention. Jote doesn't have a lot of time right now. She has to figure out what to do about the Reena. She sent Rena, Kjrs, and Arla off to tell the other village leaders what is going on so the Viera know to be wary. I like Rena because her name sounds almost like the name of my race, and she isn't as mean to me as Rael or Kjrs. Kara of Tarva Village has already sent the Tarvan wood-warders on the hunt, but has mostly kept quiet to the common Viera until she knows for sure what is going on to avoid an issue. Viera are timid by nature, but their training teaches them to control and conquer their fear. It's a good system, I think.

My Balthier has come to get help finding the Reena Talisman. If only I knew how to use it! I think it might be useful to the Viera in general, but Balthier and Fran get to keep it! I am the owner of it, since my tribe is dead and they owned it, so I get to say who gets to keep it! The Viera might need to use it, but Balthier and Fran get it afterwards!

Fran and Myko are in great danger from the Reena-Kaana. I don't want to see either of them get hurt like Mjrn did or even worse: killed and eaten. Fran is strong, but even the strongest Viera will die instantly if bitten in the right spot by a Reena. I don't think Fran is pregnant (despite what Myko wants), so she should be able to fight. Jote says that she hopes her sister can do something. She doesn't want Fran to leave until the situation is taken care of. She says it can't hurt to have another warrior, but I know Jote also really misses having her little sister around all the time. Fran was born a few years before the Reena Campaign. She is actually supposedly one of the driving forces. Sylva wanted her young daughter to live in a Wood where she wasn't always afraid of getting eaten by Reena. Viera are generally more than a match for the fiends these days. In the past, they were threatened, but Viera have gotten that under control.

I caught Jote outside of the village last night. She was just… sitting there. I think she was talking to the Wood. She was right next to a large tree. I think Myko said that is her family's "Life Tree", whatever that means and it's one of the oldest trees in the Wood. Jote was alone, so I approached her. I wanted to make sure she was okay and everything. She says she is very concerned for the Viera, and she's also possibly questioning the seclusion of her people. That's something unsettling. I never thought she'd ever question the way of life of the Viera.

--Alvyne Vierahealer


	52. Atlas Terrorizes Alvyne LEMON

Vieraslayer

**I know I said that Chapter 20 was the last lemon, chapter, but I simply can't resist! I really enjoy writing these. I'm trying to tie these in. Mjrn's pregnancy was fairly important, wasn't it? I have over 4,000 hits for this, and I'm thankful.**

**Atlas Terrorizes Alvyne**

Tomaj was trying to keep his mind off of what was going wrong. There were a lot of things wrong, actually. Ktjn was unhappy, Tjla was lonely, and he wanted to go back to Rabanastre. A hot shower often helped even poor Ktjn's moods, but it didn't cure anything.

Ktjn had slipped back into one of her old habits. Tomaj felt bad for her, and he knew she had a serious problem. Ktjn wasn't even happy when the news was on. Tomaj had even sacrificed watching the Coconut Hour for his friend.

Tomaj found Ktjn already taking a shower. Why she had left the door open was unknown, of course nobody else but Tjla and Tomaj were around. It was like she wanted somebody with her. Tjla would often be with her, but at that moment the cute kit was curled up on a rug, asleep.

Of course. Ktjn had never been the kind to come right out and say what she needed. She was strange like that. Well, Tomaj knew what she needed in this situation. He went in and tried to sneak up on the Viera woman. Of course, nobody sneaks up on somebody with sensitive bunny ears. Ktjn caught him immediately.

"Did I leave the door open?" Ktjn asked.

"You know you did, cutie." Tomaj replied, smirking.

"Would you like to join me?"

"Of course Kit."

Tomaj went in and joined Ktjn in the shower. Ktjn was having one of her episodes. She had sworn she was never going to act like that after she had Tjla. She grabbed Tomaj and hugged him to her tightly.

"Oh great. You're lonely, aren't you? I don't know what has been going on with the Wood, but it's making you act really bizarre!" Tomaj complained.

"You shouldn't be complaining, Tomaj. Tjla is asleep. Make me forget my troubles for a while." Ktjn whispered. Tomaj nuzzled up against the Viera's chest. Ktjn, being a pure Viera, was slightly taller than the Hume, but not by too much.

"You still nurse Tjla. You're lactating." Tomaj mentioned. Ktjn smirked.

"Never bothered you before."

Tomaj pinned the Viera against the back of the shower and began kissing her. Ktjn purred and moaned. Tomaj enjoyed the fact that he was making Ktjn feel that good. She needed to forget her misery, even if just for a little while.

Ktjn felt herself getting wet from something besides the water. She had not been intimate with Tomaj since the night she conceived Tjla. And Ktjn wanted to have another kit, even if she had to use medicinal purposes to throw herself into heat outside of autumn. Tomaj didn't want Ktjn to conceive outside of season. It just wasn't right.

Tomaj broke off the kiss and smiled at Ktjn. "You are so awesome, my Viera." The Hume said. He began kneading Ktjn's breasts. Viera milk started dripping, but Tomaj happily licked it up. The Hume's penis was hard, and Ktjn liked it.

Ktjn had told him the reason it took her so long to come into heat the first time after leaving the Wood. Viera had delicate bodies. She wasn't used to the climate change, and her body had to adapt. Sometimes Viera wouldn't come into heat for years after leaving. Ktjn was one of them. It took her six years after leaving to adapt.

"I am so glad Tjla is asleep. If she wandered in here and saw this…" Ktjn began. Tomaj was sucking on one of the Viera's breasts and kneading the other. His free hand was rubbing her clitoris.

Ktjn began moaning louder as she felt two of Tomaj's fingers enter her tight Viera hole. The Hume knew that the Viera enjoyed this. He put a third finger into her vagina and began a steady rhythm that made her go crazy. Ktjn's claws dug into the Hume's back and he could feel her walls tighten around his fingers as she came. Tomaj let go of the Viera's breasts. He had expected her to last a bit longer, but it was okay. Viera had a lot of stamina. Almost too much for most Humes to handle. She'd probably come nine or ten more times before she tired out. She had told Tomaj once that male Viera could keep up with the females and would come six or seven times themselves. She had never mated with one herself, but she listened to what the older Viera of Tarva Village and Krjn used to tell her. Ktjn had been a virgin until that night she conceived her daughter.

Ktjn was a bit disappointed when she felt Tomaj's fingers leave her. The Hume licked his fingers, and then knelt down began licking Ktjn's vagina. The Viera got very excited, and separated her legs further to allow Tomaj even greater access to her snatch. Her purring was music to the Hume's ears as he drove his tongue into her depths.

Ktjn got an idea. She picked up her berry-scented body wash and slathered it all over Tomaj's back. The Hume was kneeling down so it wasn't as easy as the young Viera had hoped it would be. Ktjn was otherwise incredibly amused. Viera were rather sensitive in certain places, and Tomaj knew that and used it to his advantage. Ktjn nearly fell when she came again. As waves of pleasure wracked her body, her legs felt ready to give out on her. Her fluid poured into Tomaj's mouth.

Tomaj pulled himself away from Ktjn and gave the Viera a chance to steady herself. If she fell, they'd both get hurt and be more miserable than before.

"Stand up. It's my turn." Ktjn ordered. Tomaj had been surprised the first time Ktjn had done what she was about to do. Viera had instincts to mate, but Ktjn seemed to know exactly how to amuse her friend. And nobody knew how she knew what to do from the first time, without being asked. She was the Viera equivalent of about a sixteen year old. The young Viera knelt down and saw that semen was gathering at the tip of Tomaj's member. She licked it off, and took Tomaj's penis in her mouth. Tomaj liked when Ktjn had done that the first time, but now it was even better.

"Ktjn, you are so awesome." Tomaj moaned. He began thrusting, knowing that Ktjn could handle as much as he could give her. Good thing she didn't often have much of a gag reflex. The Viera licked at the Hume's length. She knew Tomaj wouldn't last much longer.

Tomaj released in Ktjn's mouth. This time she managed to keep the Hume's member in her mouth and seed poured down her throat. Last time she had ended up with semen all over her face. The young Viera did not like the taste, but she didn't care that much. She'd have to get used to it if she was going to marry Tomaj and have more kits with him, considering how much he enjoyed when she did this. Ktjn let go of the Hume's penis and slumped.

"I taste bad too, don't I?" Ktjn asked, hoping that she wasn't the only one who had a disappointing experience.

"No. You're great. I'm sorry. Do you want to stop?" Tomaj asked.

"No. Don't stop. Give it to me. I need it."

Tomaj turned the water off, and carried Ktjn into their room. He needed room to give his Viera a good ride. Ktjn just laid there on her back, staring at Tomaj. She was waiting very patiently, even though she desired the Hume immensely. She wanted to feel him inside her once again.

Tomaj climbed on top of the young Viera and positioned himself at her opening. He had managed to get himself hard again that quickly? "You ready Kit?" The Hume asked. Ktjn nodded. Tomaj gently pushed inside of the Viera. Ktjn cried out and arched her back.

"Am I hurting you?" Tomaj asked when Ktjn made a face.

"A little. Don't stop. I'll get used to it." The Viera whispered.

"Just relax. I'll be gentle."

"I think I can handle it hard and fast. Viera are delicate, but we can take some things as well, if not better than Humes." Ktjn growled. Tomaj began moving in and out of her, and the pain subsided. Ktjn dug her claws into Tomaj's back. She was already feeling an orgasm building. She honestly hoped Tomaj could last longer than she could.

Tomaj withdrew and then pushed into Ktjn's vagina hard. That threw the Viera over the edge and she came again, screaming Tomaj's name. The feeling was incredible. Ktjn loved it and she wanted more. Ktjn moved so the Hume could get inside her deeper.

The pair found a position where Tomaj could bury himself in Ktjn to the hilt. This gave the Viera even more pleasure. The Hume began speeding up his thrusts, causing another climax for Ktjn. Tomaj was near the edge himself. He thrust in as hard and as fast as he could, Ktjn came, and that pushed him over the edge too.

Ktjn felt Tomaj erupt inside her, filling her with semen. She liked the feeling. It was too bad it wasn't fall so Ktjn wouldn't get pregnant. Ktjn wanted to have lots of babies. A repeat performance of this night in the fall would probably work.

Back in the Wood, Alvyne was outside the village alone. She knew it was dangerous to wander around in her true form, especially now that the Viera were on the watch for Reena—particularly females— but she had to do it. The Reena would mistake her for a true Viera if she went out in Viera form and they'd kill her. Any other form was dangerous too. Reena ate whatever they felt like eating. She had to be careful, but she had to find whoever was killing her Viera friends and stop them. The Wood was in pain and it was affecting Alvyne along with the Viera. She was losing control over her ability to hold her transformations and was reverting to Reena-Kaana without telling herself to. She had turned back into a Reena in Mjrn's presence earlier and had made herself very upset. She liked Mjrn and knew the last thing the young Viera wanted to see was the same kind of creature who had killed her unborn kit. Mjrn said it was okay, but Alvyne didn't know if it really was.

Atlas was off hunting by himself and he saw Alvyne. He couldn't believe it! How could that pup have survived by herself, especially in the Wood? He had known Alvyne since she was born. She was nothing special. Just another average Reena puppy. And a weak one at that! All her sisters had mastered the lethal bite, but Alvyne just couldn't get it! And why hadn't Alvyne made contact with Carraka if she had survived? Carraka was Alvyne's aunt for gosh sakes!

Alvyne sniffed the air. She couldn't believe the scent she picked up. She knew it! It was a Reena, but not only that, but one of her tribe! She ran towards the source of the smell and came face-to-face with Atlas. Her curly tail started wagging involuntarily. The sheer thrill of seeing another Reena after so long had made her momentarily excited.

"You seem happy to see me, Alvyne Vieraslayer." Atlas stated.

"Atlas Rabbitbane. Alvyne never expect to see you again!" Alvyne snarled. Her tail stilled.

"How did you survive all this time, pup? You are a weakling! Have you hid in Viera form all this time?"

"Alvyne survive on Alvyne wit. How Atlas survive? Alvyne see Viera kill!"

"I was injured, but not killed. Have you killed any Viera or do you insist on only eating dreamhares?"

"Alvyne no kill Viera. And it not Alvyne Vieraslayer anymore! Nope-nope! Name Alvyne Vierahealer now! Viera Alvyne friends!"

"WHAT? STUPID PUPPY! ATLAS ALWAYS KNEW ALVYNE WEAK! ALVYNE ALLY WITH VIERA? TRAITOR!" Atlas roared in pure Reena rage. He didn't speak properly because of his anger. Alvyne growled and bared her teeth.

"Alvyne protect Viera with life! Hume order to do so!" Alvyne snapped. Upon hearing that, Atlas lost his rage.

"Oh. Of course. You are not like Carraka. You are like me."

"What Carraka have to do with anything? She killed by Viera. Good riddance."

"Carraka? Killed? Nope-nope, my dear Alvyne. Your aunt Carraka Lepuskiller is very much alive. She is my mate. She is the one who has been killing the Viera you see. Join back with us. She'll teach you how to disobey Hume orders. You'll be an unstoppable force! The Viera will be ours once more!"

"Never! Alvyne Viera friend! Alvyne never hurt another Viera. NOPE-NOPE-NOPE!!"

"Why do the two of you still do that nope-nope nonsense?" Asked Carraka, walking up to them, dragging a dead Viera. Alvyne roared angrily upon seeing the slain Viera.

"Carraka! It you who hurt the Wood! Carraka hurt Wood, Carraka hurt Alvyne! Alvyne fellow Reena! Alvyne know Carraka evil, but Alvyne never think Carraka hurt Wood like this, nope-nope!" Alvyne screamed.

"That nope-nope is so primitive. Reena have changed. Learn to speak properly and join us, and you can mate with Atlas too. You know, he isn't related to you like I am."

"Leave Alvyne friend alone, or Alvyne kill you." The pup growled.

"You? A stupid pup like you can't kill either of us! You are a hippie Reena, just like Cinder!"

"How can Carraka mock Cinder? Cinder Carraka daughter!"

"Cinder was weak, like you! Her brothers and sister were true Reena, just like Atlas and I!"

Alvyne began howling. Viera heard, and they knew the howl of a Reena. She transformed and fled before Viera could catch her. Carraka and Atlas fled, but they were in for trouble. Some of the Viera would go after them, tracking the scent of their dead friend. Alvyne knew some Viera would possibly die, but there was also a possibility of the end of Carraka. It was wrong to howl, but it was all Alvyne could think of doing. She knew she had done something horrible. Would the Viera ever forgive her?


	53. Diary of Alvyne Pg22

Vieraslayer

**Alvyne wonders what is different between her and the other Reena, but we all know what is.**

**The Diary of Alvyne Vierahealer**

Perhaps it should be Vieraslayer after all. I have done something horrible. I'm sure several poor innocent Viera have died because of me.

I told Jote what I did, but she doesn't see me as evil. Maybe she should. Because of me, more Viera are dead. I shouldn't have howled. I should've ran and got the wood-warders. I could've tracked Carraka and Atlas and had them destroyed!

But I couldn't, because they are correct.

I am weak.

If I was strong, I could've taken them on. I could've fought my own battle, or thought ahead and brought the wood-warders along.

What's worse, I indirectly harmed a Viera. Fran says I should just relax. It isn't my fault. Anybody would've made the same mistake. Well, it was a mistake that cost Viera their lives! And Viera are already endangered. The Wood is in even more pain now.

I disobeyed a Hume. Maybe the Wood would be better off if I left. I could resume my pointless wandering. Surely the Viera can eventually take care of two adult Reena. Sure, a lot of them will die, but eventually Carraka and Atlas will fall. No more Reena. And after me, never again will there be a Reena. I think we are the only three survivors. I was wrong before.

Then again, I can't leave. I have my little sister to watch out for. I can't leave Myko all alone again. It will probably be a long time before Fran has another child, and even then she says she won't leave another kit with her sisters. Neither Mjrn nor Jote had kits when Myko was born, but now they both have two kits each. I still feel so bad for Mjrn. She was so excited that she was going to have a kit that was definitely Janzyn's. Janzyn and she want a daughter of their own. I thought Slya was, but it turns out that awful Rush is Slya's father.

Not even Fran's news could make me feel better. It is nice to hear some good news at least, even though I am so upset. Apparently, Dalmasca has twin princes now. Fran and Balthier know the queen rather well. Myko says if it wasn't for her parents, Ashe probably would've never become queen!

I love my little sister, praise the mother. She cannot know what I did. It would break her heart. She lives a hard enough life. Fran and Balthier left her when she was only a few months old and she rarely sees them. My parents were already dead when I was Myko's age, so she should be glad she still has her's. Her mother will probably outlive her father too. Poor Fran. She is nothing without Balthier. I may have a crush on him, but I know that he and Fran are two halves of a whole. They should get married already. Atlas can be tamed, unlike filthy Carraka, and when he's harmless to Viera, maybe I can have him… NO! I can't be thinking of this. I have to think of what in the world I'm gonna do!

Yeah. I really should've waited to tell Jote the problem. Fran told me not to bother her, and sure enough, I went right to her. She was nursing Vale, and that was the last thing I wanted to see. But it was an emergency, so Jote isn't angry about my intrusion. She doesn't think I did the wrong thing. She said Viera need to kill those Reena, and they may just succeed. Viera could hold their own against most Reena. I don't know. Carraka on her own is a nightmare. Atlas is twice her weight and can rip a Viera's limbs off with his bare hands.

--Alvyne Vierahealer


	54. The Terror of Reena Males LEMON

Vieraslayer

**Jote gets captured after the New Life Festival and only Alvyne can help her. Extremely dark. Contains explicit rape and lots more of Taji's dirty mouth.**

**The Terror of Reena Males**

The first day of the New Life Festival had arrived, and that meant only a few more days until Jote could rest. She had been busy even after Vale was born, barking orders at everybody so the village wasn't the laughing stock of the Wood when the other Viera arrived. She had even sent Rael and Kjrs to spend the week with Rush so they wouldn't get her in trouble with their lewd behaviour, which was so sad because they were fine wood-warders when Myko or something suggestive wasn't involved.

Fran hadn't been to a New Life Festival for a long time. The last time she had been to one was when Sylva was pregnant with Mjrn and Alja had just been born. Mjrn was born in May, unlike most Viera which were born in either March or April. Fran had lost interest in them after Sylva died and would spend time off in the Wood, either messing with Humes who were invading the Viera home, or finding something else to do.

Jote didn't know what she'd do with Vinka. The three-year-old had decided to start nursing again when Vale had been born and Jote didn't want her to, but didn't want to discourage the kit from being dominant. Dominance was part of her nature. It was wrong to try and change somebody's nature but this was ridiculous! And Vinka bit! Jote was glad she had never done that. There was enough of an age difference between her and Fran. Vale needed her mother's milk, but Vinka was supposed to eat what the big Viera ate. Jote didn't know whether to make Vinka stop or not. It wasn't like Vale was starving.

Mjrn was depressed. She had planned to announce her pregnancy to the rest of the Viera at the festival, but now she'd have to wait until fall to become pregnant again. She hoped the Reena wouldn't be a problem by then. At least she still had Janson and Slya. She didn't know what she'd do if somebody else she cared about was hurt by the Reena!

The Tarvans were the first group to arrive. Their leader, Kara, was one of Jote's friends and was interested in seeing Vale above all other little kits. She had had a kit herself last year, but she wasn't going to be ready to have another for a while. Kara's kits required quite a bit of attention. More than Vale or Vinka.

The Reena were watching in the form of small woodland animals. They had decided on a plan. They needed to get their filthy paws on Jote. No, they didn't want to eat her. Without her, the Viera would be significantly weaker. And she needed to suffer for the Reena blood she spilled. They planned to torture her to death. Slowly. They'd make it last as long as Jote could hold out. Jote was strong, but even she'd eventually die after going completely mad from what they had planned for her. It would take months to kill her, but that would amuse the Reena (and Taji) to no end. Atlas couldn't wait to catch Jote. He was going to be the one to inflict the torture. Even though he thought she was beautiful and wished it didn't have to be like this.

Viera from Caman Village, led by Hari, were next to arrive. One of the males went and attempted to convince Jote that she should take him as her mate for the year. She was still with Marl, and planned to stay with him. She told the Viera man she'd sleep with him, but she wouldn't have children with him. And she didn't plan to breed in the fall again for another few years. She had just had a baby after all. Hari was not amused by her subject, and Jote was revolted to find out that the male was Rush's half-brother.

"Yeah. That's great. Go find your brother and the Viera women who might as well be your sisters in law. You can take Kjrs, Rush can have Rael." Jote said.

"I'm not like Rush." The Viera male argued.

"The first thing you asked me was what my favourite sexual position is. You are exactly like Rush."

"Don't blame me. It was our father who taught us how to pick up girls. He used to be a friend of Tran's. You like Tran."

Arlisa Village was the village Jote dreaded seeing the most. She did love her brother, but she had never liked Jyna, his wife. Not to mention Chea was with the group. Lena was with the Tarvans and joined her girlfriend when the Arlisans arrived.

Jote wanted to leave the village for a while. Kara was watching Vale, who didn't seem to be upset. Jote wanted to be alone. She had had no time to herself since she had told rest of the Viera she was pregnant. It had been a long year and a half and she had to have some alone time. She was going out of her mind, and she knew Vale was in good hands. It wasn't like she was leaving for good. These festivals never interested her anyhow.

Jote left just to take a walk. The Reena watched her. Taji wasn't with them, she was back at the place they had found and made their hideout. Jote wouldn't come willingly, and she was very dangerous. The Reena would have to knock her out, but they had to make sure they didn't hurt her. If they wanted to torture her, she had to be alive.

Carraka sat up in a tree and watched the Viera woman. Jote was alert, and the Reena would have to be careful. Mjrn had seen her, after all. She wanted Jote to suffer for what happened to her brethren. No other single Viera besides long-dead Sylva had done so much damage in the Reena Campaign. She killed about a dozen herself, injured lots more.

Atlas watched too. He launched himself at Jote when the Viera heard something and was distracted. Jote felt the incredible weight of the Reena, but not on her back. Atlas's huge paw swatted her down. He managed to knock her out fairly easily.

Jote woke up chained to a table. Taji was sitting next to her smiling. Jote knew exactly who Taji was. She was the one who had killed Taji's mother after all.

"Elva's brat? What the hell are you doing here? Why have I been brought here?" Jote asked angrily. That's when she realized she was naked and her claws had been clipped short. Her legs were spread out, exposing her womanhood. _Oh gods! She isn't going to… no, there was a Reena before! Does she work for them?_ Jote thought. She was terrified.

"Atlas would want you ready. I have to prepare you for him. Just a little warning? His cock is as wide as a summer sausage. You had better be able to accept it or he'll be disappointed and Carraka McBitchy might just kill you outright." Taji said. She climbed on top of Jote and began kneading the older Viera's breasts until her nipples hardened. "How on Ivalice do you manage to keep your tits so firm, considering you've had children? They're nice. Atlas will enjoy humping you senseless. I wish mine were this firm still. What's this? You've got milk. Aww, did Jote just have a wittle baby Viewa? Atlas will like you even more."

"Nobody better go near Vale!" Jote growled. She struggled against the chains and Taji, but couldn't move. Taji got off of her and walked over in front of her and knelt down in between the Viera leader's legs.

"I normally wouldn't have any interest in another Viera's pussy, but Atlas says I have to get you ready for him. You have to be wet. It will help his cock get in there easier. He says he hopes you'll scream. Do it or he'll hump you harder and it will really hurt. I like seeing Viera suffer, you know, but I do work for the Reena, and I don't want you to die after one session. The longer you last, the more pain you receive. And that makes me happy. And one more thing? You're probably going to be dripping Reena cum for a week after just one time with Atlas." Taji explained, pumping her fingers in and out of Jote until she got wet enough. "Trust me; you'd probably not like it even more if Atlas didn't let me prepare you. He'd twist your tits to get them hard, and his fingers are pretty good sized. Be glad I'm loosening your pussy up first so it won't hurt as much."

Atlas entered the room, as nude as Jote. The Viera knew the Reena male was going to rape her, and she was scared senseless. The Reena had a thick penis, and Jote knew that was really going to hurt, if it even fit inside her. Probably, considering both Vale and Vinka had come out of her.

"Jote, you are a very pretty Viera. Yep. Very pretty." Atlas said. Semen was gathering at the tip of his member. "I like you. You will be a good slave. Carraka wants to play with you later."

"Go to hell you dog bastard!" Jote growled. Atlas climbed on top of her and sat on her chest, right on her breasts. The pain was almost unbearable. His penis was inches from her mouth.

"Take it! And I am telling you, you admittedly cute Viera slut, bite it and you will not believe the pain I will inflict on you! You will beg for death!"

"Oh no. I am not going to give you a blowjob." Jote hissed. Atlas dug his claws into her flesh and she cried out.

"Take Atlas's cock and enjoy it, Jote!" Taji yelled. "It makes it easier for him to put it inside you if it's wet! And you don't want it to hurt super bad, do you? Just a lot, because I promise you, it will hurt like hell, but not as much as if he isn't soaked. I know. I've had that cock inside my pussy dozens of times. You're lucky he isn't as big as most male Reena."

Jote moved her head forward and took Atlas's penis in her mouth. She was tempted to bite it, but knew Atlas was serious about his threat. Taji was touching herself. Jote had wanted Taji dead for a long time.

"Atlas… remember to save some for me. You don't need to completely empty your balls into her. I need some sex too." Taji purred.

"Yes I do. Go find… Viera male!" Atlas growled, thrusting into Jote's mouth vigorously. Taji left the room in a huff.

Jote didn't like what the Reena was doing to her, but on a primal level, it amused her. She wondered if she'd be one of the Viera who enjoyed sex with Reenas if she had been around before the Reena Campaign. The other Reenas had expressed intent to capture her and breed her to one of their male Viera slaves before. Did she just dislike this because the Reena was forcing himself on her?

Atlas came, spilling seed down Jote's throat. The taste was revolting, and Jote nearly vomited. The Reena was still hard as a rock, even after coming like that. He got off of the Viera woman. Jote knew what was next, and the thought terrified her. Atlas could rip her apart easily. But back on her primal level again, she wanted it. She was curious about what it would feel like. And she knew her vagina was probably wide enough to hold Atlas in her. Marl was fairly well endowed himself, so she was used to good-sized males. Maybe a virgin Viera wouldn't be able to take Reena love, but she could. And she could do it well. At least Atlas wasn't crushing her breasts anymore.

"Please, don't do this." Jote whimpered pathetically. Atlas knelt down and swirled his long canine tongue into Jote's sex. That, at least, felt good. It was probably going to be the highlight of the experience. Jote wished she had stayed home and handled the New Life Festival like she should've. Taking that walk was a big mistake, and now she was paying big for it. She was going to taste Reena for days.

"I'm sorry. What Carraka says goes, and she says I have to torture you. You don't taste bad either, nope-nope. And I would know. I know how Viera taste. Carraka is going to make me do this repeatedly, gorgeous." Atlas said once he was done licking her.

"I don't care what your stupid bitch wants! I am nobody's plaything!" Jote snarled.

"Carraka wants you to suffer for the Reena blood you've spilt! I have to listen to her, and the plan sounded good at the time. It still does. You're beautiful."

"Let me go and I'll kill Carraka! She killed my sister's child. And you! Are you the one who has been attacking Fran's friends?"

"I am a Reena, and Reena need to eat something. We were just feeding."

"We have a Reena. Alvyne Vierahealer. Formerly Alvyne Vieraslayer. You don't have to eat Viera. Alvyne doesn't. She eats coeurls and other things. She's our friend, and she will be able to hunt you two down. She'll bring my sisters and Marl here, you can be assured. And once I'm free, I'll kill that stupid bitch Carraka! I know of her. She has killed far more Viera than I have killed Reena."

"Viera are nothing but meat, just like anything else. Not you though, sweetheart. Nope-nope. A Reena like me could fall madly in love with you."

"If you love me, you'd let me go."

"Fear not, beautiful Viera. We are not going to kill you, nope-nope! Now, this might hurt, okay?" Atlas growled. He grabbed Jote's hips and entered her slowly. The Viera screamed in pain. It hurt worse than having a kit. It reminded Jote of when she lost her virginity, only a lot worse.

Atlas began thrusting. Jote was in so much pain she thought she would die. Why did Reena like doing this to Viera? They used the lethal bite so they didn't hurt the Viera when they killed them, but those they left alive had it far worse.

Atlas climbed back on top of Jote and began kissing her. The Viera didn't know what she was going to do. Then she realized she was kissing him back. Atlas was still pounding her hard. The pain was lessening, but it was still bad. The Reena was in her deep and it was the most awful pain she had ever felt.

"I love you." Atlas whispered. Jote wanted to slap him. This was not love! This was the kind of abuse some of even the strongest women never recovered from!

"Liar," Jote hissed. "If you cared in the slightest you would let me go, and not be here tearing me apart from the inside out."

"Carraka is going to do this too, but she's even worse. Poor beautiful Viera."

"How could a female be worse?"

Atlas didn't answer. He came with a howl and Jote screamed again.

"Are we finished?" Jote squeaked. She was tired and weakened greatly by the extreme pain. Atlas pulled his penis out of her sore Viera hole.

"For now."

Carraka entered the room and unchained Jote. She dragged her out and threw her into a holding cell Taji had just finished building. Taji was sitting off to a side, eating berries.

"Seriously, Atlas had better be up for more. I can't take it anymore!" Taji yelled. Jote began crying. "What's up with you? It couldn't have been that bad. I told you Atlas was big. And this is just the first time he's gonna subject you to that. You'll be his slave for a long time. Until Bitchy tires of you and eats you. And trust me, Bitchy is even worse. She'll pull your ears, and claw you. You had better hope that she likes your licking, or she'll hurt you badly. Atlas likes you. I can tell. Sheesh, I'm probably gonna have to find somebody else to give me sex."

"What about you? Won't Carraka eventually kill you too?" Jote asked in between sobs. She hadn't felt this bad since she had undergone hypnosis and remembered that her first kit had been stillborn.

"Bitchy? No. She isn't allowed to. Kaila and Yiazmat won't let her. Those are my kids, and they're Atlas's masters. They worked out a deal with Bitchy and Atlas, and the two Reena swore not to harm me. Plus I'm a ward-breaker. They need me."

Carraka came back and heard Taji. "What have I said about calling me that?"

"Hehe. Sorry Carraka. What's that? A delicious bowl of Dog Chow? Having lunch?"

Carraka sneered. "It's for our special guest." She slid the dog food into Jote's holding cell.

"Great. I'm the dog. Maybe you should look in the mirror once in a while Carraka."

Carraka opened the door to the cell and grabbed Jote by her legs. "You just pushed ahead our little game! It begins NOW! I would've waited for later, but you are so impatient! You will pay for Reena blood spilt by Viera claws!"


	55. Diary of Alvyne Pg23

Vieraslayer

**Alvyne has too much fun at the festival to realize that Jote has been gone for a long time…**

**The Diary of Alvyne Vierahealer**

This is the most fun I've ever had! These rabbits sure know how to party! I don't know why Jote said it wasn't that great. It only takes place in Eruyt Village once every four years. Next year it will be in Arlisa Village. Many of the Viera pair off during this festival so they don't have to worry about finding mates in the fall. I think Hala is going to mate this year. Several of the males seemed interested in her, and it has been a few years since she last had a kit.

Males are also interested in Fran. I think Balthier is jealous. He seems to be Fran's mate, and despite my crush on him, I have accepted that fact. Maybe Myko will have a little sister in a few years.

Vale was one of the first of the new kits born this year, and was the first presented today. There aren't very many new kits yet. Next year there will be tons of them! And next month there will probably be more. More Viera are born in March and April than in February. I think the New Life Festival should happen in May, when most kits have already been born.

Janzyn's father Tran is pretty handsome, for a Viera. Many of the females expressed interest in mating with him, but he doesn't seem to want them. Even more girls are fascinated with Pheytah, but Mjrn says that Mr. Entite Slayer Supreme is probably still a virgin. Mjrn already has Janzyn, and she has spent most of the day with him. Some of the other female Viera have gone with Mjrn and Janzyn. Lots of girls absolutely love the Wayward Son of the Wood.

Everyone was surprised when a silver-eyed Viera about Fran's age came into the village. I soon found out that she is none other than Kira, Rael's blind sister, and she's going to have Janzyn's kit. That was why she was so upset. She had to make sure her kit was okay, and the tension was completely messing her up. She's far more in tune with the Wood than most other Viera. She sees through the Wood.

Kira said that the Wood told her to return home for a while to be safe from the Reena. Even though she's blind, that doesn't mean she deserves to get eaten. She dislikes the village but she does like being alive and in one piece. Especially now that she's going to have a kit. She says that Rael promised her she'd take care of the kit when it's born, but I just can't see Rael taking care of a Viera child. I know she had Dana, but that was a long time ago. Before Rael was all disturbed and obsessed with Rush.

Jote went for a walk a while ago. I wonder why. It seems she doesn't like the party, but who knows. Maybe she's just not feeling well. She's mostly recovered from having Vale, but even she needs some peace and quiet. Marl says that Jote's ears have been hurting lately. Long rabbit ears plus too many loud Viera equals problems. I don't get it. Viera are quiet creatures by nature. This festival is the most excited I've seen the creatures. Maybe I should talk to Jote once she gets back.

Myko has been bouncing off walls. She loves playing with the other kits. Most of them think she's your average pureblood Viera. She deliberately walks on her toes so they don't notice her flat feet and make fun of her. I'm glad Rael isn't around. She'd be trying to kill Myko. The girl is even more hyper than usual. I hope she doesn't get hurt. Kara doesn't look happy with the half-Hume. Fran is trying to keep her daughter still for a while, but that's Myko for you: She puts the H in ADHD.

--Alvyne Vierahealer


	56. Leader Once More

Vieraslayer

**A continuation of Jote's situation, but no more real lemon right now. And Mjrn takes charge of Eruyt Village once again.**

**Leader Once More**

Atlas was in the cell with Jote, but she had requested it. He needed to lick her wounds that she couldn't reach. The pain was unbelievable. Carraka had hit her, bit her, pulled her hair and ears, clawed her, and slammed painful objects into her sex. She was beaten and bloody. Her right eye was going to be swollen shut for a few days. Her nipples were sore from being twisted and bitten and from her milk being sucked dry by a Reena. Her clit had been gnawed and Carraka had managed to get her whole hand up Jote's already-sore vagina so far she was feeling into her womb. Yes, the Viera was a mess. Atlas's licking was at least relieving a little of the pain.

Atlas had also objected to Jote being fed dog food. He brought her fruit most of the time when he visited her, and always before he raped her again. She was getting used to his size, but she still hated him and Carraka. She wanted Carraka dead. Atlas still had a little bit of hope of turning out halfway decent if a Hume talked to him. Almost everything that caused pain to Jote had been orchestrated by Carraka and Taji. Atlas was madly in love with her. Even though she hated him and wanted to castrate him so he couldn't rape her anymore.

"Such a pretty Viera. I love pretty Viera." Atlas murmured in between licks.

"Stop it you horny dog bastard. I've already told you to leave me alone." Jote whimpered. She could barely move. Atlas began licking in between her legs, since she DID like that. She would only come when her hole was licked because of Carraka. Penetration did nothing but hurt her at that point. That was what frustrated Carraka so much that she gnawed the Viera's clitoris until it bled and hurt badly.

"Tajianda! Come in here!" Atlas yelled. Taji entered the cell upset, knowing exactly what Atlas wanted her to do.

"I'm not licking her tits. She's full of milk, and that doesn't turn me on at all. And I'm not lesbian." Taji growled.

"She's hurting. She needs it."

"She's hurting? Really? I really should watch the next time you or Bitchy rape her. It sounds lovely! Hey, jam your cock into her pussy right now! That should really hurt! Just the thought makes me want to cum! Oh gods! Atlas, would it turn you on enough if I hump her? I may not be lesbian, but if it pleases you enough for you to put your cock in me, I'll do anything!"

"Taji, I'm getting hard already. Lick her nipples and then we can have sex."

"Can you two shut up for a change?" Jote asked. She shuddered and her juices flowed into Atlas's mouth. Even coming proved painful. She was sure there was probably blood mixed in too. Carraka had really hurt her womanhood. Jote worried that she'd never be able to have another child, even though Atlas told her Carraka had once done that to Taji even harder soon after the younger Viera joined their team and Taji still came in heat and everything.

Mjrn was devastated when Jote never returned. She was afraid Jote had been eaten by the Reena-Kaana. Even the Reenaslayer would fall if given the lethal bite. Even Janzyn couldn't console the young Viera. The festival was ended early due to Jote's disappearance, but not all of the other Viera had gone back to their respective villages yet. Kara and Hari stuck around to help Mjrn. Janzyn's sister Tarj took care of Vale, since she had a new child too and could feed the baby Viera. Kira stayed around to see if the Wood would tell her what happened to Jote. Rael had returned, and she was so upset about Jote she was actually civil.

"Kira-chan, have you found anything out yet?" Fran asked her friend. Kira shook her head.

"I will try harder." The blind Viera stated.

"Please Kira! Lives may depend on this! Tarj can't take care of Vale forever, and with Vinka nursing again… well, Tarj won't accept that at all. Vinka needs somebody who understands her." Janzyn exclaimed.

"Jote is probably already dead." Tran remarked 'helpfully'.

"I don't think so. The Reena would enjoy killing her slowly. She has killed and injured so many Reena, and Reena are known to adore vengeance. No offense, Alvyne. And they might also want to keep her alive to use her for breeding so they can eat her kits. They used to do that to Viera all the time." Fran said.

"I hope you're right, big sister." Mjrn whispered.

"Why did Aunt Jote leave the festival? Festivals are fun!" Myko wondered.

"Jote has been dealing with too much lately, what with birthing Vale early and Vinka wanting to nurse repeatedly and this festival happening… she knew the Reena were out there but she needed to get away for a while." Marl explained.

"I still can't get over that your friend here is a Reena-Kaana. I still don't trust her." Kara commented. Alvyne was nearby, in her true shape.

"Alvyne is my pet doggy, and Jote is my aunt." Myko told the Tarvan leader.

"Yes. Here we go. I'm picking up something. Yes. Oh my Wood! Jote _was_ attacked. We were right. But she lives. And she's still in the Wood. I don't know where. I'll try to figure out exactly where the Reena took her, but the rest is up to you. I want to go back to my little glade and live in peace until my kit arrives. Then I will leave him or her with Rael and live peacefully again until the next catastrophe hits the Wood." Kira said.

"Jote is still alive? Praise the mother!" Mjrn cried in relief.

"There is something you need to do Mjrn. Something important. The Viera need a strong leader. You are the only one who can be the leader. I will not stand in your way. Jote is your sister, and your mother was the leader before her. It is only right you act as the leader until Jote is retrieved." Hala said.

"Yes. I know. I will take charge. And I will lead the investigation until my sister is returned home. That I promise."

"You can't promise that. The Reena are dangerous." Rael whispered.

"Will Rael impede Mjrn?" Alvyne asked.

"No. I love Jote. I will do everything in my power to help rescue her. I'd even work with Myko and you, husky-woman."

"Myko is too young to be on the rescue team. I am training her, but she is nowhere near ready and she won't be for many years." Marl reminded Rael.

"Lucky for me."

"Rael! End it! This is getting us nowhere! My sister could be in great pain! The Reena are keeping her alive for a reason, and it isn't to make a peace treaty! If you really love Jote, you will end this fighting with Myko and Alvyne now and will behave yourself! This is tearing me apart, and I just want my sister back. I need you Rael. You're the chief wood-warder, and you need to help Marl lead the rescue team. The Viera I will send have to be strong enough to withstand adult Reena. You are perfectly capable of doing that. Please Rael. Jote needs you." Mjrn pleaded.

"I will not cause a problem." Rael promised. Mjrn didn't know if she believed her or not, but she didn't have much of a choice.

"Now, I have a plan. Kara? Are you with us or not?"

"I am with you. Jote was my partner during the Reena Campaign. We were young, but we protected this village from Reena." Kara replied.

"I will go with Kara since she is my superior. Gura was my nephew, and Jote loved him." Tran said.

"I will go wherever my Mjrn goes!" Janzyn exclaimed.

"Marl, do you want to come along? You might be very upset if we find Jote and she's hurt." Mjrn asked.

"You guys need me."

"We are coming along no matter what you say." Fran announced. Balthier nodded in agreement.

"Very well." Mjrn said.

Alja could still hear the cries of the Wood. She wanted to help her former friends. She was probably dead to them, but she was still a pure Viera and needed to see if she could be of assistance to her race.

"Vaan, we need to go back to the Wood. If you want us to be happy, you'll fly me home and you'll do whatever Jote wants. With the Wood crying like this, I'm sure she's already had her kit. We're suffering, us Viera. I want to see if I can help."

"Ali… the Viera are going to get mad at you and it's really dangerous. I don't want you to go get yourself killed. You are not a warrior. You still have a bad leg, and although you're using it a bit more than before, you still can't put yourself in danger like that. You are going to have a kit." Vaan reminded the Viera.

"I hope Mjrn and her kit are okay. I'd never get over it if something happened to her. Our kits should be born around the same time next spring. Year of the Rabbit. Arla is having twins."

"Who is Arla?" Penelo asked. Jarl was curled up asleep. Penelo had taught her all kinds of tricks, but she still hadn't mastered "Stay" yet.

"Arla is Nera's sister. She was actually born the same day as Jote, so the two of them get along quite well. It's rare for two kits to be born the same day in one village. There haven't been a lot of kits for a long time. Viera have just recently started mass breeding again, since so many leave the Wood these days. Our race has to survive somehow, and that means female Viera have to track down males and mate. The New Life Festival helps with that. Villages get together, and Viera pair off. I hope Jote stayed with Marl. They need each other when the Wood is this hurt."

"Alja, Clan Centurio is on patrol in Rabanastre. They are making sure no more Viera are hurt, but I think the Reena have moved on. They would've probably been caught by now if they were still in the city." Vaan explained.

"I know that, but I'm also thinking my potions might be useful in combating the Reena, and I need some herbs that are usually only found in the Wood. I know I have to go back. Perhaps I can get seeds so I can grow my own herbs."

"Okay. We'll go. Just don't get yourself hurt."

Back in Rabanastre, Krjn was up and about again. She was not ready to resume her hunting career, but she was able to move. Her wound was closing up nicely and she was active.

"Hey Monty? Do you know where my sister went to? I want to stay with her for a while." Krjn asked.

"Kupo… I think she said she was going back to where she stayed before she had Tjla. You know where that is, considering you were the one who found her and convinced her to come home, kupo." Montblanc replied. Krjn was training again, trying to get her full mobility and ability back. She'd have a large scar that was visible if she wasn't in her full armour, but it wasn't going to slow her down at all. She'd be back to full strength soon.

"Thank you Montblanc. I'll come back someday. I just need to be with my sister now. I need to take it easy. I will train, but I do need my family right now, and Ktjn and Tjla are my family."

"That's fine. You can go stay with Ktjn. Don't push yourself too hard."


	57. Diary of Alvyne Pg24

Vieraslayer

**Even Alvyne fears for Jote's life. And she knows exactly how Carraka operates.**

**The Diary of Alvyne Vierahealer**

Mjrn is a very effective leader, in her own way. She managed to organize a search and rescue team to help hunt down Carraka and Atlas and save Jote. I am on the team. My job is to sniff out the Reena. Viera have excellent noses, but we Reena have an even better sense of smell.

I am kind of afraid. Carraka is powerful. She slew two of the Viera who attacked our tribe. I figure she ran off when she saw the other Reena being killed by Viera, like I did. I was lucky enough to run off into the brush unseen. I thought all the other Reena were killed, but I guess I was wrong. If Atlas and Carraka weren't such monsters, I would join with them. Carraka told me that when I got a little older she wouldn't mind if I mated with Atlas. You know, more Reena in the world gives us a chance to survive. We've been around before Humes. Our race is nearly as old as the Viera.

I hope the Reena aren't hurting Jote too badly. Carraka can be vicious, and Atlas listens to her as though she was a Hume. He'd do anything she wanted him to do to poor Jote. And Carraka hates Jote above all other Viera. Most Reena would. She did some serious damage and we are vindictive creatures. Not to mention Carraka could just about smell that the Viera were after her. Mjrn was Jote's sister, she had seen Carraka, and she got away. That would've scared the big jerk.

If I had to, I don't know if I could kill another Reena. Evil or not, Carraka may be the only other female Reena left in all of Ivalice. Not to mention she's probably going to have pups soon enough. Reena pregnancy is much shorter than that of a Viera. Even shorter than a Hume woman's. About seven months, really. It's surprising, considering we live so long. I mean, the gestation period of a Viera is normally 18 months, a Hume half that much.

Some of Carraka's words still echo in my head. She bothers me.

"Alvyne, you could join us, you know. We could restore the Reena to its former and rightful position as the rulers of the Wood. I don't see what you find so fascinating about those filthy rabbits. They are just meat after all."

--Alvyne Vierahealer


	58. Watching Over Her LEMON

Vieraslayer

**Okay. No more summaries. Are you happy now, whoever gave me that nasty review? Get carpal tunnel. That's all I have to tell whoever wants to hurt my feelings just because I'm not perfect like they must be. Only somebody who is perfect can possibly have a reason to destroy somebody for a minor mistake, and I'm not talking about concrit. As long as it isn't nasty, I take concrit.**

**Watching Over Her**

Jote had been with the Reena for a week, and it felt like years. Carraka would beat her, Atlas would rape her twice a day, and Taji was just annoying. The Viera wanted nothing more than to kill Carraka. No matter how Jote tried, the Viera could not please the Reena female in any way. And when Carraka wasn't pleased, she tormented whoever wasn't making her a happy dog.

"Just the tip of the tongue, stupid Viera! I don't want to feel it more than just the slightest bit!" Carraka roared. Jote was being forced to lick the dog's sex again.

"No matter what I did you'd hate it. You are the most obnoxious bitch I know, and I know a lot of obnoxious bitches. And you are literally a bitch, considering you're a dog!" Jote roared. Carraka bared her teeth and shoved Jote's face forward. Carraka enjoyed being abusive, and not just to Jote. She'd smack Atlas and Taji around sometimes too. She never hurt Atlas too badly since he was her mate, but she'd whale on Taji just because she felt like it.

Carraka pulled Jote on top of her after the Viera had licked her enough. One furry Reena arm wrapped around the Viera and held her still, while Carraka placed her other hand in between Jote's legs and slid a clawed finger into the Viera's vagina. Jote moaned loud in pleasure, and Carraka smiled evilly. Jote would not be moaning like that much longer. The Reena woman understood that pleasure coming first made pain all the more horrible. At least with Atlas, Jote could imagine it was Marl with her. All she could think of with Carraka was Rael, and that was an unpleasant enough memory so it did little to distract her from the pain. Carraka put two more of her furry fingers into the Viera, but Jote still was not in pain. If Atlas violated her with that many fingers, it would hurt, but female Reena had smaller paws. Carraka knew exactly how far to take it before she got vicious.

"I will kill you, Reena bitch." Jote growled.

"That gets funnier every time you say it, Viera." Carraka purred. Then she jammed the rest of her fingers on that hand into Jote and began licking at her breasts. The Viera's eyes got wide, but she knew better than to cry out or Carraka would hurt her worse. It was hard to control though. The pain was great. Carraka ran her claw gently across Jote's vaginal wall. The Viera wanted to yelp, but she merely whimpered. She knew if she got any louder than that with her protest, Carraka would bite her nipples. If she got out of there, would she be able to nurse her little Vale or have sex with Marl anymore? Carraka was suckling the Viera's milk, which was really disturbing.

Alvyne was attempting to sniff out Carraka or Jote. Fran, Balthier, Marl, Rael, Mjrn, Janzyn, and Kara had followed her. The rest were on Team B, which was backup. Mjrn knew seven Viera and a Reena pup might not be enough to take down Carraka once Alvyne had explained exactly who this other Reena female was. Fran was sniffing the air too. Although Viera didn't have noses as keen as Reena noses, Fran still could smell if her sister was nearby. She knew Jote's scent.

"Vinka has been very upset these past few days that her mother hasn't been around. I feel bad for my little girl." Marl said.

"And Vale needs her mother. It takes a lot out of Tarj to nurse two Viera kits, even though when Mjrn had the twins she took care of them and little Vinka, but Vinka was born a year later so the twins weren't as dependant on their mother's milk. Vinka is almost three, and Jote has been trying to wean her. Vale has not helped matters. This will separate Vinka from Jote for a while, so maybe this will prove helpful." Fran stated.

"Why didn't I notice that she had been gone for so long? If I had, maybe this could've been averted. My sister must be in great pain!" Mjrn cried.

"It's not your fault; it's those damn dogs'!" Janzyn told his girlfriend.

"Janzyn's right Mjrn. It's nobody's fault but that of the Reena-Kaanas." Fran agreed.

"Alvyne? Are you getting anything?" Balthier asked.

"Nope-nope! Carraka smart Reena. She cover her trail. Alvyne no able to smell her."

"Keep trying!"

"Alvyne will."

"I still feel like it's my fault, Jan-Jan. I could've sent somebody after Jote. I knew she was getting upset about never having a moment alone since she told the other Viera she was going to have Vale. I should've sent Neve and Marl after her. She knew she wasn't supposed to wander around alone."

"You are a fine leader Mjrn. And Jote can take care of herself, most of the time. She is the Reenaslayer, after all." Kara comforted.

"If she's hurt and Cure spells won't work, do you think you could heal her Alvyne?" Marl asked.

"Yes. Alvyne confident."

"Good, because I'm thinking maybe the Reena have a spell on her or something that prevents magickal healing. I don't know why, but I just have a gut feeling about this."

"I'm just glad Myko, the twins, and Vinka are safe with Delf and his family, and that Vale is with Tarj." Fran said.

"Yeah. Myko alone requires the attention of several Viera. It's a good thing your brother has daughters who are grown." Balthier agreed.

Alvyne howled. That got everyone's attention.

"You got something?"

"Faintly. Blood. It Jote's! Only a little." The Reena pup said. The Viera and Balthier followed her, but that led to another dead end. There was very little blood and Carraka had covered the trail rather well.

"Mother Wood—and my poor mother Sylva too—watch over my sister." Fran said.

"Sylva does, Fran. I know it." Mjrn whispered under her breath so nobody could hear it.

Ktjn had no idea her sister was going to visit, and she still wasn't happy. Tjla had started the Terrible Twos, and Ktjn had to watch her nonstop. Little Viera didn't usually get this bad, but Tjla wanted attention. She didn't have anybody to play with or anything. She was no longer the happy Viera kit she had been mere weeks ago. Ktjn felt sorry for her. It made her want even more than ever to give Tjla a little brother or sister. And Tomaj had made it clear it would be very wrong if Ktjn went and got the medicine anyway, even though he had told her he didn't want her to conceive out of season. Not to mention she had to think about weaning Tjla first. She had already thought up a name for her second daughter though: Cjei. It meant "Blessing of the Wood". And Tomaj was not thrilled. She told him she was going to have more kids, and she didn't need him if he wasn't interested in her having more kids. She'd find somebody else if she had to. There was an adult male half-Viera she knew who would probably love to be with her.

"Kit, that's not what I meant. I care about you. I just don't think taking this medicine is good for you. It just isn't natural, and you're a Viera. Aren't Viera supposed to only want what is natural?" Tomaj reasoned.

"I know. I want a new kitten so badly right now. I don't know why. I didn't even know if I'd be able to take care of Tjla when I first had her. I was so scared, but now I'm just about dying to have another kit."

There was a knock at the door. Tjla had grabbed onto her father's leg and was not letting go. Ktjn answered and was very pleased to find her sister standing before her.

"Krjn! I knew you'd be okay!" Ktjn cried, hugging her sister.


	59. Diary of Alvyne Pg25

Vieraslayer

**The Diary of Alvyne Vierahealer**

I don't know what we're going to do. I spent all day sniffing for Jote or Carraka or even Atlas, but I have found nothing past a bit of blood, and it was Jote's but there wasn't enough to go on, and I couldn't pick up anything else. How could Carraka cover up her scent so well that even I couldn't pick up any of it? We Reena are taught how to cover our trails as pups, but none of us could do it as well as Carraka. Of course, she was one of those who taught the pups, so she knows what she's doing.

I hate to think of what that awful Carraka is doing to my Viera friend. Kira still says that she is alive, and I trust Kira. She is so in tune with the Wood that she can practically see through it. All the Viera trust her. She's the only blind Viera I know, but she says that the defect runs in her family. That's why Rael doesn't want kits.

I dealt with Rael all day. She wasn't her usual awful self because she loves Jote and wants her returned safely. If it were any other Viera, I'd use that fact to my advantage to make Rael leave Myko alone, but it's no secret how Rael feels. It was nice to deal with a Rael who wasn't sitting there harassing everybody.

Fran says that she has talked about wanting another kit, but she doesn't know if she's ready and Balthier told her it wasn't a good idea. She also said that if Myko wants to leave the Wood, she'd take her, but Myko absolutely doe NOT want to leave the Wood. She was happy right now, with me and with her aunts. She wants Fran to stay, but that's not happening. You can take the Viera out of the jungle, but you can't get her back in. I don't know why. We Reena could come and go as we pleased, and the Mother Wood never got mad at us.

I asked the Moogles for help too. They can get into tight spaces and they can escape if they have to rather easily. Reena used to eat Moogles too, but they trust me since Myko also told me to leave Moogles alone just in case. Not that I would eat the cat-whatevers anyway.

Vinka is so upset. She misses her mother and Tarj refuses to nurse her. Nera had a kit too, during the New Life Festival, appropriately enough. I wasn't allowed to help. Nera still doesn't want me anywhere near her or her kits, but it was okay because there were other healers and Zara said she didn't need much help. Nera wanted to nurse Vinka, but Marl told her not to. The kit needs to stop. Vinka is also very young and doesn't like when she can't see her mother. The three-year-old needs to be separated from Jote for a while. Vinka is very demanding too. Jote would give her anything she wanted, simply because she wants to mold Vinka into a good leader. I don't know if that's a good thing, but Fran says that's supposedly how Sylva taught Jote.

I have to find Jote or I will never forgive myself. I am a Reena, and this is the fault of Reena although it is not my fault. But… what else can I do?

--Alvyne Vierahealer


	60. Survival

Vieraslayer

**Survival **

Jote had been plotting and planning. She had been abused half to death, but she could still think those long nights after Taji had fallen asleep. Sleep was not easy for the elder Viera. She hoped Mjrn was leading the village well.

Atlas was key in Jote's plan to escape. He said he loved her, and if that was true she could use that to her advantage if she could just get him to listen to her. He was too afraid of Carraka though. Jote did think that she was possibly capable of taking the Reena female down, but it was risky. She needed Atlas to help her though. Carraka might make him hurt her, and she had to prevent that from happening so she had a better chance of killing the evil bitch.

Taji couldn't sleep either this night. Carraka had decided to beat on her for no reason. She was watching Jote, like usual, to make sure there were no escape attempts. Jote didn't usually try to talk to the foul young Viera, but this time… maybe she could reach her.

"Carraka did that to you, didn't she? She ripped you up like that, right?" Jote asked.

"I hate Bitchy, but it's worth it when Atlas pounds my pussy." Taji replied.

"That isn't what I asked, Tajianda. And don't talk like that. That is revolting."

"Yes, it was Bitchy. I wish somebody was strong enough to kill her. I just hate her so much! By the way, I talk the way I want to talk, so leave me alone. Talking like this is part of me. It drives Bitchy crazy too."

"I could kill her, if you'd let me go."

"How stupid do you think I am, Jote? That's the oldest trick in the book! You'll run home and I'll be stuck with Bitchy, who will kill me for letting you go!"

Atlas was sneaking out to find something for Jote without Carraka knowing and he heard the conversation between the two Viera. He was terrified of Carraka himself. She was ruthless and cruel, and she didn't care that she was going to have a pup or anything. She'd still kill anybody she felt like killing. And she didn't care if Kaila and Yiazmat hated her, she could kill them too. Something had to be done. Atlas wondered if Jote was the answer. Maybe she was right, and she _was_ capable of killing Carraka. He'd have to find out next time he was with her. He just hoped she didn't manage to kill him too.

Ktjn was happy to see her sister. Krjn was fairly well healed now. Her stitches were out and she was back on her feet at least. She just needed to be with her sister for a while. She'd go back to hunting as soon as Ktjn and her family went back to Rabanastre. Tjla liked her Aunt Krjn a lot. Krjn often watched Tjla when Ktjn had gone to work at the shop. Major marks didn't come around as often as they used to and Krjn was free quite often.

"So what really happened to Kala, sis? I never knew exactly what happened. One of the older Viera told me she had been killed in battle, but I get the feeling that isn't true." Ktjn asked.

"You don't remember? She was injured in battle, and that may have been part of it, but from what I understand, she died of natural causes. I wasn't dead long enough to ask her. Remember, my heart did stop several times. I was with her, but I never asked. I am glad you were around. You saved my life. Several times. I'm lucky you were around to give me your blood. Who took over after our mother died?" Krjn told her younger sister.

"Janzyn's daughter with our cousin Lita, Mjra, became chief wood-warder of Tarva recently, according to the Moogles. I never thought Mjra would ever be that strong. Her half-sisters Kalj and Nova seemed to be the strong ones."

"Yeah. I know. Tjla, are you okay?" The kit was scratching the wall for no reason, slashing the wallpaper right off.

"She's been acting up. I think it has something to do with the fact that she is lonely. That's why she wants attention and the other half-Vieran kits around here are too old to want to play with her. TJLA! STOP THAT NOW!" Ktjn picked her kit up and sat down with her.

"If she needs attention, why don't you just have another kit? She needs somebody to play with."

"Trust me, that's what I tell Tomaj, but he says I can't until fall."

"Why not? They have medicine for that now, you know."

"Tomaj says that it would be wrong to use the medicine."

"Kit doesn't need to get her hormones screwed up." Tomaj remarked.

"Yes, I suppose you are right. That wouldn't be good in the least. I came here to tell you that apparently the Reena escaped into the Wood. Moogles spotted the same Reena that attacked me there, along with a female Reena. You can go back to Rabanastre if you want, but I'm going after the Reena. I'm going to kill him for what he did. And besides, he's a rank VII hunt. There aren't a lot of hunts anymore, so I have to take what I can get. And it's my job. I told Montblanc I'd do it, as this is personal!"

"Krjn, you just recovered from getting mauled by that male Reena. If you get hurt again, you're gonna die. And how can you possibly leave me alone like that? You're the only family I have left!"

"I used myself as a meat shield to save your life in that case. This is hunting. And I'm a professional hunter. I won't need to worry about that kind of thing when you're not around to save. And you're staying here."

Lena was upset at herself. First she found out she mixed up the potions she had made in the fall so Chea got the contraceptive and Kira had gotten the fertility potion, but now? She had made Chea sick off of her latest potion mix-up. It was probably because Slya had distracted her. If Lena worked undistracted, her potions worked. Her last potions worked, she just gave them to the wrong people. Slya was playing with everything and that probably was what made Lena mix the wrong ingredients.

"I'm sorry Chi. I can't blame Slya anyway. She's only a kit and there isn't much for her to do. You know, we don't have much for a kit to do here yet. Has Jnzn agreed to our plan yet?"

"He doesn't like the idea because he considers me his sister too. I don't know whether he'll reconsider. He tells me that Mjrn has been getting on his case about it. She wants him to do it, but he doesn't think it's a good idea. I don't understand how it couldn't be. I just want to have a kit. Janzyn and I aren't really related either, but he considers us related."

"I'll see if I can convince him to do it."

"Thank you Lena, but I don't know if he'll even listen to you."

"I'm his sister, and I'll see if I can find myself a bargaining chip of some sort. Maybe that will get him to help you."

"I love you even more!" Chea embraced Lena, who proceeded to pick up the younger Viera and carry her up to their room.

Mjrn was losing hope that she'd see her sister again. Alvyne was getting nothing even though she was hunting for any sign of the Viera leader or Carraka and Atlas daily. Carraka would still hunt, but she was excellent at covering her trail. They weren't finding the Viera dead anymore. Viera would just simply disappear. Carraka knew if she left a trace, Alvyne would sniff her out. She knew how to completely cover her scent. Atlas was not allowed to hunt. He would screw up again and the Reena pair would be caught. He was a good hunter, but he could not cover his trail like his mate.

"I don't mind being the leader, but if it means Jote is gone for good, I don't know what I'll do." Mjrn told Janzyn. The male Viera felt he needed to stay with his girlfriend at all times.

"Alvyne will come through. She cares about Jote, and she won't give up on trying to find a clue to where the Reena are. And Jote is strong and smart. She might just get free on her own." Janzyn assured Mjrn.

"I'm not so sure. I hope so. It's just… every day that goes by without my sister makes me more afraid I'm never going to see her again. It's been over a week without a single clue to where the Reena are holding Jote."

"Why isn't the Wood telling anybody? She should. Is it because the Reena are her children too? I know they weren't meant to eat Viera, but does the Wood still care about them? I know she favours Alvyne."

"The Reena weren't supposed to hurt Viera, let alone kill and eat us. The Mother would be angered at them. But she favours Jote. I don't get it either. Not even Kira can get anything on Jote's whereabouts. Perhaps the Reena have some kind of magick that is blocking the Wood, although I do not know what that could be. It's the only theory I can come up with."

"What it comes down to is that we have to find Jote. Her chances for survival decrease by the day."

"Janzyn, if I wasn't taking care of the village in my sister's absence, I'd be trying to help find her. Can Pheytah and Hjen help, maybe? They're our bros. I mean, they're not our brother's really, and Hjen is your cousin, but they're our best friends. Well, my best friends since Alja left. I wonder how she's doing… well; anyway, Pheytah and Hjen could probably help us."

"I could tell Pheytah the Reena have an enemy skills materia. Sure he'll be ticked off at me and beat the hell out of me repeatedly for a year and never let me use his Moogle-built machines again, but it might help you get your sister back."

"Yeah, so long as Pheytah doesn't neuter you or anything. You never know with that guy."

"Can you put all the wood-warders on the hunt?"

"That's dangerous. If the village should be attacked, we need some warriors around. I sent as many as I could with Alvyne. Rael promised to behave if it helped get Jote back. Good Wood, I really hope we get her back in one piece. And I hope she isn't traumatized. I can only imagine what those lousy mutts are subjecting her to."

"I'd make some sarcastic remark, but Jote's life is in the balance here. She doesn't like me, but nobody deserves the kind of pain the Reena are surely inflicting on her. Reena-Kaana, the same creatures that believed in humanely killing Viera instantly and probably painlessly with their lethal bite. Plus, Jote is cute. It's too bad she hates me. Oh well, Marl is a good guy for her."


	61. Diary of Alvyne Pg26

Vieraslayer

**The Diary of Alvyne Vierahealer**

After searching for Jote for a while, I've realized a few things about the wood-warders. Rael is all business when she has to be. It's like she and Kjrs turn into totally different Viera when they have to do what they were trained to do. It's only when they're not on a mission they act like complete idiots.

Fran and Balthier were helping. Balthier says that they'll go after the Talisman as soon as Fran's sister is returned home safely and everything. Fran and Rael started an argument at one point, which ended with the chief wood-warder receiving a nasty scratch across her face. I think Rael was saying something about Myko again while they were waiting for me to sniff the area thoroughly. I have to keep Rael busy that means.

Neve is Fran's cousin; Sylva's sister Naja was her mother. She's a fine wood-warder and a decent Viera. She can keep Rael and Kjrs quiet a lot of the time, but Rae still needs to remind her who is the chief wood-warder. She and Kjrs are the finest Eruyt Village has. If I didn't know better, I'd think that means Eruyt Village has some pretty poor warriors, but Rael and Kjrs are wonderful warriors if nothing else.

Arla, one of the other wood-warders, is actually Hala's eldest daughter. She's young, but Jote trusts her like few others. She's one of the few who knew that Myko was half-Hume back when it was a closely guarded secret. I mean, now everyone knows, but it used to be a secret. They were afraid the Viera would not accept Myko or worse, try to kill her. Half-Humes are getting more common, however, so now nobody really cares. Arla has a little sister that is only a few days older than Myko. For a long time, Arla wanted to be a wood-warder, even though her mother wanted her to be a salve-maker. Hala seems to just have finally accepted Arla for who she is. I've noticed that sometimes Viera have issues accepting things that are not normal. It's typical for a Viera to follow in her mother's footsteps. All Arla's sisters have gone into the path of the salve-maker.

The other wood-warder assisting with the rescue is from Tarva Village. She was sent by Kara to help the search and rescue effort and her name is Kalj. She's a daughter of Janzyn and one of Tarva Village's wood-warders. Janzyn has three daughters in Tarva Village that are wood-warders who are about the same age. There was some incident where Janzyn slept with about nine of the Viera women in Tarva years and years ago that resulted in his being expelled from his home village permanently and Kalj and her half-sisters Mjra and Nova were born a year and a half later.

I'm still getting nothing. I can tell Rael is getting really upset. I am not incompetent, nope-nope! Carraka is just an expert at covering her scent. I have to find something! It hurts me to think what Carraka and Atlas are doing to poor Jote!

--Alvyne Vierahealer


	62. A Plan for Freedom

Vieraslayer

**A Plan for Freedom**

Jote threw her head back in pleasure as Atlas pushed deep into her. She had somewhat gotten used to Atlas—as much as she could considering the circumstances—and was trying to make the best out of a bad situation. It didn't hurt as much as it used to, and that was bad with Carraka around.

Carraka was getting meaner. She had forced Taji and Jote to have sex and had Atlas draw a sketch of them together, just for her sheer amusement. Atlas could draw very well. For the last few days Carraka couldn't do much (thankfully) because she had a puppy. Jote decided that when she killed Carraka she'd take the puppy to Alvyne. The Viera and Alvyne could raise him. Jote had known that Carraka was pregnant, but she didn't care. Carraka still needed to die. She knew what a puppy meant for the Reena, and she didn't like the idea. Carraka had already forced Jote to nurse her puppy several times. It was red-and-white like its mother, but it was a male. It was kind of cute, but it could not be raised by Carraka or it would become another Viera-killer and probably would be able to resist Humes.

"Atlas, you can be really gentle when you want to be. That feels good." Jote whispered so only Atlas heard. Carraka was watching, waiting for Atlas to be done so she could have Jote nurse her puppy. Jote had to be quiet. If Carraka knew that she wasn't in pain, it would be very bad. She was doing a good job of faking excruciating pain.

"I'll come to your cage later. I have something to talk to you about." Atlas said into Jote's ear, making it look like he was biting her ear to Carraka. The Reena female walked off, tired of watching. If she found out Atlas was causing issues, she'd beat him half to death.

Instead, Taji decided to watch.

"That Bitchy thinks she's so great. I can't wait until somebody does kill her!" The young Viera complained.

"You aren't the only one." Jote growled.

"Such a pretty Viera you are." Atlas told Jote once again.

"Atlas, surely you don't like Carraka either. I've seen her beat you. Why don't you just take your son and leave?"

"The only other female Reena is a puppy. Our race deserves to survive as much as any other, sweetheart."

"I've heard Bitchy talking about catching that other Reena girl and forcing her with you, Atlas." Taji remarked.

"Alvyne is our friend… HEY! NOT SO HARD ATLAS! THAT HURTS!" Jote cried.

"I'm sorry." The Reena male said.

"HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE HURTING YOU! THAT'S THE POINT!" Taji roared.

"I love her." Atlas growled.

"Atlas! You weren't supposed to fall in love with the victim! You're supposed to use her as a toy! I had to put my fingers into her pussy more than once, and I had to have sex with her and I am not lesbian!"

"I have an idea how to get rid of Carraka, and that means freedom for the both of you. Tajianda can go back to being a harlot in the city, and as for you Atty? You can go wherever you want and do whatever, so long as you aren't hurting Viera."

"You can rid the world of Bitchy?" Taji looked rather amused. She didn't believe Jote.

"I'm serious. If you two just forgot about raping me and decided to help, I could do it. I could slay Carraka. I'm strong enough. They called me… Atty, what was it the Reena called me?"

"They called her Jote the Reenaslayer!" Atlas yelled happily.

"The two of you get along so well. Atlas, I don't think she can call it rape anymore. She seems to be your best friend now. Good thing Reena and Viera can't crossbreed or she'd be trying to have your kids." Taji joked.

Jote glared at the other Viera. "Laugh all you want Tajianda. Fact remains, I am the Reenaslayer. I am the only one of the three of us with a chance against Carraka. By the way? I don't want Atlas here. You can have him. I have a mate and two kittens at home. They're probably worried sick about me. I have a village to lead too. My mate wants me for more than just sex, which is more than I can say for anybody you've ever been with, Tajianda." She stated.

"It's my job. I'm a Dalmascan Bunny Hume, thanks to your mother. She kicked my mother out right before I was born. You're a pure Viera of the Wood; I'm a pure Viera of the city. There aren't a lot of options for Dalmascan Bunny Humes like me. Either join a clan, get married and be a housewife, or become a prostitute. And then there's Fran. What a mess she is! She's the rare Viera who doesn't fall under any of those categories. I used to think she'd make a fine hooker too. She's as pretty as I am."

"Tajianda, your vile mother pretended to be in heat and accidentally killed one of my mother's sisters in an attempt to seduce her so she could say that _she_ was abused! Elva deserved to be banished from the Wood!"

"You killed my mother!"

"She attacked my village! I did what I had to!"

"Can you two please stop fighting? Carraka might hear and decide to come back. Then she'd notice I'm not hurting Jote." Atlas whimpered. He pulled out of the Viera and sat up. "Jote, could you really kill Carraka?"

"I think so. She's recovering from having a puppy. I had a kit not too long ago, so I know how it is. If you two didn't come to her aid, and that's all I'm asking from the two of you, I could send Carraka Lepuskiller on a one-way trip straight to Doggy Hell! I won't hurt the puppy, I promise. I have no need to harm him, and besides, he's probably going to end up being our Alvyne's future mate." Jote explained, gathering her clothes.

"Bitchy will kill me if I don't help her!" Taji whined. Jote started dressing.

"She will not have a chance, if I get to her first. All you've got to do is wait until her guard is down, and let me out of my cage. I'll kill the bitch, and that will be the end of the problem. Don't either of you have a goal?"

"I do. I want to have more kits. I had kits once. I've got twins. Atlas here sees them as his masters."

"My youngest sister has a set of twins, and Nera's half sister Arla is carrying a pair of her own. She's going to have them next spring. I've only had single kits, but maybe someday. It is rare for a Viera to have twins though, so it isn't too likely, but it is possible. Next time I have a kit, I hope it's a boy. I've only had girls so far. Even my first kit, who I lost, was a female."

"Being friendly isn't earning you any points Jote. I have to think about this. It comes down to who I hate more, Bitchy or you. I'll let you know what I decide eventually."

Mjrn was getting more upset every time Alvyne and the team came back with no new information. It was like Carraka had disappeared off the face of Ivalice! When Janzyn went to her, she thought he just wanted sex. What happened afterwards surprised the hell out of her.

"Mjrn, I checked my list. I've achieved my dream. I have sired a kit with at least one Viera woman from every tribe. I have sixty-seven children, and there are five more on the way. Once I impregnate Chea I'm giving up sleeping with every girl I meet." The Viera male announced.

"I'm proud of you Janzyn. But what are you going to do now?" Mjrn asked.

"I'm going to spend every moment with you. Mjrn, will you marry me?"

"Janzyn! I thought you never wanted to get married! And we're Viera. Viera don't marry! They just take mates for a while, and then move on."

"We can be different. What is it? Are you trying to move on now? Has another male interested you? That is what the festival is for in the first place, and I don't like it a lot of times. Did you find another male and want to move on to him?"

"Nope. I'm not moving anywhere. I'm very happy with you already. And you'll still get kits. I'll have them. I want a bunch of them."

"So what are you saying? Is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a yes. I'll marry you. I'm sure it's okay, even though Jote doesn't really like you and Viera only very rarely get married."

"Delf is married."

"And he's very happy. Now come here and give me another round of wild Viera sex to celebrate."

"Mjrn, I'm so happy. You know, I never thought I'd want to get married. Not even when I was with Tana. I loved that Viera as much as I love you. It tore me apart when she died, which was ironic because she was literally torn apart."

"That's real helpful Janzyn. Comparing me to a dead Viera."

"Her daughters are going to visit soon. You've got to meet Janine and Janice. You'll like them, or at least Janine. Janice has… issues. We can't get married until next spring. I have some things I have to get in order, like getting Chea pregnant. I am going to go ahead with that. Lena and I spoke about the issue. She said she'd make sure Sara never bugged me again. Mother Wood, I hate that Sara. She's from Arlisa Village, like Chea and your brother's wife."

"I'd like to meet them. Now hush up and make love to me until the team reports on what they've found!"

"I hope Jote is okay."

"What did I just say?"

Alja was amazed by the city. She had never seen so many people, and not just Humes! She wasn't used to being around anybody but Viera and the occasional Moogle or Hume. There weren't very many Viera (of course Ktjn and Krjn still weren't back), but that was okay. Raya the Viera, Tare's twin sister, was around, and she wanted to give Alja a makeover. That was her specialty. She had done that for Fran a few times in the past.

"I'd do it for free. I haven't seen a lot of Viera around lately, especially since Sjra was killed. Poor thing. She was going to get married too. She had searched for her soulmate for so long. I wonder why the male Viera in the Wood never paid any attention to her. My mother once said that male Viera will take multiple females, so I don't know why Sjra never got the attention she needed from the males." Raya said.

"Maybe she wanted to have somebody that only wanted her and nobody else. Like a Hume woman might." Alja suggested.

"I don't know many Viera who are like that."

"I am like that, and that's why I am here instead of in the Wood. And that is why I'm carrying Vaan's child. I fell in love with him and attracted him to the Wood, and our hormones got the better of us. Don't get me wrong, I wanted it, but I didn't force anything and I was in heat so my mind wasn't right."  
"Hmmm… I might like to have a mate and kits someday."

"It's nice to have somebody care about you."

"My twin is married. She has a baby now too. Half-Viera, like ninety percent of the kits born in the city. Occasionally you'll see a Viera who left when she was already pregnant and she ends up with a pureblood kit, but Viera who leave are almost always either virgins like me or left all their kits back in their home village. If a Viera is pregnant around here, she's usually carrying a half-Hume."

"Ktjn had a baby." Penelo remarked.

"Yes. And Tjla is a half-Hume herself. She's very cute. I hope Ktjn comes back soon. She'd have me give Tjla haircuts all the time. The kit is a little angel. Ktjn wants more like her. She's probably going to get pregnant again this fall." Raya said.

"It hasn't been very long for me, and I'm scared. My grandmother was born blind and so was my older sister. My eldest sister is afraid to have kits because of the possibility of it inheriting the blindness. There is a chance my kit might not be able to see. Even if it is blind I will love her—or him. Hey, is there a doctor who knows anything about Viera around? I want to make sure my kit is healthy and there aren't any problems with me or anything. I've wanted a kit for a while, and I want to make sure we're both healthy." Alja said.


	63. Diary of Alvyne Pg27

Vieraslayer

**The Diary of Alvyne Vierahealer**

Mjrn had such a wonderful announcement for us when we returned from the search, and it was just what some of the Viera needed to raise their spirits. She and Janzyn have decided to get married! I didn't even know Viera got married. I mean, I know Jote and Marl were mates, but they're not married. Jote once told me that Viera don't marry, and her brother was kind of forced to by Lady Tyra, the late leader of Arlisa Village and Lady Fjna's mother.

I think I may have a lead. Kira has been getting some images from the Wood, but nothing clear. We can't figure out why the Wood isn't telling her where Jote is exactly. Maybe it involves the Reena. Maybe they have a spell that can block the Wood. Or the Wood doesn't want us to kill the Reena because they're her children too. I asked, but I didn't get much of an answer from the Mother Wood. Kira found something, but she's not sure of much. She said something about a cavern somewhere deep in the Wood.

The Wood tells me that it is trying to recover, and the Reena keep killing more Viera. That isn't good at all. Something has to be done. Carraka is smart, but she's got to slip up sometime. I just hope there are Viera left when she does. I hope the Viera can kill her. Balthier said he'd talk to Atlas and tame him for us. I'll probably have to mate with that Atlas guy someday. Not for a long time though. I am still just a pup. I don't even come into heat yet, so even if I was with a male there would be no chance of me having puppies, but it's still not a good idea.

I still think Balthier is really hot, but he belongs with Fran. Maybe they should get married. That would make Myko happy. I wouldn't be too surprised if Fran has another child within the next few years. She has really connected with little Vale. She can't feed Vale, but she can play with her and everything. She pays a lot of attention to her Myko too, and my sister is the happiest little Viera kit around.

It looks like things are looking up. We'll start looking for this cave tomorrow, and I hope we find Jote soon!

--Alvyne Vierahealer


	64. Viera Vengeance

Vieraslayer

**Viera Vengeance**

Janzyn and Mjrn had been together for a few hours already. Being pure Viera, they both had quite a bit of stamina. And anyway, they had reason to celebrate. They were going to get married, after all. Janzyn had already spilled his seed into Mjrn a few times, and he wasn't done yet. Mjrn had found a few new positions. She liked the one where Janzyn mounted her like an animal.

Viera were not supposed to enjoy having sex as much as Mjrn and Janzyn seemed to. They were only supposed to engage in intercourse when they were in heat, and that was why the Wood only allowed them to come in heat once a year. Viera population could easily get out of control, even though currently they were an endangered species.

"Janzyn, you are going to be cleaned out for a week when I get through with you." Mjrn growled. Among other things, she was hyped.

"Yeah, I know. You're insatiable. Just like Rael. I've been with her before, you know. She wasn't the best, I tell you what. It was just my Sleep-With-Every-Viera-Girl-Who-Wants-It thing." Janzyn said.

"We have to mate in the fall. I can't believe I lost our kit. I hate those Reena so much! I hope they don't kill the female outright! I want to kill her myself!"

"I'll give you more kits."

Janzyn could feel Mjrn's vaginal walls tightening and knew she was about to come again. He thrust hard and the Viera female screamed in euphoria. Janzyn managed to control himself. He didn't want to come again just yet.

Mjrn came down from her high and just watched Janzyn for a while. She enjoyed what he was doing to her immensely.

"I never thought I'd want to get married, but now… I can't live without you." Janzyn whispered.

"I love you so much. It's a shame you didn't want to bother Lena and ask her to make us a salve so I could be fertile. I want a little kit very much, and none of the salve makers here will make the potion. Hala says it's against the Will of the Wood to force oneself into heat outside of season." Mjrn said.

"Lena and Chea have been going at it more than ever lately. I don't like being around them too often. You never know when they'll start 'playing'. They are in so much love."

Mjrn grabbed Janzyn and clung to him hard. The male Viera was only slightly taller than she was. Janzyn could not hold back any longer and shot more of his semen deep into his fiancée.

"Mjrn, can you let go? I want out for a while." Janzyn said. Mjrn let him pull out of her.

"You aren't done yet, are you?" Mjrn whimpered.

Janzyn began kneading the female Viera's breasts again. "Not a chance. We aren't going to be done for a while now."

Mjrn took Janzyn's penis and began giving him a handjob. She didn't do this for him often, but he really liked it. "Damn right we aren't done." The female Viera snarled.

"Just don't hurt me, okay?" Janzyn said. He pushed three fingers into Mjrn's Viera hole.

Jote had been working with Atlas and Taji secretly. Carraka had hurt Taji again, and the younger Viera decided she was fed up with the evil dog.

"When Carraka comes in, I'll take the puppy." Atlas said.

"Right. I will not attack her unless the puppy is safe. I don't want to hurt him." Jote agreed.

"I'll let you out of the cage on cue, but if you run, I'll track you down and kill you myself!" Taji growled.

"I won't run. Carraka killed several members of my tribe, and she tried to kill my littlest sister. My sister was going to have a kit too, but Carraka caused her to miscarry. I won't forgive that."

"So it's personal? That's just too perfect! I cannot wait to see that monstrous mongrel get what she deserves!"

"Mjrn wanted to go after Carraka herself, but I don't think she'd be capable of taking the dog down. Carraka is powerful. I probably can manage to get revenge for my tribe, if you two do not interfere."

"Viera vengeance, is it? I like it. Carraka McBitchy gets to go to Doggy Hell, and we get to be free."

"What am I going to do without a female?" Atlas asked.

"Atlas, I won't let the Viera kill you, but you need to get out of the Wood and never come back. She is enraged with you. She's madder at you than with a Viera who has left her. Perhaps someday you will find another female Reena, one Humes have tamed. If Alvyne, you, and Carraka survived, who is to say there are no other Reena? I think Alvyne will take very good care of your son. She needs a mate of her own, and it isn't going to be you. The Wood loves her. She and the Viera will take good care of the puppy." Jote explained.

Myko was so worried about her aunt, but she was happy that she was able to see her parents again. They weren't going to leave until the issue with Jote was resolved. Fran was holding Vale, but Myko was snuggled up against her. Alvyne was near Balthier and Fran, practicing her transformations. She still hadn't regained total control, and was afraid to go out or she might revert to Reena form in front of an unaware Viera and end up hurt or worse.

"What's gonna happen if the Viera and Alvyne don't find Aunt Jote?" Myko asked her mother.

"I sincerely hope Mjrn can lead permanently, in that case. Vinka is far too young, and the leadership has stayed in my family for generations." Fran replied.

"Aunt Mjrn is a good leader. And Vinka will be a good leader too someday."

"Vale is a beautiful kitten."

"Vale a little Jote." Alvyne remarked.

"She does look a lot like her mother, but I do see a little of Marl in her." Fran said.

"Vinka a little Marl. Vale a little Jote."

"I'm not disagreeing with you. Vinka does look somewhat like Marl, and Vale resembles my sister greatly. I'm just saying that I see some traits that are definitely from Marl."

"Yeah. And here's to hoping that she doesn't act like her sister. Vinka is a little terror sometimes." Balthier added.

"She's dominant. That's the issue there. Jote lets her have pretty much anything she wants. She started nursing again when Vale was born, and Jote does nothing to stop her. Yeah, she's going to be the leader someday, but from what I understand, Mother wasn't that extreme with Jote. 'It's not like Vale is starving!' No, but Vinka needs to be eating solid food!"

"Jote doesn't need her heiress to be like that."

"Alvyne have no clue why she do that, nope-nope." Alvyne said.

"Vinka isn't that bad. She is dominant, but she is only a little kit. She will grow into a fine young Viera, I'm sure. And Jote wanted a little kit for so long. Before she met Marl and had Vinka, she was concocting a plan to breed Mjrn repeatedly until my youngest sister produced one worthy of taking over someday." Fran explained.

Ktjn and her family went back to Rabanastre. Ktjn had to find somebody to take care of Tjla while she was at Migelo's and Krjn was unavailable, and Alja was more than thrilled to do it. Tomaj went and reopened the Sandsea, and that was no place for Tjla. Ktjn would take the kit to work with her all the time, but sometimes the little half-Viera would get in the way. Tomaj didn't watch the Coconut Hour anymore, so Ktjn could keep up with the news, and so Tjla wouldn't get any more bad habits.

"Did you actually find a doctor?" Ktjn asked.

"I found a Hume doctor who didn't know much about Viera at all, but I did have an ultrasound. The doctor thinks it's too early to tell if anything is wrong or anything." Alja replied.

"With me, I got terrified and fled town. I came back when my sister found me, and Tjla was born soon after."

"She's adorable. I hope mine is like that. I would love to play with her all the time. I hope I can get her to be good friends with my kit."

"She has been a bit aggressive lately. She imitates this show about coconuts and throws rocks at everyone. She's smart too. She can talk, but she doesn't too often. And she still calls me by my name. She understands the concept of 'Daddy', but she still sees me as 'Ktjn'. It gets a bit aggravating at times." Ktjn was trying to get Tjla to stop clinging to her leg.

"I'll have fun with her."

"Sometimes, when she gets put down for a nap, she manages to get out of her crib and wanders around. Tomaj and I find her curled up next to us nearly every morning. And she likes to find rugs and sleep on them. We've nearly stepped on her more than once. I want more kits."

"I think having one is difficult enough."

"I've always wanted lots of kits."

"My family has issues with blindness. My sister inherited it. My grandmother had it. My biggest worry is my kit will get it."

"Oh. That wouldn't be good. So, you saw the Reena? I hope he isn't still around here."

"According to the _Yesterday's Tomorrow_ show, there have been reports of attacks on Moogles and Viera in the Wood, but not another in a city. Yes, the Reena wanted to eat me, and he nearly slaughtered my older sister. She just managed to get back on her feet recently. I liked Sjra too. She was the one the Reena ate around here. I just came back to town. It was a scary few weeks. Hey Tjla? Why don't you get to play with your new friend Miss Alja?"

Alja stooped down to look Tjla in the eyes. The little half-Viera hissed at her and tried to hide behind her mother.

"Tjla is a lovely name. She's a Viera alright. And she's going to be trouble someday. She reminds me of our leader's daughter Sylva." Alja remarked.

"Sylva… during the Reena Campaign, my mother Kala fought alongside the original Sylva, the leader of Eruyt Village at that time."

"Sylva and my mother Kjmi were the masterminds behind the Reena Campaign. You're Tarvan?"

"Yes."

"Jote is our leader now. Sylva's oldest daughter. Her daughter is little Sylva, but we call her Vinka."

"That sounds nice. It was Tomaj who named Tjla. It was just something he thought up, but it means something beautiful, and I like the sound of it too."

"It means 'Little Love' if I remember correctly."

"Yes. And it's true. Tjla is our little love."


	65. Diary of Alvyne Pg28

Vieraslayer

**The Diary of Alvyne Vierahealer**

I feel strange once again. I believe the Wood is upset at something. The Reena and the Viera are both her children, and she didn't really turn on the Reena when they started killing and eating the Viera. Besides Carraka and a few other Reena, we didn't kill Viera for fun; we ate what we killed, so I don't think there was too much of an issue.

I asked Fran if she felt something amiss, but she didn't. Perhaps it is because she is no longer able to hear the Wood. Myko says she feels the same way as I do, and she's very in tune with the Mother Wood. They communicate all the time, because Myko gets very lonesome when her parents aren't around. Fran needs to have a kit bad. My little Viera sister needs somebody else around, and she wants to be a big sister too.

I'm still having issues with my transformation. I only leave the Wood with the rescue team, and we still haven't found anything. Kira says that Jote is still alive, and she is a very wise Viera. Her eyes are silver, which is kind of freaky. She doesn't often stay in the village because the Viera her age used to torment her because she can't see, and some of them still do. Rael likes her, probably because they're sisters, and I think she gets along okay with Fran. Kira is going to have a kit with Janzyn because Lena mixed up their potions and gave Chea a contraceptive but Kira got the fertility potion. I don't know if that will be good for Kira. She wouldn't survive outside of the Wood, and she can't take care of kits. Myko goes and sometimes talks to Kira. Kira likes her because she's Fran's kit and because Myko is almost as in tune with the Wood as she is.

Anyhow, where was I? Oh yes, the transformation malfunction. I don't know why it's happening. Sometimes Reena had issues with their transformations when they were stressed, but I have been depressed and stressed since I was orphaned! I've never had issues with my transforming powers before. I have felt much better than ever since I've moved in with the Viera too! What could be wrong with me? It's dangerous to be a Reena who can't control her form in the Wood.

--Alvyne Vierahealer


	66. Strength of the Wood

Vieraslayer

**Strength of the Wood**

Alvyne had found a lead at last. A pair of Viera had mentioned seeing Carraka lately and had told the team where the Reena was heading. They were afraid of Alvyne but Fran and Rael assured them that she was no threat. It wasn't much of a lead, but at least it was something.

Back in Eruyt Village, Myko had been spending a lot of time with Mjrn. The kit knew that her aunt loved Janzyn, but she didn't think anything of it when Janzyn had left for a while. There was nothing wrong with the male Viera being around, after all.

Kira hadn't left yet either and she did like the fact that Janzyn was hanging around. She did like him and was carrying his kit after all. She was trying her best to locate Jote, and she agreed with the theory that the Reena had found some kind of magick that could block the Wood. That was the only reason Kira could come up with as to why she couldn't find anything.

"Myko, get down from there please. Your mother will not appreciate it if she finds out you did nothing but caused issues here while she and many of the other Viera are trying to retrieve Jote!" Mjrn yelled. Myko had climbed up one of the walls and was just sitting there happily. None of the other Viera wanted to get her down. It wasn't easy to get up there, not to mention incredibly dangerous. A fall could be deadly.

"C'mon Myko. Please come down. We aren't mad; it's just that it's not safe up there." Nera pleaded. She was holding her new kit, but she was also taking care of Vinka. The three-year-old was holding on to the older Viera's leg.

"Are you sure none of you want to go up and get her?"

"Mjrn, if you want somebody to climb up there, do it yourself. She's light. A bigger Viera wouldn't be able to get up there easily. And I can't do it. It's not safe and I'm not as flexible as usual. I am carrying twins after all." Arla said. She and Nera were half-sisters through their father. Arla was Hala's first daughter. Hala was getting kind of old, but just like all adult Viera she looked young. Arla had been born when Hala was an adolescent.

Krjn had managed to get into the Wood without trouble. She remembered the way to Tarva Village almost instinctively, even though it had been about a hundred years since she had left. The Tarvans wouldn't have a problem. Many of them, such as Janzyn, would go outside the Wood all of the time. Janzyn had even promised to take Mjrn and their kits traveling all over Ivalice someday. The Viera of Tarva Village didn't follow the rules as closely as the other tribes.

Krjn was alone. Ktjn wanted to come with her, but Krjn had told her younger sister to stay home with Tomaj and Tjla, at least until the Reena threat was over. She was specifically after Atlas for what he did to her. She was determined to take him down. Montblanc didn't want the Viera to go alone, but she left before he could send somebody with her. She wanted to be alone. It was personal for her.

The Viera sniffed the air. She wanted to make sure it was safe to open the path to Tarva. If the Reena got in, it would be terrible. Krjn found no trace of anything. She suspected all animals, knowing Reena could transform. There wasn't even a dreamhare around, so Krjn opened the path and entered Tarva Village.

The Viera of Tarva were surprised to see Krjn. Those who knew her were shocked since she hadn't made any contact for over a hundred years. Many of them didn't even know she was still alive.

"Hello Lita. Where is Kara? I need to see her." Krjn asked her cousin, who seemed a bit unhappy to see her. Lita was a wood-warder, and she had been involved in the Janzyn incident. She was one of three Viera, all wood-warders, who Janzyn had impregnated right before the incident.

"Why would you need to see Kara? IT'S BEEN ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTEEN YEARS KRJN! You just left Ktjn and the rest of us and never contacted us again. Ktjn left to find you!" Lita yelled.

"Ktjn is safe. And she has a family of her own now."

"She always did love the kits. That doesn't answer my question though, Krjnie."

"Good Wood, don't call me Krjnie. That was fine when we were kits, but not anymore. I need to see if Kara can assist me. I wish to hunt down and slay a Reena-Kaana who has been killing Viera here. He nearly killed me some time ago. I am a professional hunter and this hunt is personal."

"Kara has business to attend to in Eruyt Village. Their leader was kidnapped by the Reena and she and about twelve of our people are assisting with the rescue attempt. Kara and Jote get along so well."

"Eruyt Village? I know a Viera who once lived there. I don't know exactly where that is. I suppose I will hunt the Reena on my own. I am perfectly capable of taking down Reena. I have done so before."

Jote was ready. Atlas had left her cage door unlocked, but not open. She could still get out easily. The lock had been her only problem before. Atlas and Taji had run off to the back room together. Carraka would return from her hunt shortly, probably carrying a dead Viera or two. The puppy was sleeping. Jote hoped she didn't wake him up while she was killing Carraka.

Carraka burst in with a pair of dead Viera. Naturally, they seemed pretty young. Carraka would just tear apart young Viera. Mjrn had been extremely lucky she had seen the big Reena before she had been attacked or she would've been killed in seconds, even if Carraka didn't administer the lethal bite.

"You! Jote the filthy Reena-killer! I have recovered! Our game resumes now!" Carraka yelled as she threw the dead Viera to the ground and went into the cage.

"Are you not going to eat your lunch beforehand? You call me a filthy Reena-killer, and I only killed thirteen of your kin. You've killed probably thrice that many Viera these past few months alone." Jote remarked. Carraka roared at her. Jote had to wait for exactly the right second to strike.

"You be quiet! You Viera are _nothing but meat_! Just consider yourself lucky I'm keeping you alive for the time being, but you are wearing out your welcome! Atlas is falling in love with you! Don't think I don't know it! He called out your name during sex last night!"

"You just had a puppy, Carraka. Surely you do not need to have another so soon?"

"I don't intend on it, but I still have to teach Atlas who is boss around here!" The Reena roared. Jote lunged at her and knocked her onto her back.

"YOU WILL FALL, YOU VILE REENA-KAANA BITCH!" The Viera raged, pinning Carraka down.

Carraka threw Jote off of her and howled. "ATLAS! TAJIANDA! GET IN HERE AND HELP ME KILL THIS LITTLE MONSTER!!" The big Reena screamed. Nobody came to her aid, and she got a bit worried that Jote was going to succeed in killing her.

Jote got back up on her feet and shook herself off. Carraka tried to charge her but she leapt out of the way.

"Your resilience amuses me, Viera. Any other Viera would've been injured from the throw. And my charge attack would've killed you easily if you had been any other Viera. You're agile too. But you're hurt; you will fall by my claws!" Carraka growled. Jote leapt at Carraka and kicked her hard. The Reena whimpered and tried to grab the Viera. She swiped with her claws and hit the Viera slightly. Jote was bleeding, but she seemed unfazed. The pain from her previous injuries was not slowing her down very much. Carraka managed to swat Jote down. The Viera pretended to be mortally wounded. The evil dog pounced at Jote, who kicked her underneath and sent her backwards, hurting the big Reena badly.

The rescue team burst in. Alvyne and the Viera had heard Carraka's howl and rushed to the scene. Carraka was hurt and Alvyne wanted to kill her herself.

"You can soften her up, Alvyne, but she is mine and mine alone to slay." Jote growled, baring her teeth menacingly.

"Crystal clear." Alvyne said, nodding. Alvyne jumped on Carraka's back and began biting her. She knew better than to even attempt the lethal bite.

"I am so glad you are well." Fran told her sister.

"No. I most certainly am not well. I spent my time here being raped repeatedly by both Reena. And that Tajianda too. I am not well in the slightest. I require healing desperately. And Carraka's magicks prevent all magickal healing." Jote whimpered. She was hurt severely, but she was still capable of fighting. The damage was getting to her. She was weakening.

"My poor, poor girl. Come on, we need to get you out of here." Marl said, hugging his mate.

"No! I must destroy Carraka before she causes any more suffering!" Jote yelled.

"You're overexerting yourself. Carraka has taken a lot of damage. Let somebody else handle her or you may well kill yourself along with her." Balthier stated. Jote snarled at him and shoved Alvyne out of the way and began trying to tear Carraka apart herself. The Reena got back on her feet and threw the Viera against a wall, but she was near death herself. Jote called upon the strength of the Wood to aid her. With that extra burst of energy, she ripped into Carraka with one final blow and the Reena fell. The Viera then collapsed right on top of the dead Reena.

"She did it. I cannot believe she would do that, even though it could've easily killed her too." Fran whispered.

"Is Jote alive?" Kara asked.

Rael rushed over to her friend and put her ear to Jote's chest.

"Rael, there are other ways to check for a pulse." Marl said angrily.

"Well, her heart is beating, but she's barely breathing. She needs to get back to the village and under the healers care, or we're gonna lose her. And we cannot lose her!" The wood-warder exclaimed.

"Alvyne, you're a healer. Can you and Rael work on her? Just make sure she doesn't die. The internal damage will be looked at later. Zara will deal with that."

"Alvyne will see what can be done." The Reena pup stated.

"Marl, I'm not a healer!" Rael complained.

"No Rael, but you do love Jote, and you can assist Alvyne." Marl said.

There were suddenly horrible cries coming from the back room. The team, minus Rael and Alvyne, rushed to the scene. There was Atlas, held down by Krjn, who looked ready to kill him. Vaan and Penelo were holding Taji still so she couldn't assist. Taji was enraged and wanted nothing more than to break free and attack Krjn.

"However in the world did you guys find out about this?" Fran wondered.

"Jarl, Alja's miniature coeurl, sniffed these guys out. Alja can still hear the Wood to a point. We left her back in Rabanastre with Ktjn's family. We had to promise to have somebody give us seeds for her herb garden. She wanted to come along, but I wouldn't let her. She can't be put in this kind of danger in her condition. She heard from the Wood that Jote was in trouble and asked us to help." Vaan explained.

"Stupid Humes! Let me go! Atlas is no danger to you! Let me help him!" Taji screamed.

"I need revenge." Krjn said. "And this Reena is a Rank Seven mark. It's my job to kill him. I just need you to be out of the way."

"Jote! Is she okay? Is Carraka dead?" Atlas asked Fran, struggling to get the Viera huntress off of him. Krjn pulled out a blade. Marl grabbed Krjn and pulled her off the injured Reena while Fran and Kara restrained him.

"Why do you not allow me to kill him?" Krjn wondered angrily.

"He's still able to be tamed by Balthier or these two. And he seems to be concerned about Jote. He may be of use to us." Kara explained.

"I love her. I hope she is okay. Kill me if you must, but know this: there is a puppy sleeping nearby. He is Carraka's and mine. He needs somebody to take care of him, and Jote seems to like him." Atlas explained.

"I don't think we need to kill you, despite Krjn's intentions. Listen to me Reena. Jote is hurt very badly, but she did kill Carraka. We are going to have our healers work on her when we get back to Eruyt Village. You are never, under any circumstance to hurt another Viera again. Never. If Jote wants you out of the Wood, you listen. Next time, you will die." Balthier told Atlas. The big Reena nodded.

"Krjn was it? Are you Tarvan, like Janzyn?" Pheytah asked. He was part of the team because of his strength. And because Janzyn told him maybe the Reena had an enemy skills materia

"I was. That was over a hundred years ago though. I am a hunter for Clan Centurio now."

"A hunter? That sounds lovely. I think I might join a clan once Janzyn gets me that enemy skills materia. I want Blue Magick, and that's the only way for me to get it."

Taji roared with laughter. "You loser! I'm a natural Blue Mage! The big strong male Viera isn't as tough as he looks!" She yelled happily. Pheytah walked over and punched the annoying Viera right in the face as hard as he could, knocking her out. Vaan and Penelo dropped her.

"You rule!" Vaan exclaimed.

"I think you broke her nose, Mr. Pheytah." Penelo remarked.

"She deserved it for what she called me. She's just lucky that's the only thing I broke! That Viera needed to shut up. I've heard of her from Janzyn. That idiot watches the news and stuff all the time. The Moogles made that for me, but Jan insists he needs to watch the news and not the Fighting Channel just because he thinks Meredith the Viera is hot! Maybe he wouldn't be so weak if he'd practice with me! I love fighting." Pheytah said.

"I wonder if my sister knew Janzyn…" Krjn muttered.

"Atlas, come along. We are returning to Eruyt Village. We'll make sure the Viera don't kill you, but Jote is really hurt. I hope Alvyne and Rael were able to help."

Atlas went and got the puppy, and then the group went and got Alvyne and Rael. Jote still wasn't conscious, but she did look a bit better.

"Atlas, give Alvyne the puppy. Don't worry. She won't hurt him. He's most likely gonna end up being her mate someday. You need to carry Jote. Alvyne would, but I don't know if she can without hurting her. You know where she's injured." Marl ordered. He was a fine leader himself.

The group went back to Eruyt Village (minus Vaan and Penelo), Jote in Atlas's arms. The Viera eyed the male Reena suspiciously, but they didn't dare make a move to hurt him when they saw he was carrying Jote. He managed to get into the Viera's home and laid her down on her bed. Zara immediately followed him in, Alvyne at her side. The Reena puppy had gone and told her as soon as the team had gotten back.


	67. Diary of Alvyne Pg29

Vieraslayer

**The Diary of Alvyne Vierahealer**

Maybe Rael isn't as awful as she seems. She listened to every word I said when we were working on Jote. She did want to see if we could do something about the internal injury the Viera leader must've sustained during her captivity. Jote had said that both Carraka and Atlas had repeatedly raped her, and one can only imagine what else they did to her. I didn't want to do that. Zara is the expert. I might've harmed Jote even worse. She just collapsed after she killed Carraka, and she's very lucky she didn't die too. We were afraid she was going to for a while. I'm glad Fran and Balthier and the rest of my rescue team didn't kill Atlas. I don't really like him, but he might be the only other male Reena besides his puppy. Jote will name the puppy, since Carraka and Atlas hadn't found him a name yet. Atlas said she deserved to for what he and Carraka put her through. And besides, Atlas told me that at first he was all for torturing and killing Jote, but he soon fell madly in love with the Viera. He knew very well it was wrong to treat Jote like that and she only didn't resist because there wasn't much she could do, and she wanted to survive until the rest of the Viera rescued her. Resisting only would've made her get hurt worse. She hated it though. Atlas is very sorry for what he did, but he was more afraid of Carraka's wrath than anything Jote could do. I understand. Carraka was one terrifying dog.

I hope Jote is going to be okay. She still hasn't awakened. Zara, two of the other healers, and I are still working on her. Zara says that her internal injuries are really bad, but she ought to make a full recovery. Neka, one of the other healers, worries more about Jote's mental state. This is something not even Jote could ever fully recover from. She's probably going to have nightmares for the rest of her life.

The puppy is so cute. I like him a lot. I am going to have to help the Viera take care of him. We don't know what Jote is going to do with Atlas, but it's believed she will have him either banished or killed. In that case, the puppy will have to be my mate, but I'm not ruling out Atlas until Jote wakes up and decides what to do with him.

Marl won't leave Jote's side. Zara couldn't keep him out, even when we started working on her. He made some remark about how it's nothing he couldn't handle since he's seen Jote's "bits" many times being her mate, which is a very valid point, but Zara still didn't want him in here. She's still trying to find a way to get rid of him for a while. He's fairly shocked at how badly the Reena hurt her. I was expecting her parts to look that bad. Almost all the female Viera the Reena used to abuse ended up like that.

Vale is so cute, and Vinka has gotten less jealous. Marl spends a lot of time with her, which has calmed her down a lot. And she hasn't been allowed to nurse, so that problem is solved.

I wonder what the future holds. I have to help Balthier and Fran get the Reena Talisman soon, and then they'll be off, and Myko will be lonesome again. At least she has me now, but it still isn't the same. I got my wish, but what will become of my little sister?

--Alvyne Vierahealer


	68. Return to Normalcy LEMON

Vieraslayer

**Only three chapters left after this!**

**Return to Normalcy**

Jote was in a coma for two weeks. Marl hardly left her side and the healers did all that they could. Everyone was relieved that she had been recovered alive. And they knew better than to do anything to Atlas. Only Jote got to decide what happened to him.

Myko was depressed when her parents left. Fran and Balthier got the Reena Talisman with Alvyne's help and left. The Talisman was a little statue shaped like a Paramina Husky, and it was obvious that was why the Reena liked it. This time, however, the half-Viera had her "sister" the Reena to keep her company. Alvyne could not leave Myko. And Alvyne still hadn't gotten complete control over her transformation again so she couldn't leave the village. It would probably be better soon, with the Wood recovering from the Reena.

Alvyne would spend time with Atlas. She hoped Jote wouldn't kill him, and she did enjoy speaking with him sometimes. She was interested in learning how to speak properly so Rael wouldn't make fun of the way she spoke anymore.

Myko decided she was going to spend some time with Jote once the Viera leader woke up. The cute kit had been very worried about her aunt and wanted to talk to her.

"Hi. Mr. Marl says that I can talk to you as long as I don't misbehave or talk about anything that will get you upset or do the actress-talk thing, even though I hardly ever do that anymore." Myko said.

"Where is my sister?" Jote wondered weakly.

"Which one?"

"Mjrn."

"She and Mr. Janzyn have all kinds of things to go over. They aren't getting married until next year, but Aunt Mjrn says that they have to start planning. Mr. Janzyn has loose ends to tie up. And Aunt Mjrn wants to get pregnant again in the fall."

"Okay. Maybe it would be nice if it was a double wedding, but I don't know if Marl would like that idea."

"Not yet. Myko, maybe you can talk your parents into getting married." Marl said.

"I don't think they will. Anyway, have you thought of a name for the puppy yet? Atlas and Alvyne want to know his name." Myko asked.

"Since he's a red Reena I've been thinking of calling him Rubeus or something like that. I suppose I could call him Flame or Blaze, but I like Rubeus better."

"I like that. Hey, Aunt Mjrn said that Mr. Janzyn's twin daughters Janine and Janice are visiting him. They're staying with Lena and Chea. Rael already shot at Janice accidentally, but then the two of them became friends. Janice is as dirty as our good friend Rael the chief wood-warder of Eruyt Village! Mr. Janzyn says they're younger than Aunt Mjrn, even though Janice is married and has a kit and everything. "

"I can't get up yet. Where is Vale? I want my baby." Jote said weakly. Marl went to go get his daughters. Jote would like to have Vinka with her too, and the kit would be happy to see her mother awake. Vinka had been very upset recently. She was always upset when her mother wasn't around.

Alja was starting to get sick a lot. She did know how to make potions that would make her feel a bit better, and she had a thriving herb garden which she tended all the time where she grew plants that would help relieve some of her nausea, but she still felt pretty bad.

Ktjn liked Alja a lot. Alja would take care of Tjla quite often. She hadn't gotten herself a job at Migelo's yet, but she planned on talking to the Bangaa about it soon. Alja loved kits, and Tjla was starting to get used to her. The kit wouldn't speak to her yet, but Alja was sure she would eventually. Tjla didn't really speak to Krjn much either, but she would sometimes say something to her aunt. She'd warm up to Alja.

Alja couldn't wait until she had her kit. She had always wanted a kit, even though there was Kira's defect to think about. Any member of Alja's family could be capable of passing the defect on. It was in their blood.

Vaan spent a lot of time with Alja. He had promised her that he would be in his kid's life as much as possible. Their child would be like Myko, except for the fact that she at least had her mother with her all the time.

"Have you considered any names yet?" Vaan asked, petting Jarl. The mini coeurl was going to live with Alja, despite the fact that Penelo absolutely loved the cat.

"I don't know whether it's going to be a boy or a girl yet, even though I really want a girl. And I am not good with names. Just look at Jarl. You know that's just a combination of Jote and Marl. Speaking of which, you were in the Wood. Did you see Jote's new kit?" Alja wondered, snuggling up against her friend. That's all that she and Vaan were, and they decided it would be best if that was all they ever became.

"Vale is so cute! She was born early, but she's fine. She looks just like a little version of Jote!" Penelo exclaimed happily.

Alja placed a hand on her middle. "I hope my kit is cute." She whispered.

"I'm sure he will be." Vaan said.

"You want a boy, of course."

"Ali, he can be generic. That's how I meant it. They always say he when they don't know. I will love him—or her—no matter what, and I'm sure it'll be very cute. You are a pureblood Viera after all."

Alja smirked. "That I am. Who couldn't resist a girl with fluffy bunny ears, a cute little face, and an interest in kids?"

"You're going to make somebody very happy someday."

Marl was not looking forward to doing what Jote had told him to do. Sure, he needed someone and she wasn't going to be able to fulfill his desires for a good year, but this? Jote had told him to go and keep Rael from running off with Rush any way he could. And there was only one thing Marl could do to keep Rael in town. The chief wood-warder had to stay around and make sure Atlas didn't wander off. If he did and another Viera found him, he'd be unable to defend himself and would be killed. Much as the Viera in Eruyt Village wanted him dead, they had to listen to Jote and she hadn't said anything about what they should do with him yet. If Rael was in the village, she could at least sense if Atlas was still around. Even if she was focused on something else.

Marl approached the chief wood-warder and immediately grabbed her around the waist. Rael looked rather happy. "Hey Marl. Let me guess, Jote is so hurt she can't service you so you're gonna cheat?" The Viera woman asked.

"Jote told me to keep you around for a while. She said I could do this. I asked if it was really necessary. With you, it always is, she told me." Marl whispered in Rael's ear.

"That dog isn't going anywhere. I have Kjrs watching him. And she decided she has to keep him entertained too. She's always been curious about that kind of thing. You know, her mother was one of the Viera that we released from the Reena during the campaign. And she also thinks this will help increase her stamina. She can only handle about seven rounds from Rush. I could do it all day if Rush would hold out that long. Kjrs says I'm going to be the death of that guy yet."

"If I do what you want, you'll watch the Reena when Kjrs is done with him, are we clear?"

"Yes Marl. I promise."

Marl took Rael behind the screens the Viera used to defend the village. Nobody would bother them there unless the village came under attack, and that was extremely unlikely. The last time the screens had been used was when twelve Reena had gotten in and were ravaging the village, and that was even before Fran was born.

Rael's helmet was easily removed. And most of her armour was as well. Marl had seen Rael without her armour, but he had never seen the lovely wood-warder completely naked before. Just the sight of her gave the male Viera an erection. Wood, he'd have to do her now.

"Marl, your turn." Rael whispered in Marl's ear. Marl began shedding his armour. He needed Rael, and he needed her soon. The female Viera licked her chops at the sight of the male's large member.

Marl laid Rael down once he finished undressing. Rael growled and pushed Marl off of her. "No! Not yet. I want you to completely fill me with your seed. And not just in my Viera hole. You're bigger than Rush, so I believe I will enjoy this quite a bit. And you've been with Jote. When I sleep with a guy, I am also sleeping with every girl he's been with, and I absolutely love Jote. Jote told you to do whatever I wanted, and you know what I want. Stand up and let me tell you what to do. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Marl stood up and Rael grabbed his hips and took his penis in her mouth. Jote never did this for Marl. She just had sex with him, and they rarely engaged in any kind of foreplay. Marl stroked Rael's soft ears as he thrust hard. It felt good for the both of them.

"Rael, I'm gonna come." Marl said. Rael nodded and licked gently at the tip. Marl released. Rael let go and swallowed. She liked the taste of Marl's seed more than Rush's. She tackled Marl and began kissing him. The male Viera was still rock hard.

Marl grabbed the wood-warder's full breasts and began kneading. Rael felt Marl's erection pressed against her thigh. She wanted it inside her, but not just yet.

"Ravish me, Marl." Rael moaned. The male Viera began kissing her. He flipped her over so he was on top. This time, she allowed it. Marl licked and sucked at the female Viera's nipples until they stood hard and erect.

Then Marl moved downwards and kissed Rael's belly. The wood-warder moaned and spread her legs wide. Marl licked her belly button and then moved south more. He wanted to make Rael come too.

"Rael? May I?" Marl asked. Rael nodded and Marl began licking around her slit. Rael's vagina was nice and wide, just like Jote's. Marl knew he'd have no trouble putting his cock in her. As it was, his tongue slid right in. Rael's hips bucked. Marl began lapping wildly. He seemed to enjoy the way the Viera woman tasted. Rael moaned louder and louder. Before Marl knew it, Rael came and Marl was licking up her nectar.

The male Viera's penis was throbbing. He wanted it in Rael soon. The Viera woman seemed to sense that and moved away from Marl for a minute. Then she got on her hands and knees. Marl knew what she wanted, and he didn't like the idea.

"No. I am absolutely not doing that. If you want my penis in you, I'll put it in your vagina, but I am not going to take you in the rear." Marl stated. Rael growled at him.

"Rush would do it in a second! He does it to me and Kjrs all the time!" Rael complained. "And you said you'd do whatever I wanted! Well, I want this! Just because Jote doesn't like that kind of thing doesn't mean I don't! Come on Marl! After this, I'll let you do it normally. I just need this first! I keep some lubricant hidden in my skirt for this kind of thing."

Marl still didn't like the idea, but he decided to do it. He had to do something. It was unpleasant and felt unnatural. Rael seemed to enjoy it wildly. And that only made Marl like it less. He never wanted to do this again. Rael was screaming in pleasure and that just made Marl want to take it out and stop. He decided he'd just have to come faster so he could stop humping Rael in the rear.

"Marl, my Wood! Why don't you like this? THIS IS INCREDIBLE!" Rael screamed.

"The other Viera are gonna decide to investigate if you don't stop screaming like that. I don't want anybody else to see this. This is unnatural and it's rather disgusting. Two very good reasons why I don't like doing it."

Marl managed to come, and he pulled out of Rael as soon as possible. The female Viera pushed him down and climbed on top, positioning herself. Then she slammed down, taking Marl into her as far as she could. Marl didn't mind, even if he didn't like it much. At least it was in her vagina this time. He vowed never to take Rael or any female Viera in any other way EVER again.

Marl thrust hard, and Rael screamed in euphoric bliss. She didn't like it when Rush pounded her like that, but she seemed to like what Marl was doing to her. She liked having Marl in her, filling her more than just sexually. She actually felt happy. Rael hardly even realized when Marl filled her with his sperm and pulled out.

"Now, are we quite finished?" Marl asked. Rael nodded. Marl gathered his clothes and left to clean himself off. Rael just sat there, thinking about what a mess she was. She had made some very bad decisions, and she vowed then and there to try and become a better Viera. She decided maybe in the fall she'd make a baby with Rush. She needed someone to take care of, someone to inspire her to be a good Viera. Besides, it had been years since she had had a kit. She wasn't a bad mother to Dana, but she wanted to be even better.

Jote had decided to talk to Atlas alone. She could not handle the other Vieras' opinions when she was trying to figure out what to do with the big dog. Only she had the right to pass judgment on him, considering what he and his mate had put him through.

"I will do what you desire, Jote." Atlas said.

The Viera looked at him. "You'd better. I don't want to have to kill the last adult male Reena-Kaana. It's bad enough Carraka could not be tamed. And what you did to me was unspeakable. I don't know why I should show you mercy. It's not because of what you are, that is for sure. Perhaps it is because there is part of you inside of me for the rest of my life, considering how you and Carraka treated me." Jote said.

"It was all Carraka's idea. I wanted you to suffer for Reena blood spilt at first. I realized how many Viera Carraka has killed… far more than I can count. And she did it just because it pleased her, not just for food. You killed Reena out of self-defense. I am so very sorry. I hope your wounds heal."

"The mental scars will never heal. My body may heal, but my mind will not. I want you out of my sight and the Wood wants you gone. You are never to set paw under her boughs again, under pain of death. Go now. Alvyne and the Viera will care for Rubeus. He will be a good Reena."

Atlas left the Wood later that day. He eventually made his way to the Paramina Rift and decided to devote the rest of his life to making up for his wrongs.


	69. Diary of Alvyne Pg30

Vieraslayer

The Diary of Alvyne Vierahealer

It wasn't hard to find the Reena Talisman. Balthier and Fran had been in Zertinan Caverns many times, and they were more than a match for any fiend there. Something interesting about that Talisman: see, we stole it off of a Viera we killed. The word "Lente" was scrawled on the bottom of the statue of the Paramina husky. That's all the Talisman is. Well, anyhow, Fran said that the Viera who owned it was the mother of old Sylva, Resa, eldest daughter of a great Viera named Lente. It's only right Fran has it. It should rightfully belong to her family in the first place, even though it should probably belong to Jote, considering. Balthier says he's taking it to somebody named "Marisa" who is an expert on all things Viera and seeing if she can find out if it has any magick in it.

I returned to the Wood soon after. Something seems wrong with Rael. She has stopped referring to me as "Wolfy", or "Husky", or "Dog-girl". She actually calls me by name, and she hasn't been picking at Myko at all. She actually said that Myko could become chief wood-warder herself if she worked at it hard enough. I wonder what happened to her. Did she hit her head or something?

Atlas is gone, but I love the puppy. Jote named him Rubeus, and I'm to teach him how to be a good doggy once he's old enough to understand me. Jote is healing well, and she is continuing the tradition of a Viera mother caring for a Reena puppy along with her own kit. Vale and Rubeus are around the same age, luckily. Jote is healing up just fine. She should be back on her feet and good as new in a few months. Viera take a long time to heal.

Oh! I almost forgot. Fran says she is thinking about having another child. She can't do anything until fall, but she is considering it. So maybe Myko will have a little sister someday. My sisters used to pick on me because I couldn't master the lethal bite, but I know Myko would never do anything like that to her sister.

Mjrn and Janzyn are working on the plans for their wedding. It's going to be next spring. I met Janzyn's twin daughters from a Viera named Tana. Janine and Janice. Janine does undercover work, and Janice just kills panthers. Rael and Janice seem to get along well.

I have control over my transformation again at last, and GUESS WHAT? I was hunting and I killed a hellhound the other day with the lethal bite! I am a true Reena at last!

--Alvyne Vierahealer


	70. Closure

Vieraslayer

**I've mentioned a character named Marisa several times in this story. I will not reveal exactly who she is and how she's connected to Balthier yet, but my next story will be about that. Don't ask me yet!**

**Closure**

_One year later…_

Mjrn and Janzyn planned their wedding to be on the first night of the New Life Festival. Vaan, Penelo, Alja, Fran, Balthier, Ashe, Basch, and Larsa were among the non-villagers who would be attending. Alja was concerned about returning to the Wood, especially so close to her due date, but she had been Mjrn's best friend. She wouldn't miss it for the world.

And her kit would come very soon. Kira was going to have her kit soon too. Rael decided against having one of her own for a few more years because she knew she'd be responsible for Kira's child. Someday she'd give Dana a sibling though. There would be lots of new kits soon, and the next spring both Mjrn and Chea would give Janzyn kits. This time, Mjrn had told everyone soon after she found out, and Jote became a bit overprotective of her sister. Not too much, but enough to sometimes get on Mjrn's nerves. Oh well, Jote wasn't going to be able to have another kit of her own for about three years due to her injuries (not to mention the fact that she had had Vale only a year before), so she had the right to take interest in other's.

Alja was miserable the whole trip from Rabanastre to the Wood. Her kit was kicking, and she had forgotten to bring her medicine so she wouldn't get sick. It was herbal and wouldn't hurt the kit. Maybe Hala would have some for her. And if Hala didn't have any or wouldn't give it to her, Lena would. Chea needed the medicine too and Lena would make too much of it because she cared deeply about her partner and didn't want her to suffer for a second. Ktjn and her family stayed with them, and they'd stay for a while. At least until after Alja gave birth. Ktjn had experience with kits and was there to support Ali. Tomaj had often traveled with Vaan and Penelo in the past and was happy to join up with them again. Alja could hardly eat, and she had trouble resting. Vaan was very worried about her. She was carrying his child after all. He had to take care of them both, Ali and kitten.

"Alja, we really need to think of names." Vaan said for the hundredth time that day.

"It's so much easier in the Wood. She names ninety percent of our kits. While I am there, it would probably be best if I had an examination done by Zara and Alvyne. That dog seems to be quite the healer now. Well, to tell the truth, I have thought of one name, but it's for a boy. We could name him Reks, after your brother. I don't know what to call a girl."

"Reksine?" Penelo suggested. Alja shook her head. She didn't like the sound of that.

"I don't know why I couldn't have a kit this time. Once was all it took with Tjla." Ktjn muttered.

"Sometimes it takes a few tries. Not often with Viera our age, but sometimes it takes a few years."

"It took me six years to come back into heat after leaving the Wood."

"That happens too. Hey, when we get to the Wood, maybe you can see a lot of the Tarvans. I know there will be a bunch of them at the festival, even though they hate Janzyn. He's still part of the tribe. Do you miss them?"

"Yes, but I don't know if they'll be pleased to see me. Krjn says that they weren't too happy to see her. Of course, she's been gone for over a hundred years. Yeah, maybe."

Jote was trying to get the other Viera ready to go to Arlisa Village. That was where the New Life Festival would be held this year. The village would be open to all other Viera during the festival, and Fran knew where it was since she used to visit her brother Delf there all the time when she lived in the Wood. Delf was so happy Mjrn was going to get married. He had married a girl named Jyna before Sylva had even had Mjrn, and he had never regretted it. He and Mjrn had always been very close. Besides Alja, Mjrn's best friend was her cousin Teri, Delf's third daughter.

Mjrn was so happy. She had always wanted to get married, and she loved Janzyn with all her heart. She hoped Jote and Fran would one day be as happy as she was. Jote was still not able to have sex with Marl, who was still using Rael to satisfy himself, even though she tried to get him to take her in the behind again once or twice. He absolutely refused to do that again. And he told Jote. She told Rael that Marl didn't like that and she wasn't to do that to him. If Rush liked it, that was fine. Rael was behaving a lot better though. She wouldn't pick at Myko or Alvyne anymore, and she wouldn't run off with Rush as much as she used to. Kjrs would still follow her around and everything, but she still acted badly. Rael had made a complete turnaround, and Kjrs couldn't understand it.

Janzyn was trying to find a nice tuxedo. It didn't help that Hjen kept suggesting things Pheytah got him from a joke shop (just to shut the little monster up) on one of his many entite-hunting missions, like the squirting flower or the joy buzzer. Jan was not thrilled with his cousin. This was absolutely not a time for stupid lame joke items. Hjen really needed to grow up. He wasn't a kit anymore. Squirting flowers were something Janzyn would expect from Janson or Delf's young son Merr. Pheytah had smacked Hjen several times at Mjrn's request when Jan had told her what was going on, and when she had found out that Janzyn's idiotic cousin had equipped her son's tuxedo with said flower. Pheytah would hit Hjen when Mjrn told him to. He respected her because she wasn't completely stupid like Hjen and Jan. Not to mention the fact that she was pregnant and that meant he couldn't do anything to possibly hurt her or else.

Myko was rather excited about going to Arlisa Village. She had only been there once before, with her aunts, and she was only very young at the time. She didn't remember it well. It was soon after Jote had given birth to Vinka. She had seen Delf many times, but he had always gone to Eruyt. Last time Myko had been in Arlisa, the leader had been a vicious Viera named Tyra who probably would've hurt her if she had found out that Myko had been fathered by a Hume. Tyra had died a few years back and now her daughter Fjna was the leader. Fjna wouldn't hurt Myko. She herself had slept with a Hume once, and she especially didn't want to cause harm to a child, half-Viera or not.

Myko was also happy that her parents were coming along. They had brought Ashe, Basch, Larsa, and Ashe's twin sons Rasler and Raminas. There were rumours about the twins being Basch's, even though Ashe swore they were Al-Cid's. They were younger than Vale by a few weeks.

Jote was trying to keep the hyper halfie still. Myko was jumping around and yelling comments that made no sense. She acted like she was crazy. Vale was getting upset, and Vinka was trying to play along with Myko. Jote was not pleased with her niece, and her daughter wasn't helping.

Delf was very proud of his younger sister and his friend Janzyn. Alvyne had never met Fran's brother and she was rather excited. The male Viera was wary of the Reena, even though Myko was happily telling him all kinds of things about her.

"And she climbs trees at night and howls at the moon! I haven't even told you the best part! Alvyne LOVES candy, just like me! And that's not the best part! She's my pet doggy!" Myko was telling Delf while Alvyne stood by, panting.

"Meek, I don't know if a Reena-Kaana exactly qualifies as a 'pet doggy'." Delf said.

"Aunt Jote says Alvyne is a perfect pet doggy! Where's Aunt Jyna? I have to tell her everything about my doggy too!"

"So… do you eat something besides candy and Viera?" Delf asked Alvyne.

"Alvyne… I never eat Viera again. Nope-nope. I eat wild beasts I hunt. Never Viera." The Reena responded. Her speech was getting better, but it still wasn't perfect.

"Why are you Myko's pet? I know she has wanted a dog for ages, but why have you bound yourself to her?"

"Myko need me. And I… promise Balthier and Fran I take care of her. She… is my sister."

Myko and Vinka were sneaking around, looking for something stupid to do. The two of them, Janson and Slya and Alvyne would often do things together. Vinka was very fond of her cousin, and she adored Alvyne. Jote had told them that before Fran left, her and her sisters used to be nearly inseparable. They did everything together. Rael's mother Kjmi had caught Jote, Fran, and Mjrn doing all kinds of things. Vale would probably join her cousins and sister once she got old enough. Vinka did try to be the leader of the small group of cousins, but Myko was definitely the boss.

Marl was talking to Balthier. He had spent two hours with Rael and was tired of Kjrs trying to join them. Rael didn't want Kjrs to join in either. The other wood-warder hardly listened to her anymore though. At least Marl was strong enough to fend her off. Jote had gotten very angry when she heard about it. Jote was always angry at something or some_one_. The festival was going to begin once all the Viera arrived, which would be later. Mjrn and Janzyn were to be married the next day.

"I can't believe those dogs. Especially that female. Jote nearly killed herself making sure that bitch was dead. If she had died, I don't know what I would've done. I can't imagine what she went through. I'm sure she'll be traumatized. Now I know how Sylva felt, deciding that using the Salve of Forgetting was the only answer after Jote lost that one kit. She didn't want her to be traumatized. Mjrn's wedding tomorrow will put her in better spirits. Jote has always wanted her littlest sister to be happy. She loves Fran too, and hopes Fran will be happy, even if she doesn't act like it." Marl said.

"I'm taking Fran to see Marisa one of these days. No doubt she'll be able to figure out why Fran couldn't conceive this past fall. Fran says it is nothing, that we just weren't lucky enough or stress is getting to her, but I want to make sure there is nothing wrong with her. Or with me." Balthier remarked.

"I'm sure Myko would be rather interested… what is Rael doing?" Marl saw the Viera woman walking past them, holding something. "Mother Wood! Is that a kit?" Marl ran to Rael and looked the kit over.

"He's Kira's. She just had him a few hours ago. His name is Rain. I'll find another Viera to nurse him, even though I know Jote and Arla are out of the question. Arla has her new twins and Jote has Vale and Rubeus, even though Vale is a year old and Ruby will be soon." Rael explained.

"He's silver-eyed." Marl said.

"That's what Rael told me. That's the last thing Eruyt Village needs, another blind Viera. I'm bad enough." Stated Kira, approaching the group. She had followed her sister into Arlisa Village.

"I'm so sorry Kira. I will make sure he is happy with me. I have to be ultra-responsible, since he can't see." Rael said.

"Keep him away from Kjrs in that case. That woman is nothing but trouble. However did you become friends with that creature in the first place I'll never understand. You were half decent when you were younger. Kjrs was born from a former Reena sex slave named Dain who had gone and mated to a Starlan village native who was rather notorious for siring several half-breeds with Humes everyone told her to stay away from. Dain was never the brightest Viera either. She didn't bring up her daughter very well, I'm afraid. I know Kjrs is a great warrior, but she is seriously messed up."

"She's half blind herself, Kira. You, of all Viera, should understand her!" Rael hissed.

"At least she was born with perfect vision. And she can still see. She's merely nearsighted." Kira said sadly. She wandered off, upset.

"He's an adorable kit." Marl assured Rael.

"Marl, can we make a cute kitten? I want to make a kit in the fall, and I don't think Jote will care _too_ much if you knock me up. It's not like the two of you are married, and she did tell you that if you needed sex from somebody, I was always up for a few dozen rounds. I like big Viera males, and you and Rush are the only ones I know anymore. I don't know what happened to Dana's father."

"Rael, let's talk about this later." Marl whispered, even though he did reach down the Viera woman's top and gave one of her breasts a squeeze.

The next day, everyone had to get ready rather quickly. Myko had to be caught and forced to sit still long enough to be groomed, and that was not an easy task. Fran and Rael had chased her across the village until Ashe accidentally found her in a crate and had returned her to the Viera. And then Jote had gotten bitten several times by Rubeus in protest while she was trying to clean him up.

Ashe wanted to talk to Jote as soon as all children, Viera, Hume, or Reena, had been accounted for and were being readied by others. Alvyne had to make sure Rubeus didn't get filthy again as soon as Jote had given him a bath and placed him in her care. Jote could manage a family and lead a village without trouble. The twins took up almost all of Ashe's attention.

The young queen found Jote making out with Tran near Fjna's ritual pools. The two Viera were so absorbed in each other that they didn't even notice Ashe staring at them.

"C'mon, can't we make love? Just for old time's sake?" Tran asked.

"I'm not going to sleep with you. I'm still not fully healed. It's not safe for me. And we can't get caught up in this. My sister is getting married in a few hours. I have to perform the ceremony for her. I'm the only one who can do it." Jote growled.

"My son and your sister. It's wonderful. C'mon, we can make it quick."

"Tran, I need to borrow Jote for a while." Ashe said.

"I would rather not talk to you, Hume." Jote snapped.

"Why not? I want to know if there might be a problem with my children. You know, mother to mother. Leader to leader."

That got Jote's attention for some strange reason. Maybe she saw it as an excuse to escape Tran's advances.

"I have girls. You do not. It may be different. And my daughters may be different because they are Viera. It is a difficult thing to answer. What is the matter with your sons?"

"I'm worried about them. Rammy is a few minutes older than Rasler, but I want them to share the throne. I don't know if they'll be able to do so. I'm worried they'll kill each other eventually." Ashe said.

"I'm sure Fran will make sure they grow up well. She should be around for about three hundred more years."

"I don't know. I'm also worried that somebody who shouldn't know will find out that they're not Al-Cid's. It wouldn't cause them to forfeit the throne, since I'm the queen, but it would cause them no end of trouble."

"You are more like a Viera than I thought. Mjrn is strange for a Viera. She actually believes in marriage. I can mate with anybody I want to. Marl is my mate, but he and I can be with anyone we want. That is why he is often off with Rael. It does help keep her away from that no-good Rush Viera though."

"It was my own fault. I shouldn't have spent that week in Archades with Basch and Larsa. It's hard to rule an entire kingdom and take care of twins at the same time. You've got three children, counting that Paramina Husky Boy Rubeus. How do you manage to effectively rule a whole village?"

"I use my advisors quite a lot. And I have Marl. Hala or Nera are usually more than happy to watch the kids if Marl isn't able to. It's not to say I don't pay attention to them though. I listen to them just like any other Viera. When I have time I will play with them. The key is listening, I believe. And the fact that I have advisors and friends makes it easier. Find time to be with your children, but don't slack off on your duties. You surely have advisors or servants. It is near impossible to explain how I have time, considering I have to make sure the other Viera aren't getting killed. And no. You shouldn't have spent that week in Archades, wherever that is. You should've stayed with your husband!"

"I don't care much for Al-Cid, but he was pretty much the only choice. I didn't want to marry him, but I did for the sake of our countries. I love Basch. You're lucky. You can mate with any male you choose, and if you don't like him, you don't have to see him again. At least I managed to keep him from coming with me. I needed some time away from him."

Most Viera and almost no Humes had ever been to a Vieran wedding. Viera only got married very rarely. None of the Humes understood what the Viera were saying, because the ceremony was all in Sylvan, which was a beautiful language so nobody really cared. Fran did translate for her friends the rare moments Myko was calm enough to not be trying to do something. Alvyne just sat there, tail wagging.

Mjrn's dress was gorgeous. And Janzyn was in a green tuxedo. Viera loved green. Mjrn's dress was white, of course.

"I wish we knew our father. Mjrn would've loved it having her father to give her away, I imagine. Our mother never thought it that important to know who he was." Fran said after translating what Jote had just said to Janzyn into something the Humes could understand.

"Fran, if you don't mind, I could translate. You need to keep an eye on Myko at all times. And it's hard to pay attention to her when you're translating." Ktjn said. Fran gave her a Look.

"I'm sorry. Ktjn thinks she knows everything about kits." Alja whispered to the older Viera so that only she heard.

"Myko, sit still and pay attention. Your Aunt Mjrn doesn't need any trouble today. She'll never forgive you if you go wild right now. There will be time for running around with the other kits later." Balthier told his daughter. Fran nodded.

"Why don't you two get married?" Myko asked.

"Let us not talk about that now." Fran replied.

"Nope-nope!" Alvyne added happily. The four of them hardly noticed that Mjrn and Janzyn had obviously just been proclaimed Viera man and wife. Alja had to keep from cheering. That would've been very inappropriate of her.

Viera apparently didn't believe much in the way of receptions. The newlyweds had immediately run off somewhere private to consummate their marriage and left the rest of the Viera and the small group of Humes to the New Life Festival.

"When I get married, I'm gonna have a huge party. Not like the festival, even though festivals are a lot of fun." Myko was telling her parents.

"Make sure you get your fiancé's family to pay for the wedding." Balthier remarked sarcastically.

"Does that mean Marisa has to pay when we get married?" Fran asked, matching the tone of sarcasm.

"Speaking of which, you're visiting her. If you have to undergo in vitro to have a kit, so be it. I just hope it doesn't come to that."

"I don't believe it will. I will take the medicine if you want me to. We will have a kit somehow."

Myko's ears pricked. "You want to have another kit? Does that mean I _finally_ get to have a little sister?"

"We're kind of hoping for a boy. We'll probably have another daughter someday, but I want a son. According to Archadian law, a female cannot inherit from her father. We need somebody to make sure to bring you a cut of the inheritance."

"Balthier, don't ever let me catch you talking like that again or we'll have to deal with said inheritance sooner!" Fran snapped. "Myko, I would like very much to give you a little sister, but it may not work out that way."

Alja was admiring her new nephew. It was depressing that he had inherited the blindness, but he was otherwise very healthy. And there was no doubt Janzyn was his father! The kit looked just like him, except he had his mother's eyes and complexion. Janzyn, like Marl, was a veena. Rael, Kira, and Alja were ravas like Jote and her family. Jote suspected her own father was a blue-eyed veena. Balthier said that his mother was blue-eyed, and that somewhat explained Myko's eyes, except that Fran had to have had a blue-eyed ancestor herself.

"I hope my little kit doesn't have silver eyes. I hope it has either red like mine or blue like its daddy." Alja told Kira.

"The Wood tells me you're going to have a girl." Kira whispered so only her sister could hear.

"Then I'm gonna have to think of a name quick."

"May I make a suggestion?" Rael asked, joining her sisters.

"Get bent Rael. You're gonna say something rude, I know it." Alja hissed.

"Mind your temper, Alja." Kira said.

"All I was going to say was since your child was sired by a sky pirate; I think Skye would be a nice name if you have a daughter!" Rael cried. She was near the point of tears.

"Who are you and where is Rael: the bitchiest sister in all of Ivalice?"

"That Rael is no more. The old non-depressed Rael you used to know before Myko was born has returned! Being with Marl has worked wonders for me. I'm a lot happier, and Alvyne says my health has improved quite a bit. Both my mental and physical health."

"I like that name. Skye sounds very pretty. I'll have to talk to Vaan about it, but I'm sure he'll like it."

Vaan was being swarmed by young Viera. Two of them were Fran's cousins and another was one of Delf's seven daughters. Alja was not thrilled. Even though it was spring and Viera are not fertile in spring so nothing would happen even if he did sleep with them all, not to mention Alja was nothing more than Vaan's friend she got very angry.

"Hey! Get away from him!" Alja roared, chasing the other Viera away.

"Just calm down. It wouldn't be a good thing if you went into labour now."

"Our daughter isn't due for a few weeks yet. Rael thinks we should call her Skye."

"Daughter? Did the Wood tell you that?"

"Kira did. I can still hear the Wood a little, but it is getting fainter. I want to go back to Rabanastre."

"I like Skye. That's a nice name."

"Then Skye it is. I think she likes it too. Want to feel her?"

Alja's time came one night a week later. Vaan had landed his airship to wait out a huge storm. Alja didn't want to move. She had been in bed all day. Ktjn was keeping watch on her.

"Ktjn?" Alja whispered.

"Are you okay?" The other Viera asked.

"Can you get Vaan and Penelo? I think I'm having contractions."

"Really?! How can you be so calm?! I'll get them immediately!!"

Vaan and the rest gathered around Alja, who was very nervous. She had never had a kit before, and she knew it was going to hurt like hell. She had told Hala that she wasn't going to take any kind of pain medicine. A few of the Viera thought that was very foolish. Tomaj was holding Tjla, who Ktjn could not get to sleep so she had to be supervised.

"Vaan? Stroke her ears. She needs to stay calm. This is gonna hurt, and I mean a lot. I know. I didn't have any painkiller when I was having Tjla. Many say it is the most painful experience ever, and I believe them!" Ktjn said. She was barking orders at everyone else.

"That's a relaxing thought, Ktjn." Alja growled. The pain was already starting.

"I don't want to sugar coat something like this. I know it's impossible to relax, but you need to try. Penelo? Come here and help me. I heard that you helped Fran. I might need you. Alja, get ready to push. Tomaj? Go get me some towels. This kit is coming NOW!"

Alja screamed in pain. Vaan rubbed her ears, but that didn't help. Things were moving rather fast. When Tomaj returned with the towels, Ktjn and Penelo could see part of the kit's head. She had little bunny ears.

"Tomaj? You rub her ears. I want to see!" Vaan exclaimed happily. Alja pushed hard, screaming intelligible words.

"I think she said that no, you don't want to see." Ktjn said. Vaan pushed her aside and got in front of Alja.

"Vaan, she needs help!" Ktjn snarled.

"Then I'll do it!" Vaan said, inserting his hands into Alja and gently grabbing the kit.

"Do you even know what you're doing?!" Alja roared.

"I've been studying! C'mon, Ali. Push!"

"She's trying. Be careful." Ktjn said above Alja's screams.

"One more push Alja, okay?"

A little kit entered the world. Alja slumped, exhausted. Ktjn began cleaning her up. Vaan held the little half-Viera and just stared at her.

"Hey, look. She has my eyes." Vaan said. Alja smiled. That was a good thing at least.

"Her hair is blond too." Penelo remarked.

"Give me my Skye!" Alja demanded.

"Well, it sounds like Ali is gonna be fine." Tomaj said.

"She's a Viera. Either we die in childbirth or we are up within a few hours." Ktjn said with a grin. "And the former is rather rare these days."

Alja held her little kit in her arms. Everything was the way it was supposed to be.


	71. Diary of Alvyne Final Entry

Vieraslayer

**And now, the finale.**

**The Diary of Alvyne Vierahealer**

The Wood has been very quiet since Mjrn's wedding. I'm happy, Myko is happy, and Rubeus is happy. I've got myself a Reena male, even though it will be about a hundred years before we have puppies, and everything is going well.

We got a letter saying that Alja had a healthy daughter, and also that Tjla has taken a real liking to the kit and to Alja. She's speaking to everyone now.

Jote doesn't seem to be too traumatized; at least that I can see. She should be fully healed fairly soon. It's a good thing. Vinka, as it turns out, is as hyperactive as Myko. I wonder if Jote was hyper when she was a kitten.

Atlas was spotted on Mt. Bur-Omisace recently according to the Moogles. He wants to make up for his past crimes, and he's an errand dog for a Viera named Relj. She doesn't want him to be, but he insists the only way to atone for his crimes against Viera is to help one for the rest of his days. He's a good doggy now, and that makes me happy. One of these days I'm gonna take Ruby to visit him, since Atlas is not allowed in the Wood ever again.

I'm a full-fledged healer now. In fact, some of the Viera say I'm better than Zara. Rael has been having me do check-ups on Rain every time the kit hiccups. She means well. It's hard to believe this is the same woman who used to call me "Wolfy" and harass me every chance she got. She calls me by my name now, and she has been very polite otherwise.

Myko enjoys training with Marl and Kjrs. She's still determined to be a wood-warder. Rael sometimes helps with that too, but she's usually taking care of Rain. I don't remember the last time she's mentioned Rush, and I seriously doubt she's stopped seeing him altogether. She loves him, but she knows he's not a good Viera. Kjrs still spends a lot of time with him, however.

Janzyn and Mjrn are doing well. I have never seen two Viera so happy. Janson and Slya are ecstatic too. They all found themselves a place, leaving Hjen and Pheytah to their place (Oh my. I just realized something. Poor Hjen is toast!) Pheytah and Krjn are pen pals. They both like hunting a lot. It keeps Pheytah calm, and that keeps Hjen alive another day.

Balthier and Fran are well too. I haven't heard anything new about them, except that Balthier is trying to get Marisa to synthesize Viera hormones for him. I don't really know who this Marisa is, but I think she's related to Balthier somehow. All Fran told me is that Marisa is a half-Viera and is Ivalice's leading expert on all things Viera. That sounds like it's a good thing.

I'm content, and the world is finally at peace again. I've finally found a place in the world. It's too bad the other Reena didn't realize this was the way to live.

--Alvyne Vierahealer

_**The End**_


End file.
